


苦昼短

by jiangcha137



Category: NARUTO-ナルト, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 145,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, 卡鸣
Kudos: 33





	1. 上品

旗木卡卡西第一次见到漩涡鸣人是在奈良鹿丸的订婚宴上。  
他臂弯里挽着一个温婉秀气落落大方的女孩，穿着一袭天青色的晚礼服，娉娉婷婷，像是一朵月色下盛放的青莲。  
男孩着了一身浅咖色的西服，俏皮又不是庄重，双眼熠熠生辉，惹得旁人纷纷侧目。他举着细长的香槟杯，前踏一步，和今晚的男主角轻碰，看嘴型该是说了一声恭喜。  
卡卡西他们侧后方的角落，侧目过来正好将这一幕尽收眼底，他拦下路过的侍者放下酒杯，转身离开了宴会。

他让司机开车跟在后面，自己一个人踏着月色，慢慢的下山。山腰上约莫是长了几株野生的夜来香，风中送来隐隐暗香，让他被酒精麻痹的大脑开始活泛起来。  
山脚下的城市灯火辉煌，有人拖着疲惫的身体行色匆匆，只为赶上回家温暖的饭桌；有人酒醉纵声高歌欢唱，尽情发泄绝望和不甘，醒来后依旧无依无落。  
真是变了太多，十年前卡卡西离开的时候，也是同样的晚上，他站在路口回头看，只有依稀的几盏路灯，还不甚明亮，现在却恍如白昼。  
父亲猝然离世，留给他的只有一纸遗言和一张银行卡，亲人之间，谈起金钱和权力来，便只剩下一个笑话。  
连夜里，他失去了父亲，也失去了家，他们拿走了找到的所有，卡卡西也不怨恨他们，只觉得可怜，为了区区而已。  
表面看着光鲜亮丽，却连空掉的蝉蜕都不如。今天在宴会上，有几个堂姐弟看见了他，惶恐得酒杯差点摔下手，他只好心情的对他们举杯，祝他们福康寿永。

有的人卑贱如蝼蚁，而他只需要做他们的皇帝。

卡卡西撑着腰缓缓吐出一口气，一辆车突然打着喇叭在他身边停下，车窗落下，他眯着眼看过去，不防撞进一片海。  
“晚上好。”来人嗓音清脆道。  
“……”卡卡西看着他不回答，稍稍探头看了一眼副驾驶，没人。  
“晚上好。”醇厚、质感、饱满的颗粒在喉间摩挲，引人沉醉。“有事么？”  
“刚开过来远远的就看到有个人站在路边，以为是个需要搭车的美女，”车里的人调侃道，“结果发现……”  
“是个男人。”卡卡西接过话头。  
“……”来人顿了下，继续说，“不，是发现他有车。”  
卡卡西轻笑出声，眼睛微弯像是一道月牙。来人正是他离开前看到的漩涡鸣人，男孩脱了外套扔在一旁，只穿着一件白色衬衣，袖口散开挽至小臂，领带也松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，一手握着方向盘，一手撑着车窗。  
“那正巧，你现在可以走了。”卡卡西退开一步，指着前路道。  
“没关系，反正都一样的。”鸣人倾身打开副驾驶的车门，做邀请状。  
“……”卡卡西这下是真被逗笑了，他走过去，俯身迫近车窗问，“既然我有车，为什么还要搭你的车回去?”  
鸣人的眼神在他脸上逡巡一番后，呷着笑开口：“都自己下山走这么远了，难道不是因为不喜欢司机吗？”

“您看我如何?”

卡卡西定定看他几秒，旋身绕过车头，坐进了副驾驶。  
“上品。”车开了好一段后，卡卡西才低声回。

“怎么走下山？”鸣人突然开口问。  
车里暖气太足，在夜风里吹散下去的酒气又浮了上来，卡卡西食指抵着领带勾开，被酒精酿过的声音低哑着说：“就像你说的，不喜欢司机。”  
鸣人对他的话恍若未闻，卡卡西侧过脸落下车窗，身侧的手有些躁动的点着座椅，两人无话间车开到了山麓，卡卡西拿出手机给矢泽平也发信息，交代等会儿要去找他。  
车吱的一声停下，卡卡西被惯性带得猛地向前冲，手机从手里滑落，他皱着眉扭头看鸣人，没来得及问怎么了，领口骤然被拉紧，眼前一黑，男孩歪过头亲上了他的嘴。  
嘴上一暖，带着些微的酒气，开始变得湿润，软滑的舌头在他的唇上来回的舔舐，卡卡西不自觉的咽了下口水，舌头从他的嘴角钻进去，扫过他的牙床，掠过他的上颚，勾着他的舌头纠缠一番，然后静静的卧在他的嘴里，任由两人叠合的嘴间口水越来越多。  
鸣人的手还拽着他的衣领，敛了星光的双眼定在他的脸上，卡卡西呼吸一滞，舌头像是活过来的巨兽，大力撕咬着侵入者，吸着缠着咬得啧啧作响，同时大力握住胸前的手，猛力往自己这边拉，男孩眯眼笑，顺从的从驾驶位过去，双腿大张的坐在男人的胯上。  
手机屏幕的光照着副驾驶小小的位置，很快黯淡下去，鸣人的手勾着男人的后颈，仰着头任他在自己的脖子上肆虐，挺翘的屁股在男人矫健的大腿上轻轻重重的摩擦，被男人的大手抓住半边屁股，一巴掌扇上去。  
“老实点。”情欲和酒精熏陶出来的声音，听了更是惹得鸣人腰腿都软了，根本不在乎那一点疼，羞耻和疼痛交织，烧得欲望如同泼了油的柴火，轰得人没了理智。  
“你不，不都说了是上品么？”鸣人被胸前的手揉得喘气，一只手耐不住的顺着男人的领口摸往下摸，扯掉领带囫囵着解扣子。手掌下男人精壮的胸膛起伏，在他的耳边喘气，巡下停在男人胯下支起的帐篷上。  
“呵，”男人手从他腰后插进裤子里，抓着满手的臀肉，压着冲上头的欲火道，“自然是带劲儿。”  
卡卡西挑开他的皮带扣，手抄起身上人的屁股，利落的把裤子连带内裤拽了下来。鸣人像是一尾鱼，下半身光溜溜敞着腿坐在男人身上，突然凑到卡卡西近前，手摸到座位边。  
座椅倒下去，他居高临下的跪坐在椅上，性器高高翘起，蘑菇头上还挂着两滴清液，手撑在卡卡西头的两侧，慢慢的俯在男人胸口，屁股却没落下，桃子似的圆润，他一手顺着男人胸口的肌理抚摸，一手牵着男人的手落在了白桃尖。  
卡卡西捏着他的屁股，把舔着他胸口的脑袋按落在胯下，男孩整个脸埋在他的裆前，感受摁在后脑勺手的力量，嗯嗯两声知道了，手摸着拉开裤链，半抬起头看男人，轻笑着张嘴，叼开内裤的边缘，含住男人硬挺的阴茎。  
“润滑剂？”卡卡西的指尖压着穴口问。  
鸣人嘴里被他的阴茎塞满，唔唔几声卡卡西也听不懂他说了什么，他抬起头扭过身去中控台翻找。这个体位卡卡西可以看清楚身上人的每一个部位，他被揉得青红的屁股，红痕斑斑的脖颈，还有挺立的乳尖和精瘦的腰肢，男人伸出手像是清早雾珠点树叶一样轻盈的落在鸣人的腰臀间，激得男孩一僵，而后动作更快的翻找。  
卡卡西的手从他身后滑到男孩的胯下，安抚的摸摸卵蛋后裹住阴茎，交替的用指尖刺激着马眼和冠状沟，鸣人眼看跪立不住，幸好的是及时找到了那管护手霜。  
“这个，可以用。”鸣人腰一软，倒在男人的腰腹间。  
卡卡西顺势和他交换了位置，压着男孩倒在座椅上，也幸好这是辆悍马，空间宽敞，两个一米八的男人这样翻滚，也没有太过拥挤。  
鸣人赤条条的长腿在卡卡西身后交叠，脚后跟摩挲男人的腰眼，卡卡西咬着他的唇瓣，衣襟散开，裤子半落，一手揉着鸣人的腿根，一手带着护手霜伸进他的穴里扩张。  
“这东西，不是你的吧？”车里弥漫着一股玫瑰花的味道，卡卡西伸进第三根手指的时候，咬着鸣人的乳尖问。  
“别人落下的，我怎么可能会有这玩意儿。”鸣人大腿蹭着男人的腰笑着说，“快点，可以了。”  
卡卡西抽出手指，举起来给鸣人看他指缝间粘腻的牵着丝的肠液，凑上去亲男孩的鼻尖，又伸进嘴里勾着他的舌尖问。  
“不戴套子？”  
鸣人闻言一顿，沉默好一会儿说，“你打炮都不带套子的？！”  
“戴啊，”卡卡西的手摸回他的穴口说，“但没试过野外打炮这么激烈的......”  
话没说完，鸣人凑上去咬了下他的唇珠，手往下握着男人的性器往自己身后送，“算了，就这样吧，本来就是找刺激。”

卡卡西离开宴会的时间不算早，这会儿他俩把车停在山麓角落里颠鸾倒凤，四下里除了虫鸣，路过的车声几乎没有。就算是有也不会在这样的深夜里，特意去看停在角落里的车，若是看到了也转眼便忘，谁都不会多想。世间人人冷漠，只顾着自己求生避死，求乐避灾。  
鸣人压着声被卡卡西钉在座椅上，男人腰肢发力，撞得他的腿都挂不住，被男人架在肩膀上压下来，他除了肩背有着力点外，整个人被干得悬空，只连着男人不停抽插进出的性器。急促的喘息间，他像是抱着最后一根救命稻草一样，死死搂着卡卡西的肩膀，憋不住的伸手给自己撸了出来。  
浑身软下去的鸣人，被男人按着腰，要把蛋都塞进一样狠命撞进去，几个深顶后，男人把阴茎抽出来，射在鸣人的腰上。

“您看我如何？”缓过劲来的鸣人，沙着声音笑问。  
“上品。”


	2. 禁烟？不禁

  
“我说，你怎么弄得跟丑媳妇见公婆一样，忙里忙外的不消停。不是周末才去琳家里吗？今天才周二你着什么急？”卡卡西被带土扯着走进一家男装店，甩开被他拽着的手说道，“行了，我都来了，不会跑的，赶紧挑去。”

带土听他说了不跑，便顺势松开他的手，导购正好过来，他拉着人就去挑衣服。

卡卡西跟在他身后听得他问：“我想要一身适合去见未来岳父岳母的衣裳。”

导购捂着嘴笑，把他引到里面去。

卡卡西站在架前随意的拨着衣服看，只听到导购给带土挑了衣服问他如何，他一会儿嫌弃太跳脱一会儿觉得太沉闷，这套说人间色彩搭配不好，又挑剔那套的裁剪显示不出他的好身材。

他拿了套休闲的西服过去找带土：“你别为难人家导购了，看下这套怎么样？”

带土接过来一看，藏青色的线衫配着一件米色的衬衣，搭了一条西装裤，看起来既不失年轻一辈的鲜活气，又显得稳重有担当。

“看起来还可以，我去穿上试试。”带土提着衣服要去试衣间，导购走他前面带路，他突然回过头来又说，“你别溜啊，再替我看看有没有其他的。”

卡卡西翻了个白眼给他，糟心的挥手让他赶紧走。

带土刚进去，他旁边试衣间的人出来了，卡卡西不经意一瞥，倒是笑了起来。

正好他认识，还深入了解过。

来人打底一件白T，外面套了件黑白格子的衬衣扣到胸下，外搭一件黑色的工装牛仔外套，下身一条灰蓝色的牛仔裤配上小白鞋，整个人看起来顾盼神飞风流倜傥。

鸣人推门出来，男人就站在厅里，桃花眼含笑的看着他，眼神从上扫到下，在某几个位置特意多停留了几秒，再和他对上的时候，更是意味深长。他像是被男人用眼神剥光了衣服，尤其是他还特意的看了下他的下半身，火烧火燎的感觉从脚到头。

“我觉得这一身还不错，再加个外套差不多了，是吧？”带土抻着衣摆出来，走到镜前反复看自己这一身行头，连连点头表示满意，问了话却没见人理他。

“挺好的，就这身，你自己再去选个风衣。”卡卡西回他。

“你看什么呢？你今天不就是来帮我看衣服的？还让我去挑？你等会儿还想不想我请你吃饭了？”带土过来一把拽着他走，嘴里还念念叨叨的不放过他。

“......”卡卡西被他拉得一个趔趄，差点没站稳，回头看鸣人，他靠着墙勾着笑看他俩，见他回头对他眨了下眼，舌尖舔舔唇瓣，右手举到嘴边做了个飞吻给他，男人的顿时眯起了双眼。

“你干什么呢？”小樱找了半天才找到他，看他笑得一脸深不可测。

“没什么，遇见了有趣的人了。”鸣人收回笑站直，“这身好看么？”

“不错，你等会儿提走就是了，先脱下来，我给你把牌子剪了装好。”小樱说着就想给他脱下来。

鸣人灵巧的转身躲开，笑道：“不用了，把牌子剪了就行，我懒得去换了。”

“也行。”小樱回他一个你又发什么骚的表情让他跟着去里面。

他俩刚转过去，就看到了卡卡西和带土。卡卡西约莫是被带土缠烦了，这会儿坐在沙发上面无表情，直愣愣的看着带土像个花蝴蝶换了一件又一件，还附加毫无灵魂的点评。

“不错。”

“那这件呢？”带土穿了件黑色的风衣问。

“挺好。”

“这个呢？”带土提了见卡其色的外套问。

“帅。”

鸣人噗嗤一声笑出来，原来男人也有这个时候无可奈何又脱身不得。卡卡西听见人笑，抬眼瞧见是他，心里烦躁的劲儿上来，摸了下裤兜里的烟盒，站起来对带土说自己要出去抽支烟，让他在这段时间里赶快挑好。

见男人要走，鸣人两步上前说道：“我们店里不禁烟的，先生可以在店里抽，不用出去。”

小樱闻言脸上的笑僵住了，霍然转头瞪着鸣人。

“哦？不禁烟？”卡卡西来了兴趣，颇为好奇的再次问道，“真的不禁么？”

鸣人把手伸在背后给小樱打手势让她顺着说，小樱只要端起笑回他：“我是店主，店里确实没装烟雾报警器，先生可自便。”

连店主都这样说，卡卡西虽然疑惑，但也就相信了。他摸出烟盒，抖出一只烟叼在嘴上，又掏出火机点燃，刚抽了半支，天花板上就滴滴滴的响了起来。

卡卡西拿着烟的手一僵，两指掐灭烟头，这时候商管气势汹汹的进店来。

“谁是店长？”

“我是。”鸣人不等小樱回过神来便抢先一步承认。

“查到你们这里有报警器响了，是有人抽烟吗？你们没提醒禁烟吗？罚款500。”商管一连串的质问，鸣人连连点头，听他说罚款，也赶快从包里拿出钱交上，认错态度极其良好，商管也不好再继续骂，只让他们下次注意，收了钱就走了。

“......”小樱看他一眼气得脸都红了，甩了袖子就走，鸣人也没追上去，只笑眯眯的看着卡卡西。

“......”男人看了下手里掐灭的半支烟，又看了下鸣人，压着声开口反问，“不禁烟？这就是你说的不禁？”

“是啊，你看我这不是没不让你抽么？”鸣人含着回他。

“那我要继续抽呢？”卡卡西举起夹着烟的手指问。

“那就请吧。”鸣人毫不在乎的说，“说了不禁就是不禁，这点罚款我还是给得起的。”

“其他客人要抽也这样？”带土在一旁看了全程不由得插嘴问道。

“那当然......”鸣人挑起眉梢顿了一下接着说，“是禁的。”

带土这才反应过来眼前的两人分明是在暗中调情，他哼的一声继续回去挑衣服了。

“试衣间，你不领我去么？”卡卡西没理会带土，径自去给自己也挑了件白T，不过另外拿了一套黑色休闲的西服。

鸣人笑道：“当然，这边请。”

到了试衣间门外，鸣人微弯腰示意里边请，男人颔首，到了门外，却忽然伸手扣住他的手腕把人一起拉了进去。

卡卡西一手锁住他两只手的手腕，提到头顶，把他压在门板上，脸凑得极近，两人的呼吸都交汇在了一起。鸣人比卡卡西矮上四五公分，被这么一逼近，只微微抬头看着男人。

男人淡色的唇瓣就在他的鼻尖，他扬起脸伸出舌尖，一下一下的舔，卡卡西被他的动作撩得扣住他手腕的手一下收紧，更加用力的摁在门上，由得他像个猫似的一下下蹭着求恩宠。

“怎么几天不见就生分了？”鸣人看男人没反应，软下身子靠在门上问，谁知他一松下腿，男人的膝盖就顶上了他的裆部，乍一看像是鸣人坐在了他的大腿上。

“如果是，那你准备怎么让我们再亲近点？”卡卡西慢慢的动着腿，磨着鸣人的屁股。

那晚两人简单收拾收拾了下山，找了山脚的一个酒店，又做了一次才呼呼睡去。第二天鸣人再醒来，男人走得干干净净，半个字没留给他，俨然一副床上心肝宝贝，床下六亲不认的态度。

这样做倒是十分合鸣人的心意，满意得他今天见着人，就想拉着他再去滚一晚床单。

“您看我刚才为您也折财了，您不补偿一下么？”鸣人动动手腕发现男人的手劲还是丝毫不见松，便抬起腿圈上他的腰问道。

“怎么补偿？”卡卡西蹭过去咬着他的唇，“把钱还你？”

男人说着把舌头喂进了鸣人嘴里，还带着烟草的苦味，鸣人皱了下眉，含混不清的出声。

“谁差你那点钱了？”

“那要怎么办才好？”男人从耳根往下，凑在他的脖颈上亲吻啃咬，颇有耐心的问他想要如何。

“扫码加个好友？”鸣人哼着声回他。

小樱在监控视频里看到他俩一个拽一个，消失在门后，气都气不起来，只眼不见心不烦的关掉录像，去那边等人出来。

她想，要是等会儿给她听到点什么不该听到的，就狂敲门把人给轰出来。

可她刚到那儿，鸣人和那个不认识的帅气男人一前一后的就出来了，鸣人的嘴红红，脖子上还有两个鲜明的草莓印，小樱狠狠的瞪他一眼，再观察了下卡卡西。瞥到他手里提着的衣服，没好气的问。

“要买这套？”

“是，麻烦结算一下。”

他话音刚落，带土终于选好了外套过来把手上的一起递给小樱：“这个一起算。”

“不会自己买？”卡卡西好笑的说。

“呵。”带土看他一眼又看鸣人一眼，留给他一个你自己明白的表情，并不搭理他。

带土从卡卡西的钱包里摸出卡递给小樱，小樱笑着接过，招呼导购带着衣服去结账装好。

鸣人不管其他如何，自顾自的掏出手机，打开微信，摆到卡卡西眼前，不说话，只噙着笑看他，男人从善如流的掏出手机加上他微信。

两人一顿操作猛如虎，倒是惊掉了带土和小樱的牙。

原来，这两人，之前是个联系方式都没有？那今天怎么就还勾搭上了？


	3. 平宫要

3  
“来晚了，罚酒罚酒。”鸣人一身寒意进门，还没张嘴为自己的迟到辩解喊冤，一大杯酒就递到了眼下，一屋子的男男女女通通带笑看着他，他左前一步侧开，把身后人让出来。  
“我可不是故意迟到的，这不是有任务吗？”鸣人两指拎起酒杯仰头喝完，“别想找机会灌我多的酒。”  
他身后跟着进来的是刚订婚的鹿丸和手鞠，临出门前鹿丸叫他去接一下他俩，说是回来的路上车抛锚，又不方便打车，还离他家不远。鸣人笑骂他出去一趟回来就指使人当给他当司机。  
鹿丸和手鞠订婚的第二天，双方父母就让他俩去度假，顺便见见手鞠的外公外婆，人还没回来的，丁次就打电话说是给他攒了个局，庆祝他抱得美人归。明面山说是给他攒的局，但他们这一群小时候互相溜鸟长大的发小，心里打的什么算盘，鹿丸是再清楚不过。  
“车抛锚，他去接我们了。”鹿丸揽着手鞠坐下，指着旁边一个微微有些胖的男人说，“这个你见过，秋道丁次。”  
手鞠端起酒杯敬他，“你好。”  
“那个一脸老子天下第一的是犬冢牙。”鹿丸边给她倒酒边说。  
“怎么尽在嫂子面前编排我，你小心我把你穿开裆裤那会的事给你抖搂出来。”  
牙翘着腿坐下不满的威胁他。  
“嫂子，我就不用介绍我自己了吧，”鸣人冲他俩笑，不怀好意的补充道，“鹿丸的糗事我也知道不少，要不我给你讲点乐乐？”  
“我虽然最近才回国，鸣少的事情我还是知道些的。”  
一直不声不响的丁次突然开口：“我们两家不是住隔壁么，有天阿姨有急事要出门，他还在睡午觉，没办法就把人抱到我家，放进了我屋里。”  
手鞠来了兴趣，挺直了背，两眼放光的看着丁次。  
“后来下午四点多吧，他醒了。”丁次憋着笑把酒杯放到桌上，“睁眼后说的第一句话你猜猜是什么？”  
周围人除了鸣人全都一脸好奇，催他别卖关子赶紧的说。  
“他说，我家是破产了吗？我爸妈跑路把我放你家了？”丁次说完笑得止不住，周围人也是爆笑，“最主要的是，他那个表情超级认真，就跟现在操盘的时候一模一样，我妈都被他吓到了，还以为他说的是真的，吓得赶紧给打电话问我爸真的假的。”  
“所以后来再有事阿姨就干脆把他叫醒一起带走，免得又闹出笑话。”鸣人换过来坐到鹿丸身边，勾着他的肩膀笑着补充。  
手鞠闻言转过来，一双眼堆满了笑直勾勾的盯着他，鹿丸无奈的伸手盖住她的眼睛，叉了块水果塞她嘴里。  
闹过他俩，屋里的人又恢复了刚才群魔乱舞的样子，鸣人站起来去洗手间，鹿丸和手鞠说了声，也跟着出去，果然在洗手间走廊上看到他在抽烟。  
“抽一根？”鸣人从裤兜里摸出烟盒问他，鹿丸拿了烟，他又凑上前给他点火，“还以为嫂子会让你戒烟。”  
鹿丸深吸一口，缓慢的吐出烟圈，“她是让我戒。”说完把烟摁熄在垃圾箱上。  
“我爸前两天跟我说，你们家老爷子也要给你订婚了？”鹿丸脸上盖着白烟。  
闻言鸣人低声，笑也不回他，烟快抽完了才开口：“差不多吧。”  
“雏田？”鹿丸皱着眉神色复杂。  
“呵，怎么可能。”鸣人收起烟盒，一手抄进裤带，吊儿郎当的说，“日向家的大小姐，他还没这么大的本事。”  
“可是雏田不本来就......”  
“鹿丸，”鸣人脸色一变收起笑，声音也沉下来，“雏田是个好女孩，她有更好的选择。”  
他说完往包厢走，最后一句话很轻，鹿丸还是听全了：“不该是浪费在我身上。”

鹿丸没立刻跟进去，他虽然有满肚子的话想和他说，但现在这个情况，时机和地点都不对，他既不愿意谈，再多等等也无妨。只是最后那句话，鹿丸听着跟针扎耳朵似的，他刚才特别想抓着他问清楚，什么叫浪费在他身上。  
他再进门的时候，鸣人跟牙两个人手舞足蹈的在和手鞠说话，逗得她笑得全身发抖。茶几上放了两三排酒瓶子，大概得有十几个，比刚才出去那会儿多了一倍还多，靠近鸣人的桌上，横七竖八的躺了四五个，鹿丸叹口气叫来服务员结账。  
“丁次你把牙带你家去吧，其他人我已经叫好代驾了。”鹿丸牵着手鞠在门口把这群醉鬼一一送上车，剩下一个鸣人插着兜也不晃，在他俩身稳稳的站着。  
“鸣少，你......”手鞠刚想问他怎么走，要不要送他一程，一辆宝马停到了路边，驾驶座上走下来一个高挑个子的男人，没看清脸冲她和鹿丸点了点头，就过去搂鸣人。  
刚刚还站得像根小白杨的鸣人，在男人怀里直往底下出溜，鹿丸两步上去搭手把他架进车里，男人笑着和他道谢。车停在路灯下面，鹿丸这才看清了他的脸，他凝神想了会才反应过来是谁。  
“平宫学长？”  
“好久不见。”男人笑着点头弯腰给鸣人系上安全带，“那我就先走了，我们下次再叙。”  
鹿丸退上路沿让开车，神色复杂的说好。

平宫要，比他们高两届的大学学长，同属于商学院。鹿丸和鸣人大一刚进校，便听说了很多关于他的传闻，鸣人当时还打趣的和他说，这么厉害的人可得见识见识，后来打院篮球赛，一个偶然的机会鸣人和他有了交集。  
鹿丸知道他俩保持过一段关系，但平宫要毕业的时候不是都结束了吗？当然这里的关系不是指的谈恋爱的关系，而是床上关系。照现在看来，可能在他不知道的时候，两人又滚到床上去了。  
“刚刚那个是鸣少的恋人么？”手鞠迟疑了好久才问，鹿丸开车送她回去，一路上都像是在想些什么，脸色不是太好，思前想后也即使从刚才出现的那个陌生男人开始的。  
鹿丸摇摇头不和她解释，在心里暗自骂鸣人笨蛋，连他也瞒着，他把手鞠送回家，开车回去的时候试着给鸣人家里打了个电话，果然没人接听，鹿丸又想起刚才说的订婚，顿时觉得头大。  
鸣人家里的那个情况，他再一订婚，这其中的弯弯绕绕，得多费劲。如果好一点，和他订婚的那个女人，足够清醒明白商业联姻的本质，那倒还好，各玩各的谁也不掺和谁的私生活，可若不是，那就有得折腾，但即使对方想得明白，也不见得到时候能收得了手。  
说到底，利字当头，几个人能悬崖勒马？  
更何况鸣人想做的事情还远远不止这一点，鹿丸的眉头紧锁，在心底盘算他们的胜率。

“鸣人？还醒着吗？要洗澡么？”平宫要把鸣人带回自己家，脱下他的外套扔在沙发背上，托起他的脸凑得极近的问。  
鸣人迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，伸手搂着他的脖子说要，不知道是在说要洗澡还是在喊人。平宫要把他抱起来去浴室，幸好从客厅到浴室路不长，不然他还真没这个勇气把一个成年男性打横抱过去。  
进了浴室，鸣人就从他怀里滚下来，扯着衣服往下脱，裤子也两脚踢开，就剩下内裤和袜子留在身上。他背对着男人弯下腰去拽袜子，像是突然想起来还有这么个人似的回头看平宫，他今晚喝了不少酒，头昏昏涨涨的转不过来，眼睛有些红被浴室的水汽一蒸，看起来倒有些楚楚可怜的味道。  
男人从后面抱住他，亲在他耳廓上，一手向上摸他的//胸，一手下滑勾开内裤，鸣人迷迷糊糊的转过来，抱住男人开始亲，咬着他的嘴不放。  
“快点。”鸣人含混不清的催促，不满意的用脚勾男人的腰。  
男人抱起他转身压在浴室门板上，手放在他的腰间，稍带用力让他撅起////屁股，一手扶着自己///插///进去。

第二天一大早鸣人宿醉加纵欲还没醒，床头柜的手机嗡嗡的振动个不停，电话一个接一个的打，平宫只好尝试把他叫醒。  
“想死吗？”鸣人翻身坐起来捂住头暴躁的低声吼。  
“好像是很急的电话，一直打过来。”平宫像是习惯了他这样，解释清楚把手机递给他，穿了衣服下床，把房间留给他。  
鸣人撑着额头等到电话挂断也没拿起来看，直到下一个打过来，他才睁眼。  
“喂？”鸣人裸着从床上起来，打开平宫的衣柜翻出一套衣服穿上，“我知道了，我现在就回来。”


	4. 麻宫淳子

“少爷。”藤原兼之拉开车门，“老爷在书房等您。”

鸣人撸起过长的袖口进屋：“兼叔，麻烦你和爷爷说一声，我洗个澡换身衣服就过去。”

“好的。”

半个小时后，书房门口。

“爷爷。”鸣人扒拉着湿发敲门，领口的扣子少系了一颗，隐约可以看到红痕。

“进来。”

藤原兼之打开门看了他一眼，不动声色的点点他的领口，鸣人顿时反应过来，边走边把最顶上的那颗扣子系好。

“爷爷，您找我？”鸣人腰背挺直的站到屋中间，脸上挂着和煦又乖巧讨好的笑问桌子后面的老人。

波风正雄，波风集团的掌舵人，鸣人的亲爷爷。

老人须发银白，膝下两子一女，鸣人的父亲波风水门是次子。鸣人七岁那年，水门和玖辛奈出国游玩失踪，多方找寻未果，老爷子便把鸣人接到自己身边教养。老爷子一辈子霸道要强，二儿子水门却是个对谁都温文尔雅礼遇有加的性子，因此也最受他的喜爱，连带着极像水门的鸣人，也在小一辈里备受宠爱。

“昨晚去哪儿了？”老爷子用拐杖敲桌脚，脸色平和的问。

鸣人见他如此，便知道没多大个事，懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰，笑嘻嘻的说：“昨天鹿丸和手鞠从国外回来，我们给他俩接风来着，然后就喝多了，在酒店蹭了一晚。”

老人听他的话眼里精光一闪，也没揭穿他真假参半的话，把桌上的两份文件给他。

“看看这个。”

鸣人翻开第一个，里面是一个女人的调查报告，全面细致，从她念幼稚园到国外留学的经历都一清二楚，私生活方面也罗列了不少，他看着看着笑起来。

“这就是您为我挑选的未婚妻么？”鸣人把文件夹合上放回桌面，歪着身子靠在桌沿问道。

老爷子对他的恣意言行视若无睹：“你明天记得打电话约人家吃饭。”

鸣人笑着点头，看完第二个，他放下报告，食指有节奏的轻敲着桌面。

“爷爷是想让我去负责这个项目？”

老人拄着拐杖站起来：“这个项目公司已经策划了三四个月，神威那边正好有这个意向要和我们合作，你去接洽。秘书已经把他们公司负责人的情况调查清楚了，就在这个企划书的后面，你拿下去看看吧。明天的董事会我会让兼叔和你一起去。”

“好，那我先下去准备了。”鸣人站直身子，抄起两个文件出去，刚打开书房的门，老爷子的话从身后传来。

“玩归玩，正事也别误了。”

“好。”

第二天一早董事会上，藤原兼之代替波风正雄，宣布东郊的项目由鸣人全权负责，项目组的抽调名单也会随后发到手上。

“呵，你可真行。”散会后所有人都走得差不多，穿着高定套装的波风苑子蹬着高跟鞋从他身边路过，冷冷的说完后扬长而去。

倒是堂哥波风佑一笑意盈盈的问他需不需要帮忙，如果人手不够的话，可以多抽几个，鸣人笑出后槽牙拿出十二分的真诚回绝道，先让他去闯一闯，实在不行再麻烦二哥帮帮我，男人一脸拿你没办法的说好，随后也离开会议室。

兼叔默不作声的跟在鸣人身后，等全部人都离开后，才和他告辞。

“兼叔，今天麻烦你来一趟了。”鸣人把人送到电梯口。

“小少爷哪里的话，我的分内之事而已。”藤原兼之笑得一脸慈祥，“那我就先回去跟老爷汇报了。”

“好。”

兼叔刚准备进电梯，突然又回头对鸣人说：“老爷还让我给您带句话，适可而止，方是上佳之选。他说让您好好琢磨下他昨天的话。”

昨天早上问他的话，他虽没全说真话，老爷子势必也是看出来了。因此他离开的时候，老爷子特意拿话敲他，而今天刚在公司宣布他负责新项目，又让身边最亲近的管家传话，也是同样的暗示他不要玩过火。

鸣人在心里暗忖，一个在家一个在公司，这意义可就有得分说。在家里敲打他的话，老爷子怕他没听进去，特意在这么个众人都盯着他的节骨眼上，示以警钟，让他不要得意忘形，好歹顾着颜面。

这么多年来，老爷子对鸣人的私生活方面一向是睁一只眼闭一只眼，他玩得再过火的时候，都没置喙过一二。如今却突然插手，看来是对这桩联姻势在必得，即使是麻宫淳子只是个空壳子，金玉其外败絮其中，他也要让鸣人分毫不差的娶过来。

鸣人理清楚了，便摸出手机给牙打电话。

“喂？我记得你说你认识一个特别厉害的私家侦探，改天介绍给我认识认识。”鸣人插着裤袋，晃着脚回办公室，“对，帮我跟个人。”

路过秘书小姐的位置，鸣人敲下桌子，顺带附送一个wink，“帮我约一下麻宫社长的千金，就说...仰慕已久，但见芳颜。”

“麻宫淳子？”鹿丸喝完杯里的酒，听到鸣人的话颇有些意外，“不过倒也是合理。”

“他可是算好了的，连资料都调查好给我了你看看。”鸣人吸溜口拉面把一叠纸递给他。

半夜十一点多，鸣人提着外卖盒子敲开鹿丸的门，他倒是没有立刻进，反而靠在门边往里望了眼，戏谑的问：“里面有人吗？”

鹿丸眉头一皱，把他拉进来，关上门：“胡说些什么，赶紧进来。”

鸣人踢掉鞋子外套也扔在地上，径自坐到客厅的地毯上，边拆筷子边说：“我这是体谅你，怕嫂子在这里，我来了反而打扰到你们。”

鹿丸捡起他的外套挂好，拿了两罐啤酒才坐过去。

“这么晚过来？”鹿丸翻着资料问他，“这个麻宫淳子的生活也挺精彩的。”

“可不是，不过我另外还找了个私家侦探跟她。”鸣人挪到他旁边，两脚蹭掉袜子，“老爷子也是看中他爸的公司。”

“嗯，麻宫主要是业务方便，还是航运，就目前来看，和你联姻的几个人选里，麻宫淳子也确实是最适合的。”

“所以我才说，老爷子思虑极深。他从不在乎我玩成什么样，我喜欢男的还是女的，今天又在谁床上，只要特定时候乖巧听话，他就都可以忽视。”鸣人嗤笑着说，“为此，他这几天还连续的暗示我最近要老实，特意叮嘱我去约那位大小姐吃饭。”

鹿丸脸色微沉：“你约了？”

鸣人刚好喝完酒，他捏掉空罐子，也没穿鞋踮着脚去厨房：“可不是？不过她说周四才有空，我猜想她这段时间肯定忙着和她爸商量对策，或者和各任男朋友分手也说不一定。”

“诶，你的酒没了？就那两罐儿？”鸣人打开冰箱，发现里面什么都有就是没有酒，失望的回了客厅。

“你得了吧，就这俩还是之前给你准备的，我还剩下半罐，你拿去喝。”鹿丸伸手把自己的酒推给他。

“舒服！”鸣人嘿嘿笑两声，一口气把剩下的半罐喝完，舒服的靠在沙发边上。

鹿丸放下资料，半侧过身对着鸣人，带着审视的味道把他从头到尾看了一遍。

“昨晚你在平宫要那儿？”

“啊，怎么了？”鸣人把胳膊放上沙发，头跟着枕上去。

“......”鹿丸突然没法接话。

“我没和你说我半年前又遇到他了？”鸣人突然支起脑袋问，没等鹿丸回答，他一拍脑袋恍然大悟的说，“那会儿你刚和手鞠认识，然后又忙着那个收购案，就忘说了，我还一直觉得以为我和你说了。”

“老爷子之前不是让我替他去了个拍卖会么？然后他出差跟我一个酒店，楼下喝酒的时候遇到了。”鸣人解释着，看了眼沙发问，“我今晚能睡这里不？沙发就行了。”

鹿丸去屋里找了套衣服扔给他，让他去洗澡，鸣人一看衣服就乐了，那套衣服还是他自己的，有次他不想回家也不想一个人住，收了包在鹿丸家住了半个月，估计就是那个时候落下的。

鹿丸在鸣人去洗澡的当头，把外卖盒子扔出去。鸣人刚刚无意的两次提起手鞠，话里话外都是怕给他添麻烦，说实话他感觉不太好。平宫要的出现对他来说其实是一个示警，鸣人好像在渐渐脱离他的生活。

鸣人有多要强？发高烧40度还能面不改色的来上课，要不是被同学发现，怕是要烧成脑瘫；运动会不小心扭了脚，也能笑得一脸灿烂的装做什么也没有，避着人再去医务室。

但鸣人一贯的是不太躲着他，偶尔也有些事情不会告诉他，鸣人但相较于其他人，比如丁次小樱，他算是最了解鸣人的一个。所以鸣人总会黏他，鹿丸开始以为鸣人是喜欢他，后来发现他只是纯粹的把他当朋友，他一边松了口气一边又有些不忍心。

或许他也曾经模模糊糊不清不楚的有点喜欢鸣人，鹿丸一直觉得没有人会不喜欢他。但那会年纪小，也不太明白喜欢到底是个什么样的行为，加之他敏锐的发现要想和鸣人长久的有关系，恋人是最差的一步棋。

他及时止损，鸣人没心没肺，才到了现在。他爱上手鞠，认定了对方是下半生的不二人选，订婚接下来还要结婚生孩子。毫无疑问他是爱她的，奈良鹿丸从不拿自己开玩笑。

老爷子现在逼鸣人相亲订婚，公司里的资源也开始倾向他，在这个关头，鹿丸半点不敢泄气，前功尽弃是不太可能，但怕就怕，鸣人最后顺便也把自己关起来。

平宫要这一记警钟算是敲醒了他。


	5. 再睡一次

5  
“今天上午您有个视频会议，下午两点波风集团的负责人会过来谈东郊的开发事宜，晚上松田先生有个宴会，给您递了邀请函，您去吗？”秘书一边走一边给卡卡西汇报今天的工作行程。  
“推掉。”卡卡西把西装搭在椅背上，“另外，下午的那个会让带土去。我等会让要出去一趟，如果早我就去参加。”  
“好的。”Amanda把咖啡放在桌上后出去。  
临近中午的时候卡卡西结束了视频会议，他穿上外套出门，顺便交代秘书把屋里他签好的文件都发下去。他回来半个多月，一直没有找到满意的公寓，昨天中介给他打电话说是去年上的一个楼盘，之前有人买了两套，现在出售其中一套，并且还是全新精装，希望他今天抽空过去看。  
楼盘没在市中心，但是开车到公司也只有半个多小时，小区附近的环境和交通都还不错。小复式接近三百平，卧室书房健身房带阳台，楼层也不高，朝向好视野开阔，卡卡西直接签了购房合同。  
等他忙好回到公司已经是两点半，进办公室的时候，Amanda告诉他波风那边推迟了一个小时，刚刚前台打电话说对方现在已经到了楼下，正在上来。  
“知道了，帮我倒杯咖啡送到会议室，我马上过去。”卡卡西回办公室拿上本子和笔，外套也扔在桌上，不急不慢的赶往会议室。  
“不好意思，我来晚了。”男人右手举高笔记本敲着肩膀进门，抬眼一扫，会议室的最右边坐着的人看起来十分的眼熟，卡卡西眯着眼想，原来是他。  
鸣人穿了套修身的西服，坐在落地窗旁边，这会儿太阳西晒，光从他背后照进来，一头金发熠熠生辉，脸上的表情有几分不真切，但也足够卡卡西看清楚他戏谑勾起来的笑。  
关于东郊的开发事宜两边联系过，鸣人他们给出的方案前几天也已经发给带土看了，条款虽不说都合理，但表现出了足够的合作诚意，接下来探讨的就是细节。  
经过两个小时的唇枪舌战，双方终于达成了共识，带土和卡卡西起身送鸣人出去。  
“等会儿一起吃个饭吧，鸣少。”带土挽留道，卡卡西站一边静静看着不说话。  
鸣人理了下衣袖，慢条斯理的看着卡卡西回：“不好意思，今晚约了人。”  
“这样，那就没办法了，下次请一定有空，鸣少。”说着带土眨眨眼暧昧的瞥着他和卡卡西，后者但笑不语，对着鸣人伸出右手。  
“合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”鸣人蜷起小拇指，在男人的掌心轻搔几下，大拇指和食指也意味深长的摩挲着他的手背。

鸣人和秘书下去后，带土跟着卡卡西回了他的办公室，把自己摔进沙发坐下。  
“原来他是波风老爷子最小的那个孙子啊，以前都没听说过他负责项目。”带土接过Amanda泡的茶，“他带着人来的时候吓我一跳。”  
“哦？有什么事情还能吓到你宇智波大少爷？”卡卡西看着刚刚敲定好的细节戏谑道。  
“这不是那天买衣服和你互撩的小哥吗？”带土不平的说，“第一眼我还以为我认错了，结果后来发现还真是。”  
他端着杯子靠近卡卡西：“你说你回来没几天，不声不响的就勾搭上了人家豪门小少爷，虽然说之前也不知道吧。”  
带土嘀嘀咕咕个不停，卡卡西放在桌上的手机突然响了，男人拿起来一看笑了。  
信息很简单，是一个餐厅的地址分享和一个时间，连问他是否有约都没有，直接而干脆的表明我要你这个时间到这个地方见我。发信人自然是鸣人，这样蛮横又不讲理的态度，倒是和那晚在山腰胡诌个理由都要载他下山有几分相似。  
“喂！你听到了没有？”  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
带土提高音量喊，卡卡西才把注意力收回来，也没回信息，手机直接揣兜里，好整以暇的问。  
“......你果然没听。”带土站起来敲着他的办公桌说，“我说，你反正晚上也是一个人，干脆和我一起回家吃饭，琳也不嫌弃多一个你。”  
男人听他说着，一双眼弯成上弦月，狎着笑回他：“谁说我没约了？”  
带土一时语塞，伸手点他两下，话都懒得和他说，转身关上门就走。卡卡西不动如山，气定神闲的翻开报表。

鸣人下车的时候，车外路过一个提着花篮只到他腰的小女孩，装了一筐花瓣上还滴着水的红玫瑰，他伸手拦下买了7支。  
卡卡西推开门进来，侍应迎上来话才说两个字，男人就看到了窗边的大男孩。他温和的笑着谢过侍应，抬脚走了两步，发现他的位置上摆了几支花，男人脚一顿脸上笑意更甚，而这个时候一直望着窗外的鸣人突然回头，一眼就看到站在路中间长身玉立的卡卡西，脸上漾起大大的笑。  
“点下他的这里有人吗？”卡卡西站定在鸣人位置旁边，稍稍弯腰看着他。  
鸣人手肘撑上桌面，另一只手伸进男人外套的兜里，胳膊还有些晃悠，眯眼笑着开口。  
“可不是么？等半天了。”男人个子本就高挑颀长，五官棱角分明，弯腰低眉的样子像是个情种，本来就引人注目，鸣人坐在椅子上看不清脸，可他俩的动作亲昵又暧昧，一时之间周围的人都纷纷侧目。  
“哦？那可怎么办？”卡卡西说着从兜里掏出鸣人的手，捏把他的掌心，牵着在对面坐下，把桌上的花取下一支塞进他手里。  
鸣人笑着收下那朵花：“所以，你来了。”  
餐厅的位置很好，临着江，窗外能看到隐进夜色里绵延的山脊。  
吃饭的时候，卡卡西调侃的说带土今天被他吓了一跳，鸣人搁下筷子反问他。  
“那你呢？”  
“有标准答案么？”  
鸣人听这话就知道男人不会正面回答，也不介意，招过侍应买单。  
两人喝了酒出来，心照不宣的进街对面的酒店开房，前台小姐见他俩来，脸红红的给他俩办理入住，祝他们夜晚愉快。卡卡西搭着鸣人的腰进电梯，后者眼一眨抛给他一个媚眼，电梯门关上，他一扭头亲在男人的嘴上，牙齿轻咬着唇肉，很快的又推开装作没事人。  
鸣人刚刷开房门，男人就顶着他的腰进去了，屋里的灯还没全开，空调运转的声音响起，卡卡西一脚蹬上门，把他压在门口亲。  
男人的膝盖卡进他的腿间，一手推着他的肩膀把鸣人压在门上，一手撩开衣摆摸上腰腹。  
卡卡西在餐厅见到鸣人的时候，他已经换下了下午穿得那身石竹色西装，穿着一件花青色的小翻领外套，配了一件敞着衣扣的两色格子棉衬衣，最里面则是一件姜黄色的T恤，定型抓好的头发也已经放了下来，整个人看起来活力又有两分稳重，青春的质感特别强。  
男人在吻里闻到了他身上沐浴露的香味，淡淡的柑橘甜香混着晚饭时喝的酒的味道，卡卡西亲着亲着就拱到了鸣人的脖子上，叼着颈肉磨牙，鸣人被他的动作逗得直笑，浑身都开始抖，想着这动作怎么跟个狗叼着玩具似的。  
老爷子给的资料里，将几家最值得合作的公司资料详细的列了出来，神威排在最前面。他翻到那页，看到照片上的带土想，这可巧了，前几天才有过一面之缘。再翻一页看到卡卡西顿时就乐了，他边看资料边琢磨，突然想起那天男人顶着他在更衣室亲，还想起男人在车里//干///他的模样，若有所思。  
他到神威出电梯，带土眼里的惊讶他看得分明，到了会议室之后发现男人不在，他也不甚在意，正寒暄着，卡卡西举着本子就进来了，一身黑西装，领带却没那么工整，稍稍的有些松，领口的扣子也有松了一颗，但丝毫不影响男人的挺拔帅气。  
开会的时候，带土和卡卡西完全是两种不同的类型，条款洽谈不到位，带土会有情绪，激动起来时候稍微高声几个字，而卡卡西始终平静得像一汪海洋，他像一面镜子，只能看到别人的面孔和情绪，而他的却藏在背后。  
他思考的时候会轻轻的敲桌面，然后从容不迫的据理反驳，语气温和而言辞犀利，鸣人看他那个样子就想，这个人要是放在古时候，做个进谏纳言的臣子，怕是没有那个皇帝能拒绝他。  
当时他就起了心思，要把人再睡一遍。


	6. 合作愉快

6  
鸣人抬起手放上男人的肩膀，推着他往后走，砰的给人压在床上，俯身下去凑近卡卡西，声音里狎着笑说：“不洗澡不给肏。”说完他还啃了下人的耳骨。  
声音被压在耳边，潮热粘腻的情欲味道瞬间席卷而来，卡卡西翻身坐，起来两脚盘起把要溜开的人拘在怀里。  
“那洗的时候呢？”男人抚上鸣人的后背，带着薄茧的手一路从腰际摸到背心，回到臀上在穴口附近游移，情色的暗示着身上人。  
鸣人闻言大笑起来：“这个问题有标准答案吗？”把男人在餐厅的话原封不动送回去。  
他笑着发抖，腰胯和男人挨得极近，半勃起的阴茎顶在男人的腰上，鸣人攀着男人的肩膀往上移，两瓣圆润的臀正正的压在男人的裆部。  
卡卡西下床把人抱起来，鸣人顺势勾住他的腰，像个树袋熊一样把自己挂在他身上，屁股还在男人的手心里磨蹭扭动。  
两人边亲边往浴室去，走了没两步，鸣人从卡卡西的身上下来，一边往后退一边  
脱衣服。他先蹬掉了裤子甩到一边，到了门口脱下内裤挂在门把手上，一闪身进了门内，卡卡西的表情没什么变化，端得是成熟稳重的模样，跟在他身后，煞有其事的还先敲了门才进去。

酒店的大床嘎吱作响，鸣人的小腿举高架在卡卡西的肩上，男人把他的大腿抱在怀里，两手撑在他耳边，把他整个人几乎折了起来，一下一下的顶得他往上蹿。男人的头发比起在车里那晚长了些，鸣人难耐的揪着几缕他后脑勺的发丝，让卡卡西觉得疼又还能接受。  
疼痛促涨了男人的性欲，他半跪着抱起鸣人的腰，迫使他的屁股往前，配合腰胯发力，顶得鸣人声音猛的高扬起来，尖细又急促，喊了半嗓子便闷在了喉咙里。鸣人两手抓着身下的被单，青筋迭起，指尖用力到泛白，仰着头挺起胸口，正好把胸口那点送进男人的嘴里。  
卡卡西抱着他打桩似的操干，粗大的阴茎凿进穴里，囊袋拍打着鸣人的屁股，激得他绷着足弓，断断续续的尖叫出声。鸣人浑身湿漉漉的，眼角还挂着被肏狠了流出来的眼泪，男人欺压上来堵住他尖叫的嘴，身下的动作开始变缓变慢，打着圈的插进去有拔出来，鸣人难耐的抬起手抓他的胳膊，两手顺着男人的胸膛慢慢的往上爬，被顶得往前头的模样像是浮萍一样孱弱不堪，好半天才越过男人健硕的胸口攀上了肩膀。  
“湖......”他躲开男人的吻，喘过气便就忍不住开口调笑，卡卡西见他说话，又放缓了一点节奏，等他说完，鸣人沙着嗓子继续道：“湖在月下面，月在湖里面。  
卡卡西越听脸越沉，干他的动作越慢，可力道却越来越大，他话一落音男人便一口咬上他的肚脐，把他翻过去扶着自己插进去，两手抓着他的小臂，把他摁在床上动弹不得。  
他抵开鸣人的大腿，跪在床上把他按得死死的，弓起自己的腰，逼得鸣人只能撅高了屁股，更加方便男人的操干。卡卡西不亲他不碰他硬挺的阴茎，只神色凌厉的低着头审视自己身下的人，身体情浪滔天，眼里欲海翻腾。  
上品——那天他给鸣人的评价是非常到位的。第一次见面那晚，他俩心照不宣，说做就做，今天给他发消息，他也坦然前来，对于彼此的目的非常了解，一致的达成共识——享受成年人的愉快夜晚。

湖在月下面，月在湖里面，  
你在我下面，我在你里面。

刚刚鸣人促着笑说的那句话的后半句，他前两天刚在带土的朋友圈见到，当时他还嗤之以鼻，这么诗情画意又风花雪月的骚话，他当时就没觉得谁会在床上真说。  
可鸣人偏偏就说了，他不仅要说，他还像个母猫一样勾着他的心说，夹紧屁股去挤自己深埋在他体内的阴茎，臀瓣轻轻的扭动，手指头羽毛般的摸他的胸，活像个画里走出来的狐狸精。  
只是这个狐狸精不爱弱不禁风的穷苦书生， 爱勾搭宽肩窄臀公狗腰的俊俏男人。

卡卡西的动作大开大合，性器破开肠肉狠命的往里顶，鸣人再也说不上话，只能无力的叫，胯下的阴茎硬到发疼，男人不替他摸，他也不求，就被人干得在床单上时不时的蹭。他像是被扔进了即将沸腾的油锅里，炽热粘腻动作都迟滞了，只有快感还如实的从神经末梢一路传到大脑，他开始不自然的颤抖，两瓣白桃似的屁股在夜里晃得扎眼。  
腹部绷紧，腿也软得跪立不住，卡卡西松开他的小臂，把他压进床里，被单遮住口鼻，鸣人呼吸一滞，正好男人弯腰贴上他的后背，又窄又紧实的腰臀马达一样前后抽动，他差点没晕过去，连连扭过头，长大了嘴喘气，像是一条搁浅的鱼。  
卡卡西的手顺着腹股沟往下，挠两把鸣人的性器，手指头勾着阴毛打着转的按他的下腹，鸣人恍惚间觉得似乎隔着肚皮，都能勾勒出正在他身体里撒野肆虐的男人的阴茎，他意识不清醒的往下摸，手掌贴在肚脐下，手指头触到了男人的手背。  
男人笑着攥住他的手掌，狠狠的往下一按，肏进去的阴茎停在他身体磨着转着，鸣人抖着手要缩回来，却被抓着动不了。  
卡卡西来回的舔他的后脖颈，往上嘬他耳朵后面的嫩肉，牙尖细细的叼着那一块，鸣人摆着脑袋不愿意，卡卡西不管他换一边继续亲，他手脚并用的往前爬。  
男人也不拦他，就跪起来看自己的性器一点点被他的穴吐出来，本准备等他爬到差不多的时候强行拖着腰给来回来肏，谁知鸣人爬了一半不动了，上半身微微立起来，侧过头伸出舌尖，猩红的一点在齿间若隐若现。

他说，你来啊，来干死我啊。

卡卡西一手握在鸣人胯上，膝行靠近他，裸露在外的半截性器一点点的又插进去，鸣人小声的哼了一声，扭过来和他接吻，缠着他的舌头不放。男人抓住他的腰胯往后猛拉，手抓住他的性器快速的撸动，疾风骤雨的抽插，鸣人忍不住往下去揉自己的性器，断断续续的呻吟从他们相接的嘴里泄出来。  
鸣人被干得狠了，连给自己手淫都做不到，他嗯嗯的两声抓起男人捏着他腰肉的手往自己胯带，卡卡西立马会意。他握着鸣人的手带着一起动，鸣人的腰颤抖得越发厉害，肠肉也收缩的越频繁，知道他要射了，男人控制着时不时的捏紧，干他干得活像是要劈开他，鸣人被他搂在怀里，喊也喊不出，挣也挣不开，眼泪顺着脸颊直往下流。  
喘息声、粘腻的水声还有肉体拍打的声音，交织在一起，卡卡西的呼吸越来越浓重，鸣人恍然间听到了他闷在喉咙里的闷哼，大脑一片空白，脱力的倒在床上。卡卡西怕他缺氧，从他身上下来，把人翻过身平躺。

鸣人呼哧呼哧的喘着气，浑身使不上劲儿，就连脚指头都不愿意动一下。好半晌他缓过神来，抬胳膊想拽一个枕头垫下，却看到大臂内侧一个颜色浅浅的咬痕，他一怔旋即反应过来不是今天晚上男人咬的。  
卡卡西看他摸半天没找到枕头，想把自己枕着的那个给他，刚抽出来又被鸣人塞回去。他光裸着身子，身上泛着一层水泽，把自己挪进卡卡西的怀里，睡在他胸口。  
“诶，我刚刚那个话你是不是听懂了？”鸣人嗓子有些哑，语气缱绻温柔，仿佛卡卡西不是他的炮友而是爱人。  
男人顺着他的腰往下摸到穴口，两指浅浅的插进去，鸣人顺从的打开腿，方便他动手腕。  
“也对，要不是听懂了，怎么会激动得都想把子孙袋塞进来。”鸣人手划过他半勃的阴茎，揉搓着两个囊袋。  
卡卡西低笑起来，声音里还夹杂着情欲的喑哑，他抽出手指遛着鸟去浴室洗澡，出来的时候鸣人已经穿好衣服站在门口，他换上来时的衣服，对着鸣人伸出手。  
“合作愉快。”


	7. 偶遇

7

“鹿丸？”鸣人转着车钥匙下楼，刚坐进去手机就响了，他边戴上蓝牙耳机接电话边把车开出停车场，“你和手鞠在这附近？”

“嗯，你要不过来一起吃个饭？”鹿丸牵着手鞠坐在路边的长椅上，叉着腿问他。

“我今天约了麻宫淳子就不打扰你俩了，下次吧，下次我请客。”鸣人有点可惜的回道。

“不是约的昨天？”鹿丸皱着眉问。

“是啊，但是大小姐昨天抱病在床，遗憾而歉疚的说改今天。”鸣人的声音狎着笑意，半是调笑半是不屑的说，“大概见我还需要做点什么心理准备吧。”

不等鹿丸接话，他又说：“所以，你俩快去享受浪漫晚餐，我现在就过去了。”

“怎么？鸣少有事来不了？”手鞠晃着脚丫子问挂了电话就沉默着的鹿丸。

“他有约，”鹿丸站起来，把手机揣回裤袋，“走吧，带你去吃我们高中门外的那家麻辣烫，你不是爱吃辣吗？”

“很好吃？”

“读书那会儿鸣人几乎天天去吃，他跟你一样都喜欢吃辣，我觉得倒是一般。”

“那肯定了，你又不爱吃辣。”手鞠睨他一眼，小跑两步挎上他的胳膊，“鸣少去吃你也去？”

“要不然他怎么说跟我情深义重，我以前不沾辣椒，陪他吃了三年。”鹿丸用十分麻烦的语气嫌弃的回。

鸣人本以为自己是先到的那个，他下班就过来也没堵车，按理说会比约定好的时间提前半小时，坐在位置上等人的也应该是他。可他被服务生带过去，麻宫淳子已经坐在那里等他了。

“不好意思，我来迟了。”

“没，是我早到了。”女人笑得温婉大气柔声解释道。

对面的女人穿了一身浅蓝色的洋装，头发半挽起来，露出白皙的脖颈，脸上化了淡妆，看起来十分的娴美。

“让这么美丽的女士等我，实在是过意不去。”坐下后他俩心照不宣的打量对方一番，鸣人不着痕迹的收回目光，挂上爽朗又阳光的微笑再次道歉。

麻宫淳子摇摇头说：“且不说我也刚刚才到，约好的原本就是昨天，我因为私人原因推迟，今天也合该早点来跟鸣少谢罪才是。”

“淳子小姐身体不适，当然不应该勉强。”鸣人切着牛排说，“更何况美人如花。”

“早听说鸣少是个风趣的人，果然。”

“哈哈过奖了，这样我就担心今天的晚饭你会感到无聊了。”鸣人举起酒杯敬她，俊俏的脸上笑意盎然，像是麦田里金色的阳光。

两人渐渐熟悉起来，谈话也随意起来，聊了些日常话题后，终于切入了正题。

“鸣少从国外回来才不过半年，董事长就把东郊的案子交给了你，也太疼你了吧。”麻宫淳子撩着下额前掉下来的几缕发丝，语气轻盈又甜美的说，“不知道苑子小姐和佑一先生作何感想。”

鸣人两指捏着高脚杯，漫不经心的回：“他们给我加油来着，我还说我会搞砸，他俩可能要接锅。”他说着垂下眼睑，眼里寒芒一闪而过，旋即又收起情绪，他放下杯子站起来。

“抱歉，去趟洗手间。”他转身从座位上离开。

老爷子选的人，果然没有简单了的。不过这女人也是蠢的，第一次见面就迫不及待的提东郊，生怕自己晚半步分不到羹。且不说联姻的事成不成还两说，就这按捺不住的模样，也注定了人为刀俎他为鱼肉。

鸣人边想着之后的安排没注意脚下，进洗手间不小心绊了脚，踉跄着往前直直的撞进别人怀里。

“不好意思，我......”鸣人急急站起来道歉，发现来人一身灰黑色西服，眯眼意味深长的笑着看他，正是卡卡西。

“好巧。”

男人约莫是喝了两杯，酒精染得声音少了几分清亮，添了些喑哑，和他在床上抱着人狠///肏////的时候倒是有点像，鸣人眉梢一挑起也笑起来，不疾不徐的开口。

“是啊，真巧。”

他走到洗手台前整理袖口，打开水龙头像是慢动作一样把手指一根根的洗净，然后举着两只湿淋淋的手靠近男人。

卡卡西站得笔直，一双眼里绪满了笑看着他，由着他靠近自己两只手像是藤蔓爬上自己的胸口，再攀上肩膀，踮起脚脸也逼近，男人只要一低头就能亲到他的鼻尖。

鸣人歪着头往上凑，鼻翼翕动，从男人的左脸闻到右脸，拉长了字句说：“嗯，白葡萄香槟的味道，甜甜的，应该很好喝。”

卡卡西闻言轻笑出声，微微低下头，把唇凑到他嘴边，裹挟着香茅的柠檬味，沙哑开口：“哦？还有什么味道？”

鸣人再往前跨一步，头靠上男人的颈窝，片刻后开口：“檀香木麝香加点橙花柠檬？”他说着伸手摸上男人的腰，暧昧的来回抚摸几下，“看样子今天是真巧，我们都约了人。”

说完他搁在男人背后的手飞快的抽了两张纸，退后两步站好，慢条斯理的擦手。

“佳人在侧，不可久等，旗木先生还是快去吧。”说着鸣人就要出去，男人一把拽住他的手腕拖回来摁在洗手台边的墙上，脚往后勾着门关上。

“鸣少你也不遑多让。”卡卡西伸手挑开他的裤扣，把手插进去，重重的捏着鸣人的屁股，“就是今天的美人有些可惜，没有收到玫瑰花。”

“鸣少，你说是吗？”

男人摸进内裤前面大力揉搓两下，激得鸣人挺了下腰。他被强行拉回来而有些僵硬的身体软下来，他仰头靠上身后的墙，舌尖舔着唇瓣，不说话两眼盈满了笑看着卡卡西。

他转动着手腕让男人松开，把被扯出来的衬衣下摆塞回裤子，头也不回的开门出去。

“原来你在里面啊，我看你半天不回来，还以为你怎么了呢？”门外的人见到鸣人出来本要侧开一步让他先走，却在看到里面弯腰洗手的男人时，急急的越过鸣人踏进了洗手间。

修身的白衬衣勾勒出来人的腰线，个子不高大概一米七多不到一米八，一头短发染成了栗色，映着光很温暖，五官精致漂亮，眉眼含情带俏，端得是个美人胚子。

暖暖的橙花带着柠檬的味道从鸣人身边经过，他笑着没再停留直直的离开了，背后隐约听到男人柔声解释的话。

“接了个电话......”

“不好意思，刚刚接了个电话，有点急就耽搁久了。”鸣人施施然的回到位置上，泰然的再次道歉。

“没关系。”麻宫淳子说着笑起来，对上鸣人不解的眼神解释道，“鸣少今儿可是给我说三次抱歉了，我们见面到吃饭都才不到三个小时，真是难为你了。”

女人其实很漂亮，精致的妆容，低调又奢华的裙子，这会儿掩唇轻笑，吸引了周围众多男人的目光，纷纷羡慕鸣人得到美人的垂青。鸣人心里冷哼，看着是漂亮，但他可清楚得很，麻宫淳子绝不像表面上的这么无害，而是一条真真正正的美女蛇。

她活用自己的优势，比如她是女性，又长得古典，所以她一贯都是副乖巧懂事大家闺秀的模样，会适时示弱满足男人虚荣的成就感，还会体贴营造自己的贤良形象。

出了餐厅，鸣人风度的说：“我送你回家吧。”

麻宫淳子这次倒是学聪明了，没有打蛇随棍上，委婉的拒绝了他：“不了，我家的司机在车等我，今天的晚饭很好吃，多谢费心。”

两人就此分道扬镳，鸣人溜达着回停车场找到自己的车，打开APP给你自己叫了代驾把自己送回家。

第二天还在睡觉的时候，牙一个电话打过来，鸣人挂了两次他还孜孜不倦的继续打。无可奈何他只好翻身坐起来，瞪着眼接电话。

“你到底想干嘛？你家要破产了？”他直冲冲的跟对面人发火，语气也恶狠狠的。

“鹿丸跟我说你要和麻宫淳子订婚，我打个电话看你是不是已经傻了变成智障了。”牙大咧咧的在声音通过话筒传过来，“他还说你昨晚和麻宫淳子吃饭了，快跟我说说看情况怎么样。”

鸣人被他前半句气得一股子火压在肺里，后半句又给气笑了。他啪的挂断电话，手机上堆满了问真的假的，他无奈了。这都是一帮子什么朋友，落井下石一个都不少。

他把牙从那一堆人里扒拉出来。给他发了俩字，扔下手机继续睡觉。

宇宙第一小太阳：真的。


	8. 失踪

东郊的开发渐渐步入正轨，和神威签约那天，卡卡西不在，鸣人也没问，带土倒是古道热肠的告诉他，男人出差一周，还有两三天才回来。

他觉得好笑但还是绷住了礼貌说难怪，带土有些奇怪他反应平平。

算算时间男人应该是不期而遇的第二天走的，鸣人觉得那个没接上的吻有点可惜，转念也就忘了。

他是想和卡卡西滚床单，不想和他谈恋爱。 

“你拿下东郊，那两个真没说什么？”鹿丸跟牙聚在鸣人家小阁楼，他把东郊的事情说完，牙就幸灾乐祸的问他。

“他们是没说什么，只不过是做了什么，项目组里都塞了人进来盯着我，”鸣人嗤笑两声，胳膊搭上椅背，“就等着我抓瞎出问题，等得焦头烂额茶饭不思。”

“我记得波风苑子最近在跟云水的收购案，你那个堂哥一直想插手，只是被捂得太紧，他找不到机会。”鹿丸攥着手若有所思，他扭头问，“那个案子我们也有跟进，干脆你也去玩玩？”

牙来了兴趣翻身坐起来：“找麻烦？”

“嗯哼？”鹿丸挑起眉看他，“难？”

牙的表情一瞬间就变了，横眉竖眼的反驳：“呵，等着，下周我就去让出云拟个策划案出来，找麻烦算什么干脆直接拿过来。”

鸣人听他说完翘起脚笑翻在沙发上，边哈哈大笑边说：“这样，我记得她几个前男友和你还有点像，你干脆使个美男计看看能不能套住她，一举多得哈哈哈哈！”

鹿丸听了他的话，竟然觉得这个主意很不错，三个人合计了好些勾搭波风苑子的方法，最后牙大手一挥，直说过两天就去，乐得他俩不行。

“我叔要回来了，他今早刚给我打了电话，说是快了，让我等着接驾。”鸣人嚼着章鱼脚，漫不经心的说。

“自来也老师的考察结束了？”鹿丸削着苹果，果皮连成一条落在桌上。

“得去了半年多了吧这次，算算时间也差不多是该回来了，正好你家老爷子开始折腾你，他回来也挺好。”牙还沉浸在美男计的漩涡里，抱着枕头躺沙发上，慢吞吞的说。

鸣人丢开手机嘈道：“他除了宝贝他那两块破石头，还能有心思管我？”

“老师没说具体什么时间回来？”

“大概是下周吧，他以前都是打完电话一周内差不多就回了，八九不离十，他上飞机前还会给我打电话的，放心。”鸣人拿走半个鹿丸削好的苹果。

“哪次不是我去机场接他回来？上回他不是飞澳洲看我么？买了个红眼航班，我凌晨三点开车去机场接他，接到他回去差不多五点多六点，换了个衣服还要去上班，他倒是舒服的在床上睡到我下班回去。”

鸣人说着说着就来气，皱着眉无语：“我就想不明白了，他干嘛非得这样，又不是没钱，实在不行我给他买机票好了，折腾我就不说了，还累着他自己。”

“老师不一直风风火火的？大半辈子就没变过，”鹿丸补充道，“那你这次接他叫上我，我陪你去。”

鸣人闻言一撇嘴，斜他一眼道：“你就算了吧，多陪陪嫂子才是真的，我自己去就可以了。”

一周时间过得飞快，鸣人每天去上班，时不时的迟到早退，吊儿郎当的样子，波风院子见着他眼睛都望上了天，私下里牙跟他和鹿丸汇报说，项目组已经在着手插入，他也偶遇了，看起来有戏，鸣人狂笑着给他鼓劲儿。

星期六一早，门外的走廊里就吵吵嚷嚷的，他蒙着被子想了半天也没想明白邻居是想要怎样，等他终于不挣扎睡觉之后，他才突然反应过来，这一层就他一户，旁边那家一直都是空房子。

鸣人拖着鞋去洗漱，叼着牙刷打开门，他倒是要看看是这个怎么回事，可他看了十来二十分钟，没见到一个像是房主的人，只好认命的又把门关上。

搬家公司忙了大半个上午，才终于离开，鸣人抱着腿坐在藤椅上补觉，被突如其来的电话铃声吵醒。

“我下周三晚七点的机票，大概九点多到，你记得去机场接我，就这样，挂了！”鸣人刚接起一句喂都没来得及说出口，自来也一咕噜的说完就收了线，鸣人脑子还在梦里不太清醒，条件反射的放下手机继续睡。

傍晚的时候他醒了，抓着脑袋想了半天没想明白到底是几点的飞机，模模糊糊的觉得是七点，又感觉像是九点，给自来也发消息过去，结果直到他坐上飞机都没给鸣人回一条过去。

于是他早早的开车去机场候着，从七点等到九点，结果他飞机又晚点，等到了十点才接到人，再回到家就差不多十二点了。他俩说着话出电梯，鸣人后一步出来，只看到那个搬好了家却没见过的邻居开门进屋的背影，穿了件黑风衣，头上戴着一顶鸭舌帽。

“你什么时候有的邻居？看着还挺帅。”自来也冲着他挤眉弄眼的调侃道。

鸣人无奈的一怂肩，掏出钥匙开门进屋，踢踏着拖鞋去客厅。

“我还没见过人，就刚刚那是第一眼，还不如您看得多呢！”他拿着两瓶啤酒回来，递了一瓶给自来也。

自来也接过酒先喝了半罐，才笑眯眯的说：“行吧，我猜你会有‘性’趣的。”

鸣人笑他老没正经的，赶人去洗澡，就猫在沙发上把不肯动了。自来也洗完澡出来，大男孩已经等得要睡着了，脑袋一点一点的，他过去把人拍醒。

“鸣人？回床上睡吧，有事儿我们明天再说。”

鸣人眯瞪几秒，狠狠的搓一把脸道：“没事儿，现在就说吧，不说我也睡不着。”

自来也叹口气，在他对面坐下。

“之前查到水门和玖辛奈是在M国境内，上了从S城去L城的飞机，然后就再没有音信了。我这次先去了L城，去航空公司调查了当时他们坐的那一趟航班，名单上没有他们的名字。”自来也表情沉静的说，“所以，当时寄给你们的那个调查报告，说他们在L城失踪的结果是捏造的。”

鸣人脸色冷肃，捏扁了手上的啤酒罐，嗓音仿佛沾了冰碴一般开口说道：“我还是真是没冤枉我那个好二叔！”

自来也担忧的看他一眼继续说：“于是我又转回了S城，这次查有人拦我，废了点劲又编了点故事掩人耳目才摸过去。你爸妈当年确实是入境了的，但是入境之后的一切事情都找不到线索，既然去L城是假的，那他俩可能一下飞机就不见了。我没敢在那边待太久，我托了朋友在继续查，还要再等等。”

“当年的事情，现在查肯定不容易，老师这一趟也辛苦了，早点休息吧。”鸣人脸上阴着脸低声说完回卧室。

他七岁那年水门和玖辛奈出去度假，他本以为一个周爸妈就回来了，谁知道等到的只是一纸通知，无故失踪遍寻无果。

他瞬间从幸福圆满的三口之家变成了孤零零的一个人，波风正雄虽然看起来疼他待他好，可这只会找人嫉妒，更何况老爷子一心扑在公司上，哪管得了家里学校里的方方面面，这还暂且不说老爷子根本没起过心思管。

十二岁的时候自来也突然出现在他身边，说他是水门之前拜托过不测的话，作为他的老师来照顾他。

鸣人那会儿傻傻的问：“那我喊你老师吗？”

自来也拍拍他的头，心疼的看着他，十二岁的男孩子还那么瘦弱。

“没事，你喊我叔叔也可以，”他把小小的鸣人抱进怀里，苦涩的说，“你叫我老师，我什么也不教你。”

“我只教你怎么赤诚的活下去。”


	9. 鸣子

那次饭后，麻宫淳子又约了鸣人两次，他推了一次说应酬，第二次才答应。牙听说了直说他欲擒故纵、手腕高竿，要向他学习，可他真是有应酬也不想去。

再次见面，麻宫淳子约莫是觉得彼此熟悉了点，不再遮着掩着，倒是放开了些，左一个鸣少右一个鸣少。鸣人照旧是提前到，在门口和她遇个正着，女人笑意盈盈的打招呼，进门的时候手也主动挽上了鸣人的胳膊，亲昵又自然。男的俊俏女的漂亮，惹来不少人艳羡的目光。

酒过三巡，女人终于说到了今天见面的重点。

“听说东郊那边鸣少在找另外的合作方，不知道有没有考虑过我们？”麻宫淳子说着从包里取出一个文件夹递给鸣人。

“小姐果然是消息灵通，”鸣人笑笑把文件夹拿过来，他抽出来看了几眼又装回去，“这些我不太懂，我带回去和大家一起商量下，如果没问题的话，我们当然欢迎。”

麻宫淳子面上不显还笑着说谨慎些的好，心里却想着果然是个草包，这么明白的合同条例还看不懂。

吃了饭出来，麻宫淳子浅笑着说：“我的车送检了，鸣少捎我一段？”

鸣人自然不会拒绝于她，朗声让她稍等。

“老混蛋我回来了，快出来吃饭！”鸣人提着绕路去打包的饭菜进屋，客厅里开着灯，但不见自来也人，他耸耸肩把袋子放在桌上，回卧室洗澡。

他好一通收拾了自己，下楼对着玄关的大镜子整理头发，自来也端着热好的饭菜穿着背心大裤衩，一只脚蹲在椅子上，边吃饭边看他。

“小混蛋，你这是要去哪里玩儿？”

“还能去哪儿，去喝酒呗~”鸣人哼着歌，扒拉完头发，开始扎衣服，“怎么样？好看么？”

自来也听他问，放下碗说：“你转过来我好好看看先。”

“等下，我把这个弄好。”鸣人低着头和腰带做斗争。

自来也也不着急，吃完剩下两口饭，把桌子收拾好，又趿拉着拖鞋去厨房拿啤酒，等他坐在沙发上喝了半罐，鸣人才终于折腾好。

“喏。”鸣人站到客厅中间，转了一个圈，直勾勾的等着自来也给评价。

“嗯~~~”自来也摸着下巴，左看看右看看，“你要不换个包，然后把口红色号也换一个？我觉得不够红。”

眼前的人已经不能喊做是鸣人了，该是鸣子。

她穿了一条连衣裙，下摆不到膝盖，蹬了一双到大腿的长靴，一掌多宽的腰带勒出腰线，衣领和袖口拼接了红色镂空的布料，裙摆绣满了大朵大朵红色的花，她的大腿露出来雪白的一截，用大红色的缎带扎了个高马尾，发心中间别了一朵蓝色的矢车菊。

自来也说完，她又转回镜子前仔细的看自己，蹭蹭蹭的上楼去换了个红色的小挎包，口红也换了。鸣子像只花蝴蝶一样，飞快的整理好自己站在门口。

“现在可以了吗？”鸣子娇俏的眨眨眼，对着门口来送她的自来也说。

“漂亮，去玩吧。”自来也摸下她的头，把柜子上的钥匙递给她。

等鸣子走了，自来也坐回沙发上，突然想起来鸣人十六岁那年，他有一次去考察完了回到家里，地上散了一地的裙子，他当时惊着了。

衣服一路从客厅到鸣人的卧室，他急得在屋里打转，最后还是把裙子都捡起来放在了沙发上。

到了下午四五点，门外突然进来人，鸣人穿了白球鞋和百褶裙，背着个粉色的小包包从门外进来，屋里还在转悠的自来也看到他就僵了。

前两年回来的时候，他偶尔也在鸣人屋里见到过女孩子的衣服，本以为那是他情窦初开，给心仪的小女生买的衣服，今天一看原来那是他自己的。

鸣人看到他一下子笑开了，兴奋的踢掉鞋子上来抱住他，自来也条件反射把他搂住，愣了三秒才猛地撒手把人放开，他整理了下自己的思路，谨慎的开口。

“这个，”他拉着鸣人转一圈，“是你的爱好？还是...别的什么？”

鸣人愣了一下，低头看自己一身的装扮，才知道他自来也在说什么。

他牵了下自己的裙摆，歪头反问他，：“不好看吗？”

“好看，所以我才问这是什么情况？”自来也一激灵，扶额冷静了下说，“你想一下这么多年我没见你穿过女装，突然回家看见你这~~么可爱的样子，不得有点接受不了么？”

鸣人看他纠结着想说什么，又怕伤他的心，只好拐着弯的问，噗嗤笑出来。他上去把自来也拉到沙发上坐好，自己坐在堆满了小裙子的一边。

“老师你知道酷儿吗？”

“我...好像听过，不对!你等我先查一下。”自来也皱着眉想了半晌才迟疑的开口，

说着他就掏出手机开始查资料，鸣人看他一丝不苟的样子，跟做研究似的，也不打扰他，把沙发上自己的裙子都抱进屋，又舒舒服服的洗了个澡，穿着大T恤和裤衩躺在沙发上等他。

“所以你就是这种？”自来也看完了表情有些凝重，“你什么时候发现的？怎么没告诉我？要不是我今天突然回来，是不是就没打算告诉我”

鸣人被他问得一愣，他没想到自来也会因为被瞒在鼓里而不开心，他嘿嘿的挤到过去。

“你接受了？”他睁着眼从下往上看。

自来也搓一把他脑门，特嫌弃的说：“谁还接受不接受的？你又没杀人放火打家劫舍，搞大人家小姑娘的肚子，穿个小裙子算什么？”

“你知道我刚回来看这一地衣服，还以为你不敢把女孩子带去开房，带这儿来了，也不敢去开你屋的门，急了半天只好把衣服都捡起来，结果发现有点太多了，我吓得手都在抖。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”鸣人听他说完笑得在沙发上打滚，握起拳头把沙发捶得砰砰作响，“你个老混蛋，脑子里都在想什么啊哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

那天之后，他俩商量了下，鸣人只要一换上女装，就成为了鸣子。有时候她挎着自来也出去逛街，装作是父女，提着裙子问他买哪个好，店员有时候搞不清楚，还以为她俩关系不正常，闹出好多笑话。

老混蛋的那个称呼就这么作为历史问题遗留了下来。

这几年来，自来也早就习惯了今天的是陪他抽烟喝酒的鸣人，明天一早就变成了穿着裙子扎了辫子蹦蹦跳跳的鸣子。

鸣子挑了个酒吧进去，坐了快半个多小时，鹿丸才姗姗来迟，见着人先把外套脱给她披上，她不耐烦的揭下来盖大腿。

“都来晚了，还给我披衣服，”鸣子嘟囔的抱怨，“你干脆全场买单得了。”

鹿丸在她旁边坐下：“老师今天怎么没一起来？”

“搁家里睡觉呢。”鸣子撇撇嘴说道。

看她心情不太好，鹿丸也就拦着不让她多喝，店里好多男人都有意无意的往这边看，他麻溜的结了账把人带出去。

“我没喝够就走。”鸣子甩开他打开门出去，一张俏脸写满了不乐意。

这个酒吧开在沿江的路上，出了门没两步就是江岸，鹿丸让她就近找个椅子坐下，自己进旁边开着的便利店里去买酒。

认识这么久了，他知道关于鸣人的一切事情，包括鸣子，包括他爸妈的失踪，所以他理所当然的知道她今晚不是真的为了喝酒。

只是有时候酒是一个打开话题的口，她有时候过于难受了，喝一口自己也会好一些。但是那晚鹿丸等了好久，都没等到她开口说为什么，她就沉默的坐在江边，一罐一罐的喝酒，天边泛起鱼肚白，她拍拍屁股站起来，拒绝了鹿丸送她的提议，自己一个人踏着晨光回家。

卡卡西因为接连的熬夜失眠被头疼折腾一宿，天刚亮就下楼，试图通过运动增加给大脑的供养量来缓解一下。他转过小区的树荫，看到一个扎着高马尾的姑娘进来，瞥过去的第一眼定住了。

女孩子高挑又漂亮，扎着的高马尾甩在脑后，清晨的雾还没有散尽，她穿着红色的裙子从羊肠小道里出来，卡卡西必须承认他有一瞬间的心跳失衡。这种纯粹的跨越性别的对美的赞赏，是最动人的最无理的。

女孩抬起头，看了眼云隙里透出来的光，转身消失在了电梯里。

她没看到卡卡西，可男人却把她看得分外清楚。他有些懵然，那样的一张脸、一双眼，他亲过也摸过，不可能会认错，他认识的人里面也只有那一个人的眼睛像是海洋蓝的托帕石，清澈又灵动。

卡卡西突然发现自己知道了一个不为人知的秘密，一面觉得不可思议，一面又觉得神奇有趣。

他喃喃自语低声的说：“有美人兮，见之不忘。”


	10. 嫖资

鸣人并不知道自己的秘密已经被卡卡西窥见了一角，他再次见到男人是在一个去世富商的慈善拍卖会上。

老爷子前几天差兼叔去接他，问了问东郊的情况，又旁敲侧击让他抓紧时机把婚事定下来，他一边装傻说工程的事情他不是太懂，一边又说前几天和麻宫小姐见面吃饭，他们有意愿投资加入，顺便把方案递给老爷子看。波风正雄冷哼一声，接过去翻了几眼。

“倒是有诚意，”老爷子把文件放下，“既然我们两家有结亲的意思，适当的给他们利益也是应该的。这个方案本身没有问题，你把握好度就行。”

鸣人乖巧的应声说好。

“还有这个，”老爷子交给他一个鎏金的请帖，“你替我去参加吧，看上什么拍下来就是，兼叔会跟你一起去的。”

鸣人不明所以的接过来，看完他有些惊讶的放回桌上。

“爷爷，这个我去恐怕不合适。”鸣人恭逊的说，波风正雄不搭理他，扬声把兼叔叫进来。

“爷爷！”

“下周五橘家的拍卖会，你陪他去一趟。”老爷子说完回过头把帖子塞给鸣人，意味深长的说，“去看看也不是坏事，出去吧。”

“那我回去了。”鸣人无奈的退出去，兼叔跟在他身后把书房的门关上。

“小少爷，老爷是疼你。”兼叔慈祥的说。

“我知道，”鸣人边下楼边说，“可以前不都是苑子姐去或者佑一哥吗？再说我又不想去。”

“话可不是这么说，以前您在国外读书，自然是大小姐大少爷去。现在您回来了，老爷自然是想让您多出去见见人的。”

鸣人说不过他，一脸郁促的说：“那兼叔你订机票订得晚点，我不想起太早。”

“好的。”兼叔把他送出去，他的车就停在门外，“少爷开车回去小心。”

周五的下午，鸣人提着行李箱，认命的登上了飞机，一到酒店他跟兼叔说自己昨晚上通宵打游戏，要睡觉不吃饭了，扭头戴了顶帽子避开人出门去找小吃。

波风苑子自从听说他要去拍卖会，鼻子都气歪了，没少在开会的明里暗里挑他的刺儿，但耐人寻味的是，她除了嘴上扎扎鸣人之外，安排在他项目组里的人竟然一点动静都没有。波风佑一倒是保持了风度，除了关心他之外，还多次在会上替鸣人解围。

他和牙说起这个，牙嗤笑一声嘲讽道：“波风苑子这种面上就表现出不满的人好对付，尤其是你堂哥那种，背后放冷箭的，呵。”

鹿丸也赞同的提醒他要注意，鸣人摇头晃脑的说知道了。

卡卡西刚踏进大厅，鸣人就瞧见了。

浓墨似的西装，窄领带扎了漂亮的温莎结，胸口一张白色的手帕，一路过来脸上都带着温雅的笑和人问好，他坐在位置上，端详了男人好一会儿，尤其是手和长腿。

拍卖会开始前，他去了趟洗手间，再回来的时候，男人就坐在了他旁边，鸣人小声的哼着歌过去坐下，对着男人挑下眉，男人也勾起笑回他，手指灵动的敲着扶手。

藏品一件一件的上台，鸣人看两眼发现都是画作书法，再不然就是些古董摆件，他无聊得打瞌睡，打哈欠的时候往旁边一瞥，发现卡卡西戏谑的含笑瞅他。

鸣人张着的嘴僵住了，不着痕迹的收回掩面的手，不自在的摸了摸鼻子，掩饰性的拿起腿上宣传册看，耳边果然响起男人低低的笑声，他扭头瞪一眼，又飞快的转回来，谁知男人笑得更欢了。

被笑之后他反而觉得没什么了，他翻开小册子，突然想起什么，撕下一张内页开始叠，男人被引来了兴趣，装作看藏品的模样，不动声色的悄悄打量他。

和那天在小区楼下见到的女孩几乎可以说是完全不同，鸣人穿了套不算太正式的休闲西装，竖条纹的黑白衬衣和略显宽大的外套，看起来精神气很足，卡卡西拧着眉想，这好像就是那句话的意思，可盐可甜？

他回过神来，眼角扫到看到鸣人手上的那个已经有雏形的叠纸，没忍住呵的笑出声，坐在周围的人都扭头看过来，他有些尴尬的颔首致歉。鸣人双手压在膝盖上，把叠纸藏得严严实实的，憋笑憋得肚子疼。

等周围人都转回头去，他才又拿出来把剩下的叠好，然后飞速的塞进男人的裤兜里，继而正襟危坐，专注的看着展台。

卡卡西看他眼观鼻鼻观心，又好气又好笑。

真是好一副事不关己的乖巧模样。

男人合上书装作什么也没发生一般也望回台上，正在拍卖的是一颗海洋蓝的托帕石，卡卡西想起那晚清晨在楼下看到的鸣人，弯眼举起竞了价牌。这种程度的蓝并不是太受豪门太太富家小姐们的喜欢，他以一个不算高的价格就拿了下来。

“旗木先生，”拍卖会结束鸣人站起来说，“好久不见了，赏脸一起吃个晚饭？”

卡卡西扣好西服外套的扣子，侧过身眼里狎着笑：“荣幸之至。”

两人一起回酒店，鸣人说要先上去换身衣服，卡卡西有些不解，他便笑着说：“如果你要穿着这一套去吃大排档的话，我也不介意。”

男人听到他的话呆了两秒，实在是没想到鸣人竟然是要约他去吃路边摊，这倒不是说他金贵不能吃。他和带土两人摸爬滚打的时候，他父亲留下来的钱恨不得一毛掰成两毛用，忙起来根本不记得吃，好多时候都是随便扒拉两口饭，你一口我一口的，就扔在哪儿，凉了还能拿起来再吃几口，大排档更是加班后常去的。

“那换好了衣服，楼下见。”

卡卡西回屋，脱下那身考究的西服，想了下从箱子里找出来T恤和飞行夹克换上，抖裤子的时候之前收好的东西掉了出来，男人弯腰捡起来，再次看到还是哭笑不得。

那是一个纸叠的阴///茎，甚至是连蛋蛋都有。

鸣人那会儿就坐在他身边，旁若无人的叠这个东西，手动得飞快，一边折一边小声的哼着歌，看到他出糗还第一时间藏起了“罪魁祸首”，再趁他不注意直接塞进他兜里。

鸣人回屋换了套运动服，转着房卡下楼，男人已经坐在大厅的沙发里等着，他快步过去。卡卡西拿着杂志随意的翻看，突然头顶布下一片阴影，眼前多了两只脚，他抬头一看，鸣人半弯着腰正准备叫他。

男人抬起手撩一把他的发帘，掌心微微用力推开他的头站起来：“走吧，吃什么？”

“烧烤怎么样？”鸣人脚步轻快的跟上他，戳高帽沿歪头看卡卡西。

“以前来过这？”

“没，第一次。”鸣人摊开手的说，“虽然我不想来，但是......”

他拉长了声音说着停了下来，卡卡西侧耳脸扬起眉梢饶有趣味的问：“什么？”

鸣人促狭的笑着凑近他耳边，压着声音像是小猫挠痒似的开口：“但是遇到了你就还不错。”

他说完闷着嗓子连笑几声，但一看卡卡西却是连点惊讶的反应都无，顿时觉得无趣，撇着嘴站直。

“既然这样，那今天就我请好了，我知道一家还不错的烧烤店。”卡卡西笑道。

夜幕降临，卡卡西带着他拐进了一条僻静的小道，鸣人还打趣的说他是不是要把自己拐走谋杀，看他人生地不熟。男人朗声大笑，继而倏然压低了音调说话，像是把话裹在舌尖转了好几轮。

“鸣少这样的，怎么也得先奸后杀，才能说得上是稳赚不亏。”

说着两人拐出小路，眼前出现了家烧烤店，一个窄小的幡子挂在门前，木制的店门大开，卡卡西刚踏进去，店主立刻就认出了他。

“鹿惊？你回来了？”店主扎着衣袖有些胖，三两步的迎上来，带着他们往里走。

“有事情临时过来，顺便来看看你和嫂子。”男人脸上带着熟稔的笑，“嫂子和清子也在吗？”

“今天不在，你嫂子带着小侄女去娘家了，要明天才回来，要不然我就可以坐下来跟你喝酒了。”店主人打开里间的门，让他俩进去，“这个屋旁边就连着厨房，你们要吃什么等会儿过来跟我说。”

鸣人乖巧的坐下不插话，卡卡西看他那小模样心里好笑，让店主别招呼他们了，赶紧去忙，不一会儿服务生就把新鲜的烤肉和蔬果都送了过来，还给他们带了两瓶米酒。

鸣人边烤肉边状似无意的喊：“鹿惊？”

卡卡西就知道他不会放过这一茬，好声好气的应了：“嗯？怎么？”

鸣人放下筷子撑着脸：“怎么旗木先生还有花名？鹿惊倒是个好名字，清新又雅致，不知道在哪儿高就？”

男人眯起眼任由他言笑晏晏的牵过自己的手，放在灯光下认真打量，猝然收起掌心把鸣人的手指抓拢。

“在你心里？”

鸣人听了一把甩开他的手，滚在榻榻米上笑得肚子疼，土味情话真是经久不衰的快乐源泉。

他俩边吃边聊，鸣人问他怎么和店主人认识的，卡卡西筷子顿了下，悠悠的开讲。

他跟带土最开始办公司，地址选得偏僻，有一年冬天俩人忙完下班，已经是凌晨三点半，那个时候也没车，他俩饥肠辘辘走了好几条街，都没找到还开着的夜宵。他俩都快要放弃的时候，看到了这家店，当时人家也是要打烊，被他俩一顿好求，实在不忍心拒绝了，他俩才吃上东西。也是从那之后他们加了班，以至于后来办聚餐都会来这家店，不解之缘就结下了。

鸣人听了笑得发颤，卡卡西这时候摸出了个小盒子递给他。

“？”鸣人疑惑的打开，里面是刚刚拍卖会上男人买下的那颗托帕石。

“出门前，正好送了过来，就捎给你了。”男人给他斟满酒，“来之前倒是没想到会买。”

鸣人被男人说得有些懵，卡卡西的话虽然还有半句没说，但已经足够他明白了。

盒子里那颗托帕石是特意买给他的。

“这么突然？”鸣人敛了眼碎碎念的说，“别不是为了东郊的事想讨好我好多得几分利？那我可做不了主，合同老爷子都是要亲自过目的。”

鸣人笑容有些僵硬，他是不差这点钱，但他怕这份人情，他一贯是欠什么都可以，唯独情是例外。

卡卡西闻言靠着椅背，一双眼半眯着，神态像是晚间厚厚的云层间露出一角的月一样清透，温柔的脉脉含情的看着他。

“是嫖//资。”


	11. 订婚

11

本来照着那个发展，他们将会拥有一个火辣热情的晚上，可惜天不随人愿，刚结账出来牙一个电话敲到他手机上。

“喂？我在哪儿？替老爷子参加拍卖会，明天回来，怎么了？”鸣人语气轻快的问。

“之前木叶和丰汇那边的案子出了点问题，你赶快回酒店去，半个小时后开会。”牙匆匆的交代完就挂了。

丰汇？合作案不是早就订好了，这会儿还能出什么问题？鸣人想不明白，收起手机转向在一旁等他的男人。

“好像不太巧。”卡卡西率先开口。

“好像，确实是不太巧，”鸣人眨眨眼笑。

来的时候花了不短的时间，鸣人本以为半小时赶回去还有些够呛，谁知男人带着他绕出那条小路，大街对面不远处就是他们入住的酒店。

鸣人颇有些无语的问男人刚刚是不是迷路了，卡卡西浅浅笑着回头说：“当然是故意的，本来准备把鸣少带走做些不法勾当，后来......”

“？”

“后来发现不带走，也能做，更重要的是还能当回头客，于是机智的悬崖勒马了。”

鸣人嗤笑一声，甩开他回去，他之前就发现了，和男人斗嘴，胜负向来都是对半分，可他每次都忍不住。

丰汇牵涉到了法律责任，鸣人跟鹿丸和牙还有几个经理开会商量了好几个小时，提案否了一个又一个，最终还是决定诉诸公堂，损失他们可以承担，但木叶的名声不能臭。

他们三个人一点点的把木叶建立起来，明面上的合作人是出云和子铁，实际上控股的却是他们三个，尤其是鸣人藏得最深。

鸣人回去之后，把那颗叫“嫖资”的托帕石，拿给了鹿丸，让他找一个设计师把首先要做成一颗耳钉，剩下的怎么用没有硬性要求。

“喏，东西送过来了。”鹿丸把从兜里掏出两个丝绒盒子放桌上，“你看看怎么样。”

鸣人盘腿坐在沙发上，嘴里叼着块炸鸡翅，尖着手指戳下盒子，鹿丸看他这样，挪得靠他近些，抽几张纸塞他手里，再把盒子给他打开。

他只要求了一只耳钉，但设计师显然没收住她的灵感，左边盒子里是两只截然不同的耳钉。

鸣人捻起一只对着客厅的灯看，像是一朵立体的花，雕得很精致花瓣繁复而美丽，铂金做的花萼镶在最底下，只露出一点的尖角折射出银白色的光芒，另外一只则是市面上常见得到的那种，鸣人细细的看发现戒面里填充的细碎托帕石屑，隐隐的簇拥着中央那朵小小的八瓣红波斯菊。

“这个样子雕的是花？”鸣人指着其中一个和鹿丸说。

鹿丸从他手里接过来，看了几眼后不确定的说：“矢车菊？”

“我搜一下。”鸣人摸出手机打开浏览器，“真的有点像，花语是......”

“遇见和幸福？”

鹿丸听他说，想起昨晚朋友给好像给自己发过一封邮件，他找出来看发现正好说的是耳钉的设计理念。

“Eva说很久没有见到这种蓝的托帕石，她非常很兴奋，在设计的时候就想起了这个花，在几套的设计方案里最终决定了这个。”鹿丸翻着邮件解释着说，“还有她之前问我要过几张你的照片，她说这样的花送给你是最合适的礼物。”

鸣人听了笑起来，把耳钉放回盒子里，剩下那个是一个手链一个脚链，他看了两眼兴致缺缺，便把东西扫到旁边，拖过披萨盒子。

“一直也没问你，这颗托帕石你哪里买的？纯度还挺高。”鹿丸伸手拿起一块披萨吃。

“没买，别人送的。”鸣人有些恹恹的，有一搭没一搭的敷衍着回答。

“你这是怎么了？”

“麻宫淳子又又又又约我吃饭了，都他妈拒绝三次了，还能问第四次。”鸣人无奈的骂道，“这脑子是放脚底下踩碎了还是怎么的，她也不觉得自己难受得紧么？”

“估计是老爷子快要给你订婚了，她怕事情有变，想多接近你好试探口风。”鹿丸沉吟片刻说道，“你之前让私家侦探跟她，有结果吗？”

说起这个鸣人就更来气：“最近两个月，她可算是真老实，和以前的男朋友们情人们都断得干干净净，不过据他的观察，她还私下的有联系几个，只是没见面。”

“那你这段时间多吊着她一点，麻宫淳子不是个多能低声下气、一而再再而三的送上门给人拒绝的性子。你装的若即若离一点，时不时的给点甜头，她肯定沉不住气。”鹿丸看他那么烦躁，去厨房拿了瓶啤酒开好给他。

“我估计这两天就差不多了，最迟不超过这个月底。”鸣人说，“前几天回老宅，听老爷子的意思，订婚估计就是下个月。那边递过来的合作案，已经通过，对方心里也明白，擎等着哪天正式碰面而已。”

“你准备哪天和麻宫淳子摊牌？”

“呵，择日不如撞日。”鸣人眯起眼笑得像只狐狸，“好的猎手就是等猎物乖乖入圈后，再慢慢教规矩。”

“卡卡西！”带土抓着一份报纸砰的一声推开男人办公室的门，Amanda站在门口对男人微微颔首，然后出去顺便把门关上。

“怎么了你这么急？公司要倒闭了？”卡卡西扯松领带，向后靠上办公椅问他。

“不是，你看这个！”带土啪的把报纸拍他桌上，指着新闻头条说，“漩涡鸣人要订婚了！”

卡卡西看了一眼版头，是一张鸣人半搂着麻宫淳子的照片，他笑得很开朗，脸上洋溢着幸福的味道，他怀里的女人也是含羞带怯的标准待嫁新娘子模样。男人粗略的浏览了几行，几乎都在夸天作之合门当户对郎才女貌，卡卡西短促的笑两声，反而觉得鸣人怀里抱着的女人没他自己好看。

“那我们应该恭喜他抱得美人归，你风风火火的是怎么回事？”卡卡西把报纸拿到一边，准备拿过文件继续看，带土给他抢过来，恨铁不成钢的看着他。

“你俩真没点什么情况？”

卡卡西摇头说没有。

“我怎么就这么不信呢？”带土靠着桌子说，“之前你俩怎么认识的，那就不说了，你可别当我是傻子。”

卡卡西摇头再否认，带土冷笑一声继续说：“自从那次你陪我去买过衣服后，再到东郊的事情，之后的哪次开会你俩要是都在，那个氛围别人看不出来我还看不出来？就你肚子里什么坏心思我都猜地七七八八了，你俩简直......”

他说着卡壳了，简直简直好一会儿，他才说完：“你俩简直骚到一块儿去了！”

卡卡西好整以暇的等他说完，两眼弯弯的反问他：“所以他订婚和我有什么关系？确实就像你说的，我俩是勾搭到一起了，那他订婚这个事情也和我没关系，我顶多少一个床伴而已，亏不到哪里去。”

带土被他的话气得差点厥过去，感情他在这咸吃萝卜淡操心，人家俩根本就不是他以为的这种关系。

“你到底是为什么会觉得，我和他除了上床之外还有其他的？”卡卡西无语的吐槽。

“你问你自己啊！”带土被他搞得抓狂，在屋里不停的转悠像个陀螺，“你扪心自问一下，你对他那个态度像是床伴吗？！你别以为我不知道第一次约吃饭被拒绝的那天，他和谁吃饭去了！”

这话一出，卡卡西呆了两秒，这个他倒是没想到：“你怎么...？”

带土抱着胳膊横他几眼道：“那边有一家新开的甜点店，听说很好吃，我绕过去给琳买，到的时候人有点多需要排队，店就在你俩街对面。”

他看卡卡西一时无话，辩驳无能，便一咕噜的把要说的全说了。

“你上次去拍卖会，花了几百万买了个破石头，当然我也不是说差那点钱，但是石头呢？我记得你出发前跟我准备买的是一套酒器。我看了Amanda给我的成交记录，长那个样子的托帕石，你还和他遇到了，说你不是送他了你骗鬼呢！”带土指着他的鼻子咧咧，“还有，我可是听金田一大哥提了，你把人带去他那里吃饭了。”

一句一句的砸到头上，卡卡西无法辩驳，他毫无预兆的行为，经过带土这么分析，竟然会看起来他俩地下恋爱谈得如火如荼，差点连他自己都相信了。

“老板，”Amanda突然在敲门，“波风集团送来了请帖。”

卡卡西和带土飞快的对视一眼，对于送过来的东西有了估计，带土过去把门打开接过她手里的东西。

“看到了没，通知来了，我们的旗木卡卡西先生到底醒了没醒？”

“一直都醒着，从来没睡着过。”男人微笑着说，意义不明。


	12. 听话的狗

“欢迎各位前来参加今天的订婚宴，”波风正雄盛着拐杖站在高台上喜气洋洋的说，“各位老友也知道，水门和玖辛奈走得早，今天也算是了了我一桩心愿，以后还要麻烦大家多多关照他们才是。”

台下的人影重重，纷纷对老爷子举杯，有亲近点的大着胆子说：“老哥哥，我看鸣人好得很，以后啊，肯定比你强。”引得众人应和着大笑。

鸣人笑得有些腼腆，但还是落落大方谦逊的说：“各位叔伯过誉了，侄儿还年轻，要学的还有很多。”

波风正雄带着鸣人和麻宫淳子跟几个关系亲近的大拿敬过酒后，就挥手让他俩自己去玩，鹿丸盯准空档过来。

“东西我给你带来了，现在就过去？”鹿丸牵着手鞠刚到，牙远远的看到挑着嘴角笑。

鸣人弯眼笑，幽蓝的眸子里闪过丝丝的恶作剧即将得逞的快感，他轻拍臂弯里的手，温柔的说：“你也累了吧，我们去休息室歇一下。”

麻宫淳子自然没有异议，她甚至是有些轻飘飘的。鸣人对她的态度一直都是不冷不热的，直到双方家长确定了婚约，情况才有所变化，约他吃饭也不再借口百出的拒绝，偶尔请他帮忙也会好声好气的答应，麻宫淳子自然而然的就认为是老爷子就婚约对他做了什么指示，殊不知鸣人如何对他，跟老爷子半点关系也没有。

“那我们就不过去了，东西给你放桌上了。”鹿丸拍拍他的胳膊带着手鞠去找牙。

“我们走吧。”鸣人带着她往里走，路上遇到打招呼的还停下来寒暄几句，花了近一刻钟才到休息室。

推门进去，屋中间是两张软沙发，还有一张矮脚茶几，上面放了一个黄色的文件袋，鸣人揭开西服的扣子，长腿迈过去坐下。

“坐，”鸣人伸手拿起袋子，慢条斯理的拆开，“你觉得这里面是什么？”

麻宫淳子突然有些紧张，也许是人在危险来临前的直觉，她轻轻皱起眉头，装作若无其事的开口：“奈良先生拿过来，鸣少就急着要来看，恐怕是等了不少的时间了，但具体是什么我就猜不到了，鸣少直接告诉我吧。”

她说完鸣人就呵呵的笑起来，把里面的资料抽出来：“是等了挺长时间的，我觉得你应该也很有兴趣。”

“这个呢，其实昨天我就收到了，也已经看过了，但是我今天不方便带过来，就拜托鹿丸去家里给我捎来，”鸣人说着把印着字的那面朝下，递给麻宫淳子，“是真精彩，好久都没见到这么有意思的了。”

麻宫淳子看着他，背心发凉，分明在笑着，她却仿佛觉得对面坐的不是一个西装革履的翩翩公子，而是一头伸出獠牙的野兽，而她就是命悬一线无法逃脱的极近恐慌的猎物。

她强行按下心里的颤栗，接过那叠纸，深吸一口气翻过来看，最前面的是一沓照片，看清的第一眼她整张脸都唰的白了，手抖的拿不稳，资料七零八落的从她手里落下。

麻宫淳子狠厉的抬头看鸣人：“你找人跟踪我？”

鸣人闲适的靠在沙发上看她是如何在短短半分钟之内变脸，温柔贤良全然变成了穷途末路的色厉急茬。

“当然不是，你可以把这个当做是婚前的一次突袭检查。”他扬起温和无害的笑边说着边耸肩摊手，仿佛这是天经地义的事。他说完站起来，把那些照片和资料一一捡起来，边坐下边按照页码整理好。

“要不说我等了挺长时间，淳子小姐这两个月来一直都很安静，我都差点以为我收到的第一份资料是捏造的，值得庆幸的是我耐心还不错。”鸣人边说边抽出其中两张照片摆到桌上，麻宫淳子攥紧了手心，既然真面目已经被人知道了，她也就没必要继续装得那么温柔。

“你一开始就在私下查我，从第一次见面起，”女人脸色冷肃，“所以我约你你都若即若离，既保持了距离，又不让我真的没希望。直到我爸告诉我订婚的事情成了，你利用我在你这里碰的无数冷丁子，气急败坏又按捺不住，乘机查清了我的底细，我说怎么到后来你态度变化那么大，原来是在这儿等着我。”

“鸣少真是下得一手好棋。”麻宫淳子捡起桌上的照片，一张是她和情人在小区外面缠吻，情人的手已经伸进了她的裙摆，另外一张则是她跟情人一前一后的进酒店，剩下的那一沓全都是这样类似的。她刚才看到的第一张比这个尺度更大，这也能解释为什么那片刻她那么惊惶。

鸣人但笑不语，她说的一点没错，他还在等她开口。

“所以你想要什么？”麻宫淳子知道他在等什么，咬紧了牙还是问出口。

“淳子小姐果然是聪明人，”鸣人收起脸上兔子似的笑，眼神变得幽深而戏谑，他轻佻的勾起嘴角，“想要什么？”

“呵呵，当然是听话的狗了。”他说得轻描淡写，没管对面的女人骤变的脸色，食指敲敲拿叠纸，笑意森森像是前来索命的恶鬼，“你不会觉得我能查到的只有这么一点？需要我给你提个醒吗？比如山下治？”

麻宫淳子再也伪装不出来色厉急茬的镇定，她以为自己藏得很好，即使其他的所有被男人查出来，她也不屑一顾，唯独这个不行，褪去了脸上的凶狠，她甚至控住不住颤抖的手。

鸣人也不催她，又恢复了阳光开朗的笑，他知道自己不会赌输。果然，没到十分钟，麻宫淳子认命了。

“你要我做什么？”麻宫淳子有些麻木的问。

“东郊。”鸣人漫不经心的说。

“？东郊不是由你负责的？”

“我要它建不起来，要它成为烂泥，要我，”鸣人目光炯炯的看着她，“我要我，一败涂地。”

麻宫淳子深吸口气，不可置信的看着他：“你要弄垮东郊？”

“对。”

“......我知道了。”麻宫淳子看鸣人那般镇定自若成竹在胸的模样，想起那天她把自家的合作案递给他时，他说要拿回去给项目组的人看，自己还嘲笑他是个草包，她摇头自嘲的笑，这分明是头装睡的野兽。

“那，合作愉快。”鸣人站起来笑容灿烂的对她递过右手，麻宫淳子脸色复杂难看的伸出手。

“我们今天订婚，淳子小姐最好现在补个妆，免得出去了引人怀疑，毕竟你脸色不太好。”鸣人扣好外套振振衣袖裤腿，体贴的说，“我就先出去了，你慢慢来。”

“谈好了？”鸣人转进隔壁屋，鹿丸和牙都在里面等他，刚进来关上门鹿丸就问了。

“当然，小意思。”他抢下鹿丸手上的酒一口气喝了半杯，发现不对劲，“苏打水？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”牙毫不客气的拍着沙发笑，“我刚刚打赌，你进来肯定会抢我俩手里的酒，于是鹿丸就换了杯水端着，我俩还猜你会拿谁手上的，哈哈哈哈哈哈我就说是你吧！”

鸣人无语的放下杯子：“这也行？鹿丸离门口近点好不好，我不抢他的还跨个桌子去拿你的？这个游戏就不公平！”

“......”鹿丸无力吐槽即使他和牙都靠近门，鸣人也绝不会去抢牙的杯子的事实，“行了，麻宫淳子呢？没和你一起出来？”

“补妆呢，脸色不太好。”鸣人眼也没抬的说，“不过也差不多了，再不出去老爷子该找人了。”

麻宫淳子刚补好妆推门出来，鸣人和刚刚的奈良鹿丸以及另外一个犬冢家的少爷就等在门口，见她出来立刻笑着迎上来。

真是人生如戏，全靠演技。没等她多想，老爷子就遣了兼叔来叫他们，麻宫淳子乖巧的伸手挽着鸣人的臂弯，扬起和刚才别无二致的温柔幸福的笑脸，和鸣人离开。

“啧啧啧，演技是真不错，难怪圈子里一直风评还不错。”牙勾着鹿丸的肩膀说。

“你不去波风苑子面前刷刷好感？你还能不能拿下了？”鹿丸把他的手甩开，也回宴会厅了。

牙气得脾性都上来了，他两个好友一个整天扮猪吃老虎伪装傻白甜，另一个跟神童似的整天挑着痛脚刺激他，他气不过又没办法，只好拾掇拾掇去偶遇波风苑子了。

“鸣人，快过来，旗木先生和宇智波先生来了，他们飞机晚点才到。”鸣人刚被兼叔带着露了个面，一眼就看到了人群中间那个挺拔的身影，男人似乎比起上次见面要瘦些，眼神却更加深邃，两眼看着他的时候，有种全世界只剩下他和自己的错觉。

“恭喜。”卡卡西举杯敬他，眼睛像是一弯月牙。


	13. 间谍

“老混蛋，我今天订婚了哦。”鸣人刚进玄关就大声嚷嚷，头晕乎乎的被鹿丸扔在地板上，刚想蹲下给他脱鞋，他两脚蹭着飞快的甩开就往客厅去。

“弄得跟你多喜欢她似的，喝这么多。”自来也看他扑过来，赶快把电脑挪到另一边，把人接进怀里，“啊，鹿丸，你送鸣人回来的啊？麻烦你了。”

鹿丸摇摇头，去浴室给拧了条毛巾给鸣人擦脸。他醉得迷糊，扭着头躲脸上的毛巾，嘟囔的说不舒服，鹿丸听了话下意识的放轻手上的动作，自来也把他的表情变化看得一清二楚，无声的怅然叹气。

“你把他送屋里去吧，我还有点资料没看完。”自来也把鸣人扶起来，鹿丸架起他的胳膊，带着他上楼，边走还提醒着。

“老师，您这次查到了什么吗？”鹿丸两手交握着坐在沙发上，面前摆了一杯冒着气的温水。

自来也闻言有些惊讶，他原以为鸣人早告诉了他，谁知是捂着一点没说，逼得人直接来问自己。可转念一想也就懂了，即使鸣人之前已经是猜测父母失踪和家里亲属有关，甚至说是连怀疑对象都有了，但证实给他的打击依然不小，就算是鹿丸如何支持理解他，在某些悲喜上，还是不相通的。

“他都没告诉你，你看我像是要说的样子吗？”自来也直白的回。

“确实没想过老师会直接告诉我，但至少我有了心理准备。”鹿丸皱着的眉猝然展开，似是无奈又像是意料之中，他说完站起来，穿上外套准备回去，临出门的时候，自来也突然叫住他。

“鹿丸，你知道佛家有句禅言，多欲为苦 ？”他状似无意状似漫不经心的说。

“......”鹿丸没有回答他，推开门径自走了。

平宫要提着袋子刚进门，衣服还没换好，门铃就响了，他过去开门，鸣人说了句晚上好熟门熟路的换鞋进客厅，平宫连眉毛都没动一下的把门关上。

“早知道你要来，啤酒买了在桌上的，你自己拿，我先把衣服换了。他说完回卧室换上一身轻便的家居服再出来。

“你工作弄好了？”鸣人嚼着鱿鱼丝问他。

“嗯，周一去办了入职。”平宫挑挑眉在他旁边坐下，伸手打开一罐啤酒。

鸣人歪着靠上男人的肩膀，声音里含着笑打趣道：“挺好，我记得还是人家主动挖你跳槽的，我们师哥能力还是这么好！”

他说着重点打趣了“能力”，不知道说的是工作还是有其他隐晦的意思，平宫姑且当做是对他某一方面的评价了。

“不是昨天才订婚，今天就有空来我这里？”他说着微微侧过身子，含着酒气的呼吸吐在他的脖子边，鸣人身子一僵，倏地坐直了。

“我过来问问你的进展，既然你已经进去了，之后的事情我会让鹿丸和你说的，就这样我先走了。”他说着，动作急促的站起来要到门口换鞋走，平宫从后面把他抱住，嘴唇一下一下亲他的后脖子，鸣人的胳膊往后隔了下想推开男人，却被他一把摁在玄关的柜子上。

鸣人猝不及防，两手急急的撑住墙稳住身子，他扭过头想要问平宫发什么疯，男人一口亲在他的唇角，沉声说：“我从毕业开始辗转了不少公司，也算是混得不错，各大猎头也对我的名字有个印象，你说让我辞职就辞职，说进小公司惹人关注就去，现在准备工作大半完成了，你就这样不冷不淡的让鹿丸来接手我？”

鸣人抿紧了唇瓣，他冷着脸任由男人把他按得不可动弹，等平宫说完了，他才平静的说：“这是交易，你不明白？”

平宫看他收起了惯常挠人的笑，眼睑半阖，话里不带半分温度，一瞬间他觉得他正压着的这个人根本不在他触手可及的地方，分明就还远在天边，从来没靠近过，手上不觉的松了劲儿。

“师弟，我一直觉得你棋下得不错，你捻子落盘，动作看似狂妄不羁没心没肺，实际上颇有章法自有城府，”平宫就势放开他，轻抚他的衣领，“交易自然是交易，但和我做交易的可不是奈良鹿丸。”

鸣人明白他什么意思，抬眼撩了他一下：“我只说让他来，鸡蛋不能放在同一个篮子里，你别不懂？”

平宫笑笑，和半小时前一样，站在门口扶着门：“可一山不容二虎你也应该懂。”

鸣人嘲诮一声，未置半语，甩门而去。

平宫大四即将毕业的时候，鸣人独自一人找到他，带了一份合同，酬薪丰厚，但是七年之内他没有自由，甲方有权让乙方就业、辞职、哪怕是结婚。他很震惊，同时也有份无畏在里面，鸣人没让他立刻签，还像是看出他在想什么似的，说他大可以把合同拿去给律所的人看，再决定签不签。

一周之后，他们在两个律师的见证下，签下了合同。

五年过去鸣人始终没有交代他做什么。他能猜到鸣人目的不小，找他也无非是看中了他的商业价值，于是他在这五年间，拼命的攒资历，把自己混到猎头们都会想要挖，却不一定非要挖的精英。

半年前他突然收到了一封陌生邮件，指明了一个名不见经传的小公司，让他辞职转过去。

当晚他就给老板发了一封辞职信，第二天又被叫进去谈了一个多小时，见调薪升职都拦不住，无可奈何之下老板只能同意了。鸣人的邮件来得很微妙，他那会儿刚带完一个项目，工作交接的速度很快，第二个月他就站在了那个小小的公司开始上班了。

鸣人断断续续的通过匿名邮件，帮他迅速的给公司拿下了几个大项目，一时之间，声名大噪。

然后，神威搬回来了。也如他们所预料的那样，遣人来和他谈判，他假意推辞了两个月，于上月底正式辞职进入神威，而那时鸣人就东郊和神威的合作刚刚开始展开不久，时机正好。

他多多少少能猜到鸣人让他百费周章的洗脱嫌疑进神威，鸣人和神威之间没有利害关系，而唯一有的只是东郊。他猜不透鸣人到底想对东郊怎样，但总之不会是个好事。

商业间谍，他这才明白过来自己到底起的是什么作用。

只是他这个商业间谍比较有意思，不仅负责给明面上的老板制造麻烦，还偶尔和背地里的老板上床。

鸣人刚到小区，就看到自来也拖着箱子出来了，他呆了几秒，落下车窗，冲着外头的小老头问。

“你这是又要去哪儿？”

自来也本打算出小区打车，见他回来了，毫不客气的提着箱子上车：“去机场，最近发现了点有意思的东西，我要去看看。”

鸣人了然的点头。

“你这次也算是待得长，算下来都一个多月，我本来以为你最多只留一周。”

自来也笑笑：“多陪你会儿，怕你太想我。”

“你一个人出去，要注意安全，这次不带助手吗？”鸣人打开后备箱把行李给他，自来也摆摆手不在意，拿了机票直接进门，一声再见也没说。

鸣人剔透的眼眸微弯，看着他高大宽厚的背影，消失在人流里。自来也每次都是这样，匆匆的来爽快的走，从来不和他说再见，又会突然回来出现在他身边。小时候的他总觉得看他离开，是一件很难受的事情，他有些惶惶，可长大了自来也还是一样潇洒的离开，他突然就松了口气。

他不说再见，是因为一直都在。

他对于父母还在时候的事情，其实记得不是太清楚，那个落在胖嘟嘟脸上的亲吻，那双抱着他走过大街小巷的手，叮嘱他天冷了加衣的女人和总是温柔强大摸他头的男人，他记忆散成了碎片，像是一片蓄满了星光的大海，见不到月亮。

自来也的出现，给他混乱又迷茫的生活，带来一点可长久期待的东西，自来也走了，他盼着下一次回，在无数的聚散离合之间，他开始探寻着长大。

今天他突然懂了，为什么每次自来也回来都待不长，除了第一次留了半年外，每一次回来最多只会一个月，基本上半个月之内就会再次离开。他在用自己的方式，在用一次次的分离，让鸣人长大。

他说，我只教你如何赤诚的活着，没说的是不再害怕分离。


	14. 醉鬼

“波风跟云水的合同下个月末就到期了，我们已经跟对方谈好了，会以高于波风百分之三的利润签约，”出云把草拟的合同递给鹿丸看。

“波风已经知道了？”

“没有，他们一直没说死，只说主管出差未归，但实际上这个项目他们内部已经更换了负责人。”

鹿丸听到这抬起头：“你们提的要求？”

“不是，”出云笑着摇头，“第一是他们也在做二手准备，怕我们临时反水；其次就是可能在揣摩我们的意思，我们横着出来抢合约，明白了和波风不对付，他们自然也能猜得到。”

“这倒是，”鹿丸把文件放回桌面，“你让子铁负责这个，你另外带着人跟一下东郊。”

“东郊也要动？”出云有些惊讶，动云水是小事一桩，如果换成东郊，无异于给木叶绑上个易燃装置，一举进入众人视野，“我以为鸣少会好好的把这个做成业绩。”

“我开始也以为，最近想了下他不可能这么轻易的放过，所以你带几个能力好的主管，把预备案做好，如果波风真的成不了事，我们随时准备接手，至于其他的你看着办。”鹿丸看下时间站起来，结果出递过来的外套，“我还有点事，就先走了，有什么事你随时打电话给我。”

“好的。”

他刚走出大门，一辆黑色悍马甩尾停在他跟前，车窗落下来鸣人勾着墨镜，轻浮的挑着眉笑说：“帅哥，去哪儿啊？”

鹿丸啐他一声，坐进副驾：“去枫信苑。”

“好嘞。”

“怎么突然来这边？”

“路过，刚把麻宫淳子送回去，你看这不就巧了么？”鸣人踩着最后一秒绿灯过斑马线，“去接手鞠？”

“嗯，”鹿丸松松领带靠着椅背，“你们约的几点？”

“七点半，还有两个多小时，接了再过去估计正好。”

“谁攒的局，这么闲？”鹿丸被这会儿突然从云层里露出来的太阳照得晃眼，抬手挡了挡。

“小樱开了个新店，说是请我们喝酒。”鸣人眼角瞥见他的动作：”那个盒子里翻翻，我记得之前谁拉了墨镜在这儿。”

鹿丸眯着眼拉开盒子，摸到了一堆杂物，干脆坐直把东西都扒拉出来整理了一遍。

“护手霜都没了，你还扔在里面干嘛？”

鸣人回头见到他手里的玫瑰味护手霜，食指轻敲方向盘：“忘了扔。”

“哪个小女孩留的？”鹿丸把墨镜擦干净戴上，调侃的问他。

“不知道，我印象里没有，估计是借给牙的时候，他钓的哪个小姐姐留的，反正去年他拿去开了一个月，那块儿我基本没翻开看过。”鸣人下意识的没把上次的事情告诉他，一方面是没必要，一方面他也不知道怎么说，干脆耸耸肩全藏起来。

“不用进小区了，她说刚去买了喝的，这边转过去，在路边等我们的。”鹿丸伸手指着右边的街说。

“小嫂子，这里，”鸣人刚开过去，就看到一身米黄色风衣的手鞠站在路灯下，手里拿了两杯奶茶。

手鞠看着过来的两人，看了看自己只买了两杯的奶茶，第一时间转过去看排着长队的奶茶店，有些不知道该怎么办。鸣人把车停下来到路边，把驾驶位让给鹿丸，主动的坐到后排，手鞠提着袋子上来，鹿丸看了下，打开袋子拿了一个往后递。

“鸣人。”鹿丸摇摇手叫他。

“给我的？”鸣人兴奋的拿过来喝，“还以为我半路冒出来没有呢。”

手鞠拿出另一杯，剩下的刚好是她的口味，鹿丸开车绕上大路笑着说：“到哪儿少过你？”

鸣人嘿嘿的笑不再说话，缩在后排玩手机。

“老地方？”

鸣人含混不清的回：“嗯，小樱问我们到哪儿了，我说快了。”

“她信你？”鹿丸诧异的从后视镜看他。

“怎么可能！”鸣人抬起头看他，笑得特别欢实，“所以她现在在群里骂我哈哈哈哈说我鬼话连篇”

手鞠捂着嘴笑：“去你们一直聚会的地方？远吗？”

“还行，就是一堆酒鬼喝酒的地儿，人你上次都见过的，”鹿丸开着车突然偏过头问，“宁次前几天是不是回来了？”

鸣人不知道在看什么，聚精会神的毫无反应，鹿丸也不再问他，转回来和手鞠说：“宁次是日向家的养子，不过叔叔一直把他视如己出，估计等会儿会和雏田一起到。”

“雏田？”手鞠对他们这一代的公子哥都不算了解，和弟弟也都一直在国外，对于家族的事物也接触得很少，要不是阴差阳错认识了鹿丸，又准备和他结婚，恐怕是这些人站她跟前，也不知道谁是谁。

“日足叔叔的女儿，他俩上次一起出差了，所以你没见到，算算时间应该差不多回来了。”

几个人三言两语的搭着话，霓虹灯刚刚亮起来的时候，车停在了一栋小楼下，外表看着时间不短了，进去后确实别有洞天。屋里布置得很安逸，暖调的灯光调得正好，人一进去就会不自觉的放松下来。

最中间围起来一个圆桌，沙发绕了一圈，三三两两的坐着人，手鞠数了下果真没有几个人，加上他们仨也才八个。

“咦？你一个人来的？”小樱奇怪的看了看鸣人，“你订婚了，怎么不把人带过来。”

鸣人摆摆手坐到她旁边：“她家里今天有聚会，不方便来。”

雏田坐在他另外一边的椅子上，有些羞涩的把酒杯递给他：“鸣人，订婚快乐。”

鸣人看过去，灯光掩掉了她有些红的脸，但话里还是能听出几许失落，他伸长胳膊跟女孩碰杯，轻声说：“谢谢。”

谢你这么久以来那么关心我，谢你默不作声的喜欢我，也谢你此刻不明真相的坦然祝贺。

“本来以为可近距离见见那位麻宫小姐的，结果这么不凑巧。”宁次手搭着沙发背说，“我和雏田刚回来，满世界都是你订婚的消息，可错过了不少。”

鸣人哈哈大笑，给他满上酒：“这个就叫做过期不候哈哈哈”

“不对，”丁次突然插话，“不是。”

“什么？”众人不解的看着他。

“我们家在郊区不是有个度假的温泉吗？前段时间在重新装修，最近应该弄好了，我问问先，差不多的话，周末我们可以去泡泡，这样人总能见着了吧？”丁次笑得不怀好意，本以为鸣人会辩解几句，谁知他垂下眼轻轻松松就答应了。

“行啊，你那边OK的话，我们这周末就去呗，正好松松筋骨。”

“哦~~~”几个男生哄笑着喝酒，小樱倒是悄悄伸手狠掐了一把鸣人，疼得他哆嗦。

几个人天南海北的聊到半夜，主要是围着鹿丸和手鞠打趣，散的时候已经没几个人还清醒着，包括一向冷静的鹿丸，手鞠和小樱叫来代驾把他们一个个的送上车，最后才离开。

鸣人脚下拌蒜的从车库到电梯口，开了门跌跌撞撞的往里进，把要出来的人怼个正着。他头晕得厉害，摁了半天也没按上自己要去的楼层，嘀嘀咕咕的说：“这个电梯是不是坏了？我怎么按不上？我要投诉，电话是哪个来着？”

说完他开始掏手机，没拿稳差点摔地上，被里面的人伸手接住，他反应迟钝的扭头看，拧眉眯眼的看了半分钟，突然笑起来扑上去。

“啊，这个人我见过，”他双手环抱住别人的腰，“你长得太帅了，帅得我都想......”

“都想什么？”男人的声音干涩冷冽，仿佛是一把冰刃扎进鸣人醉成一团浆糊的大脑。

鸣人嘟嘟嘴，自然俏皮的在他胸口蹭蹭脑袋：“都想和你上床啊。”

卡卡西听到他这话，直接给气笑了，他人还没出电梯，迎面被喝得烂醉的鸣人堵在里面，现在还大言不惭的说想和自己上床。

“你最好明天也记得这句话。”男人抱着他，按下刚才鸣人半天没按上的键，电梯也终于开始上升。


	15. 石头

“鸣少。”麻宫淳子穿了一条亚麻青的连衣裙坐进车里。

“去的人你都认识，装装样子就行，不用太过当真。”鸣人没情绪的嗯了声点好导航，淡淡的交代着。

“好。”麻宫淳子看出来他不太想说话，事实上她也不怎么愿意和他两个人待在一个密闭的空间，如此不说话正好。

鸣人凝神开车，思绪飘到了前几天他醉得分不清东南西北的那个晚上。

他最后是酒劲儿上头直接断片，只记得自己进电梯的之前的事，而后他是怎么回的家又是怎么洗漱好躺好的，他毫无头绪。

第二天下午他揉着头醒过来，发现自己好好的换了睡衣躺在床上，如果说他喝成那样还能摸着回家是正常的，那他睡下了要么就是迷迷瞪瞪脱光了，要么就是裹着衣服睡了一夜，可现实却不属于其中的任何一种情况。

他不仅躺在床上睡得好好的，还洗了澡换了睡衣，这实在是太过匪夷所思。

那么又是谁？谁帮他收拾好的这一切？

公寓的钥匙只有鹿丸有，但这显然也不可能是他。

他按着太阳穴想了半天，只隐隐约约想起来他进电梯的时候门里有人，穿了件鼠灰色的带帽衫，具体是谁一点也记不起来。

他们住的小区为了保护业主的隐私，除了车库和小区的入口，几乎没有摄像头，更别说走廊了。

鸣人一脚把车刹停，在等待红绿灯的间隙里决定，之后走廊装个摄像头，如果那人真对他有什么企图的话，也能预防一下。但他总有种感觉，他那个只见过背影的邻居，和这件事情有千丝万缕的联系。

看样子还是要找个时间去拜访一下。

“来了来了，我看见鸣人的车了。”牙站在草坪边突然说。

“来了？”

“一个人么？”

“他上次不是答应了要一起带来？”

鹿丸牵着手鞠站在一边不搭话，这次终于不是他俩被堵，干脆躲个清净。

鸣人的车刚绕上山顶，路边上就站了一排人，他嗤笑一声果然是看热闹不嫌事大。

车停在路边，麻宫淳子率先下车，噙着盈盈的笑，脑后扎了个半马尾，站在车前等鸣人，她笑得落落大方，鸣人刚走近自然而然的又挽上他的胳膊，引得围观的人意味深长的“哦~”了一声。

“进去吧，这两栋楼的房间你们随意挑。”丁次很有东道主的范儿，胖乎乎的胳膊冲着楼挥手，“两栋楼的中间是露天温泉，等会儿晚点了大家可以一起泡，部分房间里是有带小温泉的，不过嘛~”

他说着停下来，狎着坏笑的看着鸣人和鹿丸：“这两个还是留给有家属的比较好~”

众人又拉长了声音起哄，鸣人笑着不说话，鹿丸牵着手鞠往右边屋里去，他才懒得搭理这一群闲得放屁的发小。

“有小温泉的都在左边那栋，你走反了！”丁次憋着笑喊，鹿丸的脚步一顿，面不改色的转了方向，牙和鸣人在后面捧着肚子大笑看他吃瘪。

“晚点要喝酒，估计喝得不少，如果你不想待，一会儿就别出去了。”鸣人换了套浴衣，对镜整理着袖子说。

“可以？”麻宫淳子一愣，“借口呢？”

“小姐姐，借口这个东西，你要一千个我能给你一万个，问题不大，”鸣人转过身来，“放心，你睡床我睡沙发，咱们井水不犯河水。”

大男孩说话语气轻快，要是换个人，麻宫淳子险些都以为她对面站的就是邻家阳光开朗的男孩子，她抿抿嘴有些抗拒想起和她谈判时鸣人的样子。

那个运筹帷幄之中，指点江山千里之外的手里握着人七寸的模样，实在是和现在差得太大，蛰伏的狐狸敛神闭眼，静待猎物投笼的那一刻，而她现在就是那只被他捏得死死的木偶。

鸣人从屋里出来，没有立刻去庭院，反而绕进了山道。晚霞铺满了天边，睡在绵延的山脊上，仿佛探手就能捞起一匹锦缎，有飞鸟像是在树梢歇脚，转身又掩入林间。林海浪声涛涛，他走在青石小路上，木屐咔哒咔哒的敲着地面，脚踝偶尔擦过盛放的花，带起三四分凉意。

他蹲下来看，那是一种极小的、蓝紫色的花，细弱的根茎上托着比掌心还要小的花瓣，张着嘴好像在呼唤谁。

鸣人撩好衣摆躺在小山坡上，木屐也脱在一边，他枕着自己的胳膊，脸庞就是那一簇花，鼻尖隐隐有晚风送来青草香，有些涩涩的闷，他却觉得很舒服，小心的伸胳膊长叹一声。

“鲜花和美人，鸣少怎么只得其一？”鸣人昏昏欲睡的眼睛倏然张开，这个声音他绝不会认错。

男人靠他很近，站在他头顶上方的那块草地上，半蹲下来弯着腰，头垂过来一双眼盯着他。

鸣人突然想笑，他侧过身趴在地上，把脸藏进胳膊和草地中间，指尖抓着两株草笑得发抖，卡卡西不明白他突然是怎么了，只好在花的另一侧坐下。

他其实不知道自己为什么要笑，只是看清男人眼里藏的笑的那一刻，从心底涌上来一阵无法控制的喜悦，鸣人还不知道当见到一个人会莫名其妙笑出来的时候，这是心动的第一个讯号。

鸣人好一会儿才收住笑声，脸颊开始泛红，他抬头男人就坐在身边，笑意盎然的看着他，隔着那一簇小小的花。

他趴着没动，就歪着头看卡卡西：“这里真好。”

男人看了下四周，天色渐晚山林间慢慢浮起来云雾袅袅，倦鸟归林，风在山坳里奔走，树叶摇摆着和它说再见。天边还剩下几缕金光，仿佛远远的在和仍旧关注它的人挥手。

卡卡西又扭回头看鸣人，他穿了灰色棉质的浴衣，系着黑色的腰带，枕在自己的小臂上，金色的头发里裹了几根杂草，眼里没有挑衅戏谑的笑，很柔和很平静的看着他，没什么起伏的继续说。

“有时候觉得，就这样躺在这里睡到天黑，再睡到天亮，和他们一起迎接太阳也很好。”鸣人边说边伸手戳戳手边的花，瘦小的根茎晃得厉害，却还是稳稳的顶着花。

他见男人还是不接话，也不气也不恼：“我有个老师，他一年到头基本上都在山里，有时候是勘察有时候是考古。每次回来都会带些东西给我，有时候是一支不知名的花，虽然是枯的，有时候是一张树叶一根枝丫，更多的时候他会挑一块石头，揣在兜里然后不远万里的把他们送给我。真是个奇怪的老头儿。”

“那你没问过他为什么带石头么？”卡卡西终于开口。

“问了。”鸣人翻身坐起来：“他说石头是不变的，所以才有送给我的意义，树木花草一旦枯萎就失去了原有的光泽，而石头不会，倒不如说那样看似无趣才是它最有趣的地方。”

卡卡西看着他光脚站起来，绕过那从花，走到他跟前，尽管只有短短两步，鸣人却像是走成了跋涉。大男孩的脚上沾了写碎叶和泥土，脚指甲修得很圆润，右脚脚踝的地方沾了片花叶，卡卡西知道那里有一道横亘的伤疤，大概是草木都心疼他，甘愿落下枝头为他做点缀。

鸣人站定在他面前，缓缓的跪下去，男人的膝盖本来立着一只腿，这会儿慢慢的伸直了。他顺势坐上去，刚好在膝盖上面一点点，男人若是屈膝，便能顶着他的两瓣屁股肉。

“怎么这里还能遇到你？”鸣人拽起一只他的手，反复摆着看。

卡卡西动动腿盘起来，鸣人顺从的往前坐，屁股落在男人的小腿上，浴衣下摆收着敞不开腿，他就把衣服往上扒，露出洁白的大腿，像是小孩子似的一上一下颠着屁股，而男人则是条件反射的拿手心去兜身上人的屁股尖。

“应人之邀，”男人颇有些无奈，“这不来得巧么？刚进后山就捡到一只露天睡觉的小朋友？”

男人的话刚说完，鸣人突然低头亲在他下巴的痣上，舌尖向上攀爬到嘴角，有一下没一下的舔，眼睛却直勾勾的望着垂眸的卡卡西：“那请问这位帅哥，今晚有空吗？”

卡卡西眯起眼，动动嘴里的舌头喉咙有些紧，他伸手摸上鸣人的大腿，一手摁下鸣人的腰，本来半坐着的大男孩，被怼得一屁股坐在男人裆部。

他面不改色的掐一把鸣人的腰：“那得看是什么约了。”


	16. 断子绝孙

16

“这么久都不来，还以为你真要重色轻友了呢。”牙把一杯溢着泡沫的啤酒递给鸣人。

天已经黑了，院子里架起来烧烤架，鸣人刚从林间探头，鼻息间全是烤肉的香味，他边嚷嚷着好饿边奔过来坐下，头发上挂着片枯叶，浴衣的下摆沾了泥，踩着木屐的脚也脏兮兮的。

“哇，你可别冤枉我，”鸣人一口气喝完大半杯，振振有声的辩解道，“我像是会做这种事的人吗？”

众人哄笑，丁次端着盘子过来，拍拍他肩膀：“这我们哪儿去知道，万一是吧，万一哈哈哈哈哈哈”

鸣人嗤笑一声，大骂他们这一群损友，正好这时候麻宫淳子换了身轻便的衣服下楼来，见他们闹得厉害，大男孩坐在中间，右手拿了酒杯指着牙，抖搂他小时候抱着漂亮姐姐腿不放，非要求着人家把自己带回家的糗事。

她没急着走近，站在背光的角落里，悄悄的观察鸣人。

大男孩笑得很欢，在朋友面前有发自内心的放松和愉悦，她回想了下从双方家长有意让他们订婚开始，鸣人最初的扮猪吃老虎，后来成了露出獠牙的狐狸，认真算来即使是谈判那晚成竹在胸的模样，她也是一分一毫的不了解这个人，她自嘲的笑，难怪被算计得明明白白，都被人捏死了，还看不清一二。

“哦呀，”丁次转身去拿酒，看见麻宫淳子温婉笑着从屋里出来，“鸣人，你的小姐姐来了~”

鸣人扭头有些惊讶，但藏得很快，他跳下桌子过来：“不是说头晕吗？怎么还出来了？”

麻宫淳子在他人的视觉死角对着鸣人眨眨眼，顺从的接受鸣人拦她腰的动作：“躺久了有些闷，出来透透气。”

“感冒了吗？”手鞠面露几分担心，“夜里风冷，你该再多穿件外套的。”

麻宫淳子摇摇头说没事，她待一小会儿就上去，其他人看她似乎是不太舒服，也都歇了调侃他俩的心思，三三两两的聚在一起聊天，鸣人则陪在她身边像个二十四孝好男友。

约莫半小时，麻宫淳子站起来柔柔的说有些冷就先回房，手鞠和她一起，说是想和她讨论一下米兰今年发售的春季新款，毫不留情把鸣人跟鹿丸晾在楼下。

“我以为你不会带她来，”鹿丸有些头疼的说，但鸣人毫不在意的摇头，“倒是你心大，一点不怕露馅。”

“我怕什么，反正你们都会替我兜着，该怕的人可不是我。”鸣人擦掉小臂上的泥土渣，“而且，难道你认为他们相信我是自愿订婚的？相信我是真的喜欢她？”

鹿丸失笑：“都是千年狐狸谈什么聊斋。”

“所以他们无非就是想看我什么时候说真话，既然看戏的人这么开心，我也不好意思中途喊停，更何况表面功夫做得好，总是没毛病的。”

考虑到有人身体不适，他们也没闹多久，鸣人喝到半醉，大脑有些涨涨的发疼，和众人告别后，慢慢悠悠的晃着往旁边酒店去。

鹿丸回房刚准备去洗澡，趴在床上的手鞠让他把窗帘拉上，在阳台看到鸣人踢踢踏踏的顺着小路出去，掏手机打电话准备问问却没人接。

这么晚了他去干什么？

“鹿丸？鹿丸！”手鞠刷完博客回头看到他直直的站在窗前，拧眉握着手机不知道在想什么，“怎么了？不是说要洗澡？还傻站在窗前干什么？”

“没事，走神了。”鹿丸抱歉的笑笑，拿上衣服去浴室。

鸣人自大厅进电梯，小声的哼着歌按了6层，到了604门外，从兜里掏出房卡滴开门，当然房卡是在后山私会的时候卡卡西给他的，塞的位置也很巧妙，插在他底裤裤腰上。

屋里开着灯，男人坐在沙发上看电脑，闻声抬头看过来。

“桌上有酒，”卡卡西说着顿下，“如果你还想喝的话，我这里还要十分钟。”

鸣人进屋也不客气，甩下木屐光脚走到男人身边，啾的一口亲在他脸上，又镇定自若的站起来环顾一圈。

“你的换洗衣服呢？借我一件穿穿，顺便打个电话叫客服过来，把这个拿去洗了烘干。”鸣人边说着把身上的浴衣脱下来，浑身光裸进卧室拎出一件男人的衬衣，溜着鸟进浴室洗澡。

卡卡西合上笔记本，噙着笑捡起地上的衣服，按着鸣人的吩咐打电话喊来了客服，顺便订了点夜宵，虽然他不觉得会有吃的心情。

进到卧室去，他带来的小箱子被人打开，里面的衣服东一件西一件的扔在床尾，看样子是被挑了半天，卡卡西又好气又好笑的捡起来一件件的叠好，刚关上箱子背后的门就打开了。

鸣人一身水汽的进屋来，头上顶着一条毛巾，发梢的水顺着脸颊滴进锁骨，汇成一个小涡，再润湿衬衣的胸口，隐约能看到两颗小红粒样的乳头挺立着。

卡卡西插兜眯眼看他，鸣人的体格比他稍小一点，他合身的衬衣，鸣人穿上却刚好遮了一小半屁股，衬衣错开了扣子，左边长一截，男人眼一瞥能看到他露出来的卵蛋和半勃的性器。

鸣人还是没穿鞋，垫着脚靠近卡卡西，拉着男人的手让他在床边坐下。

他们身高差不多，这个姿势男人的脸正好对着他胯下，卡卡西挑起眉仰脸看他，鸣人笑着弯腰亲在他嘴上，复又直起身按着毛巾给自己擦头。

男人的手摸上他的大腿，鸣人一激灵鸟跟着抖两下更硬了，卡卡西闷闷的笑，手指向下滑进腿弯，蜷起指尖轻轻的挠。

因为痒鸣人条件反射的绷紧腿，绷出好看的肌肉线条，卡卡西低头一口咬上去，他被咬得生疼想往后退，被男人伸手按住腰。

他收起牙换了湿软的舌头舔，不时把鸣人的腿肌当成磨牙棒，咬疼了就再舔舔。

男人的手摸上他的屁股，面团似的臀肉在他手里，被大力捏出情色的形状，而男人的嘴也终于开始向上逡巡。

鸣人的性器已经全然勃起，本就只能遮住一点的衣襟更是藏不住硬挺的肉棍，男人的脸停在胯下，终于抬头看他。

从第一次见面，鸣人就知道男人长着一张极其漂亮的脸，满宴会的俊男靓女，也只有卡卡西才入了他的眼。

虽然漂亮一词用在男性身上，或多或少的会让人觉得带有恶意，但是卡卡西是真的长得漂亮，而这份漂亮丝毫不损他的攻击性，反而像是助力一样的更容易让人着迷。

鸣人喝了酒的脑子有些混沌，情欲上头再一蒸他低头看卡卡西，男人俊俏的脸几乎是贴在他胯下。

好看得太像怪物了。

他抓住男人的后脑勺，把他的脸摁自己胯上，卡卡西从善如流的张开嘴，把他的性器含进嘴里，舌尖绕着马眼一裹，鸣人腰眼麻了脚也有些站不稳，全靠卡卡西掐腰撑着。

他富有技巧的又含又吸，慎着力道用牙齿轻轻的磨柱身，鸣人爽得直揪他头发。

鸣人喘着气收紧手，他的声音很特别，介于清朗和磁性之间，情欲熏陶着还能听出几分少年人的味道。

卡卡西喜欢在他濒临高潮的时候不由自主发出的闷哼声，总是让他很满足，这比起在床上操得他叫出来，更让男人兴奋。

他口舌狠狠裹了几下，鸣人便抖着腰射了出来，卡卡西本来准备退开的，最后那一刻却停了下来。

鸣人射完泄了劲儿，被男人带着坐下，卡卡西大腿岔开，两手兜着他的屁股蛋子，闭嘴亲他的脸，鸣人回过神来，就看到男人弯成月牙的眼，不说话亲他的鼻尖。

“你怎么？”他懒洋洋的问。

卡卡西还是不说话，大手捏着他的屁股，逼得鸣人抬眼看他，然后缓缓的张开了闭着的嘴。

“你有病？”鸣人要爬起来去扯纸让他吐出来，卡卡西把他拽回来重新坐下，然后当着他的面舌头一卷全吞了下去。

“断子绝孙。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈那可真是求之不得。”

鸣人被男人逗得大笑，不顾他嘴里刚刚还有自己的子子孙孙，勾下他的头对嘴亲上去，尝到那个味儿的时候，还啧的一声不太乐意，转瞬又被男人的吻淹没。

卡卡西揉着屁股的手往臀缝中间移，藏在中间的穴口远比自己想的要软，轻轻松松的就能插进去一个指节。他塞进去一根手指，笑着把人抱起来往床头去，脱了鞋上床，摸到刚刚扔在枕边的润滑剂，捡起来给鸣人。

上了床他也没把人放下，还是让鸣人坐在他盘着的腿上，沾了润滑剂的手从身后一根一根的插进穴里，鸣人扭着屁股表情不好，卡卡西啃着他的耳朵轻声开口。

“怎么了，小玫瑰花？”

“插进来。”


	17. 番外一

你用手兜着

卡卡西冒着大雨把甜品店打包的昨天鸣子想吃的蛋糕进屋，客厅的沙发上横陈了半个裸男，他眼也没眨的把东西放上茶几。

“回来啦？外面下雨了？”卡卡西看了眼窗外下得乒乒乓乓的雨，料想到这位祖宗可能刚刚才睡醒，边脱下湿衣服去洗澡边嗯了声。

进了门又探出头来说：“桌上的蛋糕，你昨天点名的那个。”又缩回去了。

鸣人穿了件大T，没穿裤子，伸着懒腰坐起来，拿了小勺一口一口心不在焉的吃。卡卡西洗完澡换好衣服出来，他才吃了三分之一。

“不好吃？”

“好吃啊，”鸣人拖长了声音回答，整个人都懒洋洋的。

“才睡醒没胃口？”卡卡西换了个方向继续问。

“enmmmm，对也不对，”鸣人说着动动腿，挪着把自己架在卡卡西的腿上，翘着脚吃，卡卡西抱住他的腿，习惯性的摸着。

这会儿是夏天，鸣人为了穿短到能看到屁股的小裙子，定时保质保量的给自己剃腿毛。有一次卡卡西刚进家门，鸣人摆了两张大报纸坐在地上，一丝不苟的......剃腿毛，差点没把他笑疯。

他对于体毛没什么看法，鸣人有没有这个，都能在床上勾得他下不来。

鸣人见他进门来，立刻放下手上的东西，无缝切换成鸣子，又甜又可爱的让他去帮忙弄。

卡卡西早就对鸣人鸣子切换的速度有过领教，只是没想到还能在这里发挥作用，男人无奈的脱下西装外套，扯松领带拽着尾巴放进胸前的袋子里，盘膝坐在地板上抱着鸣人的腿给他剃毛。

从那之后，鸣人就不怎么自己动手了，两人闲得没事靠在沙发上，鸣人摸着摸着不舒服了，就翻出东西塞给卡卡西，再把腿一架，齐活完事儿。

所以现在卡卡西手里两条修长光洁的腿，全是他的功劳。

他摸着走神，手越往越上，不自觉的爬过膝盖，摸到了大腿内侧，还是没摸到布料。

他低下头认真看了几眼，再摸了摸确实是没有，他笑着问：“宝贝儿，你挂空档蛋蛋不甩得慌吗？”

鸣人想了下若有所思的说：“哦，我上午去游泳来着，回来洗完澡套了件你的T恤就在这里睡着了，我说翻身的时候怎么有点奇怪，晃得很，还凉飕飕的，不过还挺舒服，感觉挺透气。”

卡卡西大笑起来，低头在他的小腿上狠狠的嘬了口，咬出个红印子来。

鸣人伸脚踢他，他便一左一右的拉开两条腿，把自己嵌进去，低头亲在他满是草莓味的嘴上，手也顺势摸到他的蛋蛋，裹着软乎乎的小棍子狠揉了两把，把人搓得直哼哼。

“那今晚睡觉你穿内裤吗？”卡卡西掐着他的腰，把人往上提，正好让他坐在自己大腿上，鸣人蹭蹭他的肩膀，左耳里藏在头发里的蓝宝石耳钉露了出来，男人想也没想的凑过去叼进嘴里。

“不穿。”鸣人动动屁股坐好，抓着男人的手去摸自己半//勃//的下身，“你用手给我兜着。”


	18. 耐操

山间的夜风很凉，鸣人抓着男人劲瘦的腰，像只夜海中航行的小船被顶在风口浪尖，他恍惚间看见月色落在肩窝里，伸了手缓慢的爬过男人的背肌，勾着身上人的脖子把自己拽起来，伸出舌头像是只渴水的狗，把卡卡西当做救命的池塘，只想溺死在里面。

卡卡西跪起来抱紧他的腰，鸣人的腰很软，能摸到皮肤下颤动的肌肉，他一手抓住男人肩骨，侧脸映着凉凉的月色，脸上水痕斑驳，被顶得狠了眼一眨滚下两颗泪来，指甲掐进他肉里，

架在他腰侧的大腿开始颤抖，卡卡西知道他快射了，突然扯过来两个枕头，垫在他腰下，俯身下去抱住他。

汗水氤湿了额头，卡卡西轻拨过他的脸，亲亲他的眼再堵上嘴，同时下身狠肏，鸣人哼的一声刚出嗓子眼，就被男人吞了下去。

卡卡西的性器肏过他的前列腺，大力送进肠道深处，鸣人叫不出声，舌根被男人吮得发麻，他极力避开男人的吻，亲昵的蹭蹭男人下巴讨好的哼哼，两条长腿绕在他腰上，脚后跟情色的磨他的腰眼，大腿绷紧抱着男人的后脖颈，菟丝子一样攀着卡卡西精壮的后背，喘着气开口说。

“床，床上干得这么凶，真替...你未来老婆担心....啊！”他话说到一半被男人逮着腰翻过去跪趴在床上。

卡卡西掰开他挺翘的臀肉，露出中间被肏得通红的穴口，把戴着的避孕套给撸了下来，扶着自己慢慢的把龟头塞进去，大概进去有三分之一就停下。他弯腰抱住鸣人，扯掉枕头扔开，把手里的避孕套给鸣人戴上。

男人款着腰，轻轻的插在穴口，在他的前列腺在附近研磨，打着转的插进去又抽出来，顶开鸣人要撑不住的大腿，掐紧他的腰掰开白嫩的屁股，低头看自己的性器进进出出。

鸣人被他故意隔靴搔痒的动作折磨得难以自制，撅着屁股往后蹭他那根东西，他蹭一点卡卡西就往后退一点，他一时之间有些茫然，本就醉酒的大脑，情欲升腾之下蒸得他失去了绝大部分的思考能力。

卡卡西这样吊着他，他更是想不明白，仅有的几次和男人上床的经历都是极愉悦的。他俩在性事上都放得开，都不是喜欢温吞的那类人，男人次次上他都像是要把它干死在床上，名副其实的衣冠禽兽，巧的是他也喜欢疾风骤雨般的性爱，身体合拍床下还无半分纠缠，简直是模范版的标准床伴人选。

想到这里，鸣人突然明白了，他被男人掌着腰按着背，只能扭过头，一双眼睛水润润的笑着嘲弄：“怎么这么小气？说说老婆就不给肏了吗？”

卡卡西不动声色的看他摆屁股肏自己，也不搭话但配合的稍稍挺腰，鸣人看他这样来了劲儿，把自己撑起来，手往后抓着男人的头发拽到眼前，张嘴叼着他的下巴再亲上唇瓣，男人顺从的张开嘴，任由他把舌头送进来，垂下眼睫凝视着他。

“难道我说得不对，你哪次不是恨不得肏进我胃里吗？”唇舌交缠间，鸣人嘴角挂着口水挑衅的说。

男人笑起来，扯开薄唇勾出漂亮的弧度，碎发搭在额上，他伸出手把它们都梳到脑后，露出轮廓分明的五官，俊美无涛的脸一半映着月光，一半隐没在黑暗里，他把人摁进枕头里，以一种完全掌控的姿势把鸣人按在床上，轻轻开口。

“哪是胃里，明明是恨不得肏进你喉咙，让你说不出话，喊不出声，顶一下全是叫床。”卡卡西俯下来，摁着鸣人的手温柔的撩拨着他颈后的皮肤，盯着鸣人露在外面的侧脸，抓着腰把自己全插了进去。

像是盛夏时节的暴雨，豆大的一颗颗从天空落尽水池，溅开绵延不断的涟漪，鸣人就是那个被落尽雨水的池塘，卡卡西打桩似的挺腰、肏进、拔出，一刻不停的肏过他的敏感点再毫不留情的抽出来。

他上半身被按得动弹不得，腰和大腿却抖得像是筛糠，叫喊的声音越来越急越来越尖，最后被男人几个深顶肏得恍惚，嘴倒像是真的被什么堵住一般，半点声音没发出来，倏尔浑身瘫软像是面条一样软在床上，被卡卡西勾着腰拽起来，没管他的不应期，动作又凶又猛的干了几下射了进去，放纵自己脱力的压在鸣人身上，一点要起来的意思都没有。

鸣人回过神来，感受到男人半勃的阴茎还插在自己体内，抖抖肩要男人从身上下去，卡卡西却半抬起屁股，手从床单和他大腿中间挤过去，摸到他的性器，撸了几下后把射满精液的避孕套摘下来，放到他眼前。

“......”

卡卡西躺到一边，提着避孕套，晃着脑袋说：“真挺耐肏的。”

话听起来是个很中肯的评价，回答的却是鸣人之前的提问，他没好气的拿过来打了结扔进垃圾桶，下床去洗澡。

“戴了套还能扒下来内射，您也不遑多让。”他拉开浴室的门，“真不怕我有病？”

卡卡西缓步过来，搂着他亲一口肩膀：“牡丹花下死。”

他边说边摸上鸣人的屁股，精液顺着他的大腿往下流，他插进去两根手指，把人往浴室推。鸣人刚退进去，就被按在墙上，冰凉的瓷砖激得浑身一抖，夹着男人手指的穴口收缩，卡卡西抽出来直接塞了三根进去，打开喷头把人压在墙边扶着腿肏进去。

他勾起鸣人的左腿抱在臂弯里，一手撑着墙一手揉搓着他立起来的乳头，刚在床上的时候他叼着咬着好半天，乳晕都扩开了，鸣人歪着头和他接吻，热水带来的雾气渐渐弥漫开，隔着磨砂的玻璃，只能看到两个交叠的人影，激烈拥吻抵死缠绵。

鸣人最后的印象就是卡卡西把他抱进浴缸，他睡在男人身上，卡卡西的手顺着他的红中挺立对的乳头往下滑，两根手指掰开他的屁股，一点一点的把他射进去的东西掏出来。

酒精和性爱带来的快感，彻底麻痹了他的大脑，浴缸里的水温正好，身下有男人矫健的身体垫着，他像是躺在暖洋洋的棉花糖上面，男人的手插进他后穴刚动了没两下，他就已经歪倒在男人肩膀上睡熟了。

山林里的鸟儿一向起得很早，鸣人在叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声里睁开眼，面前是一堵肉墙，结实点的胸肌随着呼吸微微起伏，褐色的乳头正对着嘴，鸣人心一动伸手揉了几下。

“大早上的精力这么好？”喑哑的男声从头顶传来，搭在背后的手往下摸到屁股熟练的掰开臀缝，插进去一根手指，昨晚激烈的性事导致穴口还没有完全合拢，男人轻轻松松的就塞了进去，在鸣人还没醒盹的空隙，又塞了第二根。

鸣人伸腿作势要踢人，被卡卡西直接掀翻压在床上，被子滑下去，露出两人晨勃的性器。男人压开他的大腿，戳几下他硬着的阴茎。

“哟，早上好啊，”卡卡西肩膀和锁骨上都是红痕，他又摸了摸自己的乳头，笑眯眯的问：“还摸吗？”

鸣人懒得和他解释那是自己没睡醒做的蠢事，一大早就开始骚的男人光靠嘴是说不清的，他直接张开腿盘上男人的腰，挺挺屁股更方便他动手，还把床头柜里的润滑剂一并摸了出来扔给他。

鸣人很上道的没拿套，撸着自己的性器张腿等肏，卡卡西跪起来拧开润滑剂，往阴茎上抹，手里勾了点涂上鸣人的后穴，插进去前他抱起床上人，恶魔低语般的在他耳边开口。

“你看，果然很耐肏。”

......

  
麻宫淳子起床后发现鸣人一夜没有回来，在楼下吃早饭的时候还在思考怎样才能瞒过去，谁知后面陆续来吃饭的人，和她打了招呼自顾自的就去一边吃早餐，一点询问她的意思都没有。

十点过，鸣人的身影才出现在门口，他头发半干，浴衣还是昨天那身，但看得出是洗过的，他像是什么也没发生一样的进来，在麻宫淳子身边坐下。

鹿丸皱眉看他几眼，没说话也没靠近。

鸣人注意到鹿丸，对他一阵挤眉弄眼，而后去端了碗粥，还有两碟小酱菜，泰然自若的开吃，麻宫淳子坐在他对面若有所思。

他耳朵背后有一大块红斑，抬手的时候脖子深处肩膀上锁骨下面都能看到咬痕，看起来很正常，但餍足的表情溢于言表。

在座的也没有哪个是三岁的小孩，人精似的一眼就能看出他昨晚干了什么，可谁都没提。

她知道自己只是个工具，但没想到鸣人丝毫不掩饰这个事实，她本以为他带她来这里，是要在朋友面前做个亲密爱人的假象，她现在才发现她错了，错得很离谱。

鸣人不需要假象，麻宫淳子于他也只是个摆件，放在这里有那个意思就足够了，他的朋友对他们假情侣的事实心知肚明，但看透不是说破。所以面对鸣人不知道从别的什么人的上下来这个情况，他们也毫不在意。

他们沉默的看戏，或许在剧情好的时候还会吆喝几声，但绝不会插手怜悯舞台上外强中干的演员。


	19. pride &prejudice

“我寻思着你这不像是被凯拖去玩了之后的样子啊...”带土搓着下巴疑惑的开口，“到像是去哪儿偷腥成功的猫。”

卡卡西签文件的手一顿，似笑非笑的抬头：“那我寻思着你这也不像是合伙人该有的样子。”

“？”带土听他这么一说很兴奋，“那是什么？你要夸我吗？那快点！”

“我看你像是留守空闺的人妻，怀疑出差回来的老公在外面偷吃。”

“卧槽？！你是人？琳那么漂亮我干什么要和你搞基？你这臭脾气还妄想我会喜欢你，梦里都不可能！”带土放完狠话，气势汹汹的走了，Amanda给他泡的咖啡都没要，身为精英的秘书小姐端着杯子呆呆的站在门前，有些反应不过来。

“拿过来给我吧，”卡卡西忍着笑好心的解救她，“然后出去把东郊的资料整理好送进来。”

“好的。”看样子无非就是又被boss气到跳脚或者是戳中痛处恼羞成怒，Amanda比较倾向于后者。

鸣人结束了点卯一样的工作，在楼下拿了他前几天特意下单买的摄像头，除了电梯一边看说明书一边往门口走，咔哒一声开门在安静的走廊里分外明显，他抬头一看，果然是住他对门的邻居。

而出来的人他还认识，虽说只是一面之缘，栗色短发漂亮的脸，腰看起来很韧，裹在修身裤子的腿又细又长，和这种人上床应该很棒。

鸣人心想有意思，这隔壁住的总不会是卡卡西的小情人？没等他想出个所以然，门里跟出来另一个人，吊着一只胳膊。

“你真的不用我留下来照顾你吗？”栗子脑袋的男生担忧的说。

“不用，你回去吧。”男人穿着家居服，抬眼看到了走廊里的鸣人，和他手里黑洞洞的摄像头，眼里瞬间浮起几丝笑意。

“好吧，但如果你不舒服，记得给我打电话，我不关机。”石泽有些失落，“那我先回去了。”

他转身看到了鸣人，有些惊讶但还是礼貌的点点头才离开，留下一条空荡荡的走廊和两个看着对方一句话也不说的男人。

鸣人率先挑高了眉，他往后靠上自己家的门，抬下巴问：“几天不见，这么个性了？”

卡卡西知道他在说手，不在意笑笑，也学他一样靠上自己的门框，眯起眼说：“前两天喝了点小酒，在人生的道路上迷失了几秒，于是就这我么个性了。”

“那还真的是挺别致的。”鸣人憋笑半天，“骨折？骨裂？”他说着靠近他，用手摸了摸他的胳膊。

“骨裂，一周就可以拆了。”卡卡西抬胳膊让他看得更清楚，“今天第三天。”

鸣人笑眯眯的把手里的摄像头举高了给男人看：“我猜我用不着这个了。”

卡卡西不接话，但端正又严肃的点了点头，鸣人噗嗤的笑出声。

“那天是你把我弄回去的吧？”见男人又点头，他才接着说“我就说很奇怪，我醉得都分不清东南西北了，竟然还知道洗澡换睡衣，我连进电梯那会儿的都记不住，怎么可能还做得了这些？”

他拧着眉碎碎念，卡卡西被他逗得憋笑憋到肚子疼，鸣人这个样子，和他在办公室吊儿郎当开会不一样，和勾他上床的时候也不一样，自然和惊鸿一瞥的那个女孩儿也不一样。他像是一个涉世未深的孩子，总有那么多琐碎而有趣的事情和朋友分享。

“......”鸣人突然回过神来，一瞥卡卡西果然笑得很开心，“你怎么不把刚刚那个男孩子留下来？”

“留下来做什么？”男人温润的回。

“比如，给你做个饭什么的。”

“我不能点外卖么？非得留一个不知道会不会做饭的他在这儿？”卡卡西把鸣人脖子边的一根头发拿下来，嘲弄的反问。

“啊，这样说的也是，”鸣人把摄像头塞他手上，“这个东西就麻烦你看着处理了。”

他回到自己门前，掏出钥匙打开门进去了，卡卡西看了下手里黑色的摄像头，勾起嘴角笑。

如果那天就有了这个东西，怕是鸣人要把他灭口。

卡卡西艰难的出电梯，怀里的人已经抱着他的腰陷入了无意识的活动。喝醉酒的人身上烫得难受，他去扶鸣人的时候，掌心凉凉的让他止不住的往男人身上蹭，明明两个人住得不高，他却把卡卡西折腾出了一身的火。

他两只手撩开男人的卫衣下摆伸进去抱着腰，脸也往卡卡西的脖颈间埋，一上一下的都想要贴着，可抻着又不舒服，于是他索性把两只手挪到背上抱着，卡卡西的腰直接被晾了出来。

男人拽他拽不动，只好连拉带抱得把他从电梯里弄出来。到了门前拿钥匙又是个麻烦事儿，人就埋他怀里，简直是恨不得长他身上，钥匙又不知道他放在哪个口袋，卡卡西看他醉得脸通红，头疼的不知道该怎么办。

鸣人约莫是觉得这么抱着太累，他踮起脚试图跳起来让卡卡西直接抱着他，男人一时没防备，被他拽得直往前倒，踉跄几步下意识兜着他的屁股，两人像是连体婴一样砰的撞上门板。鸣人哼的出声，酒精麻痹了痛觉，只有那么一瞬的难受，而后像是发现这个姿势可以肆无忌惮的抱着卡卡西，开心的盘着腿往男人身上蹭，两条腿夹着他的腰。

卡卡西被缠得动弹不得，艰难的哄着他从外套兜里掏出钥匙来，可鸣人背后有借力，不愿意从门上起来，勾着男人的脖子使劲儿往下压。

男人无可奈何的凑上去亲他，引诱着鸣人追着他的唇从门上起来，他鼓足力气把他抱起来。

“抱稳，就给亲。”卡卡西偏过头避开他，鸣人眯着眼好像听懂了，抱着脖子的手倏地收紧，大腿也发力夹紧。

卡卡西抱着他进门，连鞋都没脱就被鸣人压下头亲，大腿还不停的磨蹭着动，撩得卡卡西一身的火，把人放上沙发，拉下他的两只手摁在沙发上，动作凶猛的顶开鸣人的牙关，追进去缠着舌头，用力得像是要让人窒息。

就在卡卡西准备脱下鸣人的衣服，来个完美的露水情缘，鸣人头一扭在他身下睡着了，卡卡西摸着他腰的手一滞，气极反笑，俯身下去咬了口他的鼻尖，认命的又把人抱去浴室涮了一遍，再套好睡衣盖好被子才离开。

鸣人抱着被子在床上睡得很香，卡卡西心想，你总有哪天要在床上还给我，债先欠着，总不嫌多。

晚上快六点，卡卡西的门铃响了，打开门屋外是提着几个外卖袋子的鸣人，他也没说话，直接挤进门。

“诶，你家有没有大的装汤的碗？我点了个黑鱼汤，应该还不错。”鸣人进去后把外卖袋子放到餐桌上，看了看屋里的构造，直接进厨房翻柜子拿碗，卡卡西关上门过来想给他说厨房在哪儿，发现根本没这必要。

鸣人把汤装进碗里，又拿了个勺和两个小碗，卡卡西已经在桌前坐着等他了。

“你看看你，要不是我来慰问一下伤残邻居的话，你一个人手又断了，多不方便。”鸣人把筷子递给他颇有些得意的说。

“可不是，多亏了鸣少这么关心我，我这会儿才能吃上香喷喷的晚饭~”男人笑着应，直接忽视琳发消息问他要不要过去吃饭的事情。

鸣人给他盛了碗汤，坐下用筷子挑了一大块鱼肉放他碗里：“幸好你伤的是左手不影响吃饭，要不然刚才那个栗子脑袋就地打滚都不肯走。”

“栗子脑袋？”卡卡西忍不住笑，“人家染个栗色的头发你就喊栗子脑袋了，那你要是遇到个染黄色的怎么办？”

“芒果呗，快吃，吃完了我好回去看电影。”鸣人满不在乎的呛他，把他喝空的碗拿起来盛饭，又给夹了几筷子的菜。

“电影啊？要不一起看？我家里好像有一套家庭放映机，忘了之前是谁送的了。”

“那也可以，但我有个要求，”鸣人严肃的说，“看我想看的，你可以提建议但我会反驳。”

卡卡西哈哈笑起来点头道：“可以，都听你的。”

“你要看什么？”吃了饭后，鸣人火速的洗了碗，在沙发前的地毯上坐下，乖巧的等着。

卡卡西弄着机器回头，看到他像是小学生第二天要去参加郊游一样兴奋，慢悠悠的踱步回了沙发。

“放好了吗？”鸣人抱着枕头抬脸问。

“嗯。”

鸣人嗖的扭回头，直直的等着电影开幕。

音响里传来鸟叫的声音，伴随着轻柔的钢琴声，几个英文字母逐渐出现在屏幕中央。

Pride & Prejudice


	20. 春が来る

他抱了小方枕，背靠着沙发，两条腿收起来把自己整个环抱起来，客厅关了灯，只有电影银幕闪着明明灭灭的光。鸣人看得很专注，他就那样坐在地上，整个人都沉静了下来，手指无意识的揪着抱枕一角。

卡卡西的注意力一半分给他，一半在电影上。这部经典的影片，他以前也是看过的，只是没有像这样仿佛整个世界都安静了下来，只有银幕的流动昭示着存在。

卡卡西也不知道鸣人为什么喜欢这个片子，鸣人的表现介于一种很奇怪的状态，既像是熟识于心，又像是从未见过。

他应该在寻找着什么，那个东西只能在这里短暂的得到，电影结束就又会消失。

在达西第一次和伊丽莎白求婚的下午，大雨滂沱，达西急切的恳求伊丽莎白成为自己的妻子，把他从无边的挣扎里解救出来，却换来了心上人的误解。

简的事情他尝试解释清楚，可伊丽莎白竟然还为了不知廉耻索求无度的韦克翰打抱不平，达西气得咬牙切齿却不肯用话多伤伊丽莎白半分。

他急躁的往前几步靠近她，却又在保持着最后的理智，两人靠得极近，不肯服输的伊丽莎白倔强的仰着头看他。

达西的眼神在她的脸上唇瓣和眼睛上游离，他想亲她却又极力克制自己，那么喜欢的人不想她再多苦恼，最终他强迫自己退了回去。

看到这里鸣人突然站起来关了放映机，然后打开了灯，电影的画面停在达西离开的雨幕。

“不看了？”卡卡西有些诧异。

“嗯，病人要早睡早起，”鸣人逗乐子的说，“所以，请问这位先生你需要伺候沐浴么？”

卡卡西挑眉站起来，声音里裹着懒洋洋的笑意：“暖床到是可以。”

鸣人去厨房找了保鲜膜给他包好手，仰头啾的一口亲在男人嘴角，潇洒的摆摆手走了。

卡卡西艰难的单手洗完澡，顶着湿毛巾出来，鸣人堂而皇之的坐在他床上。

“哟，”大男孩儿半撩起自己的上衣，“睡吗？”

卡卡西笑着过去，伸手摸了把他的胸口，故意压低声音问：“自己动的话，也不是不可以。”

鸣人顿时往后摊上床，笑得抱着肚子打滚，衣服往上爬露出他漂亮的后腰，卡卡西屈起手轻挠几下，张开手掌往下插//进裤腰里。睡裤宽松的设计让他伸进去往下一勾就像是剥水煮蛋一样，给鸣人脱了个精光。

他也不害羞，大大方方的张开腿任卡卡西看，软乎乎的囊袋和安静趴着的性//器以及身后的小口，他还顺势抬抬屁股，挑衅似的在男人眼前晃。

卡卡西抓住他的膝盖弯，低下头在他大腿上狠咬两口，然后施施然的在一旁坐下，鸣人侧过身来看他，抬起一只脚去踩他的胯部，被男人抓在手心。

“起来，帮我吹头发。”卡卡西把吹风递给他。

“？？？”

“既然来蹭床，总得交点什么吧？”卡卡西摸着他的足弓说，“比如提供一下给房东吹个头发的服务。”

“我光明正大的靠本事出卖色相爬床的好不好？”但说归说，鸣人还是老老实实的坐起来光着屁股坐上男人的大腿，他小心避开男人吊着的手，卡卡西完好的手顺势抱上他的腰，手感颇好还捏了两下，痒得鸣人一激灵，刚举高的吹风磕上男人的头。

“安分点，听到没？”鸣人拽一下他的头发，打开暖风，“没见过你这么不听话的服务对象。”

卡卡西笑得很温和，唇正对着鸣人的脖子，他亲一口说：“那你还说要靠色相爬床。”

“对啊，难道我不是只要躺下就可以了吗？”吹风机呼呼的响在耳边，鸣人的声音听不太清晰，“然后...”

“嗯？然后什么？”卡卡西被他拨得偏头，闭着眼问他。

鸣人上上下下的摸了一遍差不多干了，他关掉吹风机，凑到男人耳边说：“然后再好好叫床就可以了呀~”

他说完卡卡西兜着屁股的手就攥得更紧了，男人像是慢镜头一样睁开眼，瞳孔漆黑泛着笑，拍拍他的屁股道：“可惜今天不营业，改日再来吧。”

鸣人撇撇嘴从他身上下来，捡起自己的睡裤套好，翻身掀开被子睡进去，留给卡卡西一个你拔//屌//无情的画面。

卡卡西不理会他，捡起毛巾和吹风机放进浴室，关灯上床睡觉。

鸣人第二天醒来，他抱着被角睡得四仰八叉，旁边早没了另一个人的体温，他伸着懒腰起床，抓抓肚皮出客厅，餐桌上有一杯牛奶和一个三明治，他凑过去看了看还是鸡蛋的，于是一手杯子一手碟回了自己家。

他回家洗漱换好衣服后，开车去了木叶，鹿丸和出云在楼上等他，茶几上摆着两份早餐，鸣人甩着车钥匙过去。

“肠粉？窝蛋粥？”鸣人打开盒子看.

“你前天不是在群里说要吃？”鹿丸拆了筷子却见他把盒子推开来，“不吃？”

鸣人笑着摇摇头：“我今天可是吃了早饭才来的。”

“......”鹿丸挺稀奇的看他一眼，“你那边东郊的案子跟得如何？”

“还能怎么样，我挑的人里有两个倒是认认真真勤勤恳恳，另外被塞进来的几个勾心斗角争功呢，这个样子看下去说不定也用不着麻宫淳子那边动手。”鸣人嗤笑一声，满不在乎的说。

“不说这个了，”鸣人手撑着桌面，兴致盎然的问对面的出云，“云水的案子怎么样？”

“拿过来了，而且合同的有效期从一年涨至了三年，听说波风苑子的脸都被气歪了。”出云把文件翻开递给鸣人，他接过来快速的扫过几眼，心满意足的还回去。

“那牙的美男计划呢？还没成功？”他扭过身问鹿丸，“我记得他上个月都跟我说鱼要上钩了。”

“人来了，你自己问。”鹿丸指指他身后，门突然打开牙满头大汗的进来，抢过鸣人喝了半杯的水一饮而尽。

“出云，你让西村给我端两杯水进来，渴死我了。”他扯开衣襟一屁股坐在单人沙发上，“你要问我什么？”

鸣人坏笑还没答他，牙突然就懂了：“看到没？我这满脸的汗！”

“你像是从哪儿逃难回来的。”鹿丸接过出云递过来的咖啡，淡淡开口嘲讽他，鸣人在一旁笑到发抖。

“我也好奇，这才四月你怎么就热成这样了？你刚才干嘛去了？”鸣人忍着笑勉强正色问他。

“我也想不通，”牙靠在沙发背上喃喃的说，“为什么波风苑子像是突然开窍了一样，我已经连着几天都见到她了，虽然她长得还不错，但再好看的花天天看也不好看了啊！”

鸣人和出云笑到断气，鹿丸拿着的文件也抖，藏在纸张后面的脸果不其然笑得也很欢，牙知道这一群损友只会幸灾乐祸，无力的摆摆手。

“我蹭去你家住两天得了。”牙沉默了好一会儿，突然对着鸣人说，“好，决定了，今晚就去。”

“我觉得不可。”鸣人立刻拒绝了他。

牙立刻从沙发上蹦起来，点着他的额头：“反驳无效，除非你能给我一个我无法拒绝的理由。”

“......”鸣人想了下，发现自己好像真的找不到理由反驳，要真说起来大概就是他不太暴露卡卡西是自己邻居这件事。

“说不出是吧？那就这么决定了，反正自来也老师也不在，我过去陪陪你这个孤家寡人。”牙说完就要出门，被鹿丸喊住问他要去哪儿，他一本正经的说，“我要趁着这段时间赶快回家收拾点东西。”

鸣人拒绝失败，也没了插科打诨的心情，干脆也溜号走人，鹿丸把外卖的两个盒子给他。

“今早从手鞠家那边过来的时候买的，是老店铺了，你自己拿回家微波炉热一下。”鸣人接过来挑眉冲他笑。

他一走鹿丸就转过来，拿着文件准备继续讨论木叶新拿下的项目，出云本想问他就这样放任鸣人好吗，想了想还是没开口。

鸣人提了盒子出门，开车路过商场的时候突然想起，昨晚卡卡西家里那几个被他磕了边的碗，摸摸鼻尖有些不好意思的进去找到家居的门店，认认真真的挑了两套。

他提着袋子上楼出电梯的时候，正好见到栗子脑袋要下去，昨晚他侧着脸鸣人没太看清，这会儿面对面，鸣人不禁在心里感叹，卡卡西可真会挑。

男孩看着二十岁上下应该还在读书，脸上有个梨涡，笑起来又软又甜，脸不大却很精致，在床上哭起来一般男人怕是脚底板的血都上头了，下面那个头估计也差不多。

鸣人勾着笑让他下去，边走边想，掏钥匙抬头才发现卡卡西一直靠在门边看他。

“怎么？今天也拒绝了小哥哥的留宿请求吗？”鸣人掏出钥匙打开门，转身提了袋子挤进对面屋，“我刚看他拧着小眉毛可难过了，你怎么都不怜香惜玉的？”

“这不正惜着么？”卡卡西调侃道，“这什么？”

鸣人进了厨房，打开柜子把餐具都洗了放进柜子里：“昨天摔了你两个碗，买来赔你的。”

“那我可赚大了，鸣少磕我两个赔我两套。”卡卡西靠近他，从鸣人手底下顺走一个碟子。

瓷白的盘底上飘着几朵碎樱花，飘飘洒洒的几个印在盘面上：春が来る

“挺好。”卡卡西把碗放回柜子里，眼一转又问，“今晚还有爬床服务吗？”

“想得倒美。”鸣人嗤笑一声，把手上的水甩他脸上，点点吊着的手。

卡卡西看他走了，也没动站在厨房里，低笑出声：“是想得挺美的。”


	21. 小花太郎

牙果然像他说的那样，快六点的时候，提着一个小行李箱，敲开了鸣人的门。

“你就这么过来了？”鸣人扶着门不让他进去，难以置信的问他，“你知不知道现在几点？”

“下午五点五十三，有什么问题？”牙反问。

“这个点你过来都不记得带个饭的？！”鸣人嚷嚷着还是把人让了进来，“真的，你真的没救了。”

牙不理他，径自把东西提到客房，从楼上下来的时候，见他餐桌上有两个外卖袋，立刻跳脚。

“你这不是已经有吃的了吗！”

鸣人看了下那两个袋子，想了下：“哦，那是今早鹿丸带给我的早饭，但我已经吃过了，他就又让我带回来，然后就干脆忘了。”

牙神色难看的盯着鸣人，把人看得发毛才说：“他真的不是你妈么？”

“......”

“虽然不是第一次知道这种事情了吧，但果然每次看到都想要说鹿丸真的好像你妈。”牙把袋子打开，看了下里面的量，又果断扎了起来，“我们还是点外卖吧。”

鸣人鄙视的看他一眼，晃晃手机页面：“还用你说？”

“点了什么？”牙大概是终于能暂时的解放，情绪很高的往鸣人身边蹭。

刚刚才回暖，鸣人已经穿着短裤在家里上蹿下跳，大腿和膝盖都裸着，随便的套了件长浴袍，岔着腿坐在沙发上，牙在他身边，歪着头看他点外卖。

“啊...我不吃这个味，换咖喱换咖喱。”

“那你自己点，这又不是给你的。”鸣人自顾自的下单付款，刚刚被点出来说不喜欢吃的那个菜都干脆取消，牙吃了个瘪，自暴自弃的打开外卖软件点了一大堆自己喜欢吃的。

他们小区的餐送不进来，需要自己去门口拿，为此鸣人特意把自来也七八年前给他买的自行车给弄了过来，专门骑着去拿外卖，偶尔还去收发室拿大件快递。

外卖快七点的时候给他打电话说送过来了，麻烦他去门口取，鸣人换了身轻便的运动服出门，套裤子的时候大腿上泛青的牙印被看个正着，牙调侃他昨晚又在哪个野男人床上，鸣人嫌弃的看他一眼。

“是啊，要不是你非要来住，我今晚也在那个野男人床上。”

虽然鸣人时常给链条上油，但自行车年岁久了，偶尔骑起来还是嘎吱嘎吱的响，他找不出毛病，专门带去修理店。人家说车体有点问题，可以考虑买一个新的。他站店里想了会，又看了看款式新颖的新车，还是笑着说不了。

“先用着吧，等它彻底坏了再说。”

快到小区门口，牙给他打电话说自己点的也到了，让他顺便一起带回去，他呛了人还是拿了。

鸣人把袋子放进前面的小框子里，慢悠悠的踏着车回去。框还是他特意给装的，刚开始没有框，鸣人就给挂车把上，结果点的一碗拉面汤全撒了，当天下午他就拿着工具哐哐哐的接了个篮子。

把车停好，鸣人提了袋子上楼，没回自己家，又去敲了卡卡西的门。

“昨天的汤还挺好的喝的，点外卖的时候顺便给你也点了一份。”鸣人没进去，站在门口把手上的一个袋子递给他，“如果你不想吃就扔掉。”

卡卡西看他手里五六七个袋子，人又没打算要进来的样子，又想到先前问他还要不要蹭床那会儿鸣人的反应，猜他家莫不是有客，笑眯眯的开口。

“那就多谢鸣少了。”卡卡西接过袋子，鸣人点点头也没多留的就回去了。

“哇，你可回来了，我都快饿死了，中午也没吃饭。”牙急吼吼的抢了袋子坐下，鸣人则是去厨房，打开微波炉热窝蛋粥。

“三天。”鸣人突然说。

“什么？什么三天？”牙吃得正欢腾，听到这句没头没脑的话满脸问号。

“我说，我，顶多收留你三天。”鸣人有一搭没一搭的吃完自己那份晚餐，“但事实上，就算我肯多收留你几天，波风苑子找到我这里也是迟早的事，所以你还不如干脆的早点想办法怎么解决掉她，一劳永逸。”

“......”牙沉思了好一会儿，“你说我要是现在告诉她，我劈腿了会怎么样？”

鸣人扎好包装盒刚洗了手回来就听到他这么提议，不由得有些怀疑牙之前浪荡情场的作风是不是被吹出来的。

“要我说，你还不如说你是打赌输了，既达到了一开始我们的目的，”鸣人兴致缺缺，百无聊赖的玩手机，“哦，不对，我们的主要目的已经达到了，云水的案子木叶已经拿下，你这次要目的随便解决不就行了吗？”

牙突然吃不下了，悻悻的坐到鸣人身边：“可要说是打赌，不会对人家女孩子太过分了吗？”

“你以为你说你劈腿就能好到哪里去？”鸣人白他一眼。

“可我要是说我劈腿的话，她讨厌我归讨厌我，至少会觉得我有过真心，要说是打赌的话，这不就只是戏弄吗？”牙有些扭捏的辩解。

鸣人听他这一说，上半身坐直审视的看着发小：“你别告诉我，你现在真喜欢上她了？”

“......我没有。”牙听得脸一黑，瞪着眼辩解。

“没有的话，你就别在这种时候怜香惜玉。”鸣人平静而残酷的继续说，“你接近她的目的是什么还记得吗？，别到头来角色扮演玩得太开心，把这个忘得一干二净。”

牙脸色一僵，暗暗的抬眼瞄鸣人的表情，在心里唾弃自己没带脑子出门，明知道他最烦什么，还好死不死的踩雷。

鸣人也没再理他，径自去吧台提了瓶酒，上楼了。

牙：我完了...我明天肯定要流落街头，鹿丸我能去你那儿借住几天么？

鹿丸：你今天才住过去，怎么惹他了？

牙：鸣人让我三天内解决问题，直接干脆利落点，我一时鬼迷心窍，觉得对波风苑子太狠了，就说了两句......

鹿丸：......

鹿丸：我救不了你，你自求多福吧。

果不其然连三天都没有，牙就被打包扔了出来，鸣人真是丝毫没有手软。他下午的时候被项目组长喊去公司，说是有几个文件需要他过目，鸣人就去溜了一圈，他看上的人果然业务能力极强，短短一个月之内，就已经理清了东郊，他想着之后要怎么把人挖过去，边在他们的解说下给文件上签字。

最近也不知道怎么了，他回去的时间可能是真的和卡卡西的小情人返校的时间差不多。每每他出电梯两人基本都能见上那么一面。男生依旧冲他笑得很可爱，鸣人却在心里想，现在对我笑，万一你知道我和你大腿滚床单这么多次，怕不得冲上来扇我巴掌。

这样子年轻的男孩子太过好懂，容易对陌生人付出善意，也会在被侵犯的时候露出未经任何修饰的爪牙，反观这要是之后真有他说的那么一天，鸣人除了在口舌上气死他之外，估计在行动力方面远不及石泽。

他总觉得自己老了，在这个事情上，算不得锋利。可细想下来又觉得好笑，他为什么要和人家抢金主，还非得对峙，丢人！

他出来到自家门前，门把手上夹了一支向日葵，是纸叠的，鸣人拿起来看了看对面紧闭的门扉，少见的没直接去敲门，默不作声的回了自己家。

鸣人找来一个六角浅青色长颈的花瓶，把那之花放了进去，也幸好瓶身做了上窄下宽的处理，那支向日葵看起来也没那么孤单。

家里有人住过的痕迹明显，鸣人站在客厅里思考了半分钟，还是放弃了找家政来收拾的想法，上楼换了身轻便的家居服开始打扫，拆沙发套、扫地吸尘还顺便擦了桌子。

一通忙活了三四个小时，鸣人累得腰都直不起来，外面天也黑得差不多，肚子适时的咕噜一声，愁得他诶的叹气。他瘫在沙发上响了半天，最后爬上楼把自己扔进浴缸泡了半小时，好歹回了点力气，刚出来搁床头柜上的手机就响了。

他拖拖沓沓的过去一看，倒是惊讶了好一阵。

小花太郎 

“怎么呀？今晚又缺人暖床了？”鸣人咕咚倒上床，慵懒调侃道。

卡卡西站在他家门口，刚拆了石膏的手里转着一支纸折的向日葵，和客厅里的那支差不多，只是模样要丑很多。

“我在你家门外。”声音里含笑，还作势敲敲门板，给他听了个声儿响。

鸣人猛然翻身坐起来：“你等着。”

“难怪刚才给你发消息也不见回。”门一开，卡卡西就见他半敞着浴袍，湿哒哒的头发往下还在滴水。

“是吗？”鸣人听他一说，就划开手机看记录，果不其然看到好几条，“我一出来就接你电话了，都没来得及看。”

卡卡西凑过去瞥几眼，还没看出个是所以然，就被鸣人一拍脑袋推远了。

“啧，”男人琢磨了下自己刚才看到的东西，“小花太郎是个什么东西？”

“让你别乱看了吧，这不看到不该看的了。”鸣人哈哈笑他，“小花太郎就是你啊，给你取了个花名儿，或者你更喜欢鹿惊？”

不等卡卡西接话，他又摸着下巴说：“不过话说回来，要论花名还真得是鹿惊才行。”

卡卡西埋汰他嘴毒，又说不该带他去吃那顿烧烤，鸣人也不放他进屋，两人就杵门口说话。

鸣人一低头就看到了他手里的那支花，条件反射的回头去看了下桌上放着的花瓶，上手就给他抢了过来。

“不厚道，送花怎么能只送一支呢？”

卡卡西闻言弯眼笑成月牙，装模作样的递到鼻尖儿闻闻，再送到鸣眼下。

“留一个理由，好约你啊~”


	22. 暖床

“不行，我刚客串了一把家政，现在你多让我走几步，我能立刻躺地上给你看。”鸣人指尖转着花，有气无力的说，“而且我现在还很饿，饿得能吃下一头牛。”

男人被他恶狠狠说话的口吻逗笑，抬手搓一把他头发：“那赶紧的换身衣服，为表感谢你的赠鱼之情，带你去吃个夜宵。”

“？”鸣人挑高了眉，后撤几步，“那你先进来。”

卡卡西跟在他身后进屋，看他把手上那支丑巴巴的纸向日葵插进瓶里，上台阶走了没两步像是又想起他来，回头冲他眨眨眼：“要不和我一起上去？”

男人第一次萌生了无奈的情绪，摆摆手不想搭理他。

鸣人下来得很快，套了件卫衣和长裤，头发用风筒随便呼了几下，有些乱糟糟的，没了平日里的精致，倒像个刚入学毛手毛脚的大学生，凭空少了三四岁。

他站到卡卡西眼前，后者动动眉毛站来：“走？”

鸣人点点头，到了门口他拉开鞋柜放，翻了一阵儿，找出一双白色的帆布鞋蹬上，卡卡西看看他这一身从头到脚，轻笑着说：“你这样我带你去吃宵夜，倒挺像我弟弟。”

“情哥哥情弟弟么？这情趣倒是不错。”鸣人关了门把钥匙塞裤兜里，“要我在床上这样喊也不是不可以，你得先讨好讨好我。”

卡卡西觉得好笑，他本意不是说这个，可偏偏真给带偏了，他想了下照鸣人在床上的那个劲儿，没遮没拦，寡廉鲜耻，估计效果真挺不错，于是点点头：“所以我们可以多吃几天宵夜，吃到您满意。”

鸣人笑得前仰后合，抓着他袖子倒他身上：“那个小男生也是被你这样骗到手的吗？”

“什么？”卡卡西不明白他脑子怎么生得如此活泛，常常前言不搭后语，接话实在是有些难度。

“那个栗子脑袋啊，”鸣人实在是累得紧，抱着卡卡西不放，被搂着腰还能省点力，“你说说你，用宵夜骗人家清纯男大学生上床，人心不古世风日下啊...”

边说他边笑，不知道触到什么点了，就是笑个不停，这会儿楼里有住客加了班回来，他俩到一层的时候，正好跟一个三十岁左右的西装男撞个正着，见他俩歪歪扭扭抱一块儿，眼睛都快看直了。

卡卡西拉了他卫衣的帽子给带上，按着他脑袋若无其事的裹着他出电梯，路过西装男的时候还微微抱歉的笑笑。等他俩都出大厅了，西装男才自嘲的笑着进电梯回家。

人比人气死人，社畜连女朋友都没有，人家却有了恩恩爱爱的男朋友，殊不知这俩人，恩和爱是有的，恩爱是没有的。

鸣人出来就不想走，又听说去的地方不远，想了下从男人怀里挣出来，一溜烟儿的去推了自己嘎吱嘎吱的小破自行车。

“骑这个去吧，你载我。”鸣人把车塞他手里，特别自然的在后座坐下。

卡卡西瞅着地上的车和人，想自己是不是来寻找青春的，为什么他一个三十出头的成年男人，晚上快十点了还要骑自行车带小年轻去吃宵夜，鸣人可不知道他脑子里想什么，拍拍身前的座椅，让他赶紧。

“别怕，旧归旧，载我俩还是没问题的，”鸣人伸长腿支着车，突然瞪大了眼问，“难道你不会骑？”

男人掐一把他的脸，跨上车一踩踏板带着他离开楼下，鸣人惬意的岔开腿，两手抱着卡卡西的腰喟叹一声。四月的天暖多了，夜里的风还有点凉，不过被身前人挡了大半，鸣人只觉得吹着舒服。

小破自行车果然很给力，偶尔嘎吱两声，但一路过去都没出意外，约莫过了二十分钟，卡卡西刹停了车，一脚踩着踏板一脚撑地。

半道的时候鸣人就默不作声的靠他背上，这会儿到了，卡卡西掰开他抱在腰间的手，半转过身发现人已经困得迷糊，呆滞的任由他动作。

“到了。”卡卡西捏捏他脸发现人还是傻傻的，转而去捏鼻子，鸣人才从一团浆糊的状态清醒过来。

“太舒服了，”鸣人不肯下车，耍赖一般的抱着不撒手，“我真的不想动了，这也就是你说吃宵夜了，换我自己我宁愿饿着睡过去也不要出门，好香真的好香，我好饿饿得我恶心想吃...”

“那还不起来？”卡卡西看他闭着眼吸着鼻子闻味道一连串的说话，拽胳膊要把他拉起来，鸣人却抱着车座不放。

“亲，我们这边建议您背过去呢~”

卡卡西听到这话气极反笑，拍拍他的脸，等人睁眼了把自己才骨裂了一周的胳膊晃着给他看。

“这位客人，您的服务套餐已经结束了，服务员的胳膊还在重组中，不支持本项工作内容。”

鸣人撇撇嘴理亏的站起来，大踏步的往露天的烧烤摊去，卡卡西停好车，不紧不慢的跟过去坐下。

“老板，这儿到这儿的，一样二十串。”

“好嘞，”老板看着那一溜儿的菜单眉开眼笑，“那您二位要来点酒吗？”

鸣人看一眼卡卡西，男人笑着不说话，全凭他安排一般：“那就先上两瓶吧。”

碳火烤着肉滋滋的响，鸣人喝完一杯啤酒，想起拍卖会两人去吃饭的事情，本来说好吃大排档，结果被卡卡西带着去吃了烤肉，还平白得了男人一颗石头。

耳钉做好之后，他挑了个空拉着鹿丸陪他去扎耳朵，断胳膊不怕打耳洞却怕得不行。动手的是个很年轻的男医生，他紧张得在屋里团团转，被笑了好久。

旁边的护士忍着笑安抚他，说只有一点点感觉，很快就会结束，做了好久思想准备，他还是团团转，鹿丸无可奈何的把他拉到一边，说我先打给你看。

他两眼放光的看医生给鹿丸消毒，啪的一下在耳垂上扎了个洞，而鹿丸只是皱了皱眉毛，没喊也没动弹，鸣人这才觉得大概是真的不怎么疼。

坐上了椅子又开始紧张，医生耗尽了耐心，不等他喊就捏着工具用力，疼痛猝然从耳朵蔓延到头顶，看他没反应过来，又唰的扎了另一边。

至此，他才终于打好了耳洞。

变成鸣子的时候，他想过很多次要去打耳洞，每次都失败了。

原因是他读高中的时候有一天放学，他从一家很精致的门店外路过，看到了班里的两个女孩子，一个坐着一个站着，坐着的个子小一些，店主捏着一个东西在她耳垂上动，还没等他想明白在干什么，只听得那个女生啊的叫了一声，喊着说好疼。

他才发现是在打耳洞，可能是那个女生叫得太过惨烈，日后他每每想去扎耳朵，都望而却步。

谁成想他为了那颗破石头，拿出了这么大的勇气。

鸣人坐在卡卡西对面，诶的一声吸引男人的注意力，剥开耳边的头发，把耳钉给男人看。

他们来得有些晚，这家店的生意又很好，坐的位置也就靠边了些，卡卡西眯着眼看了半晌只夸好看，没认出那是自己当做嫖资送出去的礼物。

“再看看。”鸣人干脆绕过桌子坐到他身边，抬抬头把耳朵彻底露出来，卡卡西这才看清那抹蓝。

男人抬手捏着耳钉揉，鸣人稍稍侧过脸好方便他看得更清楚，旁边几桌见两人动作越来越亲密，都暗中的瞅着他们，卡卡西不介意，鸣人更是不在乎。

卡卡西从耳垂一路揉上耳廓，突然低下头在鸣人的耳朵尖上亲了一口，惊得旁边桌的女生酒洒身上了也顾不得，反观鸣人倒是没多大反应。

“很漂亮。”烧烤端上来，卡卡西笑着开口。

“那当然了，我特意找设计师做的，花了一个月呢。”鸣人摇头晃脑的很自豪，又换了表情，一脸我也是身不由己的说，“诶~，我这也是为了不辜负您的拳拳心意~”

卡卡西被他逗得乐，好像离了宴会和办公室，鸣人就真的像是个二十出头的大学生，成天揣着兜的乐。要不是见过他谈判时候眯着眼算计人、床上勾着他的脖子喘气勾引他，还有订婚宴上气定神闲风流倜傥的世家公子样，还真就着了他的道了。

鸣人是真的饿惨了，吃的上了桌，他就不说话只顾着吃，盘子里扫荡了一半，他才慢慢悠悠的喝第二杯酒。卡卡西本来就不饿，先前去敲门，也只是想问问他，那个摄像头是不是真的不用了。

他扔掉一根竹签，拿纸巾擦手：“东郊的奠基仪式，鸣少有空赏脸一起去么？”

鸣人咬着签子想了会儿点头：“可以，下周我和他们提一下。”

吃完夜宵鸣人又犯困，卡卡西付钱的时候他就撑着脑袋发懵，本来就困又喝了酒，载他回去的路上男人都担心他手一松从车上掉下去，幸好一路上都无惊无险。

“你到底是去干了什么困成这样？”还是没忍住问。

鸣人打了哈欠，垂着脑袋，没精神的开口：“朋友来借住了两天，今天被我给撵走了，我从下午开始吭哧吭哧收拾到晚上，你说我累不累？”

卡卡西对他这个说法倒是很惊讶，仅有的几次和鸣人同床共枕的机会里，都没发现他有这毛病，自觉的他也不再追问。

老老实实的把人送到门口，再规规矩矩的回自己家才是正经事儿。

“请问这位服务员，提供暖床服务吗？”鸣人打开门回头问他。

卡卡西墨黑的眼瞳盯着他，缓缓漫上笑意，削薄的嘴勾起唇角，用那把过了细碎沙粒的嗓音说：“可以。”


	23. 忌日

老爷子的生辰快到了。

鸣人趴在办公室里戳手机，突然想起来他似乎是有很久没回过老宅，而老爷子也像是不记得他似的，一点没派过人来找他，又或许是暗中已经观察足够，不需要再当面提醒。

办公室外的员工们有的兢兢业业忙忙碌碌，有的趁机偷懒打盹，众生百态，鸣人自然也是其中一员。

项目组里的人也各有不同，被波风佑一和波风苑子安插进来的那两个，有时候连表面尊敬他的伪装也懒得做，不过鸣人向来是不在乎这些。有的会偶尔看着他若有所思，眼里藏点注意力观察他，等得出结论，对他依旧不冷不热，但工作上从来不马虎对他，也因此鸣人相中了那么两个，可时机尚未成熟，他乐得做个抄着手的王爷。

他转念一想，那卡卡西是个什么样的人？这百态里他又独独占了哪一份或是哪几份？

想不明白。

就像鸣人曾经想的那样，卡卡西是一面镜子，照得出别人却照不出他自己，只有等哪一天别人把自己的镜子借给他，又或者是他自己从镜子里走出来，也许才能看清楚。

他在办公室里乖乖待到下班，去负一楼取完车，想了会儿给平宫发消息。

我要吃放了小白菜荷包蛋的很辣很辣的面条。

平宫开完会出来整理资料的间隙，被女同事拉着问要不要去聚餐，手机在桌上长长的震动一下，他露出抱歉的表情拿起来解锁，看到鸣人这么没头没脑的一句，抬头婉拒了邀请。

“不好意思，我今晚有约了。”

女同事露出遗憾的表情，仍旧不死心的说那下次可一定要去，平宫温和的笑着说好。

开车去超市买了新鲜的白菜和三四种不同的辣椒，路过水果区拿了一个哈密瓜，再去水产那边挑了条鱼，排队的时候再捡了黄桃味的酸奶以及几瓶酒，提着大包小包的刚到家，鸣人就来了。

腌制鱼去腥的时候，他把哈密瓜切块儿端出去给鸣人，发现他开了电视在走神。

从上次他有过僭越的举措之后，鸣人再也没单线联系过他，平宫只当是还不到自己动手的时候。

“面条要很辣很辣哦~”碟子清脆的磕上茶几，鸣人一眨眼挂上笑，语气听起来像个孩子。

平宫点点头，回厨房继续做饭。

干红辣椒、酸辣椒、青色长条的美人椒还有新鲜的小山椒，他今天去的时候正好，基本买齐了。

平底锅起火煎鸡蛋放一边盘子里备用，换锅调汤底，小汤锅烧水煮面条，拿出瓷碗盛好汤挑进去面条和小白菜放上葱，最后热油煸了干红辣椒淋在上头，满屋子都是辣椒的辛香。

鸣人没等招呼蹿进厨房端了一碗就走，平宫拿着酸奶出去的时候他已经呼哧呼哧的吃掉了半碗。

平宫把端出来的另一碗放到他手边，坐他对面看鸣人一边吃一边被辣得眼睛通红吸鼻子，额头上布满了细密的汗，他第二碗吃到一半，平宫去冰箱拿了瓶酒。

鸣人吃完了抱着酒一口气喝了个精光，扯开汗湿的衣襟和屋主打声招呼进浴室洗澡。平宫看小老板行为反常，心情不好又不想说，目的也很明显，纯粹就是来蹭吃蹭喝顺便蹭睡。

他耸耸肩回厨房另给自己下了碗清水挂面，待他收拾好厨房洗澡回卧室，鸣人已经抱着他的被子睡得天昏地暗，那个姿势狂野得连半张床都没给他留。

若是放在之前，他大概会挤上去，说不定还会趁着鸣人半睡半醒的时候干上一/炮，可那天之后他就出局了，现在他们的关系充其量也只是老板和下属，顶破天也就是个同校的学长学弟。

成年人不爱撕破脸皮吵架，只默不作声的达成共识，于是平宫淡定的调好空调温度，在书房的沙发上睡了一晚，第二天起来腰酸背痛差点抽筋。

他家里的隔音还算不错，因此也不知道鸣人昨晚半夜起来吐了好几次，他早上起来轻手轻脚的推开卧室门，只看到小老板背对着门口睡得正香。

鸣人一晚上都过得浑浑噩噩，半夜的时候胃突然疼得厉害，喉咙止不住的犯呕，断断续续的跑了好几趟厕所，把胃里的东西吐得一干二净，吐得手脚发软嘴里也苦得要命。

他睡到快十点的时候头疼得醒过来，后知后觉的发现自己在发烧，叹口气下床找到平宫给他的换洗衣服，穿上准备去医院看病。

到了楼下发现自己看东西都有重影，怕出车祸也不敢自己开车，明明体温很高他却觉得自己冷得不行，白着一张脸在路旁站了快十分钟，就要撑不住的时候终于有一辆出租车在他面前停下。

鸣人抖着手坐上车，呼吸有些急促的对司机说：“师傅，市中心医院，麻烦您快点,我好像烧得有点厉害。”

他脸色刷白，嘴角泛着死皮，师傅压着限速二十分钟就给他送到医院，换了衣服身上也没有现金，鸣人腿软得几乎站不住，司机把车扔在门口架着他进急诊。

“发烧39.2℃，再多烧会，人都烧傻了。”医生拧着眉说，“你是陪他一起来的？”

出租车司机摆摆手解释道：“他是我的乘客，刚我看他站不稳了就帮忙扶进来。”

鸣人烧得迷迷糊糊听到医生的话，摸索着把手机解锁，给鹿丸打了个电话，没顾上说清楚就晕了。

“喂？鸣人，你怎么了？怎么不说话？”鹿丸开着会接到他的电话，鸣人刚说了个“我”字就没了声音，他摆摆手让出云盯着，起身疾步离开会议室。

“您好？是患者的亲属吗？”电话里传来一个陌生的女声，鹿丸听到话脸色有些难看。

“我是他朋友，他怎么了？”

“我们这里是市中心医院，患者发高烧现在已经失去了意识，因为他是一个人来来的，所以需要有人来办理一下住院手续，您方便的话就请过来一下吧。”女声一板一眼的陈诉完情况等他回答。

“我马上过来。”挂了电话，他折回会议室交代出云主持接下来的会议，急匆匆的开车去鸣人家取他的证件，到医院已经过了一个多小时。

他在急诊找到病床上脸色青白的人，跟医生了解了情况后，给他转去了单人病房。

病房里很安静，鹿丸搬了把椅子坐在他床边，鸣人脸色很差，眼下青黑一片，像是连续半个月都没能好好休息。

护士告诉他，鸣人是自己打车来的医院，下车的时候要不是司机善良，估计没到大厅就得晕在路上，验血后发现他是因为急性肠胃炎引起的发烧。

鹿丸皱着眉想不明白是为什么，拿起手机给手鞠发消息，麻烦她带点蔬菜粥来，收手机的时候看到日期又恍然大悟。

后天，是水门和玖辛奈的忌日，十七年前的这一天鸣人收到了父母的死亡通知。严格来说，那并不是一个死亡通知，只是失踪后超过一个月的寻找无果，最终给出的报告，同时附带而来的就是判定死亡的文件。

鸣人睡着睡着缩成一团，半张脸埋在被子里，清隽的眉毛在睡梦中拧成麻花，鹿丸连忙按住他挂着点滴的右手怕跑针。

他到的时候第二瓶水已经挂了一半多，办手续换病房又是半个多小时过去，这会儿护士刚给他拔了针头，鹿丸拿棉签刚按上手背，只听得床上人嘶的一声，抬头就发现鸣人已经睁开了眼。

“醒了？”

“嗯，我...”鸣人想扯开笑脸说话，嘴唇却干得裂开一道口子，声音也跟泥石流里糟蹋过似的沙哑难听。

“感谢的话，就不用说了，我该谢谢你发烧了记得自己来医院。”鹿丸起身出去找护士拿了棉签，又接了杯水回来一点点的给他润嘴，“还得谢谢你都烧晕了还记得给我打电话。”

鸣人动动眼心虚的不敢说话，病房里一下子没了声响，手鞠提着保温壶进来，发现他俩一个躺床上干瞪眼，一个坐椅子上抱着胳膊生气。

“这是怎么了？”手鞠脱下外套，过来要把壶揭开，“你起开让让。”

鹿丸默不作声的站到一边，手鞠坐下给鸣人盛了碗粥：“医生说能吃吗？我让阿姨熬得软烂，应该可以吃吧？”

鸣人不说话，悄悄抬眼看鹿丸。

“问你话呢。”手鞠戳一把他腰。

“可以，少吃多餐，医生说他急性肠胃炎，吃清淡点就行。”鹿丸叹口气，在手鞠的逼问和鸣人无辜的眼神下认输。

若说他刚才是因为鸣人不爱惜自己生气，那更多的是气自己，气他忙昏了头，这么重要的日子一点没想起来。

他看着鸣人对着手鞠一口一个小嫂嫂，脸上还笑得那么甜，心里就发苦。这么多年了，鸣人像是豢养着伤口里的猛兽，任凭它们时不时的反噬，把自己折腾得遍体鳞伤再缩回去。

一遍一遍的提醒自己别忘记。


	24. 他不愿意

23

“医生说你的情况有点严重，建议你多住两天院，”鹿丸等他吃完粥说，“后天的事......我记得，我来接你。”

“不用了，我自己去就好。”鸣人声音嘶哑的拒绝，“你把小嫂嫂送回去吧，我没事了。”

见鹿丸皱着眉不乐意又说：“你看我水也挂完了，现在就想舒舒服服的睡一觉，这边护士查房又很勤，出不了问题的。”

“那我明天上午再来。”鹿丸取过保温壶，拉开门和手鞠走了。

鸣人长长的叹口气，高烧过后他浑身乏力精神不济，强行撑着逗手鞠乐又劝走鹿丸，这会儿屋里安静下来，心底猛然袭来一阵阵无力感。

现在才下午四点，保不齐晚上鹿丸还要再来一趟，鸣人裹紧被子翻身决定先睡一觉。

晚上十点的光景，鹿丸果然提着粥又来了，见鸣人好好的躺在床上睡觉，轻手轻脚的合上门，去护士站麻烦值班的小姐姐多关注一下他。

“你好，我想办下出院手续。”天刚蒙蒙亮，一个身形清瘦的大男孩儿沙哑着出声。

“啊，好的，您稍等，”窗户里被吵醒的小姐姐打起精神道，“您的证件请给我一下。”

“您确定要出院吗？医生开了三天的药，我们还是建议您多住两天。”

“谢谢，不用了。”

鸣人穿着昨晚鹿丸给他拿来的衣服，清晨街上还泛着薄雾，他到街口拦了辆车回公寓。

刚掏出钥匙想开门，却转身按了卡卡西家的门铃。

“这么早...谁啊？”男人打着哈欠俊朗的眉目里满是不耐烦，发现门外竟然是鸣人，又有些惊讶，“鸣少这是怎么了？”

“想蹭下你家的床。”鸣人身上带着寒意，勉力扯开一个笑，“方便吗？”

“当然。”卡卡西退后一步让他进来。

上了二楼，鸣人站在卧室门口不肯进去：“麻烦借我一套睡衣，我想先洗个澡。”

卡卡西觉得今天的他有些反常，只打开衣柜拿出一件自己的大T恤和柔软的短裤：“这个，你穿应该合适。”

鸣人道了谢，慢吞吞的挪去浴室。

湿热的水汽蒸得他头昏，只得匆匆洗去身上带着的消毒水味，头顶搭着毛巾出去了。

卡卡西靠着床头，看他出来指指床尾的风筒，在他吹头发的时候下楼端热牛奶，回来发现鸣人已经蜷在床上睡着了，手里还捏着风筒不放。

男人俯身把他抱起来塞进被子，半个月不见他好像瘦了不少，脸色也很难看。卡卡西碰到他胳膊，惊觉他的体温有些不正常，探手摸了摸额头，才发现鸣人应该还在发烧。

家里的药也不知道是多久前买的，卡卡西再三思量着到底是把人送医院还是去楼下买点药回来。思前想后，他总觉得鸣人应该是才从医院出来，再给他送回去估计意义不大，叹口气决定换衣服下楼买药。

他开了车出去，顺便去店里打包了一份鸡丝粥，回来的时候看到有个面熟的男人冷肃着一张脸，开了鸣人的家门。

把粥放进冰箱，端着热水和感冒药退烧贴上楼的时候，突然想起来，这好像是奈良家的少东，几个月前刚订了婚 ，两人关系应该极好，连家门钥匙都给了。

看这情况是去医院没找到，直接上家里逮人来了，不过卡卡西也没有义务要告诉他，鸣人正在自己床上睡得人事不省。

“被人迫切寻找着的失落公主么？”男人小声念叨着给他贴好退烧贴，他让药房推荐的药都是温和性质的，可鸣人闭着嘴药也喂不进去，只好拍着他烧得酡红的脸把人叫醒喂药。

鸣人隐约听到有人在叫他，不耐烦的刚张开嘴，就被喂了药，神智稍微清醒想起自己是在卡卡西家里，乖乖的喝水吃药。

他并不知道这个时候鹿丸已经在隔壁气急败坏的把他家都翻了一遍，没找到人又问了平宫，甚至连平时他很少联系的几个朋友，也打电话问过了还是没找到。

牙宽慰着说：“他又不傻，肯定出不了事，而且他这摆明了就是不想给你找到，说不定他就在你眼皮底下呢。”

鹿丸不满的睨他一眼：“这是平常吗？你不知道明天什么日子吗？换做以前他发个烧我会这样？”

牙被他说得心里一虚但没多久又硬气起来：“是，我们都知道，那又怎么样？”

“自从八年前起，他有让你陪他去过吗？又让我陪他去过吗？是我们没空？忘了？都没有，他就是不想不愿意。”

鹿丸被他说得表情一滞，脸上铺满挫败的神色：“我知道，我就是知道...才不放心。”

“他昨天突然急性肠胃炎进医院，你难道没料到他会跑？他根本不会乖乖的在医院待到明天，他可不想带你或者我或者是其他任何一个人去。”

“......”

牙说完自己心里也不好受，搓着手指喃喃道：“明天他肯定会出现的，我们都着急，明天肯定能找找他。”

“卡卡西！你又旷工!!!”带土的声音猛然炸起，一瞬间卡卡西耳朵都被震得生疼，“你自己说，你这是第几次了!!!之前胳膊断了就算了，今天你竟然说是家里有人病了？你一个人住哪里来的其他人！”

“说！你要不说清楚，我就杀你家去。”

卡卡西本来准备好了说辞，听带土说要来。干脆不解释了：“那你过来吧，来的时候记得去打包一个蔬菜粥一个鸡丝粥，再加几个清淡的小菜。”

“我说，你把我当外卖员也不要这么明显好吗？！等着，半小时到！”

“你家还真有人？”带土在玄关换鞋，看到一双明显比卡卡西的脚要小两个码的鞋，款式还挺花哨，“难不成是石泽在这里？”

卡卡西拿了粥和菜去加热，没听见他的话，带土也不在意他不回答，摸着下巴又否定了自己刚才的提议。

“也不对啊，这个张扬的劲儿好像也不是石泽啊，”他说着进厨房，噙着坏笑问，“你又上哪儿去淘了个宝贝？还搁家里这么精心的照料？”

卡卡西端盘子的手一顿，淡笑着说：“宝贝，确实是个宝贝，精贵也是真精贵。”

眼看着他要上楼，带土跟在他身后问。

“漂亮么？”

“漂亮。”

“床上够劲儿么？”

“当然。”

“那我要看一眼，你可不许小气。”

卡卡西拧开卧室门，带着点恶作剧的笑意道：“请便。”

屋里开着小灯，床上的人掩在被子和枕头里看不清脸，但身材明显是个男性，卡卡西过去摸了下额头，烧已经退了大半，再吃点药应该就没事了。

“睡美人？快起床了，有小矮人来看你了。”卡卡西摸着床上人的脸说，“再不醒的话，他就要过来掀被子了。”

带土莫名变成小矮人，还变成了会掀被子的小矮人，气得眉毛立起来要骂卡卡西，谁知这时候被子里伸出一只手来，抓住卡卡西要离开的手腕，歪着脸在他掌心蹭蹭，轻声开口。

“叫醒睡美人，怎么连个吻都没有？”说着手往上爬上卡卡西的衣襟，用力一拽在男人的嘴角啾的一口，“好了，要求完成。”

带土感觉不太好，他觉得自己有点多余。卡卡西那孙子刚刚绝对笑了！绝对笑了！他都听到了，又轻又沉的一声笑，被亲的时候还揉了人家的耳朵!!!

还有，床上那个是哪路神仙？这他妈也太会接梗了！睡美人必须要亲亲才能起来，你们两个是小学生吗？还看童话？

哦，不对，是大人了。因为大人不仅要看，还他妈会演。

带土心里骂骂咧咧，面上却不好意思的轻咳了两声。

“？”鸣人惊讶的看着卡卡西，“还真的有小矮人？”

“可不是，专门来看你的。”卡卡西从他身上爬起来开了大灯。

带土为了避免又听到他俩说骚话，特意主动的走到床边想做个自我介绍。

“你好啊，我跟这个男人是好朋友，我叫宇智波......”床上人裹着被子坐起来，带土看清他脸的一瞬间，只想回到十分钟前打死这个卡卡西，回到四十五分钟前打死那个给卡卡西打电话的自己。

工作不好吗？工作挺好的。

鸣人看他突然不说话，好像整个人都脱色似的，失去了人生理想，憋不住噗嗤一声笑出来，抱着被子打滚。

他的病还没好，笑了两声就开始喘不上气咳嗽，本来嗓子就肿了，这会儿猛一阵的咳，感觉喉咙里都要血气，卡卡西忙上前把水递给他喝，又替他拢好被子，把空调温度调高。

带土看他缩在卡卡西怀里，一口气喝掉那杯水，喘了半天才平静下来，眼角还挂着不知是笑出来还是咳出来的泪，脸色虽然苍白，但还是冲他笑得很好看。

“好了好了，赶紧的准备吃饭。”带土不自在的把粥端给他，没找着可以垫的小桌子，索性把菜都放在了被子上，“菜在这儿，脏了就让卡卡西拆了洗。”

“都是我不远千里带来的。”带土突然又补充了一句。

鸣人的嗓子疼，只能一小口一小口的慢慢吃，听到这话他疑惑地抬起头，想了一下回：“五星好评？”

“再见，我回家了。”带土面无表情的扭头就走，卡卡西低着头笑得像得了帕金森。


	25. 限时偷情

清晨的墓园拢着薄雾，袅袅的烟浮载着寂寥，石碑上几行字，写尽墓中人的一生，鸣人怀里抱着一捧红艳的香雪兰拾级而上，他来得很早，不想和其他人撞上。

水门和玖辛奈是合葬，说是葬其实也就是个衣冠冢，毕竟到最后他俩也只有几片衣角被送了回来。

鸣人把花放在墓前，掏出兜里的手帕把墓碑擦干净。

不知道是当年老爷子伤心过度还是有其他的什么原因，他们的墓看起来异常的简陋，不像是世家子弟该有的规格。

碑上寥寥几行写了姓名出生年月和死亡日期，中间的照片也挑得很随意，鸣人蹲在地上凝视着他们，突然嗬嗬的笑起来。

他抓着石碑，仿佛是自胸腔泛上来的嘲讽，水门向来不争不抢，玖辛奈也对身外之物不屑一顾，她是贫门之女，可不贪富贵之财。

鸣人站起来，指尖流连的摸过碑文，长久而沉凝的看着这一切，胃里火烧火燎的难受，恶心的感觉汹涌澎湃的漫卷而来，他捂着肚子回过神来已经是中午。

脚步不稳的下山，墓园外卡卡西靠在车边等他，见他脸色白得跟纸一样忙上前去搀他，谁料他刚扶上胳膊，鸣人就晕了过去。

卡卡西把人打横抱起放进副驾，车尾巴一甩直接奔医院急诊，正巧是鸣人前天溜出来的地方。

山田时隔一天再次见到鸣人，气得眉毛都立了起来，昨天他刚来上班，护士就告诉他病人早上强行出院了，他可有可无的嗯了声，心底确是冒火，烧成那样，还不听医嘱，今天一看比前天的情况更加糟糕。

“你们是怎么照顾他的？又烧成这样！”山田根本不管卡卡西不是鹿丸，气势汹汹的质问他，“他急性肠胃炎引起的发烧，让住三天院，第二天一早就给我跑了，水也不来挂，真以为自己是铜皮铁骨不成？”

劈头盖脸的一顿骂，卡卡西动动嘴也不敢反驳，天地良心他只是被讹上的无辜邻居，谁还能比他冤？

“你们作为朋友啊，要小心照看...”山田一边写医嘱一遍絮絮叨叨。

“不是朋友。”

“......”山田话一顿，“可看你也不像是出租车司机啊。”

“？”卡卡西听不懂他的话，淡淡的解释道，“我是他邻居。”

山田医生彻底不接话了，他交代护士看勤快点，别又让人给溜了，正要离开的时候，柜子上的手机响了，卡卡西拿起来一看来电不打算接，递给了旁边准备离开的护士。

鸣人的手机自从昨天不见后就一直关机，这会儿鹿丸像是知道他会开机一样再打过去，本以为会听到他笑嘻嘻的说些俏皮话，结果对面又是护士局促的声音。

“您好，手机的主人现在还没醒，您等会儿再打过来吧。”

“哪家医院？”鹿丸搓一把脸认输般的说。

“啊？啊市中心医院。”

“谢谢。”

鹿丸挂完电话沉默不语的开车离开墓园，旁边坐着的牙也闭口不言。他俩临近中午的时候开车来的，出城的时候堵了车，没想到就错过了，本也想早点来，可公司临时的越洋会议脱不开身。

“有时候觉得我们对鸣人真的太宽容了。”牙突然开口，“他说想办个小公司，好的，我们帮他做到了，现在这也不是个小公司了；他说要订婚，我们还得暗中给他牵线；想要麻宫淳子听话，好的，我给他递刀子；你看他现在，病成这个怂样了，还叽叽歪歪的闹脾气，我等会儿过去就给他一拳，不然我消不下这口气。”

鹿丸本来气得慌，被牙这么一说，反倒是笑了出来：“嗯哼，我在精神层面上支持你。”

结果，自然是没有。

卡卡西听说有人要来，大致猜是鹿丸，就悄无声息的离开了。鹿丸和牙到的时候鸣人还睡得正熟，两人一边一个凳子围在床边，一步也不离开。

“哟，鸣少醒了？饿吗？难受吗？要不要我给你喊医生再过来看看？”牙阴阳怪气的挤兑他，“或者是，爬起来再跑一次？然后我过两天再来医院领人儿。”

鹿丸抱着胳膊定定的看着他，待鸣人转过来冲他讨好的笑，头一扭直接忽视了他求助的眼神。

“咳咳...”连续两三天发烧生病，鸣人几乎说不出话来，咳起来惊天动地，像是心肝脾胃肾都能吐出来那样，又沉又闷的自胸腔发出声音。

鹿丸没办法，只得让牙把他扶好，一点点的给他喂水，好半晌才停下来。这么一通闹，两人也再气不起来。

在医院住了快五天才被批准出院，他那天到底去了哪里鹿丸一直没问，倒是牙状似无意之间提了一嘴，可鸣人也直接略过了没答。

这周周末是老爷的八十大寿，商界名流全数要参与，就连政界也会有人来贺寿，鸣人出院后就直接回了老宅。

“我听说你生病住院了？”老爷子端坐在茶室，面露两份忧色的看着他，“好像是比起上次见你清浅了许多。”

鸣人大咧咧的笑着盘腿坐下：“没事儿，就是肠胃有点不舒服，医生让我多观察两天，爷爷不用担心。”

波风正雄把斟好的茶递过去：“那就好，我还听说淳子小姐去照看了你几天，也是有心了。”

“是的，这几天多亏了她了，不然我也好不了这么快。”鸣人嗅两口，仰头喝尽，“还是爷爷泡的茶好喝，我怎么学也学不会。”

“你啊...哪里是学不会，你小子就没学，”老爷子被他哄得开心，笑呵呵的说，“分明是想撺掇着我这个老头子给你泡茶！”

鸣人脸上卖乖的笑着，爷孙俩在茶室里打趣了好一会儿，波风正雄才让他下去自己玩。

“诶~爷爷这就不喜欢我要赶我走了吗？”鸣人瞪着一双眼装得委屈又无辜，“我都没喝上两杯呢！”

“走走走，看见你就烦，我这么好的茶跟牛似的就喝了，浪费，”老爷子嫌弃的挥挥手，“出去把兼叔叫进来，还是我们老家伙比较合得来。”

“好嘞，那我就先告退了，随时等候您的召唤。”鸣人边说俏皮话边出门。

鸣人出了门去找兼叔，刚到一楼就被趾高气昂的波风苑子堵个正着。

“堂姐这是，找我有事儿？”鸣人满脸不解的问。

“呵，又把老爷子哄得开开心心了吧？”波风苑子面色不虞的讥讽，“也对，你除了这点本事也没什么了，那么大一个东郊扔给你真是瞎了眼了。”

“都是爷爷厚爱，我确实没什么本事，也就擅长哄人开心了，堂姐要是想知道窍门，我倒是可以倾囊相授哦~”鸣人不咸不淡的回敬她，连低级的哄老爷开心都做不到，还好意思这么气势汹汹的来盘问他，“而且，我听说云水的案子，姐姐是丢了啊？那可真得学学怎么哄爷爷开心了。”

“你！”波风苑子气得脸通红，你你的半天也憋不出话来反驳，从小所受教育的缘故，波风苑子即使是对他不满，也会摆在明面上，所以一直以来鸣人都不讨厌她，反而觉得她逗起来有趣。

“你看，要是你学会了的话，案子搞砸了也没关系，反正你会哄爷爷也不会怪你。”鸣人煞有其事的语气配上真诚无辜的表情，气得麻宫淳子一句话说不上来，踩着高跟鞋噔噔噔的上楼回房了。

“你是越来越知道怎么逗她了。”波风佑一笑脸上挂着如沐春风般的笑，从转交处走出来，“你开口前，我还在担心你吵不过，还想了下要怎么帮你顶两句，结果你一说我就发现用不着了。”

“哈哈哈哈不用不用，她就是和我斗嘴玩儿，”鸣人嘿嘿一笑，突然看到院子里的管家，“啊，兼叔，爷爷叫你上去喝茶呢！”

鸣人回过头歉意的笑笑，一阵风的跑出去抓着藤原兼之往楼上带，“我找您半天了，爷爷找您品茶呢！”

“小少爷不是和老爷喝着呢吗？我就到后厨去了，让厨师炖了鸡汤，我盯着这才刚出来。”

“哇，我喜欢那个，”鸣人开心的笑弯了眼，又撇嘴说，“爷爷嫌弃我牛嚼牡丹，把我撵出来了呗，还说您们两个老家伙最对胃口。”

波风佑一在楼下看着一老一少和谐的上楼，笑着垂下眼皮，没一会儿就去了后院。

老爷子的寿宴很快就到了，当天一早麻宫淳子就到了老宅，陪着鸣人忙里忙外。午宴的时候，小辈儿们挨个上去贺寿，轮到鸣人和麻宫淳子的时候，老爷子拉着他俩的手说了好久，最后意味深长的把已经去世奶奶的一样首饰交给了麻宫淳子，说那是老伴儿提前给孙子备下的礼，他老糊涂了之前没记起来。

见到这一出，来参加寿宴的人，把鸣人的重要性又再权衡了一番，对他笑得是越发的亲切。

卡卡西对这种宴会没什么兴趣，一早推了让带土来，本来之前答应得好好的人，突然反了悔，问他为什么，带土酸溜溜的开口。

“你家睡美人爷爷的寿宴诶，你都不去吗？”

“......”

“你别说，我还真是没看出来你俩背地里玩得这么凶，”带土咧咧嘴，“上次人家订婚我问你着不着急，你一点没事儿，我还以为你俩就断了，结果......”

“怎样？”卡卡西一本正经的回问。

“背着人家未婚妻玩得爽吧？还记得我问你的话吗？你说床上可带劲儿了，啧啧啧，道德败坏世风日下啊~”带土站起来伸懒腰，“所以我给你机会去暗度陈仓啊，你看又是寿宴，人未婚妻肯定在，你这一去多给力，你俩要是再骚点，还能眉目传情。”

“听你这么一说，好像还真是。”卡卡西眯眼噙着笑，还摸了摸下巴。

“我想了下都觉得不得了，而且你看啊，这像不像灰姑娘，都是限时偷情~”


	26. 全部的你

吃过午宴，鸣人和卡卡西去了后院，带土本来要跟着一起，琳掐他两把逼着他改口说不去。

后院的景致很好，纷繁妍丽的花和修剪得齐整的灌木，一眼望过去错落有致又清新惬意，可独独是西边的白杨苍翠挺拔枝繁叶茂，和满园的花草格格不入，鸣人站在树下伸手摸上粗糙的树皮。

兼叔说，这是他三岁那年，他和玖辛奈去花鸟市场买回来的，然后他和水门扛着锄头亲手种在了这里。幼稚园大班的时候，老师让他们第二天带几片树叶交给她，他回家丢下书包光着脚就往树上爬。那会儿他挑食得厉害，个子小小的像个猴儿，一眨眼就爬了上去，兼叔拉都没拉住。

可他能上去，却下不来，手里攥着几片叶子，抱着树干抹眼泪，树长了两年也不壮，兼叔本想试着往上爬，树太晃，吓得树尖儿上的鸣人嚎啕大哭，水门回来刚进门就被急急忙忙的拉过去。

他站在树底下，鸣人坐在树枝上，旁边的佣人拿了梯子想靠近树抱他下来，他怕得不愿意人家靠近他，折了树枝乱挥，打得人胳膊上起红痕。

水门只好让他们下来换自己上去，好言好语的安慰半晌，鸣人才怯生生的伸胳膊让水门抱，小脑瓜还记着老师让带的树叶，要水门一会儿再给他摘几片。

玖辛奈回来后听说了事情的始末，笑得抬不起腰，鸣人哭得两只眼睛红彤彤的像个兔子，被妈妈嘲笑羞得脖子都红了。

“这些全是兼叔后来告诉我的，”鸣人脱下外套扔到一边席地而坐，“我忘完了。”

卡卡西站到他身边，午后的阳光晒人，他侧着站替地上的人挡了一大半，长身玉立却一言不发。

鸣人小的时候不懂，不懂为什么爸爸妈妈总是要离开；七岁之后他不懂，不懂他们为什么不再回来，后来他找着找着突然就懂了。

卡卡西没待到晚宴提前离开，他走之前鸣人还装腔作势挽留了一番，被卡卡西好言好语的拒绝了。说是装腔作势也不假，因为卡卡西说走的时候，他俩在楼上一个换衣服一个笑眯眯的围观。

他开车出来没多一会儿接到了Amanda的电话，有一份紧急的文件需要他签字。卡卡西回去后，本想把整个项目组的人都找来开会，一看时间已然来不及，只好放弃。

在公司逗留了三四个小时，出来后他特意绕去城东新开的那家糕点铺子，选了几个鸣人爱吃的口味打包带走，店里的女孩子见他进去，面露惊讶又会意的笑起来。男人个子高挑，一身干练妥帖的西服包裹着长腿，举手投足间优雅又惬意，手里还提着精致漂亮的小纸，十分惹人眼。

他刚把东西接过手，门口风铃叮咛响起来进来一个女性，身高到他下巴，一身火红的连衣裙，肩上搭了块绣花的米色披风，看见柜台旁的卡卡西愣了下，装作若无其事的样子，问还有没有草莓味的大福。

店员小姐姐为难的看卡卡西一眼：“不好意思，店里的最后一份刚刚被这位先生买走了，我们还剩下芒果和红豆的，您看看需要吗？”

她蹙起眉头，看了眼男人手里的盒子，摇头拒绝了店员。

“特意给你买的，不要了么？”卡卡西开口，语气亲昵自然，人也靠近了拦住女子的腰，“你上次说想吃我忘了买，你还和我生气，怎么今天我买了还是生气？嗯？”

店员惊讶的看着他俩，没料到事情会发展成这样。

“......”女子在卡卡西怀里抬头，眼底露着几分惊疑，却没戳穿男人的谎话，哼的一声推开他出门去。

卡卡西歉意的对店员笑笑，追在后面出去只看到一角红色的裙摆转进了旁边巷子，他不慌不忙的把点心盒子放进车里才慢悠悠的过去找人。

还没进去，巷子深处传来粗粝的男声，

“小姑娘长得还挺美，来这里干什么？莫不是有什么事找我们哥几个？”

“大哥说得对哈哈哈哈哈这腰腿可真是漂亮。”

“来，让我摸摸脸？嘿！你还敢打我？把她给我抓住！！！”

几个男人不怀好意的笑起来，淫言秽语说得是越发的下流，卡卡西解开袖扣领扣进去，背着光围成一团的男人们精虫上脑根本没发现他来了。他拽过其中一个狠狠一拳砸在他鼻子上，直把人打得踉跄着倒地，中央被围着的人惊愕的看着他，转身一个抬腿把身旁的男人踢飞出去。

其实卡卡西拐弯过来就发现人没事，估计是存着一网打尽的功夫懒得和他们说话，两个人三下五除二的收拾完那几个流氓，一个整理裙摆一个整理西装，挽着手无事发生的离开。

卡卡西没问话但把人带到了自己车前，拉开副驾驶的门：“请吧。”

“......”

等到人系好安全带，卡卡西才绕过车头坐进去，掏出一包湿巾递给旁边人，才发动车走。

“盒子里都是给你买的，草莓甜橙和樱花都有。”红绿灯停下的间隙，卡卡西探身到后座拿过那个精致的包装盒递给副驾上的人，见她不接也不介意，耸耸肩又搁回去。

一路上谁都没再说话，快到小区门口了，卡卡西突然正色道：“但其实，我知道也不重要。”

副驾的女人叹口气，像是终于想通了，自暴自弃的问：“你什么时候知道的？”

“你一进来我就知道是你了。”

“......”鸣子表情瞬间僵硬，咬牙切齿的又问，“那你怎么知道...”

“上回见过一次，大概三个月前的样子，”卡卡西把车开到车库停好，“那次你穿了黑色镶着红蕾丝边的裙子，到膝盖上面，扎了个高高的马尾，头上还有一朵蓝色的矢车菊，嗯，应该没记错。”

鸣子猝然抬头看着他：“你早就知道了？！”

“偶然而已，”卡卡西解开安全带，把盒子又拿过来递给鸣子，“所以我才说，就算我知道了，也不重要。”

鸣子讽刺的看他一眼，接过盒子下车：“也对，女装癖而已，有什么重要的。”

卡卡西神色严肃的转过来看着她，一双墨染的黑瞳紧紧的盯着她不放，电梯叮的一声到了六楼，鸣子率先出去，男人跟在身后，她掏出钥匙准备开门，却被卡卡西拦个正着。

“还有事？”鸣子挑眉神色不耐，又想起手里的点心，嘲弄的问，“还是说，旗木先生就差我这一句道谢？”

“当然不是，”卡卡西松开她的手腕儿，“我是想说，没有人规定过睡美人一定要是女孩子。”

“所以，全部的你才是童话故事。”

男人的话像是一记重锤敲在鸣子的心上，自来也知道的时候惊愕转为疑惑，而后才稀松平常的接受了她，卡卡西的话听起来奇怪，确实接纳了全部的她。

鸣子退后两步靠上门，沉默许久之后轻轻开口：“大福，你要吃一个吗？”


	27. Peu importe，je suis sérieux

“把这个复印发给明天参加会议的人，提醒各部门做好汇报准备。”卡卡西把文件夹递给Amanda，手机突然亮起来，秘书小姐微微颔首出去反手关上门。

卡卡西打开手机一看，笑起来。

睡美人：我十分钟到你们公司

睡美人：●'ω')_旦~ 请你喝茶

小花太郎：嗯哼

睡美人：等着，王子要从天而降，带你去私奔

小花太郎：却之不恭

不多一会儿，鸣人挖着一盒冰淇淋出现在了电梯口，他手里还挂着一个便利袋，据Amanda观察，应该也是一盒冰淇淋。

她上道的没拦鸣人，而是冲着他微笑点头，鸣人哼着歌刚过去，又突然倒回来把手里的袋子给她。

“你吃吧，我觉得你老板不会吃这个的。”鸣人边说叼着勺子推开门进去，没留给她说谢谢的机会。

卡卡西坐在办公桌后面，看鸣人大咧咧的推门进来，一点也没有自己进了别的公司老板办公室的自觉。

“吃吗？”鸣人挖起一勺递到男人眼下，“草莓味的。”

说是问他，却在卡卡西摇头拒绝的瞬间，强硬的塞进了卡卡西嘴里，笑得像个小狐狸一样。

“找我有事？”卡卡西咽下冰淇淋，嘴里都是草莓的甜香，突然心里生出一股无奈的情绪。

“负责东郊的组长说，有份文件要你们签一下，本来叫秘书跑腿的，被我给拦下来了。”鸣人给自己塞了一口化得黏糊糊的冰淇淋慢条斯理的接着说，“快中午了，秘书小姐姐给你订饭了吗？”

卡卡西看看他除了冰淇淋之外空空如也的手摇头说没有，鸣人眼一亮扔掉还剩一半的空纸盒，从桌上跳下来，兴奋的说：“那快走，我们去外面吃！”

Amanda刚想打内线问要不要多订一份饭，办公室门突然大开，刚进去的少爷搭着卡卡西的肩膀出来，而她的老板甚至连西装外套都在手里没来得及穿上，秘书小姐默默的放下电话，打开外卖软件给自己下单。

Amanda跟着卡卡西已经五年了，从神威刚开始建立没多久，她去面试运营，却被卡卡西一眼看上带走做了私秘。她适应能力强，花了半个月愣是逼着自己把秘书的工作干得有条不紊。

带土总说卡卡西是挖到了宝，绞尽脑汁的想把Amanda挖走，三不五时的溜达过来问她，要不要换过去给自己做秘书，还成了公司的一道奇景，要不是带土一颗红心向着野原琳，就算她多冷静自制也禁不住要多想。

因着这些事情，Amanda和两个老板的关系也比较亲近，公归公私归私，也算是朋友。带土还问过她，明明工作都差不多，为什么Amanda不愿意去他那边。当时他们三个还有琳，在凌晨两点的火锅店，围着锅吃得满身大汗，听到这话Amanda还没回，琳噗嗤的没忍住笑。

“诶？骗人的吧？琳你刚刚是不是笑了？！”带土瞪大眼睛有些受伤的回头看琳，“我这么惨的吗？挖秘书挖不过来还被女朋友嘲笑？你的良心不会痛吗？”

这话一出，另外两人齐齐笑了出来。

“本来就是，明明一样的工作，为什么Amanda不要我？都是老板好不好？”带土难以置信的说。

“你就是嫉妒。”卡卡西捞起一筷子肥牛，嘲讽的瞥一眼他。

“啊，我的牛肉！！！”带土惨叫一声赶快往外捞。“我就是嫉妒就是嫉妒怎么了？Amanda这么好，我羡慕嫉妒很正常好不好？”

“我看木下君工作也挺好的，你少在这里酸。”

“我没说不好，但是比不上Amanda，要不我俩换换？反正你觉得木下也不错。”

“呵。”

“看吧，我就知道！！！你说着木下不错，还不是不肯，虚伪。”

不理会两个男人拌嘴，Amanda淡定的下菜烫好吃掉，慢吞吞的说：“这个话，我明天会转告给木下君的。”

“别别别别别！”带土脸色骤变，“我可不想他辞职，他要是走了我连班都翘不了了。”

“所以说，Amanda才不想去给你当秘书。”琳戳了个肉丸给他，“你也别老是翘班把工作扔给卡卡西。”

“嗯，因为这样我还多加了好多次的班，要是给你当秘书，我还不辞职。”Amanda毫不留情的吐槽，神色异常嫌弃，“幸好下个月就差不多了。”

那之后连着两个月公司划分清了业务版块，卡卡西和带土的负责范围进一步细分，带土翘班都翘得心惊胆战，倒是木下悄悄的告诉Amanda，自从老板不翘班，他现在每天都好幸福。

神威迁过来这半年，波风的小少爷虽不是常见，可他和老板之间的亲昵，Amanda每次见到都觉得稀奇。作为卡卡西的机要秘书，老板的私生活她自然也是清楚的，远的不说单单只是那个还在上大学的石泽，就连住处她都知道在哪儿。

小男生长得可爱喜人，性子又温软，老板还算是喜欢他，但这点喜欢跟这位鸣少比起来，总是差那么点的味道。

细细斟酌下来，鸣人身上总带着股韧劲儿，哪怕他看起来吊儿郎当不正经，像个纨绔子弟，可那种拼命向着阳光生长的精神气，初见面的时候就像是一阵风似的吹得人神清气爽。

或许老板一不留神的就栽了也说不定——来自秘书小姐Amanda的最终总结，当然情报仍需要对老板保密。

“今天我上来你的秘书小姐姐都没拦我？我和你有这么熟吗？”在等餐的时候，鸣人突然这样说，“问都没问我诶~~”

“不熟吗？”卡卡西把水杯搁他手边反问，眼角挂着几丝笑。

“这么一说吧，好像也是。”他一手抱胸一手摸下巴，学着电视剧里那些人思考的模样若有所思的说，“你看又是合作伙伴，又是邻居...”

他说一个卡卡西便点下头，眼里蓄着笑，白皙瘦削的手指愉快的敲着杯壁，透明的玻璃杯印着他的掌纹，水像是活在他的手心。

“还有床的关系。”男人清越磁性的声音像是裹了蜜一样的响在耳边勾人，鸣人摸下巴的手一顿收回来，慢慢的趴在桌上，两手横过桌面放到卡卡西眼前。

右手的食指和中指头立起来，像是一个小人在走路，歪歪扭扭的靠近卡卡西握着水杯的手腕儿，顺着往上爬落在他手背上，男人突然手一翻把他的手抓紧掌心。正巧这个时候服务员过来送餐，看见他俩这个奇葩的姿势愣愣的说不上话。

鸣人突然坐直了把手抽回来，戏谑的笑说：“原来你这个高材生还会看手相，吃完饭再和我讲讲。”

卡卡西不可置否的点点头，服务生这才回过神上餐：“请慢用。”

“我刚刚的反应是不是满分？”

“你是说看手相还是摸我手？”

“嘁，”鸣人撇撇嘴，“当然是看手相了。”

卡卡西微微抬起脸，坐在他对面的鸣人从这个角度看他，男人竟然凭空生出一股温柔多情的味道，他半眯起眼，眼神像是一匹水洗的布柔柔的扫过他的肩颈和脸庞，最后落在他捻着汤匙的手上。

“不一直是满分吗？”

鸣人搅拌的手顿了下，然后像是想起了什么又说：“我想起来之前朋友给我说的故事了。”

“嗯？”

“她说一个中国留学生说给另外一个法国的小帅哥看手相，用手指在他手心里顺着掌纹瞎划，然后笑嘻嘻的说，我其实不会，是逗你玩儿的，然后你猜怎么着了？”鸣人眉飞色舞的边说边比划，“法国小帅哥啊，叫他把手张开，然后跟他十指紧扣说，没关系，我是认真的。”

他说完便盯着卡卡西，神色有些紧张，男人突然轻声一笑，放下手里的筷子，拉过他放在桌上的手，和他手心相对，把手指挤进他的指缝里，略压低几分嗓子开口。

“Peu importe，je suis sérieux.”

男人的声音压低了几分，夹杂着低沉的笑意，他凝着浓墨的眼弯成上弦月，冠玉的脸上勾着笑，鸣人心底一惊，忙不迭的要抽回手，挣了两下卡卡西才低头笑着松开。

鸣人心里打鼓面上却不显，还腾出空来调侃男人：“哇哦，原来你还会法语啊。”

他有些不自在的整理了餐巾，低下头不敢再说骚话，脑子里却飞速的在想，之前从小樱那里听来的话。

碗碟叮叮当当的响着，两人再没说过话，吃完饭鸣人开车把卡卡西送回楼下，眼看着男人进了大楼，才坐回车里拿出手机点搜索。

什么来着？玉人？好像是说一个男人长得像玉一样，他急躁的划开网页找答案，连连换了好几个关键词终于找到了出处。

如玉山上行，光映照人。

他啪的把手机扔到旁边座里，靠在椅背上发了会儿呆，默默的爬到后座躺下。

  



	28. 心动时刻

卡卡西从电梯出来抬眼一扫发现鸣人的车还停在原地，他过去一看人眼神发直的坐在后排，根据有过的几天同睡经验，估摸着鸣人是才睡醒，脑子转不过来，他伸手敲响车窗，等鸣人打开车门矮身坐进去。

“在这里睡了一下午？”卡卡西摸一把他乱糟糟的头发，“从我上去开始？”

鸣人点点头，眼神渐渐聚起来，揉囫囵着揉一把脸伸懒腰，含糊不清的说：“大概是吧，睡过头了我。”

他手放下来打到文件袋啪的一声，呆呆的转过去安静三秒，火速在身上翻手机没找到，又把卡卡西薅起来也没找到，他趴在男人大腿上想了会儿，手脚并用的往前爬，果然在副驾驶找到了穿着红外套的黑色小方块，拿起来发现已经没电关机了。

卡卡西看他一通折腾后怏怏的扒拉出线给手机充电，笑眯眯的换到前排，毫不见外的坐到驾驶位。

“这位乘客要去哪儿？”男人声音里裹着笑，语气似正经又调侃，逗得鸣人来了兴趣。

“本少爷要去公司，你且开车送我去。”他懒洋洋没骨头似的说话，还装出一副伺候不好就要你倒大霉的纨绔派头。

东郊项目的小组负责人田沼俊二和小早川遥，相对而坐沉默的等在办公室。

“鸣少，别不是出事了吧？”田沼忍不住说。

小早川睨他一眼：“不会说话就闭嘴。”

“可......”

“可什么可，估计就是手机没电关机了，人又不知道在哪里玩儿，根本没想起我们。”

田沼俊二想反驳又不知道说什么，办公室再度安静下来，而外面的同事三三两两的结伴离开，他俩也不知道该走还是该留。

按理说，这会儿下班了他俩是可以走了，但上午鸣人拿着文件走之前说下午给他们送回来，等到这会儿他俩倒是不约而同的选择了再等等。

小早川被选进项目组的时候就做好了准备，领头的老大是个憨憨或者是个只会发号施令的傻逼，就连对同事也没什么多的要求，包括她和田沼在内都是不求有功但求无过的心态得过且过。

进项目组没两周，她和田沼都琢磨出了点不一样的味儿，这位天降来的小少爷，好像看起来是无所事事脑袋空空的，但人很好对他们非常放得开手。

他有意无意的指出来或者说提问出来的地方，都是重中之重并且还因此找出了其中的漏洞。

其他人或许会觉得是误打误撞，可小早川和田沼却不会这样天真，鸣人对她们态度的变化也有所察觉，只不动声色的告诉他们莫要声张。

小早川作为一个从高中起看豪门恩怨小说的忠实读者，瞬间脑补出一万种可能性，并且严厉威胁田沼闭嘴，决不能打扰小少爷的韬光养晦。

也因此，他们现在陷入了薛定谔的等待中，既等又没等，等得到等不到也是两说。

“啊，幸好你们还没走，我下午在车里睡着了，手机又关机没接到你们的电话。”鸣人从电梯出来看到小早川的办公室还亮着灯，三步并作两步的跑过去。

“我们也才刚下班，辛苦...”田沼话刚说了一半，门外又进来一个男人，“旗木先生？”

他有些迷惑，小少爷去签个文件，怎么就把人家公司的老板带回来了？

“东西在这儿，”鸣人把牛皮纸袋递小早川，“那你们也快点下班回家，今天这段时间算加班。”

两人自然是点头说好，鸣人也没再多耽搁，转身推着卡卡西走了。

“啧啧啧，我真是太奢侈了。”空旷的电梯里只有他俩，“神威的老板给我当司机，想想就不要太美。”

“可不是？今日限量供应。”卡卡西不理会他的调侃，反而顺着往下说。

“说起这个，那家店最近出了新的口味，我还没尝过，不知道现在过去还有没有。”鸣人脸上带着懊悔，“下午要是没睡过去，肯定就买到了。”

两人下到车库，卡卡西把车解锁了问：“那现在去看看？”

“从这里过去不堵车也就20分钟，运气好的话应该还有。”男人这样说着定好导航把车开出地下，正如他说的那样，一路过去都没堵，到店门前堪堪只花了17分钟，车还没停稳鸣人解开安全带跳着下车飞奔进店。

卡卡西规规矩矩的停好车没进去，站在路边的垃圾桶旁，静静的抽了支烟。一周前他就是在这里遇到了红衣烈烈的鸣子，他那晚没敢说出口的是，自从她踏进店里，卡卡西第一次体会到世界在眼里褪色是什么样，只剩下那一种颜色，那么奔放那么不羁。

太过夺目，心底竟生出一丝退却的念头。

鸣人很快出来，手里提着小纸盒，兴高采烈的跑到他身边说买到了，然后他才后知后觉的发现男人在抽烟。

他瞪大眼一瞬，又反应过来嘿嘿的笑道：“给我抽一口。”

卡卡西挑眉看他，他挤眉弄眼的看回来，把男人盯得直笑。他把手里的烟送到他嘴边，鸣人也不伸手喊着烟蒂吸一口，然后缓慢的吐出一个极漂亮的烟圈，眼睛和眉毛灵动的对着他抖抖，像是孔雀求欢时开屏一样炫耀自己的技能。

他虽然没说话，卡卡西却知道了他的潜台词：你看，我厉害吧？

这样不经意的一个小动作、小表情，却让卡卡西的心脏漏跳了一拍。

差的哪是心动的瞬间？

差的是明白心动的那一刻。

他突然粗暴的揽过鸣人，低头却轻轻的吻在唇角，一点欲念也无，只剩下想温柔以待的心在胸腔里扑通扑通的作响。

鸣人被他亲得一愣，傻傻的不知道该不该推开他抱着的手，那样珍而重之的一个吻，让他瞬间想起来中午卡卡西亲他手时的那张脸。

灰白色的雾散尽，鼻息间还留着烟草苦涩干燥的味道，鸣人恍若惊醒般后退一大步。

“不就...不就抽你一口烟吗？还非得亲回来，小气。”他打着哈哈退到车边，“走吧，该回去了，司机先生。”

卡卡西神色自若的应声说好，没注意到街角低头站着的男孩儿。两人驱车驶离这条街，临到小区门口，卡卡西接到了石泽的电话。

“喂？您好，是石泽先生的朋友吗？他在我们这里喝醉了不肯走，您能过来接他一下吗？”电话对面的声音嘈杂，沸反盈天，打电话过来的那个男声扯着嗓子吼，小小的车里鸣人听得一清二楚。

卡卡西沉默半晌，对面以为信号不好，又喂喂喂的大声问听不听得见，鸣人拿过来替他说：“地址是哪里？麻烦您说一下。”

三言两语的挂掉电话，车也正好到楼下，鸣人提着小纸盒要下车，卡卡西要跟他一起被他拦下。

“车借你，快去接人，正好省了你下去再开车的时间。”鸣人站在车外，笑得一脸温和，还带两分戏谑，“快去吧，那种地方去晚了小美人可要吃亏的。”

“好，多谢。”卡卡西面色沉静，看不出波澜，他冲着鸣人点点头，有条不紊的倒车离开。

彻底看不到车影子了，鸣人才摸出手机给鹿丸打电话：“喂？鹿丸，我想吃火锅了，你叫上嫂子一起呗~~”

“嫂子不在？那好吧，我问问牙来不来，嗯，老地方见。”

他拿着手机点点点给牙发消息，转身提着纸盒回家，把点心都放进冰箱，又换了身轻便的衣服，到楼下蹲着等牙来接他。

卡卡西赶到那间酒吧，进门去群魔乱舞他皱着眉从人海里穿过去，在吧台边上找到了醉醺醺的石泽。一张小脸喝得通红，嘴唇像是要滴血似的还有点肿，他眼神迷蒙的看着赶到身边的卡卡西，傻乎乎的笑起来。

“你...你怎么长得，这么像，”石泽歪歪扭扭的要站起来，被卡卡西伸手扶住，“这么像旗木先生呀？可，可我没听说他，他有兄弟啊~~~”

卡卡西脸色不太好的把他搀紧了问酒保：“账结了吗？”

得到肯定的答案后，他直接抓着人往外走，石泽东倒西歪的跟在后面，好容易从人堆里挤出来，喝醉酒的人已经神志不清的要往地下坐。

卡卡西对他没有多的耐心，只想赶快把人送回家，拎着人胳膊往车里塞，谁知石泽不知道突然发什么疯，死活抱着他不肯进去。

“你到底想怎样？”卡卡西被他蹭得火大。

“这个车，这个车，我不认识，不能进去，不能进去。”石泽反反复复的只说这几句话，埋在卡卡西胸口蹭，嘴往上挪到他脖子边，头枕在肩上，热气呼呼的吐在男人耳畔，手也不老实的从男人胸口往下摸。

卡卡西看了眼四周，发现一百米开外有家酒店，他只好费劲儿的把人运过去开房让他在那睡一晚。

磁卡刚刷开房门，两人前后脚进去，石泽的手就拉开了他的裤链，隔着内裤摸着他胯//下的那一兜，卡卡西勾着脚关门的当头，怀里的人就滑了下去，扒开他的裤子直接把嘴凑了上去。

  



	29. 加班

鸣人的车就那样遗忘在卡卡西那里，他没说要去拿，男人也没给他送，一个不说要一个自然也不还，心照不宣的由着事态发展，仿佛恢复了曾经的生活，早出晚归总也碰不到面。

那样过了半个多月，直到小樱从国外旅游回来，还有手鞠和她一起。

给她攒局接风的时候，小樱说要带个朋友，大家也都没甚在意，直到鸣人看到她嘴里的朋友带来的男朋友是带土，他才不得不感叹世界真的是太小，兜了一大圈子都还能遇到。

带土见着他也是有些惊讶，再看琳和小樱打招呼，莫名觉得这个情景有些尴尬。

他拉着卡卡西兴致冲冲的去小樱店里挑衣服的事情，还历历在目，转眼自己未来老婆就和真假店主都认识了，也是太玄幻。

一群人闹着唱歌玩游戏喝酒，带土总觉着差点什么，看到鸣人和牙勾肩搭背拿着话筒互揭伤疤，才恍然大悟，撩骚的另一个不在，另一个唱不起戏来，难怪差点意思。

他趁着人都不在意，直接录了一段儿鸣人又蹦又跳的画面发给死党。

果然没两分钟，他手机就响了，带土举着手机对琳示意一下坏笑着出门接电话。

“你不是和琳去参加驴友聚会了？”男人听不出有什么变化，依旧沉稳冷静，电话那头还传来纸张翻动的声音。

“但我没想到她的驴友是那个被迫让你在店里吸烟的女店长。”带土靠上墙笑得贱贱的酸他，“我一进去小少爷正端着酒灌别人，啧，那个劲儿，太足。”

对面的男人不说话，转头换了电脑，啪啦啪啦的敲键盘，带土和他认识这么多年，其他的做不好，气人倒是拿捏得不错。

他叹口气，十分惋惜的继续说道：“就是你没看到，有点可惜。”

“帮我和他说一声，他车钥匙还在我这里，改天我给他送过去。”卡卡西依旧不咸不淡，还交代起来正经事，“你明天来公司记得把总管递给你的季度报告签好了让木下送过来，我这边急着要，还有审核的报表。”

“...你不过来？”带土不死心的追问。

卡卡西拧着眉反问：“过哪儿去？”

“这里！KTV！”

“虽然我默认你翘班出去陪琳玩，但我还是希望你记起来你今天本来也该加班的，也正是因为你不加班导致了我今晚回不去，就这样挂了。”

带土目瞪口呆的看着挂断的电话，半晌气急败坏“哈啊”的一声把手机揣回兜里。

“？”琳看他竖着眉毛回来，坐下端起酒杯一口气喝干，“怎么了？谁打来的？”

“呵，热爱加班的无良男。”

他这样一说，琳捂着嘴就笑了，他又喝了一杯跨过半个屋子，挤到鸣人身边坐下，伸手捞过酒杯塞给了一个给他。

鸣人懵懵的接过杯子，看带土一副要和自己促膝长谈的模样有些发愣，本来和他闹得正厉害的牙，刚想问干嘛，丁次却一把抓着他出门去。

“我刚刚出去接电话了，”带土搭着他肩膀，吊儿郎当，“某人让我问，车钥匙什么时候还你，记得通知他一下，时刻准备着。”

鸣人啊的一声点点头，摸着杯子若有所思。

“我问他来不来，你猜他说什么？”他提着酒杯跟鸣人碰一个，用着悲春伤秋的语气说话，脸上却痞笑着。

“加班？”

带土本来准备了一肚子吐槽的话，却被鸣人轻飘飘一句话给猜中，他扭头愤愤的说：“真不白瞎你俩玩童话故事的默契度!!!”

鸣人嗤一声笑出来：“这个点不出来还能干嘛？除了加班还能干嘛？难不成他还能是在哪个温香软玉的床上，舍不得出来吹风？”

“诶，你别说，这也是有可能的。”

“可你一问不就不是了？”

“啧是是是，就你了解他好了吧？某人是在加班，还加得不亦乐乎。”带土逗逗他觉得没趣，溜回了琳身边，“总之话呢，我是已经带到了，你记得联系他啊。”

“好。”

一群人玩玩闹闹到十二点，才各自散去，鸣人想自己打车回去，牙本来要一把给他拽车上捎走直接送到楼下，被鸣人拒绝了。

“从这里走，要不了半小时，我俩都能到家，要真让你送，你怕不是要两点才能回去。”鸣人摆摆手拒绝，“我打个车就行。”

等其他人都走了，他招来一辆出租车，上去直接报了神威的地址。车开过去花了四十多分钟，鸣人竟然还在车上睡了会儿，到了楼下司机师傅见他还靠着垫子没动静，只得出声叫醒他。

鸣人付钱下车，进了大楼直奔15层，外面的办公区漆黑一片，只剩下最里的房间还亮着灯。他没有急着进去，反倒是找了个椅子坐下，先点了个夜宵，然后戳开微信给男人发消息。

睡美人：哇哦，听说勤劳勇敢的人还在加班.jpg

他没指望男人会立刻回他，掏出耳机打开这段时间一直在看的视频，约莫过了快半小时才收到回信。

小花太郎：玩儿够了回去了？

鸣人撇撇嘴，这话说得好像他是后辈一样。

睡美人：差不多吧

小花太郎：那就是还不够了?

睡美人：也不是

卡卡西本来忙得晕头转向终于还剩下不到三分之一，喘口气喝水的功夫拿起手机才发现有消息进来。鸣人还跟之前一样，回的话也是模棱两可，不说开心也不说不开心，倒是给卡卡西逗乐了。

他还没想好怎么回，鸣人的第二条消息又追了过来。

睡美人：好的，帅气的人要准备吃夜宵了，加班的人还在喝咖啡！

鸣人发完消息接到外卖的电话，他蹑手蹑脚站起来看一眼亮着的办公室，下楼拿吃的。回话来得很快，他只说了让他晚上别吃太多早点睡，又补充了句车过两天还他。

卡卡西在办公室，刚收了手机翻开文件看了几行，外面办公区的灯突然开了两排，刚站起来外面又传来了音乐，他拉开门出去，发现鸣人穿着白衬衣领带系得规整的在走道上跳舞，旁边的办公桌上丢着他的西服外套。

认识鸣人挺长时间，卡卡西几乎没见他穿过深色西服，每每见到他，要不就是像是稚气未脱大学生套着宽松的运动服或者休闲装，再不然就是浅色暖调一点的西装，这么冷硬的装束倒是极少在他身上见到。

鸣人跳起舞来，身上那一股鲜活的劲儿满溢出来，动作干净利落，边跳还冲着门口的人笑，不像专业舞者那样到位，但泛着他的味道，随性又自在，他跳着还嫌不够似的，过去把男人拽着一起蹦。

卡卡西由着他闹腾，主要是看他扭腰踢腿，他舞步流畅有力，行云流水般游刃有余，扭动起来不带一丝女气。

鸣人站着转了个圈，右手向上左手往前伸，直直的递进卡卡西手里，本意是想拉着卡卡西一起跳，结果发现男人硬胳膊硬腿的像个木头桩子在蹦只好放弃，没多一会儿音乐停下，办公室又恢复了安静。

鸣人松开领带扯下来扔到一边，喘口气从桌旁边提起外卖袋递给旁边捡衣服的卡卡西。

“宵夜，我要喝水，渴死我了。”

卡卡西把他带进办公室，鸣人率先冲到桌边捧着他的杯子，把水一口气喝了个干净，男人在沙发上坐下，把装了夜宵的盒子全拆出来，一一打开摆在桌上。

“你过来，这里赠了汤。”看他还在满屋子找水，忙把招呼人过来。

他过来坐下，接过筷子插起个虾饺送进嘴里，含糊不清的说好吃。

“刚刚有没有吓到？！”鸣人吃着粉还不安分，像是恶作剧的小朋友一样问，“你看，大半夜。”

卡卡西温和的笑笑示意他继续说。

“是吧？灯突然就开了，然后还有歌声诶！”他说着兴奋起来手舞足蹈的不小心碰倒手边的汤，“卧槽槽槽槽!!!!!”

“别动。”卡卡西制住他胡乱动的胳膊把人拉起来，扯纸巾擦桌子，“喝我这一碗吧。”

男人说完不觉的叹口气，就知道鸣人不会这么简单的给自己的出场作总结。

“你刚刚是不是叹气了？”鸣人眼神瞬间变了，带着谴责和不赞同的看着他。

“没有。”卡卡西让他坐在自己身边，接着面不改色的说，“我刚刚是喘了口气，不是叹气。”

“......”鸣人一时间不知道是该继续追究他叹气的事，还是质问他睁眼说瞎话否认事实的行为，他愣了几秒呆呆的说，“你的良心不会痛吗？”

卡卡西听到这话实在是没忍住笑出了声，连续加班五六个小时到现在，Amanda也在十点的时候被他赶回了家，本以为会一个人孤零零的工作到凌晨两三点，没想到鸣人就这样从天而降，在空旷的办公室给他跳了舞，还点了夜宵和他一起吃。

他挺想问鸣人一句今年贵庚，但他怕大男孩恼羞成怒还是憋了回去，只是他笑得开心没有一点包袱，渐渐的把鸣人的目光全引到了他脸上。

鸣人一直觉得卡卡西要是去做明星，经纪人肯定会夸他的表情管理满分，一直觉得他的包袱很重。

偶尔在公开场合遇到，男人笑得一脸温文尔雅，虽然依旧帅得貌似潘安玉树临风，也就近来一两个月两人私下来往密切了，他才察觉到男人笑得很矜持。

即便这样卡卡西捧腹大笑，双眼亮晶晶的泛着光的样子却是从来没遇到过。

他突然凑近了男人，在卡卡西不解的目光下，亲了下他的眼睛，喃喃的说：“像是黑曜石一样漂亮。”

然后又装得无事发生。

“工作还剩多少？”鸣人继续嗦他的粉，“要做到几点？”

“大概到三点。”卡卡西看了文件和时间回，“你吃了就回去？”

鸣人嘴里塞得满满的摇头，看上了卡卡西碗里剩下的最后一个虾饺，立刻伸筷子叼走。

“我等你会儿好了，免得我还要下去打车，反正也没多久了不是？”

卡卡西自然不会拒绝他，收拾好茶几坐回办公桌后面继续加班，沙发上鸣人躺着玩游戏，不多一会儿就没了声音。早已经料到的卡卡西，轻手轻脚的把自己的外套给他盖上，默默调高了空调的温度。

喝了酒，又折腾大半夜，吃了夜宵不困才怪。

凌晨三点半，卡卡西收拾好文件，分门别类的放在桌上供Amanda明早来取，拿上车钥匙把沙发上的人叫醒回家，鸣人打着哈欠跟他下楼，坐进车里没两分钟又睡了过去。

到了楼下，卡卡西拍拍他的脸试图叫人，鸣人却一个翻滚直接栽进他怀里，跟之前醉酒一模一样，只会抱着他哼哼。

把人带回家，脱衣服擦脸擦脚，两人蒙头呼呼大睡，根本不知道鹿丸又在外面找人找翻了天。


	30. 番外二

cookie

鸣人和卡卡西在一起之后，用鹿丸的话说，就是从麻烦精进化成了惹事精，说这个话的时候，卡卡西勾着笑不可置否。

在一起的第二年，鸣人在某一天下了班路过宠物店的时候，叫着停车，非要进去看看，于是等到出来的时候，他们手上多了只灰扑扑毛色的兔子。

一路回去鸣人又是亲又是抱，卡卡西余光瞥见他喜欢得不行，心想幸好刚刚让店员给兔子洗了个澡。

车停好，鸣人只顾着抱兔子玩儿，卡卡西一个人两手提满了兔厕所、水盆、水壶还有兔粮草架等一系列的店员推荐新手必备的东西。

鸣人一边说小可爱乖乖别动，爸爸开个门，一边掏钥匙，生怕把兔叽摔地上摔个半死。

卡卡西本想提醒他，兔子的跳跃能力还不错，但转念又不想搅了他的兴致，干脆任由他折腾。

反正兔子也买了，进门也不急在这一时半会。

“呐，我们的小宝贝取个什么名字好呀？”鸣人抱着兔叽盘腿坐在沙发上看卡卡西忙来忙去的装笼子。

“问我？”男人闻言停下动作抬头看他，眯起眼似笑非笑的说，“这可是你的宝贝，让我来取名不太合适吧？”

鸣人脸一僵，摸毛的手都顿住，卡卡西看他不说话，好心情的低头继续装厕所。

“其实，我也想了一个了——”好一会儿鸣人才吞吞吐吐的开口，“但我怕我说了你要把我和小宝贝一起扔出门。”

“嗯哼？说来听听？”

然后鸣人突然又变成了一个锯嘴葫芦，兔叽趴在他胸口，两只耳朵在他摸上来的时候，乖巧的顺着手的方向动，小鼻子一耸一耸的在他胸口嗅来嗅去。

“但我又觉得那个名字太文雅了，小宝贝可能承受不了这份‘重量‘。”鸣人极力的为自己辩白。

“嗯哼？所以呢？”卡卡西做出洗耳恭听的姿势，剩下的水壶和食盆都不装了。

“所以，问你叫什么好啊～”鸣人把兔叽抱起来过去蹲在男人面前，小兔子不怕生，面前杵着个不认识的人类，照旧伸着头给卡卡西来了套鸣人刚才才享受过的蹭蹭闻闻大礼包，买一送一，回头再来。

“赐个名儿，不难。”男人悠悠的说，“您看看是需要走什么流？要接地气还是高大上？”

鸣人被他头一个像是皇帝赐名似的桀骜得不行，下一句就变成了甲方乙方不要脸的样子逗得大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你戏好多哈哈哈哈”鸣人笑了得肚子疼，揉着脸问，“所以到底叫什么啊？”

“那就叫cookie吧。”

“小饼干么？”

卡卡西嗯了一声，把兔叽从他手里接过来，突然塞进笼子里：“不然你也可以继续叫它小宝贝。”

鸣人嘁的一声：“小心眼。”

“嗯？”

“没，cookie挺好的。”鸣人凑上去亲亲他。

卡卡西恰一把他的脸，一边收拾剩下的东西，一边装作随意的问：“你刚刚给它起了个什么名字？”

鸣人脱口而出：“鹿惊啊。”然后表情一滞，蔫头耷脑的看着地面不动弹了。

“鹿惊啊……”男人意味深长的感叹，“名字真挺不错，难怪要给小宝贝用～～”

“那你问过大宝贝吗？”

鸣人被臊得无话可说，干脆上前搂着卡卡西一顿狠亲，然后被男人逮去浴室涮了两个小时，各种意义里里外外的涮。

后来朋友们来他们家聚会，鸣人抱出一堆小甜点小柠檬小雪糕小牛奶小泡芙小冰淇淋，强行要求他们人手一个带走，并且放下狠话。

他要是去串门的时候他们虐到小兔叽，就要雇十个人，从晚上十二点给他们打电话打到凌晨六点，包年份的，静音也没有用，外卖总会在深夜锲而不舍的温暖广大人民的心。

不要妄想战胜魔鬼漩涡鸣人同学。

——by不愿意留下姓名的隔壁楼可怜上班的土选手


	31. 解谜

手机一直在床头上振动，鸣人翻过身扒拉被子盖住头，旁边躺着的人倒是缓了缓神，坐起来摸过手机。

[奈良大管家]

“电话——找你的。”卡卡西推推睡得手脚瘫软的鸣人，男生嘟囔几句，伸出手来啪的打在男生手背上。

“烦不烦？!!!”

卡卡西见他这样，想着干脆关机扔回床头再睡个回笼觉，又一看时间已经快十二点，干脆捏着鼻梁下床去洗澡，等他围着浴巾湿淋淋的出来，鸣人从被子里探出只手，在床上摸了半天，终于抓到了那只不停振动的手机。

“有病？”语气阴沉沉的压着怒火，“非得一遍遍的打电话?!!!”

“大少爷，十二点了。”鹿丸被他一顿吼，反而平心静气，“我在你家没找到人，又在谁家床上睡着？”

“......”鸣人这才把手机拿到眼前看来电人，没睡醒他躁得不行，鹿丸却语气轻快。

“昨晚你自己闹着要马，今天不要了？”

鸣人的脑袋陷进两个枕头中间，想了半天还是没想起来有这回事儿，但鹿丸既然这么说，多一匹马他也求之不得。

“要。”他毫不犹豫的先应下来，“给我买匹北方的舞蹈家么？”

“......少爷，你还是先说你在哪儿吧。”

“我在家啊~”鸣人说这话的时候，卡卡西站在床尾解开浴巾穿衣服，他眨眨眼爬起来靠近他，把男人穿裤子的手给拉住不让动。

“你说谎也打打草稿行不行？我——”鹿丸被他气笑了，“现在，坐在，你家客厅的沙发上，我进来前——空无一人。”

“......”

他张嘴说在家的时候卡卡西就挑了笑，心想果真是个小骗子，骗起人来眉毛都不动一下。

男人看他他跪在床上膝行着过来，手放在他腰腹稍下，电话对面的人不知道说了什么，他的手一僵嘿嘿着要收回手，被男人一把攥紧手腕拖到身前，他没防备床上又软，脸直接撞上男人大腿，他觑人一眼干脆懒洋洋的靠着。

“你等我五分钟，我马上回来。”

他挂了电话由下至上的看几眼卡卡西，然后赤着脚下床，昨晚卡卡西给他洗了澡也懒得给他套衣服，直接光溜溜的塞进被子。

鸣人捡起男人床边还没穿的家居服，刚要穿又放下，踢踏着到旁边的衣帽间，再出来时已经换好了一身衣服。

卡卡西比鸣人高，身材也要精壮些，衣服穿在他身上，倒是有些空荡荡的，袖管落在手背上，裤脚被他踩了一点边。

两人一起出卧室，卡卡西把他送到门边，鸣人刚要一脚出去，突然笑起来回过头。

“诶，你说这像不像是我找你偷情，被老婆揪到尾巴，灰溜溜的回家？”

卡卡西被他说得一愣，他又接着说：“你还送我到门，这就更像了。”

男人眯眯眼，不动声色的开口：“那少爷还来么？”

“当然，您擎等着~”鸣人扬起笑，眼睛弯成月牙，反手关上门。

他关了门，几步跨过走廊，站在自家门前敲门，鹿丸把门打开，上下打量看他几秒，把人放进去。

“这么快就回来了？”鹿丸瞅着他脚上一双室内拖鞋，衣服也换了身干净的，整个人看起来清清爽爽，不像是在哪个旮旯蹲了一晚。

“嗯哼~”鸣人心情极好的在门口换鞋，“真的要给我买马？”

“......”鹿丸盯着他不吭声。

“不是吧？骗我的吗？！”他大惊失色，“你刚刚不是说给我买匹北方的舞蹈家吗？！”

“啧。”

鸣人一路不停到浴室，叼了牙刷又出来。

“那你叫我回来干什么？我快四点才睡。”他说了又有些不确定，含含糊糊的嘀咕，“嗯？四点？我什么时候睡的来着？”

他洗漱好，鹿丸想着去泡两杯咖啡，便问他喝不喝，鸣人还穿着从卡卡西那里顺来的衣服，耷拉着眼，没什么精神。

“不喝，我才起来，你不如给我热杯牛奶。”

“也行。”

鹿丸去厨房找了微波炉热牛奶，鸣人没扒拉到手机才想起自己刚刚扔在卡卡西起床上就没拿，他动动脚还是懒得去拿。

门铃响了，他也是动动眼皮，陷在沙发里不起身，鹿丸只好去开门。

“您好，您的外卖到了。”外卖小哥笑着和他打招呼。

“你点外卖了？”鹿丸提着个大袋子进门问沙发上挺尸的人。

“啊？”鸣人被问得一愣，他手机都没有怎么点的外卖？

“？”

“啊——是我点的，我忘了。”鸣人翻身坐起来，接过外卖袋子，打开一看发现和昨晚他的点那几样差不多，心底了然。

这还真是有点二十四孝好男友的范儿了，他人都回家了，还记得给点外卖。

“你们小区...”鹿丸觉得奇怪，“外卖什么时候可以送进来了？”

鸣人拆筷子的手一顿，尴尬又含糊的说，“我也不知道，可能——就是最近？”

鹿丸白他一眼，回厨房把牛奶端出来，鸣人嘴里叼了个虾饺问他：“你刚刚那个眼神是不是在说要我有什么用？”

“这个不重要，”鹿丸笑了，“你还是先说说昨晚在哪儿吧。”

“不，我觉得这个才重要。”

“外卖不是你点的吧？”鹿丸点点外卖盒，“你还回来得这么快。”

“嗯，不是我点的，因为我手机都没拿回来。”被戳穿鸣人也坦荡的承认，“两手空空，从对面回来的。”

“......”鹿丸坐在客厅等他的时候，听见对面门合上，这边门就被敲响，也觉得奇怪，这会儿被证实了他真是一点意外都没有。

“昨晚我收到了自来也老师的邮件。”鹿丸把手机递给鸣人看，“你先看看。”

“加密？！”鸣人脸色凝重，到柜子边放出纸笔，把短信仔细誊在纸上。

[100000 11001 0 Q] 

[100101 110000 0 Z]

[BHUED EXHQD]

“二进制先换回十进制，结果是——”鹿丸快速的演算出结果，“32、25、37和48。”

鸣人把数字又按照之前的排列抄好：“这看着像是经纬度...”

[32°25＇0＂Q]

[37°28＇0＂Z]

“那假如Q表示N，Z表示W，那么这个地址是——海里？！”

“不对，老师去海里做什么？”鸣人拧着眉，他食指拇指并拢不自觉的搓着纸，“我们漏了什么？经纬度换一下试试？”

“还是海上。”鹿丸点点纸面，突然给经度加了90。

[37°48＇0＂N]

[122°25＇0＂W ]

“是哪儿？”

“旧金山。”

鸣人掐着指尖，定定的看着鹿丸道：“就是这，老师之前有和我提过。”

“Q和Z分别对应着N和W，字母表上它们差三个位置，”鹿丸点点头继续分析剩下的话，“那就对应了凯撒密码，解码之后就是——”

[BHUED EXHQD]

[YERBA BUENA]

“Yerba Buena，芳草地？”

“嗯，1835年来自英国的威廉·李察森在搬到西部，也即是今天的中国城和金融区交接的花园角，建了第一栋私人别宅，在经过他人帮助规划附近街市的时候，将那一片称为芳草地，之后才将这座城市命名为旧金山。”

“所以？”鹿丸收起纸笔，“你怎么看待老师这封邮件？”

“老爷子没事儿的意思。”鸣人解完题，没骨头似的又靠回沙发背上，“之前他走我不放心，这是拐着弯逗我玩儿呢。”

鹿丸不赞同的盯着他的眼睛，鸣人坦坦荡荡的看回来，半晌鹿丸只得作罢信他。

“总之，我之后还是联系一下老师，问问是个什么情况。老师替你查的事情，你我都心知肚明，包括牙也知道，我们不过问，你也别把我们当傻子一样糊弄。”

鸣人被训得心虚，底气不足的喊：“我哪有？”

闻言，鹿丸睨他一眼，呵呵的笑：“你有没有，我可不知道。”

两人话音刚落，门铃又响了，鸣人瞬间从沙发上蹦下来，逃也似的去开门。

“手机落下了，给你送过来，”卡卡西递给他，等他接过去，又从兜里掏出串钥匙，“还有这个。”

丢在男人那里，放了半个多月的车。

“谢了。”鸣人一并接过来。

卡卡西看他回来两个小时了身上还穿着自己的家居服，伸出手摸了摸宽大领口露出来的锁骨和脖子，鸣人面不改色还抬了抬下巴。

“我本来准备等会儿去找你拿。”

“我要去公司，带土死活要要我过去。”卡卡西无奈的垂下眼睫，和鸣人四目相接，后者头稍稍仰起抬着下巴，像是索吻一般，后者低下头在他嘴角轻轻落下一吻，他余光瞥见男孩身后有人靠近，刚要抬头看清楚，却被一把搂住脖颈，两片唇再次贴合。

唇间濡湿，软软的舌头从缝隙里探进来，又飞速的离开，鸣人舔舔嘴角，如春风解意一般松开手。

“好了，走吧。”

卡卡西也不在意他像是和小狗说话一样，挥挥手叫他走，只是浅笑着在他眼角又亲了口，眼神往他身后看了看，施施然的离开。

鸣人关了门靠在上面，把玩着手机和钥匙，等着鹿丸开口。

“这可真是让我意外。”

“还行？”


	32. 我们家小姑娘

“我听鹿丸说，已经挑好婚期了，下个月6号。”牙翘着腿，嘴里叼着根棒棒糖。

“差不多了吧？”鸣人想了下，“他俩婚都订了快一年了，该结了。”

“伴郎你去么？”

“不去。”鸣人头也不抬的拒绝，“你呢？”

“不去。”牙咔擦咔嚓的吐出糖棍儿，“让他找宁次去吧，我不需要这个彩头。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我看你是怕了波风苑子——”鸣人幸灾乐祸。

“也不全是，就是不想去。”

“你带麻宫淳子？”牙把手机扔桌上，“听说你家老爷子这次也要去？”

“嗯，兼叔告诉我了，毕竟世交，他不去不好。”

鸣人捞起外套要，牙诶的一声把人拦下。

“一起吃饭？”

“约了人。”

牙脸色一变，站起来到他面前，神情严肃认真的看着他：“鹿丸和我说了，你玩真的？”

“谁知道呢——我先走了。”

鸣人离开木叶，开车路过一家画材店，他看了眼时间还来得及，进去挑了几只画笔几罐颜料，又捡了画板和彩条，提着袋子回车上，一路直到绿之森。

他进去卡卡西还没到，先放了东西去洗手，把画材都拿出来一一铺开。

用彩条把白板平均的分成四部分，分别写上春夏秋冬，又通通点上黄豆大小的白色颜料。给春夏加上豌豆粒的天蓝色和深蓝，给秋添上大红黄色和砖红，最后给冬天加上了两点芝麻粒一样的黑色，抽出板刷把颜色分区刷匀。

沾了颜料的画刀从冬天起往上划出一道笔直的黑线，三根线从左到右，逐渐递减高度，最后只到秋。

换成扇形笔依旧沾满黑色，迅速的从上往下撇着画松树叶子，他刚要换另一只小点的扇形笔，一身咖色西装的卡卡西推门而入，看他俯在桌前画画，颇有兴致的挑起眉，凑近了看。

“来晚了，要加一个冰淇淋。”鸣人笑着换了笔刷画杉树，男人含笑只点头说好。

“下个月六号鹿丸结婚。”

“嗯，今天刚收到请柬。”卡卡西看他要拿东西，连忙退开一点到旁边，“点菜了么？”

“没，等你。”他手不停，飞快的沾了颜料往画上铺，给春夏的树叶点上绿，秋天的添上黄色和砖红，冬天的加上雪的白。

卡卡西叫来服务生点单，小姑娘进来发现铺了一桌的画材颜料，呆呆愣愣的看鸣人好多次，他不甚在意的收起东西，又去洗干净手，甩着水回来，卡卡西站在那张铺满颜料的画板前。

“想要吗？”鸣人踮脚凑到他耳旁，故意压着声音说。

卡卡西好笑的扭过头掐他的脸：“你说你怎么长大的，又爱娇又爱闹？嗯？”

男人的不似平常那样清越，裹着些沙哑，喉结上下滚动，像是含着一团模糊的气，酝酿着未知而沉重的情绪。

“把那个彩条撕掉看看。”鸣人不理他调笑的话，指指画板边缘露出来的黄色彩条末端。

卡卡西一一撕开，那副画才露出来真正的模样，四四方方一张小画板，画满了春夏秋冬该有的样子，春天的娇俏，夏天的葱郁，秋天的迤逦和冬天的凋敝。

“送我？”

“送你呗。”

两人吃了饭各自散去，卡卡西照旧回公司上班，鸣人则是开车去找鹿丸和手鞠。婚期将近，两人也是忙得不可开交，木叶全交给了牙，鸣人依旧当着甩手掌柜。

“你们今天下午去干嘛？”鸣人把车停好，坐进后排，手里还抓着根冰棍，“带我一块儿去呗~”

“之前订的婚纱到了，这会儿要去试，礼服还要再买两套。”手鞠看他手上沾了水，回过头把抽纸给他。

“啊，正好我也想买条裙子，一起吧。”鸣人把身下的小半支全部吃进嘴里，被冻得呼哧呼哧的喘气，也没觉着自己的话有哪里不对。

“......”鹿丸抓着方向盘的手一顿，叹口气不知道该怎么和手鞠解释。

鸣人抬头发现手鞠怔愣的看着自己，恍然大悟。

“就...我还挺喜欢的？”他没头没脑的来一句喜欢，手鞠更加懵，第一时间扭头看鹿丸。

“好好说话我还考虑带你去——”

鸣人不理会他的话，自贵子擦干净手，挂着笑问手鞠：“姐姐带化妆包了吗？”

手鞠点点头：“没带齐，但勉强能凑齐一整套。”

“那姐姐借我用用？”他接过手鞠递来的小方包，蹬掉鞋盘腿坐好，“前面的小哥，开稳点哈~”

鹿丸虽然笑啐他一声，手上却更稳，于是卡卡西晚上下班，在楼下被鸣子劫走了。

“这位帅哥，要和我去看个电影吗？”

卡卡西勾过她的腰，低头看她擦了口红的嘴，伸手在上面抹了下，收回手指看看，又凑到他唇边闻了闻。

“好浓的巧克力味——”男人在她嘴角停顿几秒牵着她上车。

和他一起出来的Amanda看到开始思考，老板突然多出来的小情人，换成了女生，之后要是分手了她该怎么帮卡卡西解决。

鸣子穿了条乳白色的高叉旗袍，腿袜直到大腿中部，踩着双白色小皮鞋，带了顶深栗色大卷的假发，妆画得眼睛很大，眼影pikapika在灯下闪，颊边留着的碎发遮了下颌，脸看着又小又精致。

而卡卡西一身咖色的西装，个高腿长，面如冠玉，行走间还带着风，手里牵着个娇滴滴的小姑娘，两人刚踏进影院就赚足了眼球。

鸣子把订票的信息调出来给他，正准备松开手去买可乐，被男人猛地拽紧。

“去哪儿？”卡卡西细长的手指在屏幕上戳几下，一双眼含笑看她，“等我一起。”

说着还捏几下鸣子的拇指肚。

他声音里蓄着笑，他们周遭的人都听得一怔，有两个搭伴儿来的学生，凑在旁边悄悄的看男人，耳朵尖都红了。

“你看，那两个小妹妹，”鸣子戳戳他胳膊，“看着你，把脸都看红了。”

卡卡西听话的往那边一瞧，两个女生以为他生气了，害怕得一缩，谁知他冲着人家展颜一笑，臊得两人你推我搡的快步检票去。

“买爆米花总不至于还要我陪你吧？”鸣子晃晃被男人牵着的手。

“别害羞。”卡卡西悠悠的调笑着依旧不放手。

“你好，我要一杯奶茶一瓶矿泉水，还有一桶爆米花。”

台前点单的是个新来的小姐姐，她的目光先落在卡卡西身上，又往后挪到撇着嘴的鸣子身上。

女生看起来有些不开心，像是赌气一般，而男人却依旧风度翩翩，她脑子里过了一遍，老夫少妻的戏码，扬起笑对着卡卡西道。

“奶茶加点什么呢？我们家的珍珠很不错呢~”

卡卡西回头看鸣子一眼，思量几秒问：“有布丁吗？我们家小姑娘喜欢布丁。”

“有的有的。”小姐姐被我们家小姑娘这个词甜到心口发懵忙不迭的回。

“那就珍珠加一份布丁，七分糖。”

鸣子听得诧异的扭头看他，男人对她的口味出乎意料的熟悉，她尚且如此，更遑论点单员。她甚至能想到，小姐姐等会儿会怎样和同事朋友尖叫分享，她遇到了一个多么优质又帅气的男人。

当然，他手里的女朋友也非常的漂亮。

鸣子挑了个复映的老片子，那是整个系列的第一部，跨越了快二十年的时间，她仿佛回到了那个沉浸在魔法里的小时候，兴奋得直接哼哼。

卡卡西在她旁边，看她摇头晃脑压不住腿，影厅里的空调温度打得很低，他把外套脱下来要给她披上。

她开心得一直晃，往椅子的另一边靠，卡卡西抓不到人，干脆把人勾过来按稳了。

动作有些大，后排好几个都盯过来，他面不改色的把衣服拉好，把人放回去。

看得太着迷，奶茶和爆米花都没吃，她挽着卡卡西的手出去，在楼下遇到一个流浪汉，把手里没吃的爆米花送了出去。

卡卡西男友的样子十足，站在鸣子身后。

路灯昏黄，女孩儿巧笑倩兮，眼角眉梢都挂着温软的笑意。

回去的一路上，鸣子都喋喋不休的和他说刚才的电影，卡卡西附和她说好，还惹得她生闷气，咬着吸管嘎吱嘎吱的响。

卡卡西连连喊她也不应声，正巧遇到红绿灯，他停了车，突然解开安全带，倾身过去亲她，舌尖挑开牙关，探进嘴里把珍珠勾走。

“不生气了？回去慢慢和我说？”


	33. 暗度陈仓

鸣人月底带着麻宫回老宅，被叫到书房里，他看着老人苍老的面容，挂着慈祥的笑不急不缓的问他最近做了些什么，一面交代他东郊的事不能大意，一面又说受了欺负只管找爷爷帮忙。

兴许是前几天自来也发来邮件的缘故，他面上笑得乖巧，心里却想起来小时候的事，总觉得离得好远。

七岁以前的记忆，鸣人很模糊，这一种模糊不只是说的水门和玖辛奈，连带着老爷子他也记不太清。只隐约记得波风正雄状似很疼，总爱捏捏他的脸，还会把他抱在怀里逗弄。

他记得老爷子很喜欢他爸，尽管水门对公司事务没表现出一丝兴趣，又或者是老来子，因此格外宽容，就算是他娶了泼辣性格的玖辛奈，波风正雄虽然不满，面上却依旧待她不错。

但住在老宅的人，男男女女老老少少都是人精，主家中意谁不中意谁，早都是不传之秘，听懂上意才是他们的第一课。

所以在水门夫妇无故失踪宣告死亡后，老爷子没有因此更怜惜刚满七岁的鸣人，而是由着失去儿子的悲愤对他不闻不问不管不顾，所有人都开始忽视他，明里暗里的给他找麻烦欺负他。

他十一二岁的时候，个子还瘦瘦小小，波风正雄有一天路过后院，看到树底下的他，还问管家他是谁。藤原兼之一脸为难，也没待他说，老爷子就从那张脸上看到了水门的影子，落寞的回了书房。

那之后鸣人才像是被人想起，渐渐的老爷子又开始哄着他，可能是为了弥补愧疚也说不定是给自己找个寄托，就当是为了水门。

老爷子近来身体不太好，他年轻的时候腿断了，那会儿又穷，没有钱也没有时间好好治，在床上躺了草草一星期，就拄着拐四处奔走，落下了病根，梅雨季节一到，腿上总是不舒服。

他对鸣人表现出一种掌控的趋势。他频频询问起麻宫，言辞间都在迫使鸣人要上心，又提起鹿丸和手鞠的联姻，说他们珠联璧合，对彼此的发展大有裨益。

鸣人跑神还想着，他和卡卡西好像也还行，也算得上是互帮互助，逗得自己发笑。

“我说什么了，还挺开心？”波风正雄把手里的杯子搁下问。

“替鹿丸开心呗~”他把小毯子给老爷子掖好，促狭的对老人笑。

老爷子见惯了他耍乖的样儿，便逗也逗他：“既然这么开心，那我明儿个和兼之也给你翻翻好日子如何？”

鸣人的脸瞬间垮了下去。

“好了，知道你不愿意，再给你延延。”

吃饭的时候，老爷子不顾波风苑子和波风佑一也在，话里话外借着鹿丸结婚的事点着他跟麻宫，还意味深长的提了公司，鸣人眼见的发现他那堂哥动了下，敛了眉眼看不清神色，但想必也不太愉快。

开车离开的路上，麻宫脸色不太好，但她每次和鸣人单独相处都这样，也没什么好稀奇的。

“怎么了？”鸣人听起来心情不错，“老爷子的话你不用放在心上。”

“......”麻宫嘴抿成一条线，定定的转过来看他，“你不是不达目的誓不罢休么？”

“呵，是这样没错，”他轻笑着摇摇头，两眼微眯表情倨傲的继续说，“但娶你，也犯不着。”

“——就在前面那个路口把我放下吧。”女人抓两把散开的头发在脑后利落的扎成一束，“我有点事，先不回去。”

“行。”

“对了，明晚约了鹿丸他们吃饭，下午四点我去接你。”麻宫拿了包下车刚要走，被他突然喊住，她面色好像又白了一点，但还是说了好，踩着细细的高跟鞋咔哒咔哒离开，她走得很快，背影看着异常瘦弱。

鸣人摸了摸下巴，若有所思的去木叶找牙。

约在竹莊，临出门鹿丸给他打电话，说手鞠的妈妈不太舒服在医院检查离不开，于是四个人的晚餐变成了他们俩。

鸣人刚准备过去抬眼看到离他们大概十米的地方，车上下来两个异常眼熟的人，他让麻宫勾好自己胳膊，施施然的上前去打招呼。

“旗木先生，好巧~~”他笑得很欢腾的朗声道。

“是好巧。”背对着他的男人身影一顿，转过来跟他面对面。

“和未婚妻来吃晚饭吗？感情真好。”石泽上前一步亲昵的靠着卡卡西，漂亮的杏眼含着温润的笑意。

鸣人意味深长的看他俩几眼，嘴角勾起点弧度，淡淡表示：“你们也不错~”

“既然有缘，那要不一起？”麻宫既不想和鸣人单独吃饭，又觉着这个说法会让鸣人开心，思量再三还是出口向另外两人提议。

卡卡西听了话诧异的挑起眉毛，截断石泽要拒绝的话，率先应了。

预约用的是卡卡西和鹿丸的名字，男人本来想换一个小包间，被跟上去的鸣人拦着换了靠窗的桌子。

“既然是便饭，找张桌子慢慢吃，也不用避人吧？”

卡卡西眸色沉了一瞬，默认了他的安排。

侍应带着他们四人入座，挑了江景最好的一张桌，点单的时候他看了眼麻宫，果断的递给了鸣人，被伺候惯了的小少爷扭头扔给对面的卡卡西。

侍应生呆了两秒，机灵的两步挪过去。

石泽动动嘴，把话又咽了回去，圆眼睛不是太开心的看着男人轻声点菜。卡卡西记得鸣人不喜欢洋葱芹菜，细致的交代着一定要让大厨去掉，又额外点了个冰淇淋蛋糕。

“再加两个柠檬挞，”鸣人等到他说得差不多才开口补充，又问另外两人，“你们吃吗？”

“那就四个。”卡卡西拍板定了，“酒的话，就白葡萄酒吧。”

竹莊入了夜那些白天看不懂的装饰突然明晰了起来，灯光织就的影子铺在它们身上，店里墙角的花背后悄然生出青竹的模样，枝叶婆娑曼妙。

所以第一次到这里的客人，总会奇怪为什么店里没有一棵竹，却取名叫竹莊。

“石泽君，是还在读书吗？”麻宫端着得体的笑，柔声问道，“别介意，我看你年纪还很小的样子。”

“在L大，今年刚上大一，不过我上学比别人晚，又休学过一年，所以也没有姐姐说的那么小。”

“我们这一桌就数你最年轻，”鸣人端起杯子喝一口酒，石泽和卡卡西身上“不过话又说回来，你是怎么和旗木先生认识的？你们是亲戚吗？看起来又不像，但年纪好像差得也不小。”

卡卡西坐在鸣人对面，听得他话问到这里，切着牛排的手微微一顿，抬起头失笑道：“我也没你说的那么老吧？鸣少说话还是要尊重一下事实。”

“高二那年，我在街上摔断了腿，是旗木先生把我送去医院的，后来就这么熟悉起来了，”石泽两眼弯弯笑得很甜，“先生把我当弟弟。”

鸣人听了一口西蓝花呛在喉咙里，咳得惊天动地，卡卡西抄起自己的水杯站起到他身边。

“忍着，喝一口。”男人弯下腰把水凑到鸣人嘴边，一手给他拍背，速度快得另外两人都没反应过来。

鸣人咳得脸都红了，他猛灌下大半杯水才停下来，他拿着餐巾擦嘴，摆摆手让卡卡西坐回去，麻宫看着他俩若有所思，石泽桌下的手攥得死紧，桌上的气氛一时之间变得有些尴尬。

“说起来，我在公寓的电梯里还偶遇过鸣少好多次，”石泽强行打圆场，“当时都还不认识，没想到这么巧，你和旗木先生住在同一层。”

“所以说，这就叫巧合。”鸣人声音哑着，说话听起来有些费劲，他注意到男人不动声色的又看看自己，正好他嗓子还有点疼，也就不再接话。

石泽和麻宫说起大学里的趣事，说他认识的一个游戏社团的部长，为了追新来的小学妹，在游戏里给打了超多的道具，准备在星期天的时候送给女孩子，结果女生在周六晚上就隔壁音乐社的副部长成了情侣，怒而去世界找对象，找到了自己副部长的小号，缠着人家非要情缘，后来闹了好大一通笑话。

卡卡西搭了一耳朵听，突然觉得桌底下有了动静，不大又磨人。他察觉到一只腿缓慢的翘起来靠近他，从他的小腿往上蹭，脚上没穿鞋，灵敏的脚趾在他的腿上移动，爬过腿肚，又要绕上他的膝盖。

男人言笑晏晏的换了坐姿翘起二郎腿，左腿搭在右膝盖上轻轻支着，正巧接住鸣人往他这伸的脚，两只脚踝在黑夜和桌布的遮掩下摞在一起。

卡卡西不时的转脚，鸣人也跟着蹭，在石泽和麻宫看不到的角落里暗度陈仓。

面上彬彬有礼笑得儒雅和气，底下却是偷香窃玉暗送秋波，真是应了带土那句话，偷情偷到正主眼下，刺激得不行。


	34. 要甜一点

“周末我们要去打网球，你有时间么？”卡卡西在厨房切西瓜，鸣人靠在门边玩着手机问他。

“应该有。”

他俩一觉睡到晌午，鸣人活生生被饿醒，他人在卡卡西怀里，想下床给自己找点吃的，又怕把人弄醒，只好忍着饿乖乖躺着。

这个姿势他也看不到什么，只有卡卡西那张脸就凑在他眼下。

男人看起来最近很累，眼下青黑，睫毛像小扇子一样又浓又密，鸣人悄悄的抬手把他的一丝头发抓进手里。

男人的鼻梁很直，眉毛俊秀里添着份张扬，约莫是身体不舒服，嘴角还有点起皮，他探头要凑上去亲，男人却轻皱一下眉心醒了过来。

不等卡卡西问什么时候醒的，又想要做什么，鸣人的肚子咕咕的响，他立刻翻身坐起来，下楼直奔冰箱里翻吃的。

然而只扒拉到几片干面包，和一瓶快过期的鲜牛奶。

两人将就着吃了个早饭，鸣人愤愤不平的打开手机一口气点了四五个外卖，辣的不辣的，有汤的没汤的，卡卡西也不拦他，上最近的水果店里点了一篮子长的圆的带皮的没壳的。

可想而知，水果店的外卖到得更快，鸣人饿得受不住，催着他切西瓜。

两人坐在沙发上刚吃没几口，门卫给鸣人打电话，说门口有一堆他的外卖，他赶紧吞了果肉，迭声说是他的，能不能让他们进去。

门卫的老大爷尽忠职守，说这么多都进去绝对不行，他只好退而求其次的对着老人家卖乖，让一个人把所有的都带进来。

卡卡西进屋去换了身衣服，拎着外套出来，鸣人仰在沙发上，两手扒拉着沙发，头倒着朝下，眼睛盯在男人精壮的腰身上久久没回话，卡卡西理好领口，垂头就看他一眨也不眨的盯着，又见他搁在沙发上的手蠢蠢欲动，便两步靠近他。

人刚过去鸣人就扯开嘴角笑，两手从沙发上收回来，往后直直的把上他侧腰，男人身上只有件熨帖的衬衣。

他掌心很热，缓慢的从腰侧挪到腹部，隔着衣服鸣人的手落在他分明的腹肌上，恍惚间想起他撑着男人腰腹起落时那掌心的触感，汗水湿黏，他甚至觉得指尖有些滑，不由得用更大的力按住男人起伏的胸膛，垂下头看得到相连的下腹部，抬起头是男人漆黑的充满欲望的双眼，让人沉溺。

卡卡西看他摸着摸着走神，失笑的要把他手拿开，巧的是鸣人放一边的手机正好响，他脸上的表情瞬间颓了下去，男人弯腰勾起他手机，是外卖。

“先生您好，您的外卖到了，但是您家好像没人，我按门铃了，一直没人出来。”外卖小哥的声音又急又慌，卡卡西捂住听筒告诉摊成橡皮泥的鸣人。

“外卖送你家去了。”

鸣人一听吃的到了，垂死病中惊坐起似的从沙发上猛然坐起来，光着脚三蹦两跳的去玄关开门。

“这里，这里，这里的——”

站在他家门外手里大包小包的外卖小哥，茫然的回头。

鸣人身上套了件卡卡西的大T恤，脚上也踩着他的家居裤，乱毛一样的头发，两眼精光看着那一堆外卖。

“您好，这是您的外卖。”外卖小哥反应过来，忙把袋子都给他。

鸣人笑眯眯的接过来好一番看，然后把其中一个袋子还给他。

外卖小哥以为惨遭退单吓得脸白。

“啊，不是，不是退单。”鸣人见他脸色不好，急忙解释，“这是送给你的，不是退单。”

卡卡西在屋里听他闹了这一出，啼笑皆非，哪有人直直的就把外卖还给人家的，怪不得外卖员以为他要退单。

“下午要去公司？”

“嗯，Amanda说有几个文件要签一下，让我过去一趟。”

鸣人哦的一声不说话埋头专注吃。

“你们周末去打球的有哪些？”

鸣人闻言抬头，他叼着根鸡翅看起来有些傻，嘴角都是油光，卡卡西给他抽了张纸。

“没谁啊，就鹿丸牙还有我俩，他们说双打差个人，让我问你去不去。” 

卡卡西不着痕迹的皱了下眉，在心里盘算了几秒，想着这打球，估计主要目的也不是打球。

“奈良不是结婚了？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“没事，”卡卡西放下筷子，“星期六么？”

“嗯。”鸣人知道他心里在衡量什么，男人不说破，他也不会点出来。

鹿丸这次说双打人不够，骗骗别人可以，要糊弄卡卡西，肯定是说不过去的，且不说他有名义上的未婚妻麻宫，再者他们这一票长大的死党有那么多，总不至于一个都叫不出来。

真话假话，不用细想便知。

同样的——卡卡西想明白了，却也没拒绝他，究竟是出于什么样的心态，鸣人不得而知，但单就男人答应去的这个事情，他是开心的。

至于其他的，日后总能有个结果。

“我去公司，你回家还是待这里？”卡卡西捞起鞋柜上的钥匙，鸣人懒洋洋的趿着拖鞋，手里提着要扔的外卖袋，看他换好鞋便给他。

“我打算上楼再睡一觉，”说着还打了个哈欠，“几份文件应该用不了多久吧？几点能回来？”

卡卡西看了眼腕表：“五点左右。”

“那你顺便去CTings买个草莓蛋糕？再带个晚饭？”说着他还歪了歪头。

“好，还要其他的吗？”

“那再买点橘子回来榨汁，你今天那一堆里忘买了，哦——酸奶也买点。”

“好。”

卡卡西一走，鸣人如他所说的那般，上楼扑通翻上床，裹着被子不多一会儿就睡着了。

他睡得不安稳，许是临近最后阶段，忘了太久的事情又被翻出来。

他梦见他五岁那年的七五三，玖辛奈给他穿好和服，站在他身前说，我们鸣宝今后要平安喜乐的长大，这是妈妈最大的心愿。

水门和玖辛奈那天陪着他也穿了和服，他个子小，走起来一扭一扭的，左手牵着爸爸，右手牵着妈妈，在神社里学着父母的模样拜拜。

回去的路上，他看见一只蓝色的蝴蝶，甩开母亲的手去追，没站稳从小石阶上摔下去，磕破了额头，手肘上都是擦伤，他眼里挂着金豆豆没掉出来，倒是玖辛奈抱着他心疼的抹眼泪。

那天晚上，水门还特意给他多讲了一个故事，夸奖他白天摔跤没哭，很坚强，千岁糖放在他枕边。

梦境在这里陡然一转，他还是穿着那身绣着松鹤的藏青色和服，周围没有蝴蝶，也没有光，他一个人找不到水门和玖辛奈，踩断了木屐上系带，从坡上滚下去，树枝扎穿了小腿，手上脸上全是伤口，他哭着喊哑了嗓子也不见人来帮他。

他又疼又冷，可谁都没有来。

卡卡西刚过四点就回了家，签了几份文件，再给Amanda交代了策划案的问题，时间用得比预想的还要少。

他提着鸣人点名要的蛋糕和橘子回来，屋子里静悄悄，他放下东西上楼，鸣人果然还陷在床中间睡觉。

本想脱了衣服去洗澡，不期然听到几声呓语，卡卡西放轻手脚到床边，发现鸣人脸上全是汗，眉心蹙得死紧，左手抓着被角，指节用力到泛白，右手在被子里像是在抓着什么，嘴里一直喊着疼。

“鸣人？”卡卡西轻声喊他，刚碰着他的脸，鸣人便猛地惊醒，他戒备而惊慌的看着男人，看清后才慢慢的松懈下来。

他脸色不好，额上的汗细细的布了一片，他松开的掌心里都是指甲掐出来的月牙，这会儿松开了红成一片，卡卡西把他的手抓过来揉，刚一下鸣人就疼得往回缩。

“刚做梦了？”卡卡西声音放得很小，像是柔软的羽毛刷，舒服得人想闭眼。

“嗯.....”鸣人挪着靠近他，他声音干涩喑哑，“梦到小时候七五三。”

“那怎么了呢？”卡卡西换了下姿势，方便他枕在腿上，“你刚刚在喊疼。”

鸣人没有立刻说，他停了会儿，像是想好了，才慢慢开口。

“去玩神社回来的路上，我说的是我五岁的时候，”鸣人翻过手，握着男人的手指摩挲，“我看到一只蓝色的蝴蝶，非要去捉，结果没捉到，从小石阶上滚下去了，因为这个我还抱着我妈哭了好一通，刚刚就梦到那个时候，梦见我不只是擦破了皮，还和你几个月前一样，把胳膊也摔断了。”

他说着冲卡卡西笑：“可不就是疼么？”

男人边听他说边给他擦汗，附和着道：“那是太疼了，该哭。”

鸣人听这话嘴一撇，不乐意：“谁哭了，我明明没哭好吧，就是梦的共情能力太强了。”

“好，没哭，”卡卡西揉揉他的发根，“蛋糕和橘子我都买回来了，在楼下的，去吃？”

鸣人从他腿上滑下去，在床上扭得像个章鱼，卡卡西不再理他径自拿了衣服去浴室洗澡。

刚刚的话里哪几句是真的哪几句是假的，卡卡西不能说完全分辨，但他知道那个梦，那个让鸣人抱着腿喊疼的梦，肯定不是他说的那样。

他不欲窥探鸣人过多，若是他不愿意的话，装聋作哑也无不可。

卡卡西洗完澡出来，鸣人已经不在床上，薄被乱成一团，堆在床中间，枕头也东倒西歪，右边那个只剩了小半个还在床上，被另一个压着没能掉下去。

他也没管，顶着湿漉漉的头发下楼，果然在客厅的沙发上找到一个吃着草莓蛋糕玩手机的大可爱。

听见他下来的声音，鸣人头也没回的说：“想喝橙汁~~”

“然后？”

“然后我没找到榨汁机，我想着，这是你家，我翻箱倒柜的也不太好，”鸣人叉起半颗草莓塞他嘴里，“所以——还是你去榨吧。”

卡卡西啧的一声，还是扭头去厨房翻出积灰的榨汁机，鸣人像条小尾巴一样跟过来，看他把柳橙切好，刚要放进去他，鸣人啊的一声开口。

“要甜的。”

卡卡西看他一眼，低头对着柳橙说：“要甜一点。”

tbc...


	35. 醉猫

加了密的邮件后来也没再来，鸣人心里挂着，也没有过分担心，他有种预感，事情很快就会水落石出了。

自来也给的邮件透露出两个消息，一则他确定了事发地点，二则要鸣人做好准备。

惦记了这么多年的事情，或许一朝就会明晰。

真相固然重要，但还活着的人，才是最珍贵的。

鸣人不怕这个，他早早的做好了准备，不管是什么样惨痛的事实，他都能接受，他知道自来也担心他，可他只是想要一个结果。

而这个结果，会让他自由。

鹿丸对于他和卡卡西勾勾搭搭狼狈为奸的的事情没说什么，他问过那么一句之后，再也没提起过像是忘了。鸣人对此也没什么看法，这事儿往好了想，是他俩看对眼凑一对，还挺为民除害；往坏了看就是一个愿打一个愿挨，你情我愿的露水姻缘而已，左不过是人特殊了点，不需要另外花钱养着。

鹿丸试图这样想，但实际上他总觉得自己好像忽视了有点什么。他突然记起上次鸣人从医院出来，他和牙四处找不到人的时候，他是不是也在卡卡西家里。

他用着问句，心里却默认了这个答案。

或许，是这次得鸣人和以前不太一样，又或许是他俩在认真考虑可能性。

鹿丸对于前一个无可无不可，可后一个他乐见其成——鸣人身边有人陪，总归还是好的，而且这个人，在他看来还算是合适，一个照面他就感受到了鸣人在这段关系里的享受。

就连之前的平宫要，鹿丸对于那段时间有人持续稳定的照顾着鸣人，也是开心的。但他总还是不喜欢平宫。

虽然那个男人自从第一次见到，就是那副好好学长的模样，挂着温润的笑，可他们这种人，从开始懂事就见了多少牛鬼蛇神，他待鸣人几分真心几分假意，都是再清楚不过。

至于卡卡西，鹿丸看不透他。对于畑家以前的事情，他也听长辈说过几句。一群疯子逼得个小孩背井离乡，靠着父亲的一点遗产长大活下来，创办了自己的公司，又搬回了这个城市。

他和手鞠的订婚宴请了畑家，那人在宴会上一眼没看过去，怕脏了自己的眼。老宅水深，他恐是一步也不肯踏进去。不过最近那边不太平，也许再掀起点风浪也未定。卡卡西想必是对这些事一清二楚，但仍旧无甚反映，显然心里有数。

因着鸣人筹谋东郊，而神威又是波风的合作方，他私底下研究过卡卡西和带土。两人性格大不同，带土更加冒进，有一半把握就敢做，而卡卡西通常是帮他把这百分之五十变成百分之七十甚至八十。

这种性格的人大多思虑深远，惯于运筹帷幄，对一般人来说或许不合适，但和鸣人却是相得益彰，而且就鹿丸和他的接触看，他待鸣人倒是比起平宫要好上不少。

鸣人平素里装得虎头虎脑，大智若愚的戏码他也演了多年，这样一个玲珑的人配他——正好。

一周的时间转眼就过，两天之后就是鹿丸的婚期。虽然牙闹着死活不肯当伴郎，最后还是被赶鸭子上架，而鸣人作为订婚人士则逃过一劫。

他和麻宫跟着波风正雄一块儿到的会场，波风苑子和老爷子坐一个车来的，见到他俩哼了声扭头就走了，鸣人反倒觉得她挺有意思。

老爷子带着他俩四处走四处和人打招呼，这个是橘家的董事，那个是滕川实业的副总，认了一大圈，总算是放过他俩，让鸣人带着麻宫自己去玩儿，波风佑一不知道从哪里穿出来，代替他俩跟着老爷子。

鸣人不在意他，麻宫却多看了几眼。

“怎么了？”鸣人从侍应那儿端了杯香槟递给她。

“你那个堂哥......”麻宫话没说全，鸣人会意笑笑。

“暂且没事，倒是淳子小姐，戏演得越发好了。”鸣人说的是她刚刚亲昵的蹭着鸣人的胳膊，一脸娇羞的回老爷子的话，两人上演了好一番的郎情妾意，恩爱缠绵。

“鸣少教得好。”麻宫淡淡瞥他一眼，眼神倏地顿住，“神威的人来了。”

鸣人顺着她的目光看过去，只看到带土和他臂弯里娇柔的琳，卡卡西不知所踪。

“看来，旗木先生今天没空。”女人柔和甜美的声音，开口带着点失望，她说着还看了看身边英挺俊朗的鸣人，发现他依旧沉如磐石，波澜不惊。

“好久不见。”带土径直过来，看了看鸣人，目光在他身边的麻宫身上一顿，又收回去。

“和你没有好久不见，倒是姐姐，”鸣人调皮的冲琳眨眨眼，风度翩翩的说，“今天的裙子真衬你。”

“嘴真甜。”

作为主角的鹿丸被灌酒，一桌接一桌，到了鸣人这桌，他直接把人拽起来帮他挡后面的人，直到宴席结束。

鸣人喝得太过头，晕头转向的被送到楼下，坚定又胡乱的拒绝了司机送他上楼的请求，深一脚浅一脚的进了电梯，好半天才反应过来要摁楼层。

他醉得分不清东西，站在卡卡西家门外，对着密码锁思考了好久，胡乱的按了

他爱用的几个数字，显示错误；又输了自己的生日，还是错误；最后自暴自弃的按了四个零，错误达到上限，滴滴滴滴滴的警报声响了。

卡卡西被吵醒出来开门一看，门外站着个醉鬼 ，嘴里还在念叨着密码怎么老不对，这不应该，只好又气又好笑的把他拽进屋。

鸣人喝得腿软，被猛地一拉脚下拌蒜直直的栽进卡卡西胸口，砰的把人撞到墙上，男人差点被他撞到去世。喝蒙了的鸣人脸埋进卡卡西的领口，他的脸滚烫挨着凉凉的皮肤舒服得紧，抱着卡卡西蹭，弄得男人一身的酒味儿，这边蹭热了，还换边靠，嘴里还不消停。

“这个，冰淇淋怎么——还会升温？”他两手从卡卡西的睡衣下摆钻进去，贴上他腰背，“差评，这是哪家店！再也不买了!!!”

照顾醉鬼这种活儿，一回生二回熟，卡卡西麻利的把人抱去浴室里里外外涮了一遍，又去厨房兑了杯蜂蜜水喂他喝下，才去收拾浴室洗澡。

他再出来鸣人已经骑着被子睡得直打小呼噜，卡卡西又去接了杯水搁在床头，把被子从鸣人的腿间小心的拉出来给他盖好。

被这么一通吵，他也睡不着了，干脆翻了本书，靠在床头看。

鸣人睡觉喜欢折腾，一会儿左边一会儿右边，许是睡梦中感受到身边的温度，一点点蹭过来靠在男人身边不动了，睡得很安然。

卡卡西上午的时候就开始头疼，下午带土去办公室找他，发现他也没什么精神，干脆让他回去休息，故此他晚上也没有出息鹿丸的婚宴。

他一连睡了四五个小时，睡得很沉，只是没想到鸣人总有办法叫醒他。卡卡西拿出手机看了会儿，又伸手顺了顺鸣人垂在额前的碎发，悠悠的叹了口气。

天快亮的时候鸣人渴醒了，他挣扎着要起来，卡卡西看他动动又还是想继续睡，便放下书轻声问他：“要喝水？”

“嗯......渴。”话含在嘴里，卡卡西只能听个大概，他把人扶起来，又把杯子给他，鸣人一口气喝了个干净，脑子也开始清醒过来。

“我走错门了？”他声音嘶哑，宿醉后头也疼得厉害，“喝太多了我。”

“嗯，输密码输得门锁开始报警，我还以为是哪个小偷不长眼，偷到我家里，结果出去一看——”卡卡西把我空杯子放回去，“是隔壁家的醉猫又来找我伺候人。”

男人清越的嗓音调笑着逗他，不怒不恼，反把鸣人说臊红了脸，他上次喝到人事不省，在电梯里赖上男人，磨得卡卡西伺候了他一晚，昨晚又这样。

“你昨晚没去参加鹿丸的婚礼，有急事？”鸣人喝肿了脸，歪着头看卡卡西，像个圆圆的小包子。

“嗯，头疼不太舒服，”卡卡西把书也放回床头，回过身问，“不困了？你才睡了三个小时。”

鸣人眨眨眼，被他一说困意又涌上头，打哈欠打得眼里都是泪花。

“困......我再睡会儿。”

“好。”

“你也睡，不是说头疼吗？”鸣人拽着卡卡西的睡衣把他往床上拉，男人顺从的躺下，给他掖了掖被子，伸手关灯，轻落了个吻在他额上。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”鸣人意志模糊的抬头蹭蹭，恍惚间蹭到了男人嘴角，满意的跌入梦境睡熟了。


	36. 番外三

卡卡西和鸣人在一起的第四年，儿童节前夕他突然要出差，本来该是带土去的，但琳查出来怀孕，而且妊娠严重，带土心疼得眼睛不是眼睛嘴不是嘴，卡卡西只好替他去。

他开车回去的一路上都在想怎么和鸣人说这个事情——在一起的时间越长，鸣人越是表现出他小孩子的一面，上个周末晨间运动结束后，他趴在男人胸口说六一想去欢乐谷玩一整天，卡卡西当然毫不犹豫的答应了——然后现在要出差。

他们去年换了个房子，离市中心稍微远了点，住在独栋的小别墅里，他俩栽了一院子的蔷薇和紫阳花。蔷薇还没牵藤的时候，鸣人叉腰指使着卡卡西给打了一拳的篱笆，后来藤蔓顺着往上爬，遮了院子的墙，花就挂在上面，红艳艳的特别好看。

夏天下雨的时候，鸣人就搬个躺椅，再搬个卡卡西，再把自己摞在男人身上吃冰淇淋，吃完了扔下空盒子就睡觉，卡卡西由着他折腾，等他睡着了，抖开旁边小机上的毯子给两人盖上，听着雨声一起睡过整个下午。

果然回去刚说了这话，鸣人脸色就开始变，委委屈屈的吃完饭，委委屈屈的去洗澡，再委委屈屈的给自己吹头发。

卡卡西看不过去要把吹风拿过来，被他直接躲开。睡觉了也不靠着他，睡得迷迷糊糊的才一翻身滚进男人怀里。

第二天早上卡卡西收拾了箱子去赶飞机，鸣人醒了坐在床上，又是起床气又是被放了鸽子面临一个人过节，脸臭得不行，男人折好一件衬衣往里放，他就往外拿，来来回回半天，他从床上爬起来，把头放进行李箱。

“把我也带过去吧，”声音绵软好听，带着久未说话的丝丝喑哑，“反正你六一那天也回不来，我们去那边玩儿好了。”

卡卡西搓一把他的头发，温声哄他：“我后天就回来了，你今天不是还约了鹿丸他们骑马么？”

鸣人拉长脸泄气的说：“那我可以不去！！！”

“可你们不是约了好久才定下来的这次？”

“......”鸣人瞪眼翻身坐起来，扑上去把人压在地板上，咬着他的唇瓣亲他，上下牙齿一磕，两人嘴里顿时盈满了血腥气。

“嘶——”卡卡西摸一把唇瓣，指尖有点点血样，嘴角疼得抽抽，哭笑不得，“下次轻点好不好，很疼的。”

鸣人别别扭扭瞥他一眼，哼哼唧唧的往床上倒，被卡卡西拦腰抱住扒掉裤子搞涩情运动，做到上头他还小声啜泣，男人只好停下来又是亲又是抱的哄，给人收拾洗干净睡着了，他才提着箱子悄悄的去机场，差点没赶上航班。

“合作愉快。”卡卡西带着那边的负责人刚把合作方送到楼下，眼见着他们开车离开，耳边顺着风传来话。

“干爹！！！”又脆又甜的声音由远及近，最后撞上卡卡西的腰，“干爹，你怎、么丢下我了？宝贝不乖吗？”

“？”负责人看着他俩眼睛都绿了。

卡卡西扶额无奈的叹口气，把腰间的手抓下来牵着，鸣人穿了条浅蓝色的背带裤，裤脚挽了两折，露出漂亮的脚踝，左脚上还有根红绳。他最近在留头发，后脑勺扎了个小辫子，看起来青春又俊俏。

“怎么来了？”

“诶——”鸣人抱着他的胳膊摇晃，“不是你叫我来的嘛，说我们去这里最大的那个欢乐谷玩，你都忘了吗？”

他两只眼睁得老大，说着说着在旁人视角的死角给了他一个wink，还坏坏的笑。

卡卡西不再接话，只紧紧攥着他的手，回头跟负责人说了句，拉着他就走。他把人拽进旁边的小巷子里，两手缚住制在他头顶，把人怼墙上靠着。

“怎么来了？”男人问了相同的话，但头却低下来若即若离的要去亲他。

鸣人干脆全身都送了劲，懒洋洋的没骨头似的：“过节呗，除了和你我还能和谁过节？”

“马呢？”

“不骑了。”

“和我一块儿？”

“也退不了货了，就这么过呗。”

卡卡西笑，在他唇上狠亲一口，把人拉起来拍干净衣服，如他所说的那样带着他去欢乐谷，后来被直播的女生一路追着拍了好久，回去之后才发现自己火了。

(・ヮ・)っq ：小姐姐们醒醒，这个男人跟我签了合约的

ヒマワリ ：倾家荡产的违约金，还请各位高抬贵手，让我有钱一点。


	37. 做爱吗

说了周末去打球，可卡卡西已经连套方便打球的衣服都没有，他正想着下班去买两套，手机响了。

小撒谎精：[位置分享]

小撒谎精：下班来这里找我

小撒谎精：期待.jpg

小花太郎：要带我去约会吗？

小花太郎：我觉得可

小撒谎精：也行啊，哥哥带你去逛gai

卡卡西开车过去，绕了一圈停好车再找到店面，才发现那是之前他陪带土买衣服的地方，鸣人正坐在店里等他。

她穿了条水粉色的及膝格裙，上身一件宽大素净的白T，外罩了件烟灰色的男士衬衣，剪破了袖口与领口。卡卡西站在店门认真打量了她几眼，觉得那件衬衣有些眼熟，像是他去年买了又极少穿过的那件。

不知道她是如何与店主说的，或是那店主知晓她穿女装的事情，才会这般堂而皇之的坐在店里。

鸣子抬头便瞧见他立在门口，对他笑笑又抿嘴笑着低头在手机屏幕上戳了几下，卡卡西兜里的手机振动，他掏出来一看，是鸣子给他发了信息。

小撒谎精：哇塞，店门口好大——一个帅哥，一直在看我

小撒谎精：我怀疑他看上我了

小花太郎：[天呐，这就是要成为山大王的人].jpg

小撒谎精：......

看见那个表情包，鸣子真是又好气又好笑，面色来来回回变了几次，，小樱正好过来见她这样，嫌弃的一指洗手间。

“肚子不舒服去那儿，别在我店里表演变脸。”

“......”

卡卡西进门来刚好听到这话，没忍住笑出了声，鸣子眼刀风一样刮过来，他又立刻换了副温润俊美的脸，轻软好听叫她。

“不是要给我买衣服么？在这里？”

鸣子发难的面色轻收，手爬上男人的胳膊：“接我的人来了。”

小樱神情复杂的看着他俩，鸣人中午的时候一身女装出现在她店里，泰然自若的样子，令人咋舌，这会儿又挽着之前见过的男人说是来接他的，两人看起来很熟稔，可这也会玩儿了。

鸣子本就高挑，黑色的腿袜传到小腿肚，裙摆落在膝盖上面，露出一大截又细又白的腿，她准备得很充分，还在脖子上系了跟墨绿色的choker，她挑了丝巾样式的，刚好遮了喉结，在脖子侧边系了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

小樱看她自然而然的把绿色的小方包给卡卡西拿着，拽着男人低头耳语了几句，便双双笑了出来，一个戏谑一个无奈。

她心累的摆摆手，把两人都轰出店，鸣子边走便嚷嚷她太粗暴了，对着她怎么下得去手，卡卡西眼见小樱额角跳动，连拉带抱的把鸣子带了出去，回头眼含几分歉意的跟小樱点点头，牵着身边人离开了。

鸣子惯常去的店离这边不远，两人便没有开车散着步过去。

卡卡西一直牵着她的手，从出了小樱那儿就没松开，鸣子仿佛也喜欢这样，嗓音轻快的在他身边说话。

路过的人时时都扭头看他俩，两人相貌生得好，卡卡西又刚下了班过来，还是一身笔挺的西服，手里牵着的姑娘看起来才二十出头，娇俏可爱。女孩子和他絮絮叨叨说着话，男人眼神温和的看着她，听得极认真。

“走，姐姐带你去逛gai~”鸣子看起来很兴奋，“看上什么买什么？”

卡卡西轻轻勾起唇线笑：“这个话听起来——”

“像是你包养我，为了我一掷千金。”男人在她疑惑的目光下，慢悠悠的把话说完。

鸣子听了豪气干云的一挥手，把那股劲儿做得更足：“长得美的人说什么都是对的。”

卡卡西闻言两眼一眯，狎着笑说：“衣服？”

“买！”

“裤子？”

“买！”

“鞋子？”

“买！”

“手表？”

“买，要什么买什么。”鸣子挣开他的手，两步上前背过身来面向他，“余额全都用来包养你如何？”

卡卡西跟紧她，怕她倒着走撞到人，去抓她的手：“那我今晚可要好好报答。”

鸣子退着走，卡卡西用劲儿一把把她带进怀里，避开后面疯跑着过来的小孩：“看路，好好走。”

“晚上回去，随你怎样。”

说笑间两人到了地方，鸣子进去就直奔男装区，卡卡西被她拽着胳膊拖了步子跟在身后。

她兴致很高，在一排排的衣架间穿梭，时不时的拿起一件在卡卡西身前比划。

卡卡西皮肤白，鸣子本想着给他挑点颜色鲜艳的，就拿了件黄色，看看衣服又看看宽肩窄腰跟在她身后的男人，看着看着突然大笑起来。

“怎的了？”卡卡西疑惑的也看看那件衣服，鸣子的笑声一直没断，喘着气笑得很厉害。

“不是——你哈哈哈哈哈哈”她直起腰站好，硬是憋着笑说，“我想着你之前恐怕都没穿过这种亮色的衣服，又想了下你穿上的样子哈哈哈哈哈”

“......”

“我们还是看看其他的吧。”她这样说着，瞥到旁边一套白色的，眼一亮拿过来递给卡卡西，“你去试试这个吧，这个你穿肯定好看。”

“你挑的不试应该都行，所以——”男人低头看了眼，抬眼就看到鸣子直直的盯着他，意思不言而喻，卡卡西把剩下半截话吞回肚子里，“所以我先去试试，你在外面等我。”

鸣子这才露出笑来：“我再去看看，外套脱了我给你拿着。”

卡卡西依言脱了外套，他今天穿了套墨蓝色的，这个颜色衬得他面如冠玉，俊美无俦。

男人去试衣服，鸣子抱着他的外套在店里溜达，看来看去又挑中了套大红色的，她想了想还是拎了起来，再拿了件纯白的外套。

她刚转过去，卡卡西推了试衣间的门正好出来，他这个样子鸣子是极少见到的——网球服包裹着的上半身，可以看到结实的胸肌。

店员从他们进来就一直关注着，男人看起来年纪在二十七八上下，穿着一套修身的西服，长腿一迈步步生风，这会儿换了球服出来，身量瞬间清晰了，男人的野性在空间里暴涨。

鸣子站在一米开外，静静的看了半晌，在卡卡西沉默的笑里缓步上前，抬手摸了摸他的胸。

“......”卡卡西挑着眉梢，垂眸看她，“手感如何？”

“挺好。”鸣子说着还动手捏捏，复又往下摊开手掌按在他的腹部，隔着衣料反复摸，卡卡西捏起她的爪子，眼一扫发现店员脸红红的看着他俩，他转转眼便会意的笑了。

“外套也是给我的？”卡卡西提起那件白色的外套，站到穿衣镜前，抖着袖子穿好，“那就这个了？”

鸣子点点头，把那套红的也给他，卡卡西皱眉要拒绝，被她一巴掌呼在腰上。

“我付钱。”言简意赅，你少说话，也没门儿拒绝。

“......好。”卡卡西表情有些奇怪，还是应了下来，他也不急着换衣服，又把鸣子从头到脚扫过两遍，小声的问，“周六，哪个你和我一起去？”

鸣子愣了下眨眨眼看他，踮脚凑近他耳朵：“你想哪个我去？”

卡卡西闻言蹙起眉心，认真思考了几秒：“我觉得——今天这个小姑娘就挺不错的。”

“那这个小姑娘今晚要召你侍寝，你去还是不去？”她吐着气，声音又绵又软，带着股子勾人的味儿。

“那我可得好好准备准备。”卡卡西说着在她脸上亲一口，拉着她去挑女装。

男人给她挑了身橘粉色，还给她多拿了个网球帽盖脑袋上，鸣子气得一把掀掉，垂下脑袋抓头发。

“我错了，不该动我们姑娘的发型，”卡卡西给她拨了下额前的发丝，“作为赔偿，我请你去吃个晚饭？”

鸣子啪的拍掉他的手，扭头要去收银台，卡卡西拉着她不让走，温声哄：“我去换衣服，很快出来，等会儿再和我生气。”

“......”

男人很快换好衣服出来，鸣子手里还是拿着他的外套，卡卡西提着那几套衣服跟她到收银台。

店员看卡卡西跟过来，直直的看着他：“你好，这边结账。”

鸣子闻言挑了眉，眼神戏谑的转过去看男人，卡卡西退后一步把位置让给她，还抬手示意了一下。

“不好意思，我们家小姑娘最大。”男人声音温柔，眼神像是一片羽毛落在鸣子身上，她抿嘴笑着走过去，牵起他还落在空中的手。

“刷卡。”

店员动作麻利的装衣服，鸣子则提着外套让男人穿好，他刚换好出来就没系领带，衬衣领口松了两颗扣子，露出男人清濯的锁骨和脖颈。

鸣子的眼神在上面流连几瞬，不动声色的收回目光，卡卡西噙着笑一手接了纸袋，一手牵着他出门。

“真的好像包养啊。”鸣子安静了好一会儿，突然拽住男人的手，等卡卡西回过头，她喃喃的问，“今晚上床吗？”

“我觉得可以。”


	38. 鸣子和卡

一问一答之后两人静静的站在路灯下看了对方半分钟，齐齐笑出声。说了色情的话，然后又纯情的牵着手慢悠悠的回车里，再不急不忙的开车回去。

一路上两人没怎么说话，鸣 人上车就蹬了鞋，盘腿坐在副驾上玩手机，卡卡西也没和他搭话，在诡异的沉默里两人到了小区。

卡卡西下了车，发现鸣子还老神在在的坐在车里不动弹，男人绕过车头轻敲车窗。

“这位乘客，列车已经到站了，”他打开车门像是酒店门童一样半弯腰，鸣子勾了笑把手机放回包里，正对着男人举高两手。

卡卡西见她跪坐着像个小孩一样伸手求抱，呆了好一瞬才哭笑不得的弯腰把她抱起来，她裙子短卡卡西只好兜着她的屁股把裙摆按得紧紧的，虽然不知道她穿了个什么内裤，但万一是个平角——被人看到形象就全没了。

进了电梯鸣子才从他身上下来，卡卡西拦着她的腰由着他靠在怀里，电梯刚要合上的门突然又打开，停下进来一个穿着很时髦的女性，脚上一双墨蓝色的高跟鞋，略审视的看他们一眼，面无表情的按了自己的楼层。

越是遇到这种人，鸣子越喜欢折腾，她把手机塞进卡卡西手里，翻过身两手抱着男人的脖子，卡卡西顺从的低头靠近她耳边，大手抱着她的腰，轻声的问是不是很难受。

“嗯......”她的声音又低又小，满含着委屈，“都怪你。”

“好，都怪我。”尽管卡卡西根本不知道她在说什么，但还是照着戏码往下演。

鸣子扁着嘴咬他脖子，含含糊糊的继续说：“要是你上次听我说的戴套，我就不会怀孕了——”

“？”

“我明年才毕业怎么办啊......”她边说边看男人僵硬的脸，余光里又瞥见那个女人皱着眉谴责又鄙夷的看几眼卡卡西，抱着男人闷笑得浑身发抖，见到她抖，女人脸色更差，以为她是偷偷的哭。

卡卡西压根没想到是这么一出戏，可唱到现在也由不得他再解释什么，刚好电梯到了，他便半抱着鸣子出去，女人神色复杂的看他半晌，按住电梯开门的键。

“这位先生，还请你有点人性。”

“......”

电梯上行，鸣子甩下男人的手就往自己房门前跑，整个走廊里都是她的笑声，她抖着手掏出钥匙开门，卡卡西不紧不慢的踏着四方步等在她身后，脸上还挂着和煦的笑。

进了门，他直接弯腰扛起人，两三步要上楼，鸣子笑得打嗝儿，还给他指路说卧室是最里的那间。

卡卡西难得的心绪不定，在电梯里听到她说怀孕，他一面震惊一面觉得还不错，他推开门直接把她扔上床，西装外套搁一边，慢慢的去抓她的脚。

鸣子笑得脸通红，卡卡西倾身上来，顺着她的大腿往下摸，细长的手指插进裤袜里，一寸寸的把漂亮的小腿剥出来，他用虎口圈住脚脖子，暧昧的揉着踝骨，鸣子觉得痒又挣不开，干脆缩起另一条腿用膝盖去顶男人的胯下。

卡卡西撩起眼皮看她，凑上去细密的亲过嘴角，含着唇瓣反复摩挲，右腿的袜子终于顺利的落地，他也不急着去脱另一只，反倒是收了手把她的大白T恤扯出来，手顺着往胸口摸，奇异的摸到了内衣。

身下人哼的一声勾着他的头压下来，把舌头探进去，湿润柔软的物事在口腔里四处点火，卡卡西把她抱起来坐着在自己胯上，两手抓着她衣服的下摆往上捞。

鸣子穿了个香槟色的蕾丝内衣，薄薄的一层刚好覆在胸上，两根细细的带子越过肩头连在背心，卡卡西手往后也没摸到搭扣，才发现这像是一个小背心一样的内衣，他眼里漫上笑意，手指蹭蹭她的唇瓣，给她把T恤脱了。

她脸上有妆，卡卡西也就放弃了亲她脸的想法，顺着脖子往下亲，咬着肩带磨他，鸣子被磨得不耐烦，干脆起来把他摁进床里，跨坐在男人腰腹上。

她屁股后面正好是男人火热的那一团，她轻慢的弯腰贴着卡卡西的上半身和他接吻，屁股往后坐，左摇右晃的又磨又蹭。

男人勾着她的舌头不放，大手摸着她白腻的大腿，在裙摆边缘进进出出，活像是新婚当晚不敢掀盖头的新郎官，鸣子这样想着。

“喜欢腿袜吗？”她手往后解开男人的裤扣，抓着拉链头情色的舔干净男人唇瓣上的口水，“喜欢的话，我还有白色的、带猫耳朵的——”

卡卡西听着她的话，抓着她腰的手直接收紧，墨黑的眸子直勾勾的盯着她张张合合的嘴。

“还有有带子的，可以从这里——连到这里。”她抓着男人骨节分明的手，从大腿中部往上直接探到内裤边缘，“也不用脱，你能玩个够。”

男人挣着要坐起来，鸣子直接一把按下，指尖字西裤上滑动，隔靴搔痒，卡卡西胯下硬得发疼，她还特意抬起屁股又坐下，然后又轻佻的趴回去亲他。

她拉开拉链，卡卡西顺势抬腰，三两下蹬掉裤子，牙齿轻轻咬着鸣子的舌尖，让她吃痛又舍不得离开，手隔着胸衣揉她的乳尖。

“那你下次穿给我看，内裤都不需要穿，只穿袜子就可以了。”

鸣子挑起眉梢笑，扶着男人坐好，手撩开自己的裙摆，起起伏伏的给他看。

“不亲自脱吗？”她穿了一整套女士内衣，窄小的内裤包不住她勃起的性器，蘑菇头从边缘挤出来，还滴着清液，卡卡西伸手抹开，勾着内裤边让她脱下来，还拉了丝。

卡卡西危险的眯了眯眼，鸣子从柜子里掏出润滑剂和避孕套，就坐在他身上给自己扩张。

她岔开腿，门户大开的对着卡卡西的脸，男人看见她手指沾满了润滑剂，然后没入穴口，呼吸粗重一瞬抓着他硬挺的性器撸动几下，沾了满手的前液也挤了根手指进去。

鸣子觉得不够，干脆膝行蹭着床单往前，几乎是坐在他胸口，卡卡西觉得气闷，又想看是要怎样。她又拖来枕头和被子垫在男人背后，抓起翘得老高的阴茎，在男人嘴边打转，意思非常明确。

卡卡西本就生得白，刚才激吻让他的唇红得滴血，他勾起嘴角似笑非笑的看一眼几乎要坐到他头上的鸣子，张开削薄的唇把阴茎吃进嘴里。

鸣子满意又舒服的喟叹一声，手下动作不停，在后穴里进进出出的给自己扩张。感觉差不多的时候，她把自己从男人嘴里拔出来，拿起个避孕套要拆开给他戴上，被卡卡西抓住手直接掀翻。

男人的手上都是黏黏腻腻的润滑剂，从她手里拿下那个小方块儿，笑眯眯的直接扔到一边。

“？”她一愣，瞬间想起来刚才电梯里的事儿，干脆的把屁股往下沉，伸手去抓男人的性器，“小气鬼，我说得可是实话，嗯——”

卡卡西掐着她的腰直接怼进去：“还想说什么？继续。”

挺腰摆臀，鸣子的裙摆往上翻落在腰间，上身的蕾丝胸衣还穿着，但胸口已经是全湿，被男人咬得乳尖红肿立了起来，磨着衣料隐隐发痛。

“你——哪次和我上床，”她抓着男人的肩膀，两腿盘上腰，“老老实实戴过套了——啊，再快点！”

两人手脚交缠着像是要融为一体，鸣子被干得狠了腰腿直发颤，可她也不求饶，还拼死的从喉咙里挤出声音，让卡卡西再快点再重点，她四肢都紧紧的攀附在男人身上，像是菟丝子似的丝毫不松劲。

她又疼又爽得脑袋发昏，只凭借本能的拽着身上人低头，卡卡西以为她要接吻，张开嘴要去叼她的舌头，她却直接错过，头一歪咬上了他的耳垂，牙齿用力地碾磨。

耳朵明暗又毛细血管多，鸣子咬着不放，卡卡西疼得浑身一激灵，抱着她的屁股疯狂抽插。动作太狠太激烈，鸣子也终于松了口，嘴里什么话也说不出来，大声的呻吟着，卡卡西恍然间觉得只剩下两个地方还有知觉，破皮的耳朵和硬得爆炸的几把。

鸣子喘不过气，屋顶的灯她看着都有重影，胸腔里什么也不剩下，只知道急促的换气，眼泪顺着眼角往下落，眼睫黑成一条线，口红也在亲吻里花成一团。

她被颠得厉害，恍惚间见到一丝血红，定睛漫无边际的找了好一会儿，最终落在了卡卡西的耳垂上，她控制不住激烈性爱带来的泪水，也控住不住呼吸过度喘得像个破风箱。

以前男人好歹都会顾着他一点，发现他喘不过气也会放慢节奏，但今天没有，卡卡西保持着疾风骤雨的速度，面沉如水，根本不管她已经受不住，哭得满脸都是泪水。

鸣子眼神执着的盯着他的耳垂，手几度抓着男人的肩膀要爬起来抱着他，却又因为汗和脱力都倒了回去，卡卡西终于注意到她，附身微微把她抱起来。

她像是抓住千载难逢的机会一般，急切的张嘴含住那滴小血珠，舌头裹着破皮的耳垂反复的舔，被卡卡西直接扯下来，翻过身按在床上动弹不得。

男人两眼精光的看着她，咬住后颈和脊椎相连的那块皮肉，又把人拉拽起来，一手箍着她的喉咙，一手扯着她的手。

屋子里全是男人厚重的喘息，鸣子无法抑制的又细又急的尖叫，她甚至觉得自己会被干死在床上，破碎的话语从喉咙里挤出来，谁也听不懂。

口水顺着嘴角流下，男人干脆松了抓她脖子的手，两指伸进她嘴里，逗弄的夹着舌头玩，鸣子跪不直卡卡西便放开她的手，由着他跌回床里，去碰她涨得发红的阴茎，刚上手撸了两下她声音猛地拔高，然后身子瞬间软了下去。

卡卡西搓着铃口食指拇指圈成圆，持续的刺激她，在她终于挣扎着求饶的时候，抓着她的肩膀射了。

鸣子喘得太过，呼吸一直稳不下来，还隐隐有打嗝的前兆，卡卡西终于拾起他人的皮，光溜溜的下去给她倒水。

男人再回来，鸣人已经一把摘了假发，坐在床中间给自己脱裤袜，地板上扔着胸衣，裙子堆在他腰间，能清晰的看到射上去的精液。他屁股通红，腰上全是指印，胸口两点都是牙印，脸上晕湿了妆，眼睫毛湿成一团，他费劲的扯掉袜子，然后抬手干脆利落的撕掉假睫毛，门边的卡卡西见此忍不住嘴角一抽。

“怎么不进来？”鸣人看他站在门口不动，哑着声音开口，“肏成这样了，还不给喝水吗？”

卡卡西眉眼一弯，走过去把杯子给他，鸣人咕咚咕咚的喝完一大杯，长舒一口气。

“我还以为要被你干死在床上。”

他浑身都是情色至极的样子，说着这种话，卡卡西弯下腰，和他脸对脸。

“那我舍不得，”男人手抓着他的屁股把人抱起来去浴室，“总得多做个十次八次的。”


	39. 续约

周末一早，两人驱车去订好的球场，昨晚两人睡得早，鸣人精神十分的好。

他今天虽然带了女士的球衣，但整个人的状态和鸣子的时候又不太一样，有一种奇异的中和感，卡卡西想了下还是叫他鸣人。

下了车卡卡西提着大网球包，鸣人的拿了水杯跟在身旁，两人有一搭没一搭的说话。

男人带了个大的保温杯，里面装了他之前做好的冷泡茶，今早出门前他还加了些橙汁在里面。

他们来得早其他人还没到，鹿丸定了室外的草地场，换了球衣在热身的时候，鹿丸才和手鞠姗姗来迟。

见着果然没有牙，鸣人心想果然是这么回事，而卡卡西发现只有鹿丸和他老婆的时候，更是露出一副原来如此的表情。

他先挑高了眉梢，继而灵动的舒开眉眼，墨黑的眸子里含上恰到好处的三分笑意，嘴角勾起浅浅的弧度，似乎对于他们二人的到来既惊又喜。

鸣人眼看着他的表情变成这样，心想果然是个戏精，又觉着他这样的表情管理都没去出道，真是可惜。 

上个月鸣人在鹿丸的车上，当着手鞠的面给自己化了个美美的妆，下午的时候又神态自若的和她讨论这条裙子配什么鞋，晚上还穿着小旗袍就走了。

那天之后，不知道鹿丸和她说了什么，手鞠就还和以前一样，今天在球场见着橘粉色球衣的鸣人，还特别自然的说这个颜色很衬他漂亮得紧。

网球混双，本来应该是卡卡西和鸣人一边，鹿丸和手鞠，临到头了，手鞠突然提议石头剪子布，先赢的第一和第二一边，结果就成了鸣人和手鞠，鹿丸和卡卡西。

“......”

“就这样吧，我和鸣人这边，你们那边，下一场交换。”手鞠提着球拍歪歪头示意，正巧鸣人也觉得这个分组有意思，笑呵呵的说好。

分组后开始热身，手鞠和鸣人选了前后站位，手鞠稍占前排，后场留给鸣人，也在体力上照顾女生，鹿丸和卡卡西则是选了左右，各自为营又互相支援。

互相喂球，习惯站位，鹿丸和卡卡西话不多配合却不错，打起球来倒是十分和谐，

手鞠移动速度不快，但胜在精准，鸣人观察一阵后，便基本能在合适的时候支援她。

比赛开始卡卡西先发，一记内角ace直接得分，鸣人和手鞠根本反应不过来——任谁刚刚还是和风细雨的喂球，突然就狂暴狠厉起来，半分心里准备都没有，打得干脆利落。

男人颀长的个子像是白色的鸟，从空中敏捷的落到地上，他面色还很平静，似乎自己打成这样是理所应当。

鸣人嘁的一声蹲下身，集中注意力接下一发，但脑子都是男人昨晚挂着笑说他很久没打过球了，明天打球要对他手下留情。

——什么手下留情，说得好像内角ace是遍地的大白菜一样！

卡卡西站在场边颠球，高抛出手，瞄准鸣人左手边，扣下去。

鸣人垫着步，就防止他出其不意，果然打了反手，他到位很快，直接回给了对角线的鹿丸，球回得高且浅，鹿丸两步逼上网把球切回去。

“姐姐，你和鹿丸打过球吗？”鸣人咬着牙在休息时间问手鞠，第一局他俩毫无悬念的丢了。

“没有——”手鞠脸上都是汗，表情也不好，对面两个人打他们连策略带力量好不放水，“我要是知道，我今天根本就不会来。”

“咱们等会儿回球往他俩中间打，姐姐吊球，有机会直接切，”鸣人眯着眼说，“赢，我觉得我俩不太可能，但至少也不能让他俩打得这么顺。”

“好。”

不是说他俩打得不好，其实几个人水平都差不多，但卡卡西和鹿丸假动作多，在击球上力量也强，切削和旋转总使得手鞠的回球不那么顺利，远端的鸣人则是在连拍拉锯和压线上，被折腾得心力交瘁。

四人打了两盘，手鞠差点摔拍，说什么也不愿意再打，心疼老婆的鹿丸便提议去旁边的游泳馆泡泡。

手鞠疑惑的看他一眼：“我球都不想打了，还去游泳？”

“不是这个意思，”鹿丸把鸣人手上的冷泡茶抢过来给她，“我的意思是去歇歇，下午你想游泳了再下去也行。”

手鞠听他的话，总觉得他还有弦外之音，还有什么想做的事情，她看一眼旁边声情并茂谴责卡卡西的鸣人，突然之间会过意来。

“鸣宝宝——”手鞠拉长声音喊他。

“？？姐姐怎么了？”鸣人立刻抛下卡卡西过来。

“下午陪姐姐去游泳吧。”手鞠坏笑着，“到时候给姐姐摸摸腹肌和大腿。”

“诶？鹿丸你不管管吗？”

“她开心就好。”

“那姐姐要对我温柔点~”

“没问题。”

鹿丸订了两件房，手鞠急着洗澡歇歇，四人干脆就没有一起吃饭，卡卡西从鹿丸手里接房卡的时候，眉尾动了动依旧坦然的接过来温和道谢。

“怎么还这么气？”鸣人摔着手进屋还是鼓着脸不肯理人，“我真是好久没打了，我也没骗你，还不理我吗？”

他站在浴室门口，对着床边人勾勾手：“一起吗？”

鸣人扫他两眼，表情变化好一会儿才不情不愿的跟过去，两人在浴室里闹了好一阵，没做到最后，鸣人也被翻来覆去里里外外的玩儿一遍，客房服务叫来的午饭，自在外面催着开门，卡卡西把人抱到床上放好，下半身裹着条浴巾去应门。

外面是个小姑娘，见到扶着门的男人两眼浓似点漆，发梢上挂着水珠，浑身上下只有个遮着脐下三寸的毛巾，脸瞬间红得像个苹果。

“不好意思，先生，”服务生把餐桌推给他，“这是您点的午餐。”

边说还边偷偷的看卡卡西，男人刚要答话，里间突然传来娇俏的女声。

“再不进来，你的宝贝就要被饿死了——”

声音绵软动听的冲着人撒娇，小姑娘一联想总觉得她刚才似乎打断了什么不得了的事情，慌张的鞠躬离开。

卡卡西推着小车进去，鸣人趴在床边缩在被子里，露出光溜溜的肩膀，脑袋上顶着湿毛巾，见到他笑嘻嘻的凑上来。

“啧啧~”他立起来摸男人的胸肌，“这手感，刚刚那个小姐姐肯定也想摸来着。”

卡卡西但笑不语。

“她是不是偷偷看你了？”鸣人摸了会儿要去拽他的浴巾，被男人擒住手，“肯定是，人被我吓走了有没有很可惜？”

“如果你说的是那个看起来比你还小的女孩的话，是的。”

“什么叫比我还小？！”鸣人甩开男人的手没好气的说，“合着我在你眼里年纪很小？”

“四岁半吧——”卡卡西笑眯眯摸他的脸，“不然你又爱娇又爱闹的是几岁？十八岁我都嫌多。”

鸣人听到话怔了一瞬，卡卡西不是第一次这样说他，但和上次相比话里多了点怜惜和温柔，男人的声音暖似春风拂面，鸣人咬了咬口腔内侧回给他一个笑。

下午快三点鹿丸过来敲门，把泳衣给他们，说半个小时后在楼顶的游泳池。

鸣人没睡醒，一身糙脾气，他俩吃了饭又聊天闹了一会儿，才睡了没多久，到了楼顶，鸣人一句话没说过去直接把站池边的鹿丸踹下水，浴袍也不脱的在手鞠旁边的椅子上躺下。

手鞠愕然看着他一脚蹬开挡路的，再施施然的躺下，鹿丸在水里扑腾了两下站直，一身衣服全湿，他抹开脸上的水气得牙痒痒。

“他没睡醒就被我带来了。”卡卡西憋着笑说了这个类似于解释的话，鹿丸更气了。

“那他踹我做什么？”

“因为你挡着我了。”鸣人面无表情的接过话，手鞠反应过来笑得脸疼，干脆让鹿丸脱了衣服别上去。

卡卡西做好伸展运动站上台漂亮的扎进水里，又像是一尾鱼灵动的跃出水面，男人健壮的身子划开水波又没进水里，屋顶的阳光倾泄如柱，泳池里一片波光粼粼，小小的光斑铺在水底，他撑着池边坐起来，水珠溅在鸣人的脚上，激得他缩了缩。

男人见他缩脚，直接抓着他脚踝把人拖过来，鸣人懒洋洋的睁眼睨他。

“干嘛？”

卡卡西把池水浇上他的脚，鸣人抖抖腿，咸鱼一样任由他折腾。

“不下来游游？”

“不想——”

“那好吧。”

男人说着放开他的腿站起来，鸣人还挺惊讶，这就放弃了？谁知卡卡西站起来弯腰把他抱起来站到池边，悬空作势要把他扔下去，鹿丸在旁边拍手叫好，甚至还让手鞠打开手机录像。

鸣人吓得抱紧了卡卡西的脖子不放，娇矜的像只猫，龇着牙威胁男人绝对不准这样把他扔下去，卡卡西觉得好笑，颠了颠手上的人。

“扔了怎么办？”

“......”鸣人看他两眼都笑出了月牙，手里的动作也不像是假，只好自暴自弃的说，“你把我放下来，我自己下去。”

话音刚落，男人抱着他直接跳进了泳池。

“你他妈疯了？我说了我自己下我自己下！”鸣人呛了口水，气得眼眶通红，鹿丸笑得直不起腰，凑到手鞠身边看视频。

卡卡西看他骂骂咧咧的还要拽湿了水又重脱下来又麻烦的浴衣，上前两步替他拉袖子，还掐了下他的脸。

鸣人炸毛炸得像是落水鸡，看见卡卡西还在笑，越想越气不过，唰的把衣服扒拉下来直接甩他脸上。

“你，离大爷我远点，不想看到你！”

卡卡西咧着嘴笑：“大爷前几天不是才说的包养我吗？今天就不想看到我了？”

“那他妈过期了！时限过期了！”

“既然这样，”卡卡西一把拽住要游开的鸣人靠上去，“那我们续个约好了——”

在鸣人措手不及的时候，卡卡西一个轻吻落在他眉心，鹿丸看到后沉了下脸，很快又恢复了表情。


	40. 静水流深

石泽下了课，掏出手机果然没看到卡卡西的来电或者信息，已经两周多了，男人就像是完全忘了他一样，要不是前几天照旧汇进账户里的钱，几乎可以认为他是被单方面解除了关系。

他觉得失落，可有无可奈何，他和卡卡西本身就是金钱包养的关系，由不得他做主，卡卡西对他不薄，他这两年也存下不少钱，而且他也不再是两三年前那个刚死了爹妈毫无求生意志和能力的孩子。

麻宫问他俩是怎么认识的，他回答的话却还真是那么回事。

他是母亲背德出轨的产物，父亲多年来默不作声，对他视如己出，对母亲也恭和有礼，直到再次见证母亲与他人狼狈为奸，多年来的辛酸不甘，在看见二人亲密接吻的瞬间，烧断了理智。

当时他还在读高二，平时都住校，只有周末才会回家，星期五一早接到父亲的电话，说他和母亲有事这周末不在家，让他干脆就别回家了。

这种事情以前也有过，他也没起疑，安安心心的待在学校，直到星期天上午，这种平静的生活被猝然打破，班主任神情严肃的闯进他们寝室，让他跟着走。

他茫然无知且不知所措的被带到办公室，里面站着两个身姿笔挺的警察，见他进来打开卷宗看了一眼，冷硬的开口。

“你就是石泽直也和石泽小春的儿子，石泽平也？”

“......是，”石泽局促的答道，“请问找我有什么事吗？”

那两个警员对视一眼：“是这样的，今早我们接到报警电话。快递员说你们家门口，有一滩不明血迹，从门缝里渗出来，他怎么都敲不开门于是报了警。”

另外一个眉心蹙着，神情异样，石泽的心被高高的抛起，他急促的喘着气，眼睛死死的盯着警察。

“我们上门后，确认了是人类的血液，就强行打开了门。”

“你们——看到了什么！”石泽的声音破开，牙关颤抖，眼眶通红。

“你父母已经确认死亡了。”一直不做声那个警察，突然接过话头，“目前看来应该是你父亲杀了你母亲再自杀的，近一步的死亡原因还在等法医的验尸报告。”

石泽不知道后来自己做了什么，等他稍微意志清醒一点的时候，他已经坐在了问询室。

他麻木的回答着关于父母的问题，验尸结果出来得很快，因为迹象太过明显，甚至是凶器就在父亲手里。

父亲石泽直也的尸体在玄关，他手里拿着菜刀，割破了颈动脉，身上妥帖的衬衣上染着大片的血迹，因为离门口进，血才渗出去被快递员发现，不然还要再玩几天才能被发现。

母亲的死亡地点是浴室，她身上的伤口很多，贯穿伤很多，有一刀甚至快削了她半只手，浴室里全是水，母亲躺在血红的浴缸里，眼睛睁得很大，就那样痛苦的死了。

案件的经过很快水落石出，父亲积怨已久忍无可忍之下，安抚儿子不回家，杀了妻子再自杀。

他成了孤儿，亲戚却没有一个人愿意成为他的监护人，哪怕只有半年的时间。他无法回自己家，也不知道去哪里，整天住在酒店，之前老师陪他回家收拾了东西之后，他再也没回去过。他请了一个星期的假，在头七那天回了家。

地上还有描了尸体姿势的白线，除此之外，客厅看不出任何迹象，浴室一片狼藉，翻到的洗浴瓶，凌乱的洗手池，还有那个放空了水洁白的浴缸，边缘上还有刀砍过的痕迹。

石泽慌不择路的跑出门，惊恐万状的坐电梯下楼，耳朵里轰鸣一片，直接撞上了开过来的车。

疼——

他以为自己要死了，被送到医院才回到只是断了条腿，送他来的男人一身笔挺的西服，声音温润好听。

石泽看得出来卡卡西喜欢男人，也对他有兴趣，所以在男人提出包养的时候，他没什么犹豫的答应了，他去学校办了休学，搬进了卡卡西为他准备的小公寓。男人没有拘着他，反而纵容到处去玩，也一直没和他发生关系。

无非是调查了他的身世，觉得他可怜，干脆先照顾一段时间，而石泽也很清楚，那时候卡卡西真正养着的情人，也不是他。

但他也不认为男人真是在做善事，只是想把人养得好一点再吃，所以半年后被卡卡西推到床上，他很坦然的接受了。

一年后他回学校办了转学，高三毕业前夕，他无意间听到男人和带土商量要离开这里，他思前想后直接去问卡卡西。

男人惊诧两秒，如实的告诉了他。

算到现在，他和卡卡西认识也马上快三年了，保持肉体关系也两年多，事实上他对这一天的到来早有准备。

石泽按灭手机，兀自叹口气，虽然说讹是早有准备，可到来了还是不甘心。

他正准备把手机塞兜里，屏幕却突然亮起来，弹出一个陌生来电，室友在门口催他跟上，他扬声说来了，划动把电话接起来。

“喂，哪位？”

自从打网球之后，鸣人和卡卡西进入了一种明显安定的状态，但他俩都心知肚明，这只是表面现象。

沧笙踏歌，静水流深。

东郊的事情在预定好的轨道上有条不紊的发展着，上星期末他叫上平宫和鹿丸一起开了会，牙临时被他俩老头子支出了国，就没有参加。

他第一次把安插平宫进神威，包括那份无理的合约都告诉了鹿丸，他惊愕一瞬，很快平静下来，就东郊的事情，和他从头到尾开始理。

从下午到半夜，他们拟了数个方案，最终还是选择了将鸣人最开始的想法完善和加工。

总的来说，鸣人的想法不是最好的一个，但确实最直观最深刻最能造成影响的一个。

鹿丸清楚的知道他想要什么，所以也没有试图拦着他，只尽可能的把他面对的风险降到最低。平宫倒是惊讶的看他好几眼，像是没想到他会同意。

平宫要从来没有敢轻看过他这两个学弟。第一次见面他就察觉到了鹿丸对事情洞若观火灵窍的心，鸣人当时到真是差点把他骗过去。

看着嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺的小傻子模样，平时躲在鹿丸和牙的背后，装作什么都不在意也不懂的样子，其实是扮猪吃老虎心里的弯弯绕绕一点不比其他两个人少。

这次的计划，成功的概率极高，但鸣人被摊到明面上去会面临的风暴也同样比例的增加，鹿丸竟是一点劝阻的意思都无，平宫不得不对此深思。

“安排到这里就差不多可以了，”鸣人伸了个懒腰，轻快的说，“想回家的就可以走了，我决定睡一会儿再走。”

说着他就往沙发里倒，平宫要和鹿丸对视一眼，拎起自己的外套先走了。

屋里安静下来，鹿丸手里拿着笔，在纸上哗哗的盘算着，许久他突然开口。

“直接把神威扯进来，不怕出事？”

鸣人保持着闭眼的姿势，不咸不淡的回他：“能出什么事？”

鹿丸不再说话。

两人一坐一躺，外面的天泛起鱼肚白的时候，鸣人鲤鱼打挺的从沙发上翻起来。

“回去吧，你一晚没回去嫂子肯定也不安心，下次我去你家吃个饭。”

鹿丸把文件都装回袋子里，温声嘱托他开车回去小心。

鸣人开车穿了个对角线回的家，到小区附近的时候，他饿得不行，看看时间，估摸着男人也要起床去上班了，干脆把车停到路边，买了些早点提回去。

敲开门，卡卡西果然才刚起床，看见是他也不意外，打着哈欠让他进屋，又回浴室去洗漱，鸣人就坐在桌边玩手机，有一口没一口的边吃边等他。

卡卡西换好衣服出来，他看见鸣人眼睛一亮，脱口而出一句话。

“我想养只熊猫！”

“什么？”男人整理衣领的手顿住，“宝贝儿，你说你要养个什么？”

鸣人大概被他喊的宝贝儿给骚住，停了几秒才慢吞吞的把手机举起来给他看，“我说，我想养只熊猫。”

卡卡西凑近了看，发现是一个类似于科普的帖子——如果非常喜欢熊猫，但领养无法实现，也可以认养，就是给动物园打钱送食物，然后这些钱会花到认养的熊猫身上，事物也喂给它，也就是这只熊猫名义上的主人，还可以定期去看望它。

“原来是这个意思，你吓我一跳。”

鸣人本以为这就是个小插曲，他照例等男人去上班后，到二楼卧室洗了澡，光溜溜的窝进被子里睡觉，直到中午才醒。

他摸开手机打开，发现男人给他转了一笔钱，上面写着——领养费。

小花太郎：领养熊猫不可以，小玫瑰花可以。

tbc…


	41. 傲慢与偏见

卡卡西下班回去家里没人，他搁下买的蛋糕，径自上楼洗澡，换了家居服下来，想了几秒还是决定给鸣人发个消息。

小花太郎：[蛋糕.jpg]

出乎意料的是鸣人秒回，卡卡西挑挑眉，拖了凳子坐下。

小撒谎精：CTings的新品？

小花太郎：嗯哼？

小撒谎精：我现在就回来！

小撒谎精：半小时！

小花太郎：好。

鸣人回来的时候外面下了大雨，他没开车出去，出租车到小区门口进不去，他看了眼手里的文件袋，干脆塞进外套夹在腋下，冒着雨往里冲。

保安亭的大叔叫住他要借伞给他，鸣人脸上的雨汇聚成水流往下滑，笑着说不用功了。两句话的功夫，雨下得越发的大，空气里腾起一片白茫茫的水雾，滴成水帘的雨幕里隐约看到个高个儿男人撑着把黑伞往这边来，

鸣人眯着眼睛看总觉得那个身形眼熟，等人近点看清楚之后便蓦然笑开。

卡卡西走过来，看他全身湿哒哒可怜兮兮的模样：“怎么没开车出去？”

“没找到车钥匙，干脆就没开了。”鸣人连蹦带跳的蹿进伞底，“你怎么出来接我了？”

卡卡西揽住他，跟保安亭大叔点点头告别，带着人往回走。

“车钥匙？玄关鞋柜的墙上不是挂着的？”

“啊......那个啊，我看到了，”鸣人从外套里把牛皮纸的袋子又掏出来，“不过我说的是我的那辆车的车——钥——匙——”

“谁的车钥匙不一样？不都是开？”卡卡西不赞同的说，“你就开出来这么一会儿，难道还能给我把车毁了？”

鸣人动动眉毛，察觉出男人有些不爽，笑嘻嘻的抱住卡卡西的胳膊：“啊啦啦，我是怕你车都没油才没开的。”

说着又用遗憾羡慕的语气说：“我其实还没开过帕加尼呢，哪天借我出去兜兜风？”

雨瓢泼而下，又刮着风，一把伞根本遮不住他俩，卡卡西的半边衣袖直滴水，他听到鸣人这话垂首看他，半晌才回了声好，鸣人才知道今天这事儿就算是过去了。

“去洗澡。”刚进屋卡卡西收了伞，头也不抬的安排，“我去熬姜汤。”

鸣人听见姜汤两个字，皱着脸丧丧的往楼上去，男人看着只觉得好笑，他跟着回房间换了身衣服，还是摸了手机出来百度。

▶淋雨驱寒的饮料

红糖姜茶

葱白煮鸡蛋

香菜根煮水

甜酒冲蛋

绿茶姜汤

他像是做企划案一样，认真的研究了一阵，又看了看冰箱里的食材，最后拿了绿茶和姜块，做了两碗绿茶姜汤。

鸣人舒舒服服的泡完澡下来，闻到一股浓郁的姜味儿，鼻子拧巴到一块儿。

“过来喝了。”卡卡西招招手叫他，鸣人不情愿踢踢踏踏的磨蹭过去在男人身前的地毯上坐下。

卡卡西把碗递给他，收了手拿起他搭在脖子上的毛巾给擦头发——鸣人刚才泡了澡，皮肤还泛着红，又被姜味刺激得不行，带着耳朵也动了动，像是全身的意志都在抗拒。

“出去吃东西了没？”

“没......”鸣人声音低低的，突然想起什么似的，“啊！我的蛋糕呢？！”

卡卡西忙把他按住：“喝了这个，就给你拿。”

鸣人瞬间像是脱了水的大白菜——又焉了。

艰难的喝了一半，卡卡西看到桌上的文件袋，状似不经意的开口问。

“你出去就是为了拿那个？”

鸣人脑子懵懵的没反应，好一会儿才嗯了声：“之前找人帮我查了点东西，今天说弄好了。”

碗里还剩了四分之一，鸣人眼红红的抱着瓷碗小鸡啄米那样喝，碗还是他当时买来赔罪的那一套，他边喝边想：真是太憋屈了，这个碗这么好看，他这么帅，竟然坐在这里喝姜汤，活着太难了。

卡卡西看他眼睛一直眨，像是个挑食的小孩儿，憋不住噗嗤的一声笑出来，鸣人听见了唰的抬头，自以为很凶狠的盯着他，其实他大半碗热姜汤下肚，喝得脸和鼻尖都红红的，这会儿眼睛也红，看着就像是撒娇不肯好好吃饭的小孩。

“好好好，不喝了，我去给你拿蛋糕。”卡卡西憋着笑从他手里拿走碗，顺便再揉了揉他头发。

蛋糕是10寸的，新出的草莓加抹茶口味，鸣人吃了两口，突然问道：“你还记得上次我们看了一半的电影吗？”

“嗯？”

鸣人一听就知道他记得，火速站起来把茶几收拾得干干净净。

“快，咱俩接着看，你去把投影仪打开。”

看他风风火火惯了，卡卡西也没说什么，听他的话打开机器，关灯，播放。

吵架之后不欢而散，本以为形同陌路的两个人，达西却骑马给伊丽莎白留了信，把一切都解释清楚。

舅舅舅母带她去山区散心，路过达西家，她才知道达西说的那些求婚的话——为了他们俩之间阶级的挣扎——原来全是真的，他说的那些怕只是为了攀高枝的顾虑，现在想来是多么的嘲讽，伊丽莎白这会儿才体会到他们之间巨大的差距。

本以为不在家的达西，却突然出现，尴尬又局促的两人，不想当晚达西就主动去邀请了舅父舅母第二天吃饭，伊丽莎白觉得莫名，又无法拒绝。

当晚噩耗莉迪亚和韦翰私奔，伊丽莎白无助又恐慌，达西留下话便头也不回的去帮忙，事情解决莉迪亚和韦翰结婚，而伊丽莎白也知道了最终帮忙的是达西。

懊悔、失落和无措，甚至说是歉疚的心情，在她的心底发酵，大姐订婚而她却和达西错过。

从电影开始鸣人吃蛋糕的速度便降下来，卡卡西甚至觉得他一开始要看，都不只是为了看，他在电影里寻找的样子太过明显，他找着找着，到了这里，拿勺子的手都有点不稳。

伊丽莎白被凯瑟琳夫人极尽羞辱，但变相的却串起了她和达西的心，在清晨里看着他映着朝霞过来，再一次对她表白、求婚。

My affections and wishes have not changed.

But one word from you will silence me for ever.

If,however,your feelings have changed,

I would have to tell you, 

You have been witched me,body and soul,and I love ,

I love...I love you .

I never wish to be parted from you from this day on .

Well ,then.

上一次请求她牵起的手，终于被她握在了掌心。

谁的傲慢与谁的偏见，最终仍旧成就了彼此。

剩下的部分，鸣人仿佛失了兴趣，只顾着埋头吃蛋糕，电影谢幕出现剧组人员，卡卡西打开灯，发现十寸的蛋糕他几乎全吃完了，在这么短短的几分钟之内，他吃了大半个。

男人蹙着眉心，却给他倒了杯水，搁下的时候，鸣人突然问他。

“你说他俩谁傲慢？”

“达西？”卡卡西干脆坐在茶几上，“从他俩的身份地位上来讲，傲慢的达西？”

鸣人往后仰倒靠上沙发，腿弯起来，整个人看起来特别颓废，他很久之后才慢慢吞吞的开口。

“我觉得傲慢是丽兹，她傲慢到不屑去理会其他人，傲慢到就算眼底看进了达西，也可以忽视。”他说着抱住膝盖，歪头看卡卡西，“达西是偏见，带着贵族阶级固有的偏见和矜傲，他看不起那些攀龙附凤的势力群体，所以丽兹才那么吸引他，她有主见又独立，见识也和一般的女性不一样，所以他才渐渐的改了自己不善交际的习惯，去接受丽兹和她的家庭，还帮她给莉迪亚收拾残局。”

卡卡西不搭话，垂着眼看他，眼神幽深悱恻，他的手轻轻放到鸣人颊边，指腹顺着他的眉眼摩挲。

“看了很多遍了吗？这么清楚？”

鸣人闭着眼，鼻子泛酸，动作很小的点点头。

屋子里安静下来，直到卡卡西的肚子咕噜的一声响，鸣人睁开眼和他对视，半晌大笑出声，男人无奈的扶额，深深的叹了口气，鸣人笑到脸疼，才终于克制住自己。

他揉着脸坐起来，含混不清的说：“清水挂面你吃吗？”

“？”卡卡西疑惑的看他一眼，“你做？”

“对啊，不然你来吗？”鸣人更疑惑了，“我只会这个，不然你就点外卖。”

卡卡西站起来做了个请的手势，又伸手把他拉起来，鸣人像只雄赳赳气昂昂的孔雀——去厨房了。

他确实只会清水挂面，就这还是看着平宫做面条的时候学会的。

接水烧开然后把面条丢进去捞起来，在碗里放点盐和其他乱七八糟的调料，就

这样他都折腾了二十分钟才弄好。

他还从冰箱里扒拉出一瓶辣酱，狠狠的给自己那碗加了三大勺，看的卡卡西咋舌。

面条的味道一言难尽，鸣人倒是吃得很香，带着卡卡西也把那碗奇奇怪怪的面条吃了大半，涮了锅洗了碗，卡卡西回书房开视频会议，鸣人则是在客厅把文件袋里的东西看了。

受凉又吃了那么大的蛋糕，再加上加料的面条，鸣人半夜起就开始发烧还吐，卡卡西要带他去医院，他又死活不愿意，抱着马桶直哭，卡卡西只好再三保证不去医院，才给他换了衣服抱回床上盖好。

好的是他吐完了就只剩下发烧，还吃得下药，卡卡西也不敢大意，一晚上都在给他探额头的温度，换退烧贴，天边泛白了他才晕晕沉沉的趴在床边睡着。

失去意识的前一秒，他想：以后再也不准鸣人这么闹了，情绪波动大了就暴饮暴食。

一语成谶。


	42. 起风了

时隔一周，小早川终于收到了顶头上司的来邮件，里面只有一个时间地址，其他的半个字没有，她正在想是什么意思，田沼的电话突然打进来。

“你收到邮件了么？”

“你也收到了？”

“嗯……”田沼顿了下又说，“我本来以为是鸣少发错了，可我再看了下觉得不对劲就想着问问你，结果——”

“我也收到了。”小早川缩在沙发上，头顶扎了个小揪揪，“先去，发错的可能性太低。一则鸣少从来没给我们私下发过消息，二则我是在私人邮箱里收到的。”

“我也是，这个邮箱是我和朋友联系用的，同事什么的全都不知道。”

“我明天直接请一天的假，你下午假装突发急事再走，免得一起走引人注目。”

“好。”

“这儿？”

“好像是。”

小早川和田沼在郊区一栋老旧的别墅门外，对着邮件上的地址再三核对，最终还是确信了，这就是鸣人要他们来的地方。

小早川踮脚往里一看，院子里的野草都长了半米高，再看了看自己穿了短裙的腿，无言扶额。

“你把外套脱给我用一下。”

“啊？”

“草太深了，我遮下腿。”

田沼和她一时相看无言，默默的脱下西装外套给小早川。院门是木制的，风吹日晒久了推开嘎吱的一声响，鹅卵石路上落满了枯叶，走了一段换成了青石板，石缝间还长出了青苔和细嫩的草叶，小早川再次感叹， 鸣少到底是在哪里找到的荒屋。

到了门口，门是掩着的，田沼停下来看她。

小早川抿抿嘴：“开呗，要是走错了，就当是鬼屋一日游好了。”

本以为没成想屋里却是很干净，几乎可以说是窗明几净，沙发上还有凹陷的痕迹，看得出来刚刚有人在这里躺过，小早川和田沼对视一样，眼里都是惊奇。

“来了？我还怕你们走错。”楼梯上传来人声，正是鸣人，他带着口罩，脸色看起来很不好，声音嘶哑厚重，“先坐着等一下，还有几个人没到。”

鸣人把自己摔进沙发，抱着枕头闭上眼：“喝水的话，厨房冰箱里有，自己去拿。”

小早川看鸣人那样，觉得他也不像是要理他俩的样子，正打算摸出手机，门外进来三个人，她都见过也都认识，只是这个组合看起来就很奇怪，又同时出现在这个地方，就更加奇怪了。

“还发烧？他不是说你退了？”鹿丸进来后，对着两人稍点头，大步到鸣人身边，探手摸上他的额头，“还有点烫，都说了等你好一点再说了。”

鸣人睁开眼笑，拍掉他的手：“差不多了，赶紧的说正事，我还赶着回去。”

牙倒是潇潇洒洒的也不管他俩，找了个沙发坐下后就玩手机，还边发消息边笑，倒是跟着进来的出云，热情又得体的和小早川他们打招呼。

鸣人咳嗽几声，摘掉口罩喝水，而后才慢悠悠的说：“你们知道我为什么找你们来这儿？”

小早川心一跳——终于动真格了。

“这几个你们肯定都见过，也都知道是谁？”鸣人指指鹿丸牙和出云，见他们点点头又接着说，“我也不兜圈子，东郊的事情前后忙了四个多月，马上半年了，从招标。或者说是名义上的招标，到谈合作方案，到现在项目落地，马上开始起建，你们作为参与人肯定是最清楚的那一个。”

田沼不动声色的看了眼小早川，发现她很平静的点了点头，又想起之前他俩说鸣少八成是扮猪吃老虎的结论，只得感叹果然都不简单。

“叫你们来，也自然是为了东郊，”鸣人把桌上的两份文件递给他俩，“局已经布好了，要和我们一起下吗？”

小早川刚看了两行脸色就倏地沉了下来，田沼的脸上也同样的难看，不多一会儿两人把文件放下，眼里都是难以置信。

“真的要做成这样？”

“不然你还有更好的办法吗？”鸣人轻飘飘的看过来，“局已经开了，落子无悔，大家都懂什么意思。”

他话说得轻巧，小早川心里发凉，早知道不是池中之物，没想到却是连捅破天的勇气和胆量都有。

“我没问题。”小早川沉默了很久，坚定的回答，田沼惊愕的转头看她。

鸣人了然的弯眼笑，一副成竹在胸的模样，田沼迟疑了会咬咬牙也点了头。

“好的，那你们俩现在，就都是间谍了。”鸣人一拍手，打趣的宣布，结果太兴奋，咳得停不下来，被鹿丸一巴掌薅在背上，瘫回沙发不动了。

“行了，没他事，接下来我安排一下，现在需要你们处理的事情。”

……

再从屋里出来已经是傍晚，小早川和田沼站在院门前，回头看那个破败的小别墅，顿觉物是人非。

“我有种进去再出来，世界都变样了的错觉。”田沼喃喃道。

“差不多吧，我不早和你说过，鸣少不简单？”小早川漂亮的脸上很镇定，“所以说其实云水的案子也是鸣少做的。”

“嗯……原来那么早就开始了。”两人徒步从小道出去，“也许更早就开始准备了，连神威都算了进来。”

“没你想的那么复杂”小早川拉开车门，“只是因为它是波风的合作方。”

“物尽其用而已。”

“这边安排好了，另外的呢？”鹿丸拍拍睡着的人，鸣人闭着眼不耐烦的在沙发上四处摸，抓到个东西反手扔了出去。

刷推特刷得开心的牙猝不及防的被文件袋砸个正着，抬眼却发现始作俑者还闭眼睡着，又好气又好笑的拆开袋子。

“你怎么又查你未婚妻？”

“麻宫淳子？”鹿丸本抄着手懒得理俩幼稚鬼，听到这话倒是来了兴趣，“不是查过了？”

“是查过了，”鸣人头疼的坐起来，“再查肯定是她奇怪到我都注意到了——”

顿了几秒，鸣人揉揉额头摘下口罩，喘口气道：“你确定那会儿查完了？”

“嗯哼？”牙挑起眉把文件给鹿丸。

鸣人轻蹙眉心，思量了会，就在鹿丸忍不住要开口问的时候，突然勾起嘴角笑：“没事，我大概猜到了。”

他拿过鹿丸手里的文件仔仔细细的看了会儿，脸上挂着淡笑把它们一一又塞回了袋子。鹿丸刚要继续问，桌上的手机嗡的震动起来，牙摸起来一看，顿时乐了。

“你上哪儿找了个牛郎”

鸣人听他问，就知道是谁，牙看他这么有恃无恐的样子，越发觉得自己猜对了。

“长得这么好看？连你私人电话都有？”

“是长得挺好看的，想见见么？”

牙兴奋的一巴掌拍腿上，吃痛的连声说好，鸣人勾勾手让他还手机，动作也异常的麻利爽快。

“你醒了？”鸣人接过来直接问，“嗯...在外面——”

“嗯——现在回来。”他说着站起来，拎着文件袋，对着门外扭头示意，“好......嗯。”

鹿丸听了两句就猜到了对面是谁，倒是牙越听越懵，这两人的对话有种说不出来的怪异感，一般来说金主和情人说话是这个调调么？

他再一看鹿丸面无表情甚至还挺事不关己无所谓的模样，难道说他这个富二代已经跟不上时代的潮流了吗？

鸣人左摇右晃出去，牙好奇的紧跟不舍，鹿丸任劳任怨的在最后拉好嘎吱作响的木门。

“一起走？”鸣人甩甩车钥匙意味深长的问。

牙看清他手里的车钥匙后惊讶出声：“我靠，你什么时候买了辆帕加尼？还是去年的限定款？”

鹿丸听到这话眯了眯眼，盯着鸣人好一阵看，才无奈的摇摇头——鸣人和卡卡西到底在玩儿什么游戏，他多少能猜到一点鸣人的想法，至于卡卡西他也不好评论。

真真假假，假假真真，到底有几分真心在里面，恐怕局中人自己都说不清。

“等会儿一起吃饭？”鸣人回了简讯收起手机，问驾驶位上正兴致勃勃的牙，顿了两秒接着说，“这车不是我的，你冷静点。”

“？？”

鸣人在路上点了一堆膳堂的菜，算上堵车的时间，到小区门外正好接到外卖。

他领着牙从车库上去的时候，牙还在喋喋不休的问他，是哪个朋友这么壕，帕加尼说借就借，需不需要再多一个铁子，鸣人不理会也不打紧，他自言自语也能说到电梯停。

“你家？不去见那个小花太郎了？”

“见啊，现在就带你去见他。”鸣人停在对面屋门前按密码。

“……你还专门买了对面屋给他住？”

鸣人被他的脑洞逗笑，把车钥匙挂回去，抖着手指指客厅让他去，自己搁下食盒上楼了。

牙迈着四方步把客厅看了一圈，得出结论——这个牛郎品味不俗。

刚在沙发上做下，楼梯处就响起了脚步声，他扭头就说：“诶，这个牛郎看起来——”

“……”

“？？？”

求问：刚刚才密谋算计过的人突然出现在眼前，自己还误会他是个牛郎该怎么办？  



	43. 惊变

鸣人趴在二楼栏杆上，看牙像是被掐了嗓子似的，一个字一个字的往外蹦，笑得战都站不稳。

“不是……旗木先生，你怎么，在这里？”

卡卡西挑挑眉猜他就是又被鸣人捉弄了，往后靠着墙，故作不解的拧眉反问：“这话该我问你，犬冢家的公子怎么进了我家？”

“你家？！”牙噌的站起来，脸色突变，心知自己肯定是被坑了，几息后又镇定下来。

“……可能我病了，走错了门。”

鸣人轻手轻脚走到楼梯口，笑得无法抑制，什么生病了走错门，这么弱智的借口，小学生撒谎都比他高明。

“笑够了就下来，小心楼梯别滚了，这我可接不住。”卡卡西勾起浅浅的一弯笑，对着二楼扬声道。

牙这才从窘迫的氛围里挣出来，鸣人换了身家居服笑得脸通红，三两下蹦下楼，正好停在卡卡西身边，男人还伸手扶了下他腰。

“……”牙瞪眼看他，鸣人鼓着眼睛又瞪回来，卡卡西看着好笑，干脆搓一把鸣人后脑勺，去厨房把外卖的菜都盛出来。

“你——”

“我怎么？””

“你还这么气势汹汹？”牙勾着他脖子，痛心疾首的说，“捉弄我很开心是吧？玩儿我很得意是吧？”

鸣人拍拍他使劲儿的胳膊，笑得直喘气儿：“还行还行。”

“我说你怎么这么厉害呢？啊？这谁啊？你就拿钥匙开人家门儿？你今天接那电话到底是谁的？你给我老实交代了！”

鸣人哈哈笑着回：“不都猜到了嘛~”

“帕加尼估计也是这位爷的吧？你咋的就混这么熟了？还上楼换了衣服？你以为我是真傻啊！你不看看什么情况就——”牙的话在卡卡西端着碗出来的时候戛然而止，鸣人瞅他把话憋回去，泄劲的瞬间把自己解放出来。

“啊——我记得昨天买了果汁，帮我一起拿出来吧~”说着给了卡卡西一个wink，男人笑着又回了厨房。

“……握草，”牙伸出手狠狠点鸣人的额头，“能不能不骚了？迟早一天骚断你丫狗腿！”

于是过去吃饭的时候，鸣人的额心红了一片，卡卡西一言不发的瞥过他俩，只把橙汁放到鸣人手边的时候抬手摸了摸，然后又收获了一枚wink，心里的那点郁气便瞬间消散了。

牙在他俩旁边翻了个大大的白眼，干脆抱着自己的碗开吃，话都不想和他俩多说半句，吃了饭放下碗就开溜，鸣人本要叫住他再调侃两句，被他一巴掌呼啦到胳膊上，吓没了。

“他怎么了？”卡卡西洗着碗问，“赶着去约会？”

“不知道——但我没听说他有女朋友，说是去约炮我还信。”鸣人耸耸肩。

他送完牙回来，刚想要撩袖子帮忙洗碗，男人就拉开冰箱把这个给他喝，他这时候才发现冰箱里多了两大排一模一样的小瓶子。

“喝了，免得你等会儿难受。”卡卡西顺手帮他撕开盖子，见他一动不动，又捏捏他鼻尖，“不是老容易吐？”

“啊？啊——”鸣人机械的喝了口，酸酸甜甜的舒服得他眯眼。

“那是你肠胃不健康导致的，暴饮暴食也要改……”他絮叨着打开水龙头，声音突然小下去，含糊着听不清。

“什么？”鸣人嘴上叼着瓶子，瓮声瓮气的问。

卡卡西手一顿，拿着还沾满了泡沫的盘子转过头，不怀好意的看看他小腹，勾起嘴角笑眯眯的开口。

“我说——动不动的就吐，别不是揣了我的崽。”他说着，眼神在鸣人身上流连，从他漂亮的下颌，到优美的脖子，再落上胸口，继而停在他屁股上，“这么多次，要怀上也不难吧？”

太久没听到卡卡西的骚话，鸣人一时之间还有点反应不过来，一大口乳酸菌喝下去，呛得喉咙痛。

“咳……咳咳咳！！”

卡卡西被他吓了一跳，回过神来看他睫毛上都挂了眼泪，盘子倏地从他手里滑落砸进池子咚的一声，鸣人下意识抬头被男人凑上来亲在嘴角。

他愕然的一动不动，只有憋不住的咳嗽从两张相接的嘴间溢出来。

人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，贫穷、咳嗽和爱，你越想隐瞒越欲盖弥彰。

——《洛丽塔》

男人垂下的眼睫毛微微颤动，点漆似的眼带笑看着他，两手放在空中，泡沫顺着手腕流进衣袖里，他张开嘴咬了咬鸣人的唇瓣，轻笑着退回去，若无其事的继续洗碗。

手机突然响起，把鸣人从刚才那个吻里拉出来，他悄悄的深吸口气，迅速把手里的空罐子扔了，对着卡卡西摇摇手机出去，即使刚才那只是个短信通知。

时隔三个多月，自来也在国内的手机账号有了消息，短信简单寥寥几个字，却掀起了惊涛骇浪。

——十三天。

鸣人突然觉得头涨得难受，拧着眉喘气，余光瞥见卡卡西也拿了手机去院子接电话，男人蹙着秀致的眉心，刚刚还勾着笑的薄唇抿着，一身冷肃。

卡卡西很快的挂了电话进屋，鸣人抢先问：“要出去？”

他点点头。

“那行，我回我那边去找点东西，晚上再联系。”

卡卡西看他一会儿才哑声说好，等到两人出门，他才又提醒道：“别吃辛辣冷的，冰淇淋不能吃。”

鸣人的肩瞬间垮了下来，顾左右而言其他的指着他手上的车钥匙说：“——你又开我的车。”

卡卡西瞥了眼他，慢慢悠悠的说：“帕加尼不是给你了？”

鸣人倏地笑了，手指顺着他的衬衣往上爬了两颗纽扣，突然拽着他领带把人拉到面前，张嘴狠狠的咬了他下唇，边咬边磨。

卡卡西吃痛也不躲，顺从的低下头用鼻尖蹭他，手也抱上鸣人的腰。

“一千多万的帕加尼，我开了次就是我的，”鸣人松开嘴，两手勾上男人的脖颈，吐着气说，“那你给我睡了这么多次，是不是——”

“也是我的？”

卡卡西冷着脸开车穿过整个市区，在一家私立医院门口停下，带土和琳看见他下车，急急迎上来。

“我刚刚上去看了，老爷子说是你爸临走前除了那张份遗言，还有个遗嘱，非要等到他病危才会公示。”带土观察了下他的脸色，发现还可以，“你爸本就是是家里不太受宠的次子，但事实上不受宠的原因也和你母亲有关。你母亲确实是著名的演员，但在豪门贵族看来还是上不得台面。”

“呵，高贵。”卡卡西冷冰冰的讥讽道。

带土咬咬牙继续说：“你母亲嫁给你爸没多久就怀上了你，后来生你的时候难产，虽然母子平安，但你母亲也因此患上了产后抑郁症，叔叔一直悉心照顾着，但——”

“但我妈还是自杀了，”卡卡西脸上无波无澜，极为冷静的说，“没两年，我爸也自杀了。”

“……”

“卡卡西……”琳抓住他的手想安慰他却发现他指尖冰凉。

“他还说了什么？”

“他说，他说——”带土支支吾吾的说不出口，表情几度变化，最后在卡卡西越发冷酷的眼神里开口，“他说，把公司交给你。”

说完他就闭上了眼，再不敢看他。

卡卡西一瞬间呼吸都停止了，胸口里涌上一阵难以遏制的愤怒：“他说，什、么？”

带土缩缩脖子也没得选择，只好再说了一遍。

“他说把公司交给你，就算你不信畑不叫以前的名字了，你也还是他们家的人，把公司给你天经地义，就当是赔偿你这些年来受的苦。”

“呵……”卡卡西掰开琳的手，施施然的开始整理衬衣领带和西装外套，他骨节分明的手指一点点的摸过衣领纽扣，还抖了两下裤腿。

“我说怎么最近，老有他们家的人来找我，原来是这样。”

“卡卡西？你没事吧？”带土觉着他这个状态不对，想把人抓着问个清楚，还没摸上衣服，便被卡卡西毫不留情的拍开。

“戏马上就要开场了，别碰乱了我的衣服。”说完他便昂首阔步的进了医院，带土和琳不知道他要做什么，但直觉不太好，忙不迭的追过去。

未来和意外，真是永远不知道哪个先来。


	44. 好戏开台

卡卡西深夜才回家，带土本想和他一起上楼，却被他似笑非笑的看了半晌也没辙，糟心的摆摆手。

“行行行，您就自个儿琢磨去，我还懒得费这个心。”

他和琳本是追着人进的医院，到门口又被拦住，卡卡西示意他们别担心，不慌不忙的进屋。

他在外面等了半个多小时也不见人出来，房间里也一直很安静，琳突然有急事又要走，想着卡卡西总不会让自己吃亏，就离开了一会儿，再回来没等多久，人就出来了——半张脸都是肿的，脸上还挂着笑，看得他冒冷汗。

一路上回来，卡卡西都很平静，带土找了几个没什么营养的话题，他都还接话，只是一说话就假笑，跟面具长脸上了似的。

畑。

畑家。

畑鹿惊。

卡卡西动动舌头顶着破了的嘴角，刚才病房那女人手劲儿也忒大了点，他这么想着出电梯，看到自家门前等着的石泽眉毛拧得更紧了。

“先生，你回来了。”听见脚步声，石泽立刻站直了望着他，男孩儿新换了个发色，衬得他脸更白，人看起来更小了。

“怎么来了？”卡卡西神色森冷站在他两三步之外，“我没叫你过来吧？”

“是我自己要来的，因为很久没见着先生了。”石泽怯生生的看着他，扑闪扑闪的大眼惹得人心生垂怜。

卡卡西嗤笑一声终于靠近他，走廊的灯照着他冠玉似的脸庞，他勾起嘴角抬手摸了摸男孩儿的头发。

“这么想我？”

“嗯......”石泽伸手抓他衣摆，刚捏紧一点就被卡卡西推到门上压着，“先生——你的脸？！”

他惊讶出声，巧的是电梯门又开了，他俩同时扭头，看见鸣人提着外套摇摇晃晃的过来，脚下踉跄着险些摔倒，男人刚要起身去扶，石泽却突然抱住他的腰，拽得他回头亲在男孩儿唇上。

鸣人站在门口呵呵的笑，动作夸张的摆手道：“你们，你们——继续，我，我就先回家了。”

他说着从兜里掏钥匙，摸了半天什么也没摸出来，脚下又不稳干脆一屁股坐地上，一个口袋一个口袋的翻外套。

“钥匙......钥匙怎么不见了？”

卡卡西看不过去一把扯开石泽的胳膊，两大步跨过去把人抱起来，开了自家的门，轻车熟路的抱进卧室，又被醉鬼哼哼唧唧的闹着要洗澡。

“等会儿再洗好不好？”

“不——可以！”鸣人反手一巴掌扇他脸上，正好是之前被打的位置，喝醉了的人下手又没轻重，卡卡西的脸瞬间红了一大片。

“我要睡觉！”

“没不让你睡，抱你去床上。”

“我不！洗澡——睡觉！”他说着又要动弹，卡卡西赶紧搂紧了，郁结一晚的情绪被他这样折腾，反而平静了下来。

鸣人脸喝得通红，眼睛也困得只剩下眯着一条缝，卡卡西无可奈何的笑笑，还是把人搬去浴室，按大爷的要求好好的给他洗澡换衣服，服务周到的送上床。

石泽看着卡卡西毫不犹豫的把鸣人抱进屋，半点没犹豫的跟了进去，二楼隐约传来男人哄睡的声音，他看了看这个房子，在沙发上坐着等卡卡西下来。

过了快一个小时卡卡西才下来，他换了身衣服，头发上还沾着水，刚才有着指痕的侧脸更红了，见石泽在楼下等着，他也不惊讶，而是去厨房倒了杯水送上去，再下来才在石泽对面坐下。

“你不是想我才来见我的吧？”卡卡西拨拨头发，“怎么？”

石泽没有立刻回答，他的目光从客厅的零食，沙发上的抱枕，然后落到通往二楼的扶梯上停下。

“我是在想，先生大概不需要我，所以我干脆先来找你了。”男孩儿笑得很甜，轻飘飘的说。

卡卡西被他说得一愣，再看他往楼上看的视线顿时懂了。

“好，你现在住的公寓，还有之前你去过的城南的那一个，过两天过好户我让Amanda把产权书给你，”卡卡西顿了下接着说，“另外卡里会另外给你打进一笔钱，虽然我猜你现在应该不差钱了，但直到你大学毕业——不对，我记得你之前说过要读研究生？”

石泽点点头。

“那就是到你研究生毕业，这一笔钱我会预存进卡里。”

石泽凌晨一点离开卡卡西的家，他在房门口等了四个小时才等回来的人，谈了半小时的话，就彻底散了，而接他离开的车，还是卡卡西叫的。

他想了一路，这两个人是怎么凑到一起的。

石泽第一次在电梯门口遇到鸣人，他上下三路的打量了自己，那眼神很熟悉，带着对美色的考量，但不带恶意，是那种自己接受到讯号后，还会自满自得的欣赏。

鸣人太玩世不恭，回回在电梯遇见，都会冲着自己笑，一看就是金贵的公子爷。

再后来他偶然在路上遇到结伴亲密而行的两人，那种熟稔感让石泽害怕，他便找了个蹩脚的理由叫走了卡卡西。

从那以后，他和卡卡西的联系越来越少，竹莊外面遇到他既惊又怕，麻宫淳子问他的事儿，细细想来都感觉不是自己好奇，他渐渐的开始后怕。

今天他眼睁睁的看着卡卡西把鸣人抱进了二楼的主卧，那个他从来没进去过的卧室。这个房子他不是没来过，但从来都是在楼下的客卧里，睡过当晚就走。

而走廊上他拽着卡卡西试探醉酒的鸣人，想看他是不是会松懈防线失去理智，可他还笑着让他俩继续，自己只是回个屋。

卡卡西后来的举动半是在他意料之中，半是在他意料之外，本以为男人只会帮他开门送他回家，谁知道根本是直接带回了自己屋里。

仿佛再自然不过。

石泽本就飘摇的心，彻底被大浪卷走。

鸣人——太通透了，他似笑非笑的眼和卡卡西太像了，那次饭后他突然就丧失继续抓住男人的想法，只是......

石泽若有所思的下车，走了没几步，掏出手机发信息。

——上次你说的事，我考虑好了，找个时间见面谈吧。

鸣人凌晨惊醒，发现自己躺在别人怀里，他僵着身体借月光看了下陈设，反应过来是在卡卡西家，长舒一口气。

他恍惚记得在走廊里看到过石泽，可醒来他又在卡卡西家里，这怎么想都不可能是楼下或者旁边还睡了个吧？

思维发散至此，鸣人干脆抬头越过卡卡西的肩膀看——空空如也。

他收到自来也的短信，回去和鹿丸商量了很久，最后他憋得受不了，一个人悄悄溜出去喝酒。

虽然鹿丸在电话再三警告不许一个人去，必须叫上他，鸣人还是不忍心去打扰他和手鞠。最近的事情越来越复杂，鹿丸经手的越来越多，就连平日里文件都不签两份的牙，也是抓着一堆事情忙。

老师要回来了，戏马上开台，到时候他搭的戏台子，总得少不了掌事的，何况他们帮自己就注定了会被牵扯进来，掀开帘子走上台前的不止他一人。

至于卡卡西——

石泽不在，就已经说明了问题。可要说这真是为了他，鸣人也是不信的，他信卡卡西有那么点喜欢他，可也就是那么点。

而这个点里夹杂着太多东西了，就像是这段时间暧昧的泡沫。

鹿丸没问过他准备怎么解决，他倒也像是刻意忘记了一般，卡卡西处理了石泽，正好提醒了他。

许是鸣人老动弹，吵醒了本就睡得不沉的人，卡卡西伸手绕过他撑起来，低声问：“要喝水？”

鸣人只好点点头——本来想闭眼却被抓个正着。

“喝了酒惯会磨人。”卡卡西捏捏他鼻子，把水给他。

鸣人喝了半杯，手摸着杯壁笑眯眯的回：“要不怎么能撞见你美色在怀的样子？”

“那你确实是没看到——”男人弯弯眼，笑得一脸坏，鸣人直觉哪里不对。

“我记得我开的是......我家的门？”他缩缩指尖，“我明明记得你俩在门边儿上热情似火的。”

“然后你出门根本就没带钥匙，摸半天摸不着，于是我就像你说的那样，美人在怀给你抱回来了，还缠着要洗澡，人就在楼下等，哄也哄不住。”

“......”鸣人脸上挂不住，一晃眼却看到男人肿着的脸，“谁扇你了？”

卡卡西无奈的拿过他手里的空杯子：“你说还有谁？”

“你那小情人打的？你怎么着人家了？别不是睡了不给钱吧？”鸣人边说边乐，险些一头撞柜子上，被卡卡西眼疾手快的拉回来。

男人的手按在鸣人后脑勺：“别说，这么多次，我还真一次没给过钱，除了……”

“什么？”鸣人在他怀里抬头，“总不能真没给吧？你个大老板白嫖吗？咦～”

“除了这个。”鸣人毫无防备的被男人叼住耳垂，牙齿轻轻细细的嗑在宝石上。

“钱，还真是一分没给，”卡卡西对着耳朵吹气，压低声音道，“但体验极好，我可以问问服务能包年吗？”

鸣人被他激得浑身一哆嗦，耳朵在他嘴里也不敢轻易动弹，只好强装镇定道：“不好意思，本服务限时体验，不支持包年业务。”

tbc…


	45. 终点

卡卡西的脸肿了三四天，因着他白，第二天起来半张脸已经是惨不忍睹，鸣人得知了自己的壮举，心虚的前前后后伺候了男人好几天。

头两天卡卡西吃饭张嘴都疼得不行，鸣人又心疼又觉得好笑，他第一次见男人这么狼狈。伤了脸，卡卡西便连公司也不去了，成日的宅在家里，鸣人生拉硬拽的找了N个理由，终于拖着他出门——买水果。

男人戴个大口罩，把下半张脸全遮进去，鸣人从自家衣柜里扒了出件闷青色的大码卫衣，想也没想就按着人穿上。

本想着去超市，可两人都不想开车，推了鸣人的破烂自行车，摇摇晃晃的往水果市场去。

他俩个子高，在熙熙攘攘的人群里十分夺目，被卖果子的阿嬷拉着问今年多大，鸣人坏笑着回，我哥还不到三十，阿姨要不要帮我介绍个嫂子？

话音刚落一堆婶子阿姨围过来，鸣人站在人堆外看他吃瘪笑得欢腾，卡卡西低头和她们说了句什么，阿姨们不一会儿就纷纷散开了。

“你和她们说了什么？”鸣人腿撑地上坐在自行车后面，胳膊肘支在坐垫上问他。

卡卡西把果子都放进框里，闻言回头不咸不淡的答：“我说我因为家暴离婚了，前妻差点被我打死在床上，幸好律师给力才没坐牢。”

“......”鸣人瞪大了眼，显然没想到男人这么奇葩的话都能说出口，完全不要脸了啊。

“她们......她们信？”

“不信啊，”卡卡西好整以暇的站好，一只手插兜，端起假笑，“所以我又说，我是个同性恋，外面那个我弟就是我对象。”

“......”

卡卡西的脸养了快一周，期间他也出过两次门，不过回来的时候心情都不太好，鸣人也心绪不宁，两人浑浑噩噩的过完了一周。

带土拿着文件和一些关于畑家的材料来找卡卡西，两人关在书房，一谈就是一下午，鸣人便回自己家，和牙鹿丸也是如此，趁着饭点几个人还吃过两顿饭。

都是人精，都打着心里的小九九。

一周后鸣人吃了午饭，便换了身出门的衣服，思考再三还是没开帕加尼。

“要出去？”卡卡西盘腿坐在沙发上看文件。

“嗯，老师回国了，我去接下，晚点一起吃饭么？”鸣人蹬上鞋，抓着钥匙扭头问。

“恐怕不行，晚点得去见个大老板，带土两次都没能拿下来。”

男人到他身前，抬手给他理了理衣领：“你和你老师去吃吧，我那边都不知道几点才能散。”

鸣人啊的一声，充满了失望，卡卡西即使知道他是装的，也忍不住心软想哄哄。

“回来得早的话，我给你打电话。”

“OK，那我先走了。”

他前脚刚离了小区，卡卡西后脚就换了身黑西装，被带土接去了畑家老宅，老爷子彻底不行了，盯着他逼他回去。

“你想好了？那家里的情况......”

“我没想好，”卡卡西两眼平视前方，戏谑的说，“没想好，这不也逼着我回么？回又有何妨？”

“可你那些姑姑——”

男人不屑的冷哼一声：“她们？既是不想给，那到了我手上也别做梦的想着能再拿回去。”

鸣人本以为会接到一个胡子拉碴却还是没个正形的老头子，他等在出站口等了半小时也没见着人。

本以为是自来也又给错了航班信息，他正想着回去坐下等，就看见一男一女推着个轮椅出来，上面坐着的人他再熟悉不过。

“哟，小兔崽子，来啦~”自来也看着精神不错，就是腿上打着大大的石膏。

“这是怎么了？”鸣人快步上前焦急的问，“意外？还是——”

“嘘，乖宝，我没事，”自来也拍拍他手，示意他没事，鸣人强迫自己冷静下来。

“那我们先回去吧，去你那里。”

上了车没多久自来也就睡着了，老头子看着精神好，其实大病初愈，身体根本没养起来。

“这是我的学生，小南和长门，”自来也挪到沙发上坐好，这个屋大半年没人住，因为有定时的钟点工来打扫，倒还算是干净。

“他们和你爸妈都认识，只是后来出国又发生了点事才断了联系，这次去调查的时候，意外又联系上，得知了当年的一些事情。”

鸣人拧着眉不接话，只顾着看自来也的腿：“这个不急，你先说你腿怎么伤的？！”

“额......”自来也神色微变，刚要开口又被堵回去。

“你别想着找些什么不小心摔了的蹩脚理由来搪塞我，老实交代，到底是怎么回事？”

自来也被他说得脸一僵干脆闭嘴，还眼神示意小南和长门也别说，引得鸣人直接挡了他脸，转头看另外两人。

“？”小南被他看得一愣，又碍于老师不知该不该说。

长门倒是缓缓笑了，没几秒又敛了个尽：“不是意外。”

鸣人本和自来也较劲儿的手瞬间没了动作，垂下眼抿着嘴。他早猜是人为，可他总觉得万一不是呢，如果老师不是因为帮自己才陷入危险的，只是个简单的意外的话，那他还能笑骂老头子终日打雁还被啄了眼，可事实永远给人凌空一击，疼得钻心裂肺。

“......”自来也太了解他这个小朋友，嘻嘻哈哈的却心肠又细又软，最舍不得身边人为自己出事。

当年他说要替鸣人亲查当年的事，两人也是吵了半个月，小脾气手段使了一个又一个，最后眼见怎么也拦不下，才抹着眼泪说了实话，他怕老师出事，像当年的水门和玖辛奈一样。

“我和小南，是在医院见到的老师，那个时候他刚被救援队送来，浑身都是血，检查下来，骨头断了好几根，其中有一根断了的肋骨差点戳进肺里，就差那么一公分，老师可能就救不回来了。”

“老师说，你怕他出事就不敢通知你，后来我们连续转了好几个医院，办了好多假手续才骗过你二叔的人安顿下来。”

长门的话很精简，但鸣人可以想到他们这段时间经历了什么，自来也又是扛着重伤的身体对他隐瞒了多少，他的手抖得稳不住，还是一声不吭，自来也叹口气缓缓的把他的手握紧掌心。

长门缓了片刻又接着说：“本来应该提前一个月回来的，但老师那会儿的伤实在太重，他怕露馅就一直拖着不联系你，直到最近得到消息说你要结婚了，才忙不停的催我们办回国手续，他怕你不小心栽进去一辈子。”

“鸣人，长门告诉你这些不是要你难受自责的，你知道吗？”小南见鸣人那样，也不忍心，便拍他胳膊让他别说了，“我，水门，还有老师、你爸妈，都希望你过得好，我们做的事情也都是希望你快乐幸福，所以说答应我，不管之后有什么打算，都把自己放在第一位好吗？”

“......嗯。”鸣人握紧自来也的手，调整好情绪抬头，“他既然派人来杀老师，说明事情有结果了对吗？”

“你爸妈当年在S城入境，停留了两天后，就突然没了踪迹。那趟三天后去L城的行踪，是原定的行程，但其实你爸妈根本就没上过那趟飞机，也正因此捏造的报告说水门和玖辛奈下飞机后就是了行踪才合理。”长门把调查来的资料都摆上桌，点着一张监控的截图说。

“因为上飞机的人根本不是他们，所以下飞机之后立刻没了行踪，也理所应当的找不到，没有人能找到不存在的人。”鸣人的声音像是裹了冰碴，一句句的冻得人生疼。

“是的，”长门又拿出一张新的调查单，“他们在S城失踪后，先是被囚禁在了这里，你二叔暗中联合的走私毒品的白人别墅里，大概有一个月，但是等出来的时候，你爸妈直接被转进了郊外的疗养院。”

“我们查了那家疗养院，发现那家疗养院徒有其表，内里其实是一个全方位二十四小时监控的机构，在两个月后一次转移的过程中，直升机失事，残骸掉进海里，什么也没找到。”

三个月。

三个月正好是搜查结束宣布死亡的时间，他那个二叔安排得可真好——直升机失事没有残骸，谁也说不清到底是意外还是人为，所有的证据都落在汪洋大海——真是费尽了心思，来证明自己清白。

“他这么缜密的连环套，你们是怎么抓到破绽的？”

自来也觉着该自己出场了。

“咳咳......”

小南和长门对视一眼，知道老师是忍不住要炫耀了，便默契的闭上嘴。

“因为我发现他这么多年，都一直往一个特殊的账户汇款，那个账户明面上是一个福利院，其实是他和那个白人的交易。”

“你二叔当年和他做过一个交易，要是他能帮忙藏人一个月，你二叔......波风雄一就要将国内交易金额的百分之五给他，他不敢走明账，暗账也都通过那个福利院转过去，因此一直没被人注意到。我后来发现那个福利院每年照那个金额扶助，根本就是绰绰有余，可哪里的孩子还是没有新衣服穿，冬天还是挨冻。”

“有了这些证据，你二叔是翻不了身了，且不说这份文件提交给警察他就再也出不来了。”

鸣人听完所有心里鼓得像雷鸣，他沉默许久缓缓站起来，外面天已经黑了，他一眼望出去全是浓墨的夜，一步步踏进去，把身后的呼唤声都抛在脑后。


	46. 真相是假

在畑家老宅和那些所谓的“长辈”你来我往的耗了半个下午，老爷子的秘书和律师简单的把文件读了下，又恭恭敬敬的交代他手里，他的那些姑姑叔伯瞪着眼红心热。

卡卡西不紧不慢的翻开看几眼，随手扔桌上，颇几分气定神闲，他懒散的插着裤兜，许久呵的笑出声来。

“有什么好得意的。”

他听见离得稍远的一个堂妹说了话，掀起眼皮似笑非笑的看她两眼，也没管脸色难堪的众人，施施然的在沙发上坐下。

“你们家，”卡卡西说着停下，几秒后又再开口，“啊，应该说我们家，畑家。”

“你——”离他最近的小姑，气得手直抖，上前作势要再扇他一巴掌，男人捞起文件不轻不重的挡在眼前，仅露出双噙着笑的眼。

“小姑别生气，我这不是十多年没回来过了不习惯说法么？”卡卡西声音又轻又柔，微微压低了嗓子哄人的语调，可他又不是诚心哄，“我保证，很快就会习惯了，这样才能照看好爷爷托给我的公司。”

“二伯，您说是不是？”

被称作二伯的男人瘦骨嶙峋，裹着厚重的毯子坐在轮椅里，捏着手帕不时咳嗽，闻言缓缓地抬起头说是。

本想拿了文件就走，可秘书却说老爷子在病房等他，卡卡西一看时间，没事儿人一样的转身就走，只说自己没空，老宅里人人都想讨好性情不定的老太爷，只有他浑然不顾，偏偏手上还拿着股权让渡书。

带土等在外面，见他出来，二话没说先把人上下扫了遍，自个儿小声的叨叨着还好，说他还好没缺胳膊短腿儿。

两人刚准备走，却被急急喊住。

“二少，医院刚来电话......”特助竹久修二喘口气把话说完，“老太爷去了。”

“......”卡卡西轻蹙着眉，“确定？”

“院长亲自打的电话，不会有错。”竹久看看他手里的股权让渡书，\知道卡卡西还没有签字。

这位被强行召回的少爷，若说脾性是最像那位的。在老爷子身边这么些年，早已见多了他阴晴不定心思深沉的样子，在识人这上面算是小有成就，可卡卡西惯爱挂着笑怼人，刚在屋里也是三两句便说得那些个人气急败坏却也无可奈何。

现下手里拿着价值几个亿的股权书，却像是拎着张废纸。

“二少，我们现在还是先去医院吧，”竹久试探性的说道，“里面也都得到消息了，您不去的话，恐怕......”

他话音刚落，刚还在屋里同仇敌忾一致对“外”的姑婶叔伯纷纷出来了，见着门口还未离去的卡卡西，不屑又嫉恨的从他身边撞过，带土被擦身而过的几个人撞得转了个圈，气得牙痒痒。

到医院律师就等在屋外，手里拿着遗嘱和各类法律文书，等律师念完了，毫不顾忌脸面的在走廊上吵得天翻地覆，因着他们的身份护士又不敢来劝，只好远远躲开。

卡卡西老神在在的仔细看完遗嘱，把手里提着的股权让渡书一并签了。他签的时候神情冷肃，眉眼间像是淬了雪，平端看得人心惊肉跳。

其他他都没看，或者说都没放在心上，唯独看到继承要求中的一点时，难得的勾了勾嘴角，签的时候笔在上面狠狠的戳了好几下，力透纸背，刚才律师本想跟他强调一下合约的要求，被他一个讥讽的眼神给堵了回去。这会儿子看他签字这般模样，便是知道他都懂都知道，甚至是之前还算到了。

其他的他都没看，或者说是都没放在心上，唯独看到继承要求中的一点时，难得的勾了勾嘴角，签的时候笔在上面狠狠的戳了好几下，力透纸背。

刚才律师本想跟他强调一下合约要求，被他一个讥讽的眼神给堵了回去。这会儿子看他签字这般模样，就明白了他都懂都知道，甚至还有可能是之前已经估量过了。

卡卡西耐心告罄不想再听他们吵吵，交代竹内把整理好的文件送到神威，瞥眼还争得不可开交的众人，面无表情的走了。

离开医院已是深夜，他开车回家，不成想在路边捡到一只流浪的玫瑰花。

鸣人穿着中午出门的那身衣服，外套搭在肩上，衣服也松松垮垮的没个样子，裤脚都是泥，卡卡西把车卡在他身前停下，他眼神都是飘的，连叫好几声才回过神来。

“怎么了？”卡卡西伸手牵他，碰到了才发现他冷得直哆嗦，手上也全是泥，胸口的袋子上插了朵香雪兰。

“啊，没什么，我兴致好去摘花又把车落在园子里，就想着走回去得了，反正也不算远。”鸣人不着痕迹的收回手，在自己裤子上蹭风干了的泥。

卡卡西自然是不信半夜摘花的借口，但鸣人这般说，他也就这样信：“这么闲情逸致，那下次可得带上我。”

边说着，他还碰了下香雪兰的花瓣。

卡卡西垂着眼，车顶灯照在脸上，在他眼窝留下一小片鸦羽似的阴影，鸣人看着看着总觉得他是越发好看，像个玉人，或许今天，或许明天，就会消失在他眼前。

可转念又想，他们两个之间本就没什么所谓的承诺或是心有灵犀的默认相许，有的只是在各自算计下，自以为还余下一点温柔和情欲。

温柔迷惑心智，情欲忠于本能。

这两样，没一样是真心。

也或许是有的，可分量太轻，重不过父母的死，也重不过年少失怙的不甘与绝望。

“又想什么呢？出神半天了都，”卡卡西拉开鸣人那边的车门，弯下腰逗他，“总不能是我车开得太稳，你瞌着瞌着就睡着了？”

“那当然——是老司机了~”鸣人点着他胸口把人推开，下车伸了个懒腰，在卡卡西关好门回头的时候，抓住脑袋亲了口。

“走吧走吧回去了，我快累死了......”鸣人拖着步子要走，被卡卡西从身后抱住，连体婴似的往前走，男人卸了力几乎全靠鸣人撑着，他回头龇下牙，任劳任怨的驮着人到电梯口。

“对了，明天会安排新的项目负责人和你们对接东郊的事情，要不你明天和我一起去神威？”

鸣人愣了几秒回了个好。

怎么突然要换人？之前不一直是卡卡西和带土自己负责的么？换掉他们俩中的谁？

虽然心里有把握，换上去的人一定是平宫，但他被挖进去后也一直没接触到东郊的项目。

简单的说，对于一个大型项目，中途更换负责人这种最好不要出现，保不齐中间会出什么岔子，到时候得不偿失，这个道理哪怕是蠢笨一点的都懂，遑论卡卡西。

那么，为什么？

鸣人脑子转得飞快嘴上半句话也没有，卡卡西只当他是困劲儿上头，根本没听清自己说了什么，只下意识答好，便也不再跟他说。

出了电梯鸣人往自己门前走，他今天心绪起伏过大，肯定会做噩梦说胡话，因此下意识的想要自己一个人住，上次梦见七五三，卡卡西一连好几天都在观察他，他不想再这样。

巧的是卡卡西刚被迫接了畑家那块儿烫手山芋，也有几分想独处，于是两人心照不宣又各怀鬼胎的回了自己家。

关门的时候没留神，鸣人手在玄关的柜子上嗑了道口子，血从脏兮兮干掉的泥渣里往外渗，把小鱼际染成褐色。

他看了两眼没多在意，慢腾腾的脱下鞋袜，外套扔沙发上，才一晃二晃的去浴室。

鸣人把手放在水龙头下冲，血像丝一样流进池子里，沾着的泥剥落了露出伤口，到这时候才感觉到疼。

伤口从掌心横过小鱼际，鸣人想了下家里没有这么大的敷贴，洗澡后直接拿纱布裹了几层，一头扎进床里直睡到天明，被楼下的门铃声吵醒。

一整晚都在梦里浮沉，他拧着眉坐起来，也想不起来梦到了什么，毛毛躁躁的去开门，门外是穿戴整齐的卡卡西。

“早上好，你——”男人眼下青黑一片，怕是一晚也没怎么睡，目光碰上他扶着门的手时一顿，“手怎么了？”

“没怎么......”鸣人还在梦里，脑子也不清醒，下意识的说，见男人依旧目光凝滞，才缓缓举起手——最外的那层纱布上都浸着血。

“啊，昨晚回来划伤的，”他满不在乎的挥挥手，卡卡西没等他话说完，转头回了自己家。

就那三下五下随意包扎的样子，根本不用指望鸣人家里有什么药和创口贴，卡卡西心里窝着火，又不想对他发脾气，转身脸就冷了下来。

早知道不省心，昨晚就不该为那些乌七糟八的事，让他自己回去住。

卡卡西拿着医药箱走到门口，这句话猛地蹿上心头，他原地站了快两分钟，低低的笑了。


	47. 小红帽

平宫要早上刚出门，带土的电话就打了过来,让他十点半之前整理好东郊的资料，十一点要和波风那边项目组的开会，他心里一凛妥帖礼貌又恭和的答了好。

到公司后他花两个半小时的时间，将东郊开发案的所有资料详细的看了一遍，又整理出一份新的适合做接下来规划的文档，在十点半的时候，和刚到的小早川田沼二人一起，敲响了卡卡西办公室的门。

因为带土的秘书——木下先生，亲切热情的告诉他，boss又去找旗木执行官的茬了。

“你说说你，怎么整天都招惹些屁事儿？！”卡卡西刚带着鸣人进门，甚至还没坐下，带土便破门而入，“凭什么他们说要你回去就回去那老头子自己没人接班还非得把你从我这儿撬走昨晚问你你还不说这下好了难道就他们家没人管吗我也没人管啊！”

他一口气不歇，噼里啪啦倒豆子似的丢出一大段话，鸣人本觉得稀奇在一边看笑话，但听到那句“我也没人管”，登时扭头看办公桌前的人。

卡卡西挑挑眉对他勾勾手指，带土这才注意到办公室沙发旁边还站了个人有些惊讶，鸣人对他笑笑，不慌不忙靠近男人。

“怎么？旗木先生连我也要管？”他意有所指的笑道，回头去看带土，却发现他已经垂首坐在沙发上，根本没打算理他们俩。

卡卡西把他的右手捏进掌心，惊讶的说：“这难道不是一直都只有你吗？”

带土：“......”

鸣人噗嗤笑出声，男人的手指摩挲了几下他贴着敷贴的手，刚要松开门被敲响了。

带土没好气的斜他俩一眼，刚准备抬起屁股去开门，鸣人回头给他一个wink自己去了，他被眨得一愣，就看见卡卡西对着他似笑非笑，顿时像吃了个巨无霸的汤圆，噎得自己上不去下不来，干脆摆摆手投降。

办公室的门打开，门里门外的人都愣了。

平宫刚听了小早川说鸣人没和他们一起来，但谁也没想到会是他来开门。

鸣人几秒后才露出一个微笑的笑：“早上好~”

门外三人面面相觑，不齐整的回他一句早上好。

卡卡西低着头笑，带土却是毫不留情的出了声，鸣人尴尬的摸摸鼻子进去，剩下三人你看我我看你乖乖跟进去关上门。

不一会儿Amanda端了茶进来，平宫把之前准备好的提案发给在座的几人，双方把小细节敲定，临近中午带土本打算一起吃个工作餐，谁知阿卡卡西和鸣人先后接到电话要走，琳也给他发消息让他去医院帮她拿报告单。

最后还是交给平宫解决了——他说正好自己新接触项目，有很多话想和小早川田沼聊，方不方便一起吃个午饭，二人自然乐意，问题迎刃而解。

藤原兼之给他打的电话。笑吟吟的说，少爷，老爷想你了，叫大师傅做了一桌子你爱吃的菜。

言下之意，波风正雄让他午饭前到家。

他挂了电话，扯出一个笑，巧的是卡卡西挂了电话，也端了个假笑。

要走说的理由都差不多，一个说爷爷召唤，不得不从，另一个说家里有急事，得先去处理一下。

下到停车场，鸣人才发现他车都没开来，只得叹口气掏手机打车，还没解锁又被男人抽走。

“？”

卡卡西打开车门自顾自在副驾坐下，弯眼冲他笑：“这位帅气的小哥哥，能不能把我捎到江岸那儿的4S店呀？”

“去那儿干嘛？不是说有事？”鸣人打着方向盘开上路，卡卡西说的那个店离他们公司也就七八公里，方向还和老宅一致。

男人刚要开口电话又响了，一看来电表情有些不好，但还是接了。

是个女人。

鸣人看着红绿灯在心里暗自琢磨，还是个脾气不好没耐心的女人。

想到这儿他啧的一声，一脚油门卡着点开出去，卡卡西惊讶的看他一眼。

对面不知道在说什么，一直絮絮叨叨的不停，间或两声特别高，鸣人一度担心男人的耳朵，可见他还忍着，又觉得没他想的那么厉害。

到了4S店，男人仿佛终于失去耐性，丢下一句再说便挂了电话。

鸣人不知道他来这儿要干嘛，男人也不说，只招呼着他一起下车，进了店他的目光便黏在了中心展厅的那辆迈凯伦上，撕都撕不下来。

卡卡西看着好笑，找来经理把剩下的手续全办好，拿着车钥匙过去。

“好看吗？”

“这他妈还用说？！”

“都骂人了，那是好看。”男人点点头，继续逗他，“买？”

鸣人终于分出一丝目光给他：“......嘶，也不是，不可以——”

开始绕着车转圈，卡卡西跟在他身边，听他一边看一边说，这个漆也太好看了，我前段时间还想给你那个帕加尼刷来着。

卡卡西想了下昨天见到那辆车的样子，饶有兴致的问：“那怎么没弄？”

“怕你不喜欢呗～”

转了一圈，鸣人终于停下来：“要不，我真去买了。”

“不用。”

没得到意料之中的回复，扭头发现男人笑眯眯的看着他，右手合拢的掌心摊开。

“？”

“已经是你的了。”

鸣人惊讶的看两眼车又看看他，露出不可置信的神情：“真的？”

“走吧，少爷，带它回家。”

鸣人开着新车，一路上云里雾里——手续在不知道什么时候已经全部办好，他当着所有人的面，把车从厅里开出去，兴奋得脸都红了。

出去后没给他留出追问的时间，两人各自开车往两个方向离开，鸣人在卡卡西坐进车里准备离开的时候，突然下车跑过去，男人边放车窗边问他怎么了，话没说完被鸣人一个kiss堵回嘴里，两人接了一个短暂而十分热辣的吻。

亲完了，鸣人还故意咬破卡卡西的下唇，灵动的眨眨眼，在男人要伸手的前一秒，像是一尾鱼飞速的跑开了。

远远的鸣人就看见个人站在老宅门口，像是在等人，近了才发现那是麻宫淳子，勾起的嘴角慢慢放平，换上得体的假笑，减速停车。

视野里突然闯进来一辆染着夕阳颜色的车，她才从神游里抽回身，麻宫淳子看他跳下车，动动嘴喊了声鸣少。

鸣人瞥见不远处门廊里站着的兼叔，体贴的脱下外套又牵起女人的手，低下头状似温柔的和她小声说话。

“怎么回事？”

女人的手又软又凉，她脸上流露出几分无措：“老爷子今早把我爸请过来，说是看好了婚期，想问问我爸的意见，就把我也带上了，现在......”

“进去就知道了。”鸣人没让她继续说，带着人进屋。

客厅里波风正雄见他俩手牵手进来，招手想先说点什么，兼叔却提醒他饭要凉了，他瞪瞪眼只好说先吃饭。

一顿饭，老爷子和麻宫信介聊得火热，麻宫淳子紧着心强颜欢笑，鸣人倒是丝毫没受影响。

老神在在的披着贴心未婚夫的假面，时不时的对着老爷子撒个娇，和未来岳父友好交流，要不是订婚宴当晚的事情还历历在目，麻宫淳子差点以为身旁坐着的人真是自己情投意合门当户对的未婚夫。

她有些晃神，勺子不小心嗑在碗沿噹的一声响，吓得她一颤，碰翻了手边的杯子，水顺着桌面滴滴答答打湿她的裙摆，她看见她爸面色一沉，转瞬笑着为她的失仪道歉，波风正雄挥挥手笑着说没事，让鸣人带她上楼去客房里休息一下换身衣服。

麻宫淳子张张嘴想说对不起，不料鸣人把她带上去，关上门就问了她一句。

“你在怕什么？”

她楞在原地，想说你爷爷我爸准备让我们下个月就结婚，又想说既然都要定婚期了，东郊你是不是要动了，又想到在一直在家里等她的...

可抬眼见到鸣人睥睨的眼神，就什么都说不出来了。

“好好休息。”

要说也很简单。

老爷子貌似无意间问起鹿丸的近况，说他结婚也半年多了，鸣人懂了乖巧的笑笑，波风正雄见他不接招也就不再打官腔。

“我刚和麻宫先生商量了，下月十号正好。”老爷子一惯是话点到为止，说到此以鸣人的性子，也定知道他是什么意思。

果不其然，他的乖孙点点头：“知道了，爷爷。”

波风正雄像是没料到他会这么爽快的答应，反倒是有些意外，拍拍他肩膀，连连说了两声好。

鸣人答应归答应，却总感觉有哪里不对，他是有预料到老爷子会提结婚的事情，定的时间这么赶是他没想到的。

他本想送麻宫淳子回去，但出了门看到那辆车脚就停了。

“兼叔，能不能麻烦你帮我把淳子送回去？公司有点事，我得去处理一下。”

“好的，少爷。”

这头卡卡西去了HAKU大楼，电梯直达18楼他冷着脸出去，砰的一声推开执行总裁办公室的大门，屋里五个人闹成一团，齐齐扭过头，被他眉梢上挂着的怒意吓得噤声。

“怎么？当这儿是菜市场？”他把外套扔办公桌上，抱着胳膊冷冷嘲讽，“整天在这里装疯卖傻，有这本事还不如把自己手里那点东西盘活，毕竟就那点——还是你们在老爷子病床前讨来的。”

男人褪去平时的贵公子模样，勾起嘴角睨着眼嘲讽的笑，说的话是狂妄刺耳，难听得让人无法忍受，就差直说他们是向人摇尾乞怜的狗。

屋中央的女人脸色越发难看，咬咬牙却强迫自己挤出一个笑来。

“你这孩子说什么呢？都是一家人，小姑也是想帮你分担一点，HAKU可不是神威，这不是怕你忙不过来吗？”

卡卡西呵的笑出声：“所以才说让你们回去看好手里的东西，别等到我看不过眼拿回来自己办。”

“你——”

“我呢，很不幸也很幸运的没跟你们一起长大，所以该处理的我绝不会手软，”卡卡西招手把竹内叫过来，直接把外面的秘书团解散，屋里人表情顿时变了，这是摆明了杀鸡儆猴。

“本周内重新给我找一个，机要秘书不用找，找一个日常接待的，打印文件传达通知的就行，但有一条——不该放进我办公室的人，半只脚也不许踏进来。”

“好的，”竹内记下他的要求，“媒体后天会公开您的消息，晚宴要开始准备吗？”

“好，明天你和Amanda对接一下，媒体和宴会那边你负责。”卡卡西翻几下桌上的文件，没理僵在屋里的其他人，“小姑，您该回去了。”

女人踩着高跟鞋青白着脸，气势汹汹的摔门而出，其他人见状也偷偷摸摸的准备溜，闹事的大头不在，他们这些小喽啰哪敢轻举妄动。

“小红帽故事都听过吧？”见他们蹭到门边，卡卡西突然开口问。

众人不明所以的点点头。

“知道狼为什么输了吗？”男人低着头翻看文件，不紧不慢的说了最后一句话，“因为贪心不足。”


	48. 黑云压城

45

把人全部赶走，卡卡西又跟竹内交代了一下他的安排，再出来已经是快五点了，他在楼下站了会儿，驱车去了城郊。

直到双脚站在那块熟悉的青石板上，卡卡西才惊觉时间过得太快了，回来一年多，400多个日夜，他一次都没来过这里。

墓碑上的男人微微含笑，一双眼灿若明星，刚过二十的模样，是他的父亲，旗木白牙。

卡卡西深吸一口气，笑着开口：“爸。”

“一直没来，”他干脆盘腿坐下，从兜里掏出烟点燃，缓缓抽了一口继续说，“其实就是不愿意，我知道您不会生气。”

然后陷入了长久的沉默，

“老爷子...”他犹豫着，缓了片刻才道，“走之前把HAKU的股份给了我，当然还有些附加条件。”

“不过不用担心，这点事还难不倒我，”他展开笑站起来，“下次我再去看妈妈，您帮我求求情，先哄她别生我气。”

说完便下了山。

分明什么也没说，卡卡西却觉得身上轻松了不少。

最近发生的事情太多，在HAKU楼下的时候，他突然觉得有些气闷，心口压着沉甸甸的石头不痛快。

往常这时候，或许早已约着带土去喝酒，这次不想，他倒是乐意同鸣人待在一块儿，只怕是那朵玫瑰花也不乐意同他一起。

他知道鸣人在筹划着什么，或许与他有关，又或许无关，他先前本已有了些猜想，现下却觉得干脆随他去。

左不过也就是那么点事，不过鸣人爸妈的事情倒是可以调查一下。

卡卡西垂下眼笑，心想若是被鸣人知道自己背后调查他，怕不是得闹翻天。

老死不相往来？

嗯，这是小撒谎精做得出的事。

那还是悄悄的吧。

离了老宅鸣人绕去看自来也，他去的时候小南给他开了门。

“老师和长门一起去学校了。”

“哦~”鸣人喝了半杯茶，才想起来自来也还是个教授，“难怪不在。”

小南拿来下午刚烤好的蛋挞，他垂着眼小声说了句谢谢，随后便闷着脸不说话。小南在他对面坐下，寻思着他约莫是有什么事要跟自来也商量，干脆捡起之前的书继续看。

“最多半小时就回来了。”

“哦。”

其实小南跟水门只有过两面之缘，一次是在入组的时候，一次是在他俩的婚礼上。

她现在都还很清楚的记得第一次见到他们俩的时候，水门是个雅致又洒脱的贵公子，他的眉眼像是睡了星星，看着玖辛奈的时候有着醉人的温柔。

和玖辛奈倒是早认识了，她大学的时候去徒步，偶然间遇到玖辛奈，巧的是两个人的目的地也一致，干脆结伴而行。玖辛奈很爱笑，徒步一整天下来，她还能讲冷笑话，小南笑得肚子疼，扒拉着她不许讲了。

小南去徒步过很多次，路上遇到过很多人，也有结伴一起走的，可没有谁像玖辛奈这样，像太阳花一样，无止境的散发着自己的生命力。

那次去徒步之前和男朋友吵了一架，本来只是一件很小的事情，可就是谁也不放过谁，不求饶不认输，最后闹得一发不可收拾，出来前还在冷战。

她本不是一个自怨自艾的人，可偏偏徒步也不顺利，路上还险些崴了脚，坐在石头上想着之前规划好的路线，感觉怎么也走不完，就在这个时候玖辛奈突然蹦到她眼前，真的是蹦。

她抬起头，女孩笑得异常灿烂，递给她一瓶水：“需要帮忙吗？这位美丽的小姐。”

约莫是第一次遇到这么打招呼的女生，小南愣了愣刚要拒绝，玖辛奈就已经在她身边坐下了。

在到达徒步的目的地时，玖辛奈第一时间去树上摘了片叶子，她找了最不起眼的一棵树，摘的叶子也破破烂烂。

“怎么摘了张坏的？”小南问她，以为她是拿回去好做纪念。

玖辛奈摇摇头：“没事，反正也是送人的。”

小南更不解了，既然送人怎么还特意摘张坏的，不好意思追根究底，便也没再细问。

玖辛奈和水门结婚的时候，小南在他们家的墙上见到了那些东西——说那些，是因为那面墙上的东西过于多和奇特，她也分不出哪张是那片叶子。

叶子和花都做成了标本，破烂的地方被填补上了奇奇怪怪的东西，有木屑有石料还有些分辨不出来，它们和枯枝草叶在墙上断续的连成了画，看着很是奇特。

玖辛奈偷着空告诉她，那些歪歪扭扭的线条是她徒步走过的路线，水门怕她出事给她装了个定位，是以她走过的每一条路线，哪怕是走岔了的路，他都记会记下来，而恼怒他偷摸着给自己装定位的玖辛奈，就在终点给他弄点破烂树叶枯枝还给他。

再然后，就再也没见过了。

门响了，小南从往事里抽身，鸣人还老样子坐在沙发上，捏着手机戳戳点点，自来也看见鸣人很是开心，见他还在出神有些惊讶。

“怎么过来了？”自来也轻咳了声，慢腾腾的问道。

鸣人回过神来，好笑的看他装腔作势，倒是懒得和他掰扯。

“老爷子今天把我喊回去吃饭，顺道过来看看你。”

“他主动找你？”自来也觉得奇怪，波风正雄可不是个喜欢玩爷孙情深戏码的人。

鸣人抻抻腰，若无其事的抛下炸弹：“通知我下月十号结婚。”

长门惊讶的瞪大了眼：“10号？”

鸣人点点头。

“那不就只有不到半个月了？”

鸣人再次点点头。

“怎么这么突然”小南也觉着不对，时间紧得蹊跷。

“我也不知道，”鸣人站起来，捞起桌上的车钥匙，“不过提前了也好，波风集团当家话语权最喜欢孙子的婚宴，想必是该来的都会到，再没有比这更好的机会了。”

自来也皱着眉毛，却也无法反驳，只得深深的叹口气。

他养大的这个小兔崽子什么都好，就是性子拧巴，决定了的事情，任凭是谁也无法插手半分。

“你等下，我有东西要给你。”自来也让长门把他推回屋，再出来手里拿了块脏兮兮黑黢黢的石头，鸣人接过来看了才发现，那些黑漆漆的部分都是火烧出来的。

“谢谢老师。”鸣人眨眨眼，挂上个璀璨的笑。

两天后，鸣人收到了畑家的邀请函，他随手放着懒得拆，待打开电视看到那张熟悉的脸，才恍然大悟老爷子为何这么急着让他娶麻宫淳子。

“原来是你啊......”鸣人失笑道，这才摸过邀请函打开。

他本还奇怪卡卡西今早出门，怎么穿了一整套肃穆的西装，领带也打得十分细致，还以为他是有重要的合约要谈，没成想在电视上见着了昨晚还耳鬓厮磨的人。

发布会到了尾声，鸣人看他站起来，十分礼貌的对着四下微微鞠躬离开。

难怪卡卡西突然把东郊的事情全数移交给了平宫，也难怪带土会气急败坏的闯他办公室，说那些不着四六的话，原来事情早有预示。

这阵风吹得太及时，给了他理由也给了他时间，他本还在想该如何铺开局面，甚至还想好了与麻宫淳子演出求娶的戏。

晚宴在三天之后，鸣人琢磨着时间，想着是不是要去买个祝贺礼物，桌上的手机开始不停的震动。

他拿过来一看，牙在群里已经吵翻天了。

[木叶第一帅]：我靠！！！

[木叶第一帅]：这他妈也行？？？

[木叶第一帅]：畑家那些人不是气死了？！赶出去十多年的人了，还能回来当老大！？他们家老爷子到底是怎么想的？！

[木叶第一帅]：这是死之前谁也不放过吗？

[鹿妈妈辛苦了]：看来你爷爷是早知道消息

[波风面麻]：是啊，逼婚的罪魁祸首

[木叶第一帅]：那你现在怎么办？

[波风面麻]：老老实实结婚呗

[鹿妈妈辛苦了]：......

鹿丸说的鸣人全都明白。

正是以为卡卡西接了畑家，神威和HAKU已经串起来了，正因如此A市的势力分布开始不平衡。不管畑家内部如何分裂如何不满意卡卡西执权，但至少明面上两方已经统一，这个时候的波风迫切的需要一个队友，最好的选择便是已然订婚的麻宫。

鸣人眯了眯眼，老爷子的算盘打得精细，就是不知道变数有没有算到，是否真是运筹帷幄？

至于畑家，他直觉没这么简单。

卡卡西他爷爷的处事为人，老爷子跟他提过不少，怎会轻易的就把公司交给卡卡西？

肯定有条件。

至于具体是什么不重要，若是能钳制住卡卡西不再轻易插手东郊，那便对他有利，即使不能，只要能让男人分身乏术抽不出手，那也极好。

这盘棋，真是越下越有趣。


	49. 风雨欲来

卡卡西直到天黑才回到公寓，屋里没有光，打开灯脱了鞋到客厅坐下，掏出手机，果然没收到鸣人的信息。

他异常的安静了一整天。

早上出门的时候，鸣人还懒洋洋的窝在被子里，屋里开着空调，他便肆无忌惮的支着头，还吐槽他打扮得像个花孔雀，又说他把东郊腾给带土，怕不是想换个工作。

卡卡西一边听他说话，一边想着等会儿的安排，一心二用竟没get到他的意思。

“什么？”

“牛郎啊，”他支得手疼，干脆拽了旁边的枕头趴下，“记得给我打折。”

“怎么老觉得我是牛郎？”卡卡西被他理所当然的语气给逗得啼笑皆非，“你给我的备注也是牛郎，这么喜欢？”

鸣人还思考了几秒，颇严肃的回道：“因为你非常的适合。”

“......”

“这就走了？慢走不送啊~”他笑着翻身滚进床中间，还伸出只手象征性的摆摆催他快走。

等他洗了澡出来，鸣人却突然出现在了楼下大厅，他翘着脚在吃冰棍，手指冻得通红，见卡卡西擦着头出来忙对他招手。

“怎么了？”不明所以的低下头。

“啊~~~”

“嘶——”卡卡西瞬间皱起眉，屈指无奈的敲了下鸣人的额头。

鸣人笑嘻嘻的扭头又拆了支草莓的吃：“我今天看新闻了。”

“嗯？”他难得的话只说了一半，卡卡西挑挑眉，毛巾搭在脖子上等他说剩下那一半。

他叹口气，故作伤心的模样，有些哀怨的开口：“那我是不是包养不起你了？”

原来这才是重点？

鸣人最近很忙，因着筹备结婚的事情，但说起来他也没忙什么，也就是和麻宫淳子成天到泡在婚纱店，但他又比较懒，不愿意上午一大早就出门，于是跟兼叔扯了个理由，女孩子都需要充足的睡眠，他更乐意和淳子小姐共进晚餐而不是早餐。  
‘  
兼叔心想人家淳子小姐之前还去公司上班的，每天早上九点不到就去了 ，但他一向顺着鸣人，只笑着说‘好的，少爷。’，把约好的时间推到下午。

这天在选婚纱的时候 ，鸣人坐在沙发上玩手机，突然想起来明天要参加畑家的晚宴，于是招来导购，让她拿些晚礼服出来。

麻宫淳子的身段好，洁白的婚纱衬得她秀丽又雅致，不过媚眼抛给了瞎子，鸣人只真情实感的夸了她一句适合，又指着刚推过来的衣服，让她去挑。

“明晚有畑家的晚宴，你挑一下。”

麻宫淳子愣了下，心里直道难怪。

离了婚纱店，鸣人如他跟兼叔说的那样，邀请麻宫淳子吃晚饭，然后他就把人带进了火锅店。

两人点了辣锅，配上啤酒，倒也不是鸣人不照顾女生，但菜都不是天他点的。

辛辣的香气蒸腾起来，鸣人捏着筷子玩，心情看上去很好，麻宫淳子看着他欲言又止。她有心想问问东郊，然而鸣人始终都是清淡模样，让她更拿不准他要做什么。

照他之前的说法，东郊这个项目势必出问题，就连他自己也会卷进去，不像是被动，而是主动。项目出问题的话，直接受益人便是他的堂哥堂姐。

堂哥波风佑一她倒是打过几次交道，是个笑面虎。

长得清俊，不管对谁都是那副谦谦公子，世家里老一辈都夸他持礼稳重，待人接物颇有气度。早在鸣人尚未回国的时候，父亲曾问过她若是同他联姻如何，麻宫淳子想也不想的拒绝了。

波风佑一在她看来，外露的种种不过是取巧，面上装得再好也藏不住那颗狼子野心。并非说野心不好，而是他的手段令人不痛快，他父亲当年便是这样，波风佑一只能是‘青出于蓝而胜于蓝’，长成好芯子的概率太低。

她自然也没实话跟父亲说，只婉转拒绝，不成想避过了堂哥那个明晃晃的坑，转头大意的被鸣人掐住七寸，不得动弹。

麻宫淳子隔着火锅腾起的白雾，想起来初见鸣人的那天。她第一次见到鸣人，并非是在安排的相亲上，那天她随父亲去拜访波风正雄，谈话间她避了出来，在花园里散步。刚走了没两步，就看见了树下睡着的人。

黑衣黑裤，头上戴着耳机，脸上盖着书，胳膊枕在脑后，一条腿屈起。她抓住一个路过的佣人问是谁，小菲佣红了脸，低声说那是小少爷，她愣了两秒才想起来小少爷指的是谁。她又回头看了看睡在草坪上的人，女仆补充说那棵树是小少爷和去世的的父母种下的，天气好的时候，只要在家他都会在树下躺着睡觉。

约莫就是那会被诓了吧，被那个树下睡觉的小少爷诓骗了个实在，以至于现在步步维艰。

麻宫淳子直觉她和真相只隔着一层薄纱，可她依旧想不明白。

“淳子小姐穿婚纱的样子很好看。”

“谢谢。”鸣人的话说得没头没尾，麻宫淳子也不知道他想干嘛。

“你应该有真正想穿给他看的人吧，”他不声不响的放了个炸弹，麻宫淳子的表情瞬间僵硬，“不过也没什么，反正结婚是假的，要你帮忙的事也会很快结束。”

“你需要我做什么？”

“什么都不需要，你只要扮演好一个即将出嫁的新娘就可以了，不让女士劳累是我该做的。”鸣人眯眼冲着她笑。

麻宫淳子瞬间绞紧了手：“那你又何必要挟我？既然不需要我做什么。”

“淳子小姐，你说无知觉的顺从和下意识的听话，区别在哪里吗？”鸣人给她把水杯添满，“听话和顺从说到底还是不一样的，就算我同样不需要你做什么，但我得保证你不坏事，知道吗？”

“……”

“既然你都这样说了——我记得你们家是负责东郊那边的材料运输？你明天下午之前给我一份运输时间表，正好我还差个由头。”

这之后两人再没说过话，鸣人的心情依旧很好，他体贴的把麻宫淳子送回家，还被出来散步的未来岳父邀请进屋喝了杯茶。

毫无破绽。

鸣人来得有些晚，主要是他出门前又换了套衣服，白的，看起来特别俊气，去接了麻宫淳子过来又有些堵车。进了大厅，他四下里扫了一圈，找到了一身墨黑西服的卡卡西，Amanda是他的女伴。

男人嘴角噙着温雅的笑，时不时与人碰杯，听人说话时他会侧一点脸，给人一种被全身心关注着的错觉，鸣人和他相处久了，自然明白那是狐狸的假面。

他挽着麻宫淳子过去，那些围着卡卡西的人慢慢的便停了话，男人见着他眼睛弯得更明显了，拦下侍应生给他拿了杯香槟。

“我还以为鸣少不肯赏脸来了呢~”话说得巧妙，一面说他等了半天不见人，一面又狎着浅浅的亲昵，让旁人不由得想主动避开，而感受最深的就是挽着鸣人胳膊的麻宫淳子。

“我可不敢。”鸣人伸手接酒，无名指在卡卡西中指摩挲了片刻才放开，他眯着眼带点俏皮和坏笑，说的话又那么无辜，一种脆生生不谙世事的小公子感觉。

麻宫淳子只觉得自己是个加大号电灯泡，这俩人打情骂俏，磨得她想拔脚就走。

卡卡西身后站着的人也很眼熟，鹿丸订婚宴时他还听见他们私下编排卡卡西，说他都有了神威还搬回来，指不定是图什么，要提防着点。

他当时嗤笑一声，心想：错了，这人要真图什么，就你们也防不住。

现在看到他们又想起来这回事儿，笑得更深了，就说了防不住，更何况他都没抢。

“我家爷爷一直夸青年才俊，就算不在家这么多年，畑爷爷果然还是慧眼。”他说着膈应人的话，却还笑得一脸天真，全然不顾卡卡西身后那两人脸黑得跟旧墙皮似的，一直往下掉。

他向来不爱说场面话，但凡他一张嘴准得气死人，卡卡西憋着笑，刚想说过奖了，竹内就过来提醒他发言的时间到了。鸣人摆摆手让他快去，带着麻宫淳子走了。

鸣人没想听发言，便让麻宫淳子去找手鞠，自己和鹿丸牙去阳台透风。牙一个人喋喋不休的说畑家的八卦，鹿丸琢磨着什么，嗯嗯的敷衍他，倒是鸣人点了烟靠着栏杆一动不动，猩红的烟头夹在指尖，烧一段风便吹一段。

他没留神被烟头烫了手，去洗手间冲水出来，眼尖的看到一个熟悉的身影，好像是卡卡西之前那个小情人，但染栗色头发的太多，卡卡西和他好像也断了，这人出现在这里的可能性太低，只摇摇头当作是眼花。

他自来参加晚宴起，心里就一直打鼓，有种奇异的不安定感，他本以为是筹划的戏终于要开场才无法平静，直到见到了第二天的晚报，才知道另有其事。

东风真是越吹越大。  


  


卡卡西直到天黑才回到公寓，屋里没有光，打开灯脱了鞋到客厅坐下，掏出手机，果然没收到鸣人的信息。

他异常的安静了一整天。

早上出门的时候，鸣人还懒洋洋的窝在被子里，屋里开着空调，他便肆无忌惮的支着头，还吐槽他打扮得像个花孔雀，又说他把东郊腾给带土，怕不是想换个工作。

卡卡西一边听他说话，一边想着等会儿的安排，一心二用竟没get到他的意思。

“什么？”

“牛郎啊，”他支得手疼，干脆拽了旁边的枕头趴下，“记得给我打折。”

“怎么老觉得我是牛郎？”卡卡西被他理所当然的语气给逗得啼笑皆非，“你给我的备注也是牛郎，这么喜欢？”

鸣人还思考了几秒，颇严肃的回道：“因为你非常的适合。”

“......”

“这就走了？慢走不送啊~”他笑着翻身滚进床中间，还伸出只手象征性的摆摆催他快走。

等他洗了澡出来，鸣人却突然出现在了楼下大厅，他翘着脚在吃冰棍，手指冻得通红，见卡卡西擦着头出来忙对他招手。

“怎么了？”不明所以的低下头。

“啊~~~”

“嘶——”卡卡西瞬间皱起眉，屈指无奈的敲了下鸣人的额头。

鸣人笑嘻嘻的扭头又拆了支草莓的吃：“我今天看新闻了。”

“嗯？”他难得的话只说了一半，卡卡西挑挑眉，毛巾搭在脖子上等他说剩下那一半。

他叹口气，故作伤心的模样，有些哀怨的开口：“那我是不是包养不起你了？”

原来这才是重点？

鸣人最近很忙，因着筹备结婚的事情，但说起来他也没忙什么，也就是和麻宫淳子成天到泡在婚纱店，但他又比较懒，不愿意上午一大早就出门，于是跟兼叔扯了个理由，女孩子都需要充足的睡眠，他更乐意和淳子小姐共进晚餐而不是早餐。  
‘  
兼叔心想人家淳子小姐之前还去公司上班的，每天早上九点不到就去了 ，但他一向顺着鸣人，只笑着说‘好的，少爷。’，把约好的时间推到下午。

这天在选婚纱的时候 ，鸣人坐在沙发上玩手机，突然想起来明天要参加畑家的晚宴，于是招来导购，让她拿些晚礼服出来。

麻宫淳子的身段好，洁白的婚纱衬得她秀丽又雅致，不过媚眼抛给了瞎子，鸣人只真情实感的夸了她一句适合，又指着刚推过来的衣服，让她去挑。

“明晚有畑家的晚宴，你挑一下。”

麻宫淳子愣了下，心里直道难怪。

离了婚纱店，鸣人如他跟兼叔说的那样，邀请麻宫淳子吃晚饭，然后他就把人带进了火锅店。

两人点了辣锅，配上啤酒，倒也不是鸣人不照顾女生，但菜都不是天他点的。

辛辣的香气蒸腾起来，鸣人捏着筷子玩，心情看上去很好，麻宫淳子看着他欲言又止。她有心想问问东郊，然而鸣人始终都是清淡模样，让她更拿不准他要做什么。

照他之前的说法，东郊这个项目势必出问题，就连他自己也会卷进去，不像是被动，而是主动。项目出问题的话，直接受益人便是他的堂哥堂姐。

堂哥波风佑一她倒是打过几次交道，是个笑面虎。

长得清俊，不管对谁都是那副谦谦公子，世家里老一辈都夸他持礼稳重，待人接物颇有气度。早在鸣人尚未回国的时候，父亲曾问过她若是同他联姻如何，麻宫淳子想也不想的拒绝了。

波风佑一在她看来，外露的种种不过是取巧，面上装得再好也藏不住那颗狼子野心。并非说野心不好，而是他的手段令人不痛快，他父亲当年便是这样，波风佑一只能是‘青出于蓝而胜于蓝’，长成好芯子的概率太低。

她自然也没实话跟父亲说，只婉转拒绝，不成想避过了堂哥那个明晃晃的坑，转头大意的被鸣人掐住七寸，不得动弹。

麻宫淳子隔着火锅腾起的白雾，想起来初见鸣人的那天。她第一次见到鸣人，并非是在安排的相亲上，那天她随父亲去拜访波风正雄，谈话间她避了出来，在花园里散步。刚走了没两步，就看见了树下睡着的人。

黑衣黑裤，头上戴着耳机，脸上盖着书，胳膊枕在脑后，一条腿屈起。她抓住一个路过的佣人问是谁，小菲佣红了脸，低声说那是小少爷，她愣了两秒才想起来小少爷指的是谁。她又回头看了看睡在草坪上的人，女仆补充说那棵树是小少爷和去世的的父母种下的，天气好的时候，只要在家他都会在树下躺着睡觉。

约莫就是那会被诓了吧，被那个树下睡觉的小少爷诓骗了个实在，以至于现在步步维艰。

麻宫淳子直觉她和真相只隔着一层薄纱，可她依旧想不明白。

“淳子小姐穿婚纱的样子很好看。”

“谢谢。”鸣人的话说得没头没尾，麻宫淳子也不知道他想干嘛。

“你应该有真正想穿给他看的人吧，”他不声不响的放了个炸弹，麻宫淳子的表情瞬间僵硬，“不过也没什么，反正结婚是假的，要你帮忙的事也会很快结束。”

“你需要我做什么？”

“什么都不需要，你只要扮演好一个即将出嫁的新娘就可以了，不让女士劳累是我该做的。”鸣人眯眼冲着她笑。

麻宫淳子瞬间绞紧了手：“那你又何必要挟我？既然不需要我做什么。”

“淳子小姐，你说无知觉的顺从和下意识的听话，区别在哪里吗？”鸣人给她把水杯添满，“听话和顺从说到底还是不一样的，就算我同样不需要你做什么，但我得保证你不坏事，知道吗？”

“……”

“既然你都这样说了——我记得你们家是负责东郊那边的材料运输？你明天下午之前给我一份运输时间表，正好我还差个由头。”

这之后两人再没说过话，鸣人的心情依旧很好，他体贴的把麻宫淳子送回家，还被出来散步的未来岳父邀请进屋喝了杯茶。

毫无破绽。

鸣人来得有些晚，主要是他出门前又换了套衣服，白的，看起来特别俊气，去接了麻宫淳子过来又有些堵车。进了大厅，他四下里扫了一圈，找到了一身墨黑西服的卡卡西，Amanda是他的女伴。

男人嘴角噙着温雅的笑，时不时与人碰杯，听人说话时他会侧一点脸，给人一种被全身心关注着的错觉，鸣人和他相处久了，自然明白那是狐狸的假面。

他挽着麻宫淳子过去，那些围着卡卡西的人慢慢的便停了话，男人见着他眼睛弯得更明显了，拦下侍应生给他拿了杯香槟。

“我还以为鸣少不肯赏脸来了呢~”话说得巧妙，一面说他等了半天不见人，一面又狎着浅浅的亲昵，让旁人不由得想主动避开，而感受最深的就是挽着鸣人胳膊的麻宫淳子。

“我可不敢。”鸣人伸手接酒，无名指在卡卡西中指摩挲了片刻才放开，他眯着眼带点俏皮和坏笑，说的话又那么无辜，一种脆生生不谙世事的小公子感觉。

麻宫淳子只觉得自己是个加大号电灯泡，这俩人打情骂俏，磨得她想拔脚就走。

卡卡西身后站着的人也很眼熟，鹿丸订婚宴时他还听见他们私下编排卡卡西，说他都有了神威还搬回来，指不定是图什么，要提防着点。

他当时嗤笑一声，心想：错了，这人要真图什么，就你们也防不住。

现在看到他们又想起来这回事儿，笑得更深了，就说了防不住，更何况他都没抢。

“我家爷爷一直夸青年才俊，就算不在家这么多年，畑爷爷果然还是慧眼。”他说着膈应人的话，却还笑得一脸天真，全然不顾卡卡西身后那两人脸黑得跟旧墙皮似的，一直往下掉。

他向来不爱说场面话，但凡他一张嘴准得气死人，卡卡西憋着笑，刚想说过奖了，竹内就过来提醒他发言的时间到了。鸣人摆摆手让他快去，带着麻宫淳子走了。

鸣人没想听发言，便让麻宫淳子去找手鞠，自己和鹿丸牙去阳台透风。牙一个人喋喋不休的说畑家的八卦，鹿丸琢磨着什么，嗯嗯的敷衍他，倒是鸣人点了烟靠着栏杆一动不动，猩红的烟头夹在指尖，烧一段风便吹一段。

他没留神被烟头烫了手，去洗手间冲水出来，眼尖的看到一个熟悉的身影，好像是卡卡西之前那个小情人，但染栗色头发的太多，卡卡西和他好像也断了，这人出现在这里的可能性太低，只摇摇头当作是眼花。

他自来参加晚宴起，心里就一直打鼓，有种奇异的不安定感，他本以为是筹划的戏终于要开场才无法平静，直到见到了第二天的晚报，才知道另有其事。

东风真是越吹越大。  



	50. 不良嗜好

偶然瞥见石泽后，鸣人就在想他出现的意义。

他不可能有请柬，那么显然是有人故意把他带进去，那么目的呢？

卡卡西现在的处境和他差不多，或者说比他更差，至少他还藏着，其他人就算是觉得他暗地里有在盘算什么，也不敢轻举妄动。

男人已经站在了风口浪尖，这个时候任何一点风吹草动，对他都可能造成极大的不利。毕竟他销声匿迹十几年，谁也没想到畑家老太爷临死选择把公司交给他。

HAKU的业务范围包括医药、建筑和机械，整个A市谁都不曾把眼从他们身上挪开，波风尤甚，鸣人毫不怀疑畑老太爷病重入院没两天消息就摆在了波风正雄的书桌上。

第二天的财经晨报言辞犀利的将卡卡西这个畑家新上任的董事分析了一番，还扯上了带土和琳，创业过程中出现的女人，总是令人浮想联翩，更何况琳还是真是迷恋过卡卡西好几年。

报道刚出的时候，股东们不以为然，这种花边新闻他们根本懒得理会，也不在乎接下来是谁掌权。只要有切切实实的进账，能替他们卖命赚钱，坐那个位置的具体是谁他们一点也不关心。

初初知道是卡卡西的时候，个别也震惊过，随后一想神威这几年迅猛的发展，顿时看卡卡西顺眼多了，没有人想跟钱过不去。

然后晚间的报道又让他们长见识了。

和卡卡西同为神威创立者的宇智波带土，当天下午在其个人账号，发布了长文，追忆创立神威的点点滴滴，最后隐晦的说有人背信弃义，心痛之余却也只能任由人去，上层圈子瞬间传遍，也只当是一纸笑谈，谁料当晚十一点，神威官方发布公告，旗木卡卡西将其手上所有神威股份卖于宇智波带土，自此退出神威，这番惊变令众人咋舌不已。

许多有影响力的大V，连夜将卡卡西的生平细细捋捋一遍，在互联网上引起轩然大波。

旗木卡卡西，父亲为畑朔茂，母亲畑京子，曾是著名演员，因产后抑郁症在卡卡西八岁时自杀，四年后父亲也在家里自杀了。此后，卡卡西便离开了A市，结识了宇智波带土和野原琳，而后与带土创立神威，与去年年末将公司搬回A市，神威与众多公司都有合作，其中与波风的东郊，更是引人注目。

一时之间闹得沸沸扬扬，在大家以为就是道不同不相为谋的时候，卡卡西又被爆出被偷拍的私照。图片上他和一名男子举止亲密，甚至有一张是他俩在车里接吻，偷拍的角度之清晰，容不得丝毫狡辩，HAKU新任执行董事是同性恋的消息不胫而走，闹得沸沸扬扬。

而当事人却很淡定的坐在沙发上给鸣人吹头发。

“不解释一下么？”鸣人一边看得兴致勃勃一边问道。

“解释什么？”

卡卡西撩了两把身前人的头发，感觉差不多干了便收起吹风，弯下腰靠在鸣人肩头和他一起看。

“神威那边的就算了，公司机密不便打听，但是这个——我可以说两句。”鸣人点开那张卡卡西和石泽接吻的照片，眯起眼继续说，“昨晚我从洗手间出来的时候见到他。”

“…然后？”

“畑爷爷真是给你留了好大一个烂摊子呢～让我猜猜是谁把邀请函给你的前任小情人？”他狡黠眯着笑脑袋后枕，与卡卡西呈现出一种交颈而卧的模样。

卡卡西由着他，只无奈的笑着亲亲他的脸，好奇的捧场：“是谁呢？鸣少告诉我好不好？”

鸣人趁机偏偏脑袋，身体也转过去， 把卡卡西拉下沙发和自己一起坐在地上，舒服哼哼两声：“你小姑吧，不过人应该不是你小姑亲自联系的。”

卡卡西闻言挑挑眉，感叹他果然对这些门门道道的一清二楚。

“都是事实，我还解释什么？”卡卡西耸耸肩，不在意的说，他顿了两秒笑笑又说，“如果你是让我跟你解释的话，那我先去写个小作文。”

”噗——免了，还不如睡觉去。”鸣人打了个哈欠，拍拍卡卡西背，两脚在他身后圈起来，“驾，回房！”

“最近怎么这么容易困？”男人依言把怀里人像是抱小孩一样抱起来，往楼上走。

“哈啊——不知道……”鸣人窝在他怀里又打了个哈欠，眼角还挂着半滴泪花，眼皮耷拉下来，人也开始迷糊。

“……睡吧，晚安。”卡卡西给他盖上被子，床头留了一盏小灯。

自睡梦中惊醒，鸣人轻手轻脚的摸了下床头的闹钟——凌晨两点半。自来也回来半个月，从知道真相起他就没踏踏实实睡过一天觉。起初是凌晨总翻来覆去，在半梦半醒之间眼前晃过那些幻灯片一样的日子，后来会不知原由的醒来，开始是十几分钟，时间渐渐拉长，越是临近定好的那一天，他清醒得越久直到天光乍泄，他才又会睡去。

还有三天。

鸣人向着虚空伸出手，张开五指缓慢且用力的握成拳头。

耳旁呼吸规律的起伏，他偏头看看身旁熟睡的卡卡西，那盏小夜灯把男人的轮廓勾勒得清晰，他闭着眼没有平时的看不透的笑，那双佯装深情的眼此刻也闭着。鸣人想起他和带土真真假假的决裂，又想他那豺狼虎豹似的小姑，想着想着又想到自己，心里蓦然升起一阵嘲讽，看样子谁跟谁都没都什么差别。

鸣人知道卡卡西浅眠，因此他仍旧老实的躺在床上一动不动，等清晨的光穿透厚实的窗帘将整个房间隐隐照亮，身旁男人的呼吸一滞要开始变化的前一刻，才翻过身抱住卡卡西的腰，脸埋进他肩窝。

“嗡——嗡——”床头柜上的手机坚持不懈的震动，终于把鸣人从被窝里逼了出来，他黑着脸接通。

“过来开会。”电话那头的人也没跟他客气，鸣人久久不应他也不着急耐心的等着。

“… …半小时。”说完就把手机扔到地毯上，坐在床上发呆。卡卡西早去上班了，鸣人看下四周，想着这该是他最后一次在这个房间醒来，颇有兴致的扫视了一圈，才懒洋洋的爬起来。

洗完澡又从卡卡西的衣柜里挑了衬衣和西裤套上，临出门鸣人看看手里的车钥匙，半晌笑笑，把它放在玄关的鞋柜上走了。

  
卡卡西刚出电梯，竹内和Amanda一左一右的等着他。

“怎么？”

“这是昨天您下班时交代查的，这份是爆照片的人的资料，”Amanda分别递出两个文件夹，“写您父母和野原女士的人大部分都是知名的财经分析博主，只查到两个，账户有不明流动的资金，和照片那边的一样，已经整理好了。”

“好，辛苦了。”卡卡西示意竹内接着说。

“刚才总经理打电话通知，董事会她要晚半小时出席，说是有急事。”竹内颇有些战战兢兢。

“小姑有事？那你去和董事们说一下。”

“我— —我去说？”竹内大惊，差点连话都说不顺，此举本意是给人难堪，第一次董事会亲小姑故意迟到，卡卡西有得被笑话的，可就这么一句话便祸水东引了。

“怎么？有问题？那Amanda你去。”

“好的，boss。”干练的女秘书，脸上挂着得体职业的微笑，淡声应下。

“还有，今天在公司主页上发个公告，通知他们那些高层，以后总裁办一切联络事宜交由你处理，竹内一助，还需要其他人手的话，直接去找人事，”交代到这儿，卡卡西冲着Amanda露出个谦疚的笑，“最近两个月会很忙，辛苦你了。”

“我相信您给的奖金会和工作量成正比的。”女人笑着答道，得到卡卡西肯定的回复后，她微微弯腰，“那我就先出去了。”

董事会上，畑小姑把关于卡卡西的报道添油加醋的说了一番，仿佛在座众人都不识字，HAKU旗下的几个医药公司股票市场在收盘的时候，相比上一天有下跌，董事会的另外几个董事嘲讽的说不知道是不是个新任执行董事私生活混乱有关，听得Amanda都捏拳头。

“如果我记错的话，昨天只下跌了一个点，连1.5都不到，属于正常波动范围。在座的都是我的叔叔伯伯辈的，这几位看起来也不像是无知的人，不知为何要把这个罪过安在我头上呢？”等他们你一句我一句的吵完，卡卡西才不慌不忙的开口说道，“还是说这几位叔叔，已经年迈到看不清小数点的位置了吗？”

……

“这群老妖怪！”斗智斗勇完，回到办公室的卡卡西毫不留情的当着Amanda的面骂人，“对了，你让竹内把刚才提到的那几家医药公司的资料准备一份，你再整理了给我。”

当天晚上，卡卡西刚准备下班，Amanda突然推开门进来，神色是少有的慌张，她手里拿着一个红色的信封，顾不得还没下班的主雇关系，塞了过去。

”你怎么了？这么慌张？婚礼请柬？”卡卡西不明所以的边打开边念叨，”谁的啊你这么——”

男人的话戛然而止，但没多久他便恢复了平静模样：“他之前不就订婚了么？结婚也不稀奇。”

他这样说着，心口却有些疼，Amanda眼露忧色，卡卡西才自嘲的笑着撕开伪装。

“没时间了……”Amanda听不懂他的话，正想问男人就又说了一遍，“没时间了，你帮我挑份贺礼吧。”

“……好。”

  
  


  



	51. 如果玫瑰花枯萎

鸣人回了老宅。

兼叔看见他很开心，虽然看起来还是一本正经的模样，但两眼却是亮晶晶的。

“兼叔，晚饭的时候再叫我吧，我昨晚没睡好困死了……”他皱着一张脸，有气无力地说。

“好。”看着鸣人左摇右晃的上楼，兼叔到厨房吩咐厨娘晚上的菜做得清淡些，又热了杯牛奶端上去，敲开门看见鸣人刚换了睡袍，系带松松垮垮，“少爷，喝杯热牛奶再睡吧。”

兼叔还和以前一模一样。他读书那会儿，休息日常常一大早就出门，半下午的时候才回来，不管不顾的要睡觉，兼叔就会热杯牛奶端给他喝，然后半夜他饿醒了，打开门总能在地上发现一个装满点心零食的小餐盘。

鸣人最终没能睡到晚饭，麻宫淳子给他打电话，说已经安排好了，他既醒了也睡不着，干脆下楼跟着兼叔进进出出，看他跟园丁讨论剪枝的技巧，又说最近的什么花开得好，看着时间又去厨房确认菜品。

兼叔被磨得没办法，问厨娘要了盘点心塞给他，让鸣人赶快去别的地方玩，恶作剧得逞，他开心得不行，端了碟子躺树荫下发呆，却见到了意料之外的人。

“？”鸣人接下抛来的小盒子，不明所以的看着来人。

“不是要结婚了？送你的礼物。”波风苑子神态自若的在他身边坐下，捻起块雪花酥扔进嘴里，“啧，老吃这个就不能换换？”

她嫌弃着又要去拿，厨娘新做的抹茶味，好吃。

她一举一动毫无章法，鸣人怔了几秒下意识接话：“那就别吃。”

“……”波风苑子捏着第二块的手一僵，顿时气笑了，“拆你的礼物去，怎么话这么多！我就吃！！！”

说完她干脆把盘子都端起来护着。

“… …”鸣人思考两秒，决定不去惹她。盒子里面是一对胸针，浅蓝色的天鹅绒上香根鸢尾和橙黄色的向日葵熠熠生辉。

“啊，虽然说是新婚礼物，但不是送给你和麻宫的。”波风苑子突然补充道，“你知道的吧？”

“我不明白你的意思。”鸣人把盒子盖上，“我不和她结婚还能和谁结婚？”

“谁知道呢～”她漫不经心的说，“别告诉我你不知道，我不信，你也少来糊弄我。”

“姐姐以为，后天会发生什么呢？”听到这儿，鸣人才逐渐明白她来找自己的目的，或者说也不是目的，只是单纯看戏。

波风苑子没立刻接话，她把空碟子搁下站起来：“太甜了，我得回去喝点水。”

她走了两步又回头，脸上带着笑：“听说，HAKU的新任执行董事姓旗木，还和你是老熟人？”

鸣人垂着眼缓缓勾起一个笑，他瞥了眼空掉的碟子，慢吞吞的拿出手机，点进他、牙以及鹿丸的三人小群。

【打倒地主分田地】

别gay我，没结果：押中了@已婚，勿扰

哥只是传说：？？？什么押中了？

已婚，勿扰：怎么说？

别gay我，没结果：波风苑子刚来找我，送了“贺礼”

哥只是传说：… …

别gay我，没结果：她说我后天结不了婚

已婚，勿扰：不错.jpg 

已婚，勿扰：还有？

哥只是传说：她怎么知道的？

别gay我，没结果：她提了旗木卡卡西

哥只是传说：……就这？

已婚，勿扰：看样子和我们想的差不多，波风佑一势必不会让你和麻宫的联姻办成。

哥只是传说：而且旗木卡卡西刚刚继任HAKU，昨天又闹了一场大的

别gay我，没结果：他也放不出什么狠的，不如给他加点火

已婚，勿扰：……我不赞成，没这个必要

哥只是传说：我和鹿丸一个想法，而且我不觉得你手上有比波风佑一更多的照片

别gay我，没结果：你在跟我开玩笑？

别gay我，没结果：[图片]

别gay我，没结果：[图片]

别gay我，没结果：[图片]

别gay我，没结果：[图片]

别gay我，没结果：[图片]

别gay我，没结果：[图片]

哥只是传说：……辣眼睛.jpg

已婚，勿扰：你确定？

别gay我，没结果：我坚持

这边交代清楚，鸣人又给平宫要去了条消息，提示他可能会友情出镜，不过他挑的都是大学时候的照片，还会做些处理，对他的影响应该不大，平宫却只简单的给他回了句随意，倒是个不怕事的。

也对，怕事的都卷不进这摊子里来。

卡卡西下了班没回家而是悄悄换了辆不起眼的车，去了带土和琳家里，琳系着围裙来给他开了门，女孩脸圆圆的，看见他很是开心。

“你好久都没来了，卡卡西。”琳给他拿拖鞋，半真半假的抱怨。

“因为带土说少让我来打扰你们的二人世界。”满室饭菜的香味，男人不由得弯眼笑，毫不犹豫的把锅扣出去，“怎么没见他人？”

“啊，酱油没有了，他出去买了，”琳看下客厅的钟，疑惑的念叨，“怎么还没回来？不管他了，你先进来吧。”

正说着，曹操就回来了，带土见着门口堵着的人，好笑的说：“你倒是来得快，赶紧的进去。”

卡卡西在沙发上坐下，带土把酱油交给琳，又去书房拿了几个文件出来，两人围着客厅的小茶几，边等开饭边谈。

开始前带土决定先八卦一下。他把鸣人差助理送去的请柬拿出来，欲言又止。

“想说什么就说，”卡卡西受不了他那样，“我也收到了，今天下午。”

“没有了？”带土诧异的看着他。

“没了。”卡卡西面色平静，不疾不徐的补充，“难不成我跟他说不许跟那个结婚么？你少看点玛丽苏的小说，他结婚是迟早的事。”

”……我们还是讨论工作吧。”宇智波带土虽然选择了闭嘴，心思却活泛得紧，他知道卡卡西远不如表现出来的这么轻松。

好像刚成年，卡卡西就跟他和琳说，自己喜欢男人。带土停顿几秒，脑子里竟然有种“啊果然”的念头，然后问了一句，你不喜欢我吧，成功收获卡卡西一个巨大的白眼，然后毫无障碍继续和他讨论班上哪个女生好看，谁和谁在谈恋爱，谁谁又劈腿了分手了，甚至还抽空问他喜欢哪个类型的男生，他帮忙看看。

他一直知道可可西身边有人，偶尔也撞见过几次，只是他好像看起来没有什么特别的偏好，石泽出现的时候，带土甚至一度认为，卡卡西喜欢他，因为石泽看起来根本不像欢乐场上的人，而卡卡西对待他也和其他人不同。在开始的半年里，卡卡西会交代Amanda注意他的动向，后来又督促着人复学，他分了不少的关心出去，带土以为卡卡西在养孩子，以至于听到石泽说大学要到A市念的时候，带土都没觉得有什么。

然而回来没到一个月，卡卡西就和鸣人开始了。

他头一次发现原来卡卡西可以有这么多的花花肠子，这不是说他之前没有，只是之前的都属于纯粹金钱包养关系下的产物，没有可依附的载体，也没有花心思的必要性。

于是，他开始知道鸣人跟卡卡西你来我往的试探迎合，他知道鸣人在卡卡西家留宿，亲眼见到卡卡西为了发烧的鸣人请假罢工，甚至有他们把对门睡成了一家人的错觉。

卡卡西喜欢鸣人，然后这个他十几年来第一次喜欢的人，现在要和女人结婚了。而且看样子卡卡西甚至都没比他先知道，带土撇下眼想了下，他甚至觉得这两人昨晚还是一起睡的。

孽缘，早知道就不拖着他说去那家店里买衣服了。

“想什么呢？这么出神。”卡卡西拿文件砸他，“东郊的前期投，已经基本结束，之前准备风险预案我记得你一个月前说已经准备完全了？”

“对，这个事我前两天交给平宫了，他说明天给我报告。”带土挥干净脑子里的其他想法回归正经事，他虽然替卡卡西觉得不值，但也不好多说。

卡卡西其人，不想说的不想听的，旁人多关心半个字都要遭排头，十几年来在这上面他可是吃够了苦头。

“不用他的，我之前做了一份，晚上发你，”卡卡西轻蹙着眉，思量再三还是开口，“平宫要这个人，你挖他的时候，他有问题吗？”

“？？没注意，木下有整理过一份文件给我，你要看？”带土不知道他为什么突然问起这个，但直觉不好，他立刻给木下去了条消息，让他重发一份过来，“他有问题？”

“也不是，我就是觉得心里不踏实，好像漏掉了什么重要的东西，时间太巧了，我们刚回来就接到了东郊的项目，正好你挖到了平宫要……”

带土听着反倒觉得这显然就是个巧得不能再巧的巧合：“发过来了发过来了，我先看看。”

两眼扫过去，带土没注意到他的工作经历，却一眼看到了个熟悉的名字。

“他和鸣人是校友？据传有过亲密关系？！”带土吃惊的念出声，好家伙，这一挖好像挖出了不得了的事情。

“他前几年都平平无奇，属于优秀人才但不是必要去挖，但去年起就逐渐出彩起来，百鸟的案子更是上了很多猎头的名单，”带土说着说着也开始觉得不对劲，“之前有人也试着挖他，都被拒绝了，我们也是因为那个案子才想着去招揽，本以为不会成功……”

“？！”

“呵呵——”卡卡西意味不明的笑了几声，表情也瞬间变得莫测起来，“捕风捉影的‘据传’我们没法肯定，你多注意着点。”

他说完，许久后又补充道：“我们已经被他算进去了，东郊若能一直平安无事倒也没什么，要是不能……”

”？？”带土懵然，听他说话云里雾里，理了会儿才想明白这个’他‘说的就是鸣人。

“你明天给波风那边打个电话，催他们在下班前将剩下的款拨二分之一过来。还有预案，明早你去了就召开项目组会议，哪怕吃喝拉撒都在公司，也要确保如果有万一，神威的损失要在可控范围内。”

话到此，谁都没再说话，直到琳喊吃饭了，带土才不着痕迹的叹了口气。  
  
他捏着钥匙开门前，大脑中出现了几秒钟的空白——结婚请柬上的人，早上还和自己同榻而眠，再强大的心脏也有些控制不住情绪。

——咔哒

屋里没有灯光没有声响，卡卡西站在黑暗里缓缓笑了。


	52. 他问烟花是什么样的

“真不错，”牙笑着推门进来，“就是可惜了。”

“嗯哼？”他这么说，鸣人也没什么反应，依旧盘着腿在沙发上玩手机，“让办的事你办了没？”

“妥了——不过你是不是该出去了？新娘好像要到了。”

“大概？”鸣人抖抖裤腿站起来，手机顺着裤兜滑到底，他露出极灿烂的笑，旁边一直当背景板的鹿丸不做声的看着他，“走吧。”

外面的宾客几乎都到齐了，鸣人拐进旁边的房间，麻宫淳子抱着捧花坐在那里，脸上化着俏丽的妆。

“放宽心，没什么大不了的。”鸣人走过去，掌心向上将她的手握住放进臂弯，低声的同她说话，“你在旁边美美的就可以了。”

他的声音不大，仿佛和其他即将结婚的夫妻一般，耐心温柔的哄着紧张的伴侣，听得牙直撇嘴。

“这小子，嘴里就没一句实话。”

鸣人牵着麻宫出去，直直走向老爷子的位置，波风正雄看他俩过来，他伸手拍拍鸣人肩膀，问他紧不紧张，男孩却光棍的说紧张得手心里都是汗，把一群人逗得前俯后仰。

  


今天来了很多的媒体，小野洋子就是其中一家。她来得很早，尽管和她搭档的摄像师对于过早的时间不满，二人还是提前三个小时到了。小野洋子问了下布置婚礼现场的人，又让摄影师早早的拍下全景好放进版面。

她兜兜转转，突然发现新郎官独身一人在抽烟，瞅准时机一步上前。

鸣人被眼前突然窜出来的女人吓一跳，下意识后撤一步，连指尖夹着的烟都掉了，他愣了两秒有些尴尬的又捡起来，小野洋子耶没想到他反应会这么大，忙不迭的道歉。

“对不起对不起，突然窜出来吓到你了，非常抱歉。”

“没……是我自己没留意走神了，”鸣人把那支烟拿盒子收起来，“你是有什么问题要问我么？”

“啊，对的，我是有几个问题想采访您，我是——”小野洋子拿名片的动作被制止了，她不明所以的看向鸣人。

“今天之后，如果你还想采访我的话，再自我介绍吧，”鸣人换了个懒散的姿势，向后靠在花藤上，“你想问什么？”

“……”小野洋子沉吟一会开口问道，“今天结婚，感觉怎么样？”

“还不错～”像是没想到她会问这个，鸣人看起来有些失望。

小野洋子咬咬牙：“这是你想要的婚礼吗？”

她问了一个双关的问题，并且有些紧张的等着鸣人回答，小野洋子恍然以为自己回到了刚刚开始工作的时候，每一个问出口都问题，都让她心脏砰砰直跳。

昨晚收到的不明邮件，她是很想抓着鸣人，让他倒豆子似的说个清清楚楚，但她看着眼前笑容明媚的男生，硬是问不出口。

她本打算糊弄过去算了，谁知第一个问题出口，鸣人的表情使得她质疑起自己的职业道德。

“这个问题啊，不太好回答，”一身挺括白西服的鸣人来了兴致，“因为你也很清楚，像我们这种人的结婚对象大多也都不是自己决定的，哦，鹿丸和手鞠是真爱，你写文章的时候可要千万记得。不过我也能回答这个问题——”

鸣人拉长声音含笑说：“这是我想要的‘婚礼‘，是我求了等了盼了好久的婚礼。”

他这话在小野洋子听来，既像是在回答她的问题说给她听的，又像是他说给自己的听的，猜不透鸣人什么意思，她只能按照表面意思问下去。

“我身边很多业界的朋友都收到了邀请函，请这么多的媒体朋友前来观礼，是为了给自己和新娘一个纪念吗？”

“不知道，或许是为了你们能够更好的完成工作吧，”鸣人调侃着，“毕竟自己现场拍的图，总比用别人的图快乐得多，你说是吗？记者小姐。”

“鸣少风趣——新娘是麻宫家的千金，波风还和麻宫有合作项目，两位的结合是否会增加两家之间的合作机会呢？”

“这个你可问错人了，集团那边的业务我向来是不管的，这个问题超纲了哦～”

“可我记得东郊的项目负责人是您……”小野洋子不知道他在打什么哑谜，情急之下还想追问，被出现的兼叔打断了。

“不好意思，打扰一下，”兼叔微微弯腰，“小少爷，老爷叫您过去，该去见礼了。”

鸣人站直了，对着小野洋子眨眨眼：“那下次再聊了，记者小姐。”

因着他和麻宫之间带联姻性质的婚礼，流程走得稍简单，老爷子简单说了两句，就把话筒递给鸣人。

波风正雄看起来很精神，布满皱纹的脸上满是笑，鸣人又回想了下他之前的体检报告，大概没问题。

“感谢大家拨冗前来参加我的婚礼，”鸣人张嘴打了个官腔，台下了解他的人顿时挂上笑，知道他后面估计就没什么正经话了。

“今天早前，大概就是你们都还没到的时候，大概两三个小时前吧，”鸣人化了点淡妆，眉目看起来多了几分锋利，他笑着姿态闲散的站在台上，比一身白纱的新娘子更招人眼。

“有位媒体朋友问了我几个问题，我当时没能好好回她，因为我猜今天到的其他媒体朋友可能和她有相同的问题，现在这样比较省事。”

鸣人望着台下的长枪短炮：“我想你们今天到场，或多或少是承了我爷爷的情面，所以对于我和淳子小姐今天的婚礼，也有些疑问，不要着急，等我一个一个慢慢道来。”

“那位记者小姐问我，今天结婚感觉怎么样？说实话我感觉还不错，因为‘郎才女貌’好像一个都不差，”他说着看看身旁的新娘莞尔一笑，台下的人也纷纷笑起来，丁次甚至大吼了一句不要脸，鸣人耸耸肩，脸上写满了你奈我何，老爷子笑着看他们闹，心情很是愉悦，鸣人在他跟前惯是耍宝。

“然后她又问我，这是不是我想要的婚礼，我想她这个问题或许是个双关语？于是我跟他说，有些人有些婚礼是真正被需要的可能性很小，但我恰恰不在这其中。”

说到这里鸣人停下来，对着好友说，“ 不过鹿丸你放心，我已经跟那位媒体朋友说过了，你和手鞠也不属于以上这种情况，你可不能偷偷的在心里骂我。”

鹿丸皱着眉气极反笑，手鞠挽着他的胳膊，憋笑憋得脸红。

“想必听到这里，很多媒体朋友都要糊涂了，可能你们的手机里或多或少收到了几张关于我个人的照片。”

鸣人拉长了话，他牵起麻宫的手走到旁边，露出身后的荧幕，有两个工作人员在检查线路，鸣人拿起台上的控制器轻慢的把玩着，现场被Q到的媒体却攥紧了手，不知道他接下来要做什么。

小野洋子在人群的外围，鸣人话音刚落，她便看见好几个同行的脸顿时变得有些僵硬，她心底清楚，今天这婚怕是结不成了，不端端是那些神秘邮件，还有鸣人勾着嘲讽的笑。

“大概是这样的？”眼看差不多了，鸣人手指捻着控制器灵活的转了圈，轻轻按下，“还是这样的？”

荧幕上的照片出来的瞬间，现场鸦雀无声，几秒后轰然炸开，像是滚油的锅里倒进了沸水，噼里啪啦的响成一片，老爷子的表情瞬间凝滞，脸上继而泛起红，兼叔急忙扶住他，给他拍背顺气，刚缓过来一点点，鸣人讥诮的勾起笑又开口了。

“大家的反应真是一点都没叫我失望，”他说着还鼓了鼓掌，老爷子刚顺下来的气，又堵回心口，“不过这些你们都看过了吧？说不定还建了群专门讨论过，这是谁这又是谁～”

他说到这又是谁的时候，眼睛直直定在不远处的男人身上——卡卡西穿了身藏青色的西服，从始至终都含着笑。

祝福他和麻宫百年好合的时候、看他被朋友骂不要脸的时候、听他说单口相声调侃鹿丸的时候，一双墨染的眸子晕着笑，这会儿听他他突如其来爆出自己同性恋身份，更是弯成了两轮月牙。

第二张图片跳出来的时候，众人还没从鸣人自爆中缓过神，这会儿多看了几眼，不由自主的看向另外一位当事人。卡卡西在他们的目光中镇定自若，甚至还举了举杯。

这时鸣人像是怕他们看烦了，动动手又换了张照片，这次好像是大学，他被人偷拍和另一个男生热吻，那个人被遮得严严实实，但男生的手已经撩开了鸣人T恤的下摆。

“啊，不好意思，放错了。”鸣人动动手，又换了下一张，这次还是他和卡卡西，好像是在谁家里，他窝在男人怀里睡觉，镜头只拍到了卡卡西半张脸，但也足以让众人知道那是谁。

“好像没了？”切成黑屏，鸣人又给换回第二张，是他和卡卡西在车里接吻，“我想，媒体朋友们的手里应该有比这些更多的吧，所以本来只邀请了几家媒体，来赴约的却有这么多？”

“没关系，这也是我为什么请你们来的原因，”他换了个姿势，敛了漫不经心的表情。

“如大家所见，我大概是个同性恋，今天结婚。”

  
  



	53. 番外四

苦昼短无责任番外之四 

☀秋天的第一杯奶茶

卡卡西刚开完会出来，就见着Amanda端了杯奶茶站在办公室门口等他。

“这什么？”他不动声色的皱了下眉。

“鸣少刚刚送上来的，嘱咐我一定要亲手交到你手里。”Amanda说着把烫手的杯子递给男人。

“嘶——这么烫？！”也不知道鸣人的奶茶是上哪儿买的，温度高得远出意料，他没防备的一拿，手心都给烫红了。

“鸣少说来给你送温暖，于是为了防止温暖到我，还特意带了个托盘。”Amanda用着及其正经的语气，说着令人哭笑不得的话，卡卡西脸色几经变化，也只能叹气。

“他就说了这个？什么时候走的？”

“其他的没说什么，”Amanda抬头看了看表，“大概十分钟前走的。”

“......好吧。”

卡卡西回了办公室，给鸣人打了个电话，没人接，左思右想总觉得哪里不对，点开朋友圈看了眼，发现带土发了个什么秋天的第一杯奶茶。

嗯？

奶茶？

三分钟后他终于搞清楚了这个话的意思，而正好鸣人发了个朋友圈。

ナルトさま：给辛苦工作的“孤寡”老卡送秋天的第一杯奶茶

配图是在车上拍的奶茶和写字楼下的照片。

快下班的时候，鸣人给他发了个定位，他看着有些眼熟，到了才发现就是第一次约吃饭的地方，进门后，他也还坐在那个老位置，对面的空位上依旧摆了几支挂着水的玫瑰。

卡卡西缓步过去，有模有样的还原了当时的情形：“请问，这里有人吗？”

鸣人弯弯眼，笑道：“现在是没有，就是不知道等下还有没有。”

男人没忍住，干脆弯腰亲亲他嘴角：“那我就定下了。”

“又是七支？”卡卡西脱了外套坐下，边解袖口边问。

“嗯，喜相逢多好~”

“不是爱而不敢说，偷偷的爱着？”

鸣人懵了几秒，呆呆的看着他，卡卡西便拿了支花点他的鼻子，动作又轻又柔。

吃完饭回家，刚进门鸣人刚脱了外套，卡卡西便一把扛起人往楼上走，直直的扔进浴室。

雾气蒸腾，一池水哗啦啦的响，不知道是谁的胳膊碰到了腿，力道大了些，哎哎的求饶，再出来已经是两个小时后了。

卡卡西洗完澡出来，本该窝在床上的人，套着浴袍从门外进来，手里颠着个方盒，他不由自主的看了眼自己手里的小罐子，心想，这可真是巧了。

前段时间鸣人突然喜欢上了裸睡，见着人便抛了盒子给他，扯松衣服带子光溜溜的爬上床，脖子肩膀一片红。

卡卡西左手拎着小瓶子，右手捏了小方盒，坐他身边开始拆盒子。

刚撕开一角，鸣人便哑着声音说：“我突然想起来，你不爱用这个。”

男人挑挑眉，已然知道内里是什么，心情颇好的回：“没关系，正好可以探索下新的使用方法。”

“柑橘味？”鸣人捡起他扔被子上的小罐子。

“不是说秋天的第一杯奶茶？奶茶我没有，但我可以买个有秋天味道的润滑剂，”卡卡西看着拆出来的新款避孕套，“不仅选了口味，还挑了配方，使用感如何？”

于是带土深夜刷到一条来自卡卡西的不明朋友圈。

小花太郎：秋天的第一杯奶茶

配图是打了马赛克的盒子。


	54. 天空是灰蓝的

他被关了起来，在大放厥词之后。

波风正雄面色铁青，任是他经历过大风大浪，也无法接受孙子在婚宴上出柜——鸣人的话，活像是铁扇公主的芭蕉扇，翻过火焰山直接冲到了西天。

诚然，老爷子也差点驾鹤西归。

兼叔动作极快的叫保安去切断了投影设备的电源，又安排客人离去，他扶着主家往台上看去，新娘子波澜不惊，新郎官言笑晏晏，真是好一出大戏。

波风正雄甚至都来不及去收拾鸣人，只顾着安慰麻宫淳子的父母，可惜婚事还是被搅黄了——被新郎官自己搅得一塌糊涂——往深了说，哪儿是这次的黄了，是从今往后都不可能再有世家愿意把女儿嫁给鸣人了。

鸣人突如其来的自曝，除去和他同在暴风眼的卡卡西，剩下的带土以及他心怀叵测的堂哥波风佑一，看好戏的波风苑子，只有麻宫淳子是既意外又不意外。

鸣人玩转脱口秀的时候，麻宫看见波风佑一的脸似乎都僵了片刻，随后半是疑惑不解半是得逞的眯了眯眼，片刻又换上一副难以置信的表情，波风苑子更是懒得遮掩，她可以说是同步给出了反应，眼里倒是赞赏多于惊讶，大概是第一次看到鸣人如此强硬。

悔婚， 被带回老宅，然后没收手机，锁进屋里。

波峰正雄，以雷霆之势收拾了他，甚至都没问他为什么这么做。

鸣人脱了外套躺下，又想起白天的事，半晌还是没忍住趴在床上笑起来，笑到肚子疼他才翻过身仰面望着天花板，没多久就睡着了。

虽然是被关了禁闭，但鸣人没有半点被关的自觉。

他让兼叔转告点心师傅，每天都要给他做一碟雪媚娘，又是要这个又是要那个的，活生生把禁闭过成了度假。他何尝不知道这段时间其他人在忙着什么。

他亲爱的爷爷，忙着把他出柜的消息压下去；堂哥忙着内外打点，要不是怕被老爷子抓到，恐怕他的“艳照”已经满世界飘了；至于堂姐估计是忙着工作和看戏。

鹿丸他们更是不用讲，所以就还剩下了被迫营业出柜的卡卡西。

那个男人现在是在笑还是在生气呢？

在笑吧，那天都在笑，很开心的样子，虽然他旁边的人脸都绿了。

第三天晚上，他等到老宅的佣人都睡着了，才轻手轻脚的拿出两条床单打结系好，从窗户翻了出去，像是深更半夜离家出走的高中男生，一切都很完美，除了年纪不太对。

离地面还有快两米的时候，草丛里突然传来猫叫，夜里倏地一声，吓得鸣人全身一僵，没踩稳窗沿摔了下去，庆幸的是兼叔刚让人把这块地翻过，所以他只擦破了点血皮。

出院门走了快半小时，一辆车缓缓停下，车窗落下来鹿丸捏着山根坐在副驾驶，牙笑嘻嘻的招呼他上车。

“怎么这副样子？”鹿丸看他身上沾了泥，怀疑的回头瞅他。

“总不会是你家老爷子抡起拐杖揍你了吧？”牙嘶的一声，合理推测。

“诶诶诶？想点我好行不行？！就是被锁在屋里了出不来，我翻窗走，落地的时候没抓紧摔了下。”鸣人耸耸肩接过纸。

“那天下午你直接就被带走了，电话也打不通，他就说你回家挨揍了——”

“老爷子那个表情，挨揍也不稀奇的好吧？”被毫不留情的吐槽，牙拔高声音替自己反驳。

鹿丸被吵得不行：“你不知道他有多能演？回回都是周瑜打黄盖，还嫌智商不够低？”

两人你来我回的，笑得鸣人肩膀直抖。

“啧，不和你说了，吵不过你，”牙被堵了个哑口无言，干脆转移话题，“送你去哪儿？自来也老师哪儿？”

“……大半夜的不要去打扰他们休息了，干脆去——”鹿丸想说去公寓，被鸣人截过话头。

“郊区那栋旧别墅，就那个看起来废了的那个，去那里。”

牙不同意：“那里什么吃的都没有，你去那里干什么？”

“免得被老爷子抓回去啊～”

“……”

次日，老宅。

“小少爷，我给您把早饭端来了，您吃点吧。”兼叔端着的托盘上盛了碗热腾腾的面条，旁边还有杯鲜榨果汁，然而他敲了半天的门都没人来应，他只好叹口气又原样给端回了厨房。

这一幕正好被波风正雄看个正着，气得他拿拐杖敲地板，怒声道：“他不吃，就别送了！看看他像个什么样子！”

临近中午兼叔又上去敲门，还是无人回应，他思前想后觉得不妙，忙去对波风正雄说。

“你说没动静？多大声敲门都没有？”老爷子觉得有趣，一马当先的往鸣人房间去，“你去把钥匙拿来，我倒要看看他在里面做什么。”

直到门打开的前一刻，波风正雄都还运筹威武的模样，直到凌乱的被子、大开的窗户、空洞洞的房间呈现在眼前。

兼叔立马去调了昨晚的监控，看着鸣人从空中跌下来，捧着胳膊嘶的几声，过了会才慢悠悠的站起来，四下看了看光明正大的从前院门离开了。

“他去哪儿了！”几秒后二楼书房响起波风正雄暴怒的声音，“去给我找！”

于是卡卡西下班回来出电梯就看见鸣人门前站着好几个人，他挑挑眉想着那个撒谎精八成是被关在家里，差使人来拿东西，便也没说话打算直接回家。刚掏出钥匙准备开门，余光扫见鸣人的那个门的门锁好像被撬坏了，他插钥匙的手一顿——这是干什么？

越狱了？

抓逃犯？

然后他就和从门里出来的兼叔打了个实打实的照面。

卡卡西：……

兼叔：……

说实话，兼叔真不太想在这个时候看见鸣人的绯闻对象，尤其是对方还一副回家的模样，那个家还在鸣人公寓的对门。

这是不是就是近水楼台先得月。

“真是巧，旗木先生，”兼叔微微弯腰。

卡卡西看看自己手里的钥匙，有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子回道：“不巧，我住在这里。”

兼叔：“我还有事就先走了，不打扰您休息。”

说着兼叔带着人就要走，卡卡西迟疑片刻还是问了句：“这门……这样开着没问题吗？”

“自然，我已经安排人来修了，劳您费心。”

“哪里哪里…”

“老爷，小少爷不在公寓，”顿了下，兼叔还是把遇到卡卡西的事给瞒了下来，“我也联系过奈良少爷他们了，都是没见过，以为小少爷还在家里。”

波风正雄沉着脸，片刻后问他：“自来也在国内？”

“是的，上个月刚回来，不过脚受了伤还不能走动。”

“你去他那里看看。”他的声音低，听起来有些脆弱。

兼叔这次没有立刻打电话，而是静默的待着，等他的下一句话。

“兼之，我总觉得鸣人这次做的事情蹊跷，单纯不想和女人结婚的话，他有很多种方式拒绝，但他却非要先答应再在婚礼上来公布，你不觉得奇怪吗？”波风正雄开始分析鸣人的动机。

“伤敌一千自损八百这种事，他从小就不会做，所以这次才看起来这么的不合理，除非……”

“他有别的目的。”

  
外面找人找得惊天动地，鸣人在小破房子里睡得心安理得。昨晚回来后，牙不知从哪里翻出酒来，拉着鹿丸和鸣人一起喝到快天亮，鸣人忍无可忍的把的人踢出去并扣下了车。

兼叔遍寻不着，刚回老宅想报告，却发现大厅里坐满了人， 波风佑一父子、波风苑子父女、以及几个股东。

这是又出事了？不等他疑惑完，波风佑一说话了。

“爷爷，鸣人找到了吗？”

波风正雄面沉，约莫过了一分多钟才开口：“他找不找得到，这个事情也不能再拖。你有什么解决办法？”

“我以为，爷爷至少应该先把鸣人找回来，他才是项目的负责人，最清楚其中细节。”波风佑一不动声色的把老爷子的话挡了回去，“还是说他只顾着跟合作方谈情说爱去了……”

“……”

“现在东郊的项目停了，麻宫那边撤资并要求赔偿，我还听说麻宫那边的运输团队，在五天前就集体不知所踪，对方有运输记录我们却没有收到。最重要的是，东郊属于波风与神威联合开发的项目，现在波风这边的企划组却被告抄袭创意，难道说鸣人作为负责人，提交上来的企划是否存在争议他也一点不知道吗？”

波风佑一说完话，趁着老爷子沉思给两个股东递了眼神，于是不等老爷子开口，屋里众人的情绪瞬间燃了起来，对鸣人的不满更是如水涨船高。

反观神威，带土看见消息的第一反应却是，卡卡西和鸣人果然没哪个有好心肝。到如今，事情的发展必定是处于鸣人的掌控之中，他早早的摆好棋盘，安排好了己方的一切事宜，这盘棋他下得不疾不徐。这不是说他稳操胜券，但他的目的是肯定能达到了，波风被他自曝出柜以及东郊两个炸弹已经炸开了缝，剩下的他只需要等。

等着别人往里灌水，他就能顺利的把一切都掏出来。

或者，卡卡西能察觉到东郊有问题，是不是也有鸣人的功劳？

带土觉得自己不经意间看破了天机，顿时不想管这烂摊子事了，让卡卡西去折腾，让他以前骚包，活该阴沟里翻船。


	55. 你看明天怎么样

这半个多月对于大部分人来说，都说不上好。

在鸣人消失的第四天，波风对于东郊再无力挽回，老爷子连带着波风佑一和波风苑子，多方奔波才把股东们安抚下来。项目失败后，鸣人负心人带领的项目组解散，主要负责人失踪，田沼和小早川承受了来自董事会的无情抨击，但小早川给出的报告也让他们哑口无言。

小早川给了一份项目创意抄袭的评估报告，上面将继续沿用该创意的风险以及及时止损解决的办法，报告的时间是三个月前，也就是东郊刚启动不久她就发现了，但鸣人并没有把这个放在心上，他甚至在报告的最后一页上签了字，却没有实施。

责任在谁，一清二楚。

随后她和田沼先后提交了离职申请。

替鸣人收拾烂摊子的波风正雄本就被他气得胸口痛，看着原项目组的人更是哪儿哪儿不对，干脆让人事那边批了申请，眼不见为净，兼叔觉得不太对劲，本想劝劝他，看见老爷子震怒的脸把话又咽了回去。

东郊的失败，不仅影响了波风集团的股价，连带着几个业务版块的子公司也受到了冲击。胆子小的散户看着跌破十日平均线的股价忍痛抛售割肉，这也正好方便了鸣人的操作。

他单独领着一个精英团队，里面的人大多都是在华尔街的腥风血雨里杀出来的，也是他之前读书时断断续续笼络到手的。小早川辞职的第二天就收到了鸣人的邮件，让她明天傍晚去上次的那个小破别墅找他。

直到在别墅二层见到那十来个人，心底那口气才松了。

“来了？”鸣人端着马克杯，身上穿着松垮的家居服，头发还有湿意，也不知道他刚才去干了什么。

小早川：“来了。”

“董事会怎么样？为难你们了没？”鸣人笑，看起来甚是开心。

“没有，我把您留下的那份文件给他们看了，”迟疑片刻，小早川才接着说，“虽然有几个董事还是不依不饶，但还是被压下去了，也多亏了您的那份文件，我和田沼离职才能这么顺利。”

那份文件是上周五快递到她手上的，正疑惑是哪里来的，眼一凝罚发现地址看着眼熟，田沼从她身后路过，吓得立刻抓着人下了楼。

“怎么？”小早川穿着高跟鞋，被他拉得差点崴脚。

田沼点点寄出地址把声音压得极低：“鸣少。”

小早川瞬间瞪大了眼。婚宴后东郊紧跟着出事，鸣人作为项目负责人却一面也没露过，反而是波风正雄接受开始处理，身边带着的也都是波风佑一，心思敏捷一点的人都开始猜测，是不是鸣人太令人失望，老爷子要另选了人来培养。

作为唯二知道一点东郊项目内幕的田沼和小早川，则是婚宴后就做好了准备，鸣人的计划稳稳的走出了前两步，估计所有人都想把他拽出来问个一清二楚，这个节骨眼上她却收到了来自鸣人的快递。

拆开文件袋看到那份报告的时候，两人久久无言，小早川看完后又原样装回袋子里，发现田沼愣愣的发呆，伸手拐了一下。

“想什么呢？”

田沼下意识回道：“在想——如果当初没答应鸣少，这份报告是不是就不会送来了。”

小早川看傻子似的看着他：“不然呢？那样的话他为什么要保我们？”

“…说的也是，”田沼回过神，“鸣少这次闹得可真够大的啊。”

想到婚宴当晚的兵荒马乱，还有东郊这一连串，小早川一时也说不出话，两人无声的沉默了好一阵，她才喟叹的说出话来。

“早说不是池中之物，走吧，去帮少爷收尾。”

“我记得你之前有过做空的经验？”鸣人把一叠资料递给小早川，“这边的团队前天就到齐了，有两个远程沟通，你加进去和他们一起做。”

“能源？”小早川有些惊讶，海外能源市场的那个子公司是近年来波风所有子公司里最受关注的一个，甚至有隐隐成为波风的主要版块的趋势，因此集团内部对其投入的资金和关注绝对不少。

更重要的是，这个公司的负责人是鸣人的二叔，也就是波风佑一的父亲。

“是它，有问题吗？”鸣人不意外她的反应，很是耐心的问道。

“没，”小早川合上文件，“是准备打时间差吗？”

“聪明！”沙发上的鸣人打了个响指，赞赏的看着她，“让你加入的另外一个原因，想必你也知道了，你准备下，半小时后视频会议。”

“好的。”看鸣人端着杯子离开，小早川呼出口气，另一个原因自然是她曾经在他二叔的组里待过，能源市场开拓的时候。

视频会议开了一个小时，鸣人敲定接下来的步调，然后摆摆手交给小早川统筹，她虽然觉得不合适，却也没法在少爷那双闪着光的眼里说出来，值得庆幸的是，她只负责统筹和汇报。

刚开完会，鹿丸就来了，一起的还有出云和子铁。

东郊属于政府竞拍的项目，波风无法承建项目失败，名额自然而然的就落在了第二位身上。遗憾的是当时拍卖的时候木叶没参加，所以他们只能迂回的去和谈判，偏偏谈来谈去对方一点也不肯松口。

出云知道这个项目对于鸣人来说意味着什么，这才冒着风险，半夜过来商量。

鸣人盘在沙发上吃鹿丸带来的夜宵，看出云似乎说完了，慢腾腾的搁下碗。

“东郊这么大块肉，他吃不下的，尤其是现在闹成这样。”他说着轻笑一声，“其实我们也没必要非得把这个名额拿过来不是吗？”

出云有些不解的望着他，鸣人耸耸肩刚要继续说，鹿丸突然开口了：“他的意思是合作投资。”

“知我者，鹿丸大人也～”鸣人调笑一句，迎着对面二人的目光，“反正最后都会写上木叶的名字——而且木叶现在这个实力，要吞下这个项目会很难，搞不好功亏一篑，那就得不偿失了。”

出云和子铁对视一眼，彻底明白过来他的意思，两人眼中几乎同时划过一丝喜意，只觉得悬在头顶的巨石总算是挪开了。

三两句敲好细节，两人很快收拾好东西离开。鸣人在玩一个射击类游戏，正腹背受敌的时候，突然听到鹿丸说：“畑家最近也不大太平。”

Swith里传来失败的音效，鸣人不由得低头一看。

GAME OVER！

他无端的生出些火气来，甩手把游戏机扔沙发上：“所以呢？”

鹿丸不说话，微微拧起眉，像是不知道他为什么生气。

“所以呢？”鸣人冷着声音又问了遍，见鹿丸还是不答便嗤笑着道，“你是想说，他干不过那个又蠢又笨还没脑子的老女人？”

“不是…”鹿丸敏锐的察觉到这个问题只有一个答案有些急的应下，但同时也隐隐感受到了鸣人那藏在尖锐话语下的逃避。

“那是什么？”

他抱着胳膊靠在沙发上，鹿丸叹口气，不再跟他兜圈子：“是他之前的那个小情人，最近出了点事。”

“哦？”鸣人复位了自己的情绪，不着痕迹的吐出口气，压下心底那些毛躁不安的思绪，耐心的听鹿丸讲。

“畑老太爷去世前留下遗嘱，将HAKU的执行权和自己的股份一并交给了卡卡西，有两个条件——第一他必须从神威退出来，第二必须在半年内和名单上任一世家小姐联姻，否则遗嘱将不具备任何法律效力。然后现在他已经’名义上‘的和神威划清了界限，只剩下联姻。”

鸣人一副恍然大悟的表情：“难怪在那个宴会上，呵，算盘打得真细。”

他到底怎么想的，鹿丸不得而知，事实上他在鸣人和卡卡西的这段感情里，除了旁观毫无插手的空隙。

就像他不知道他们俩是怎么认识的，也不知道鸣人为什么一而再再而三的去撩拨卡卡西，更不知道鸣人为什么一意孤勇的扛着这个意外。

或许他需要这样来证明，证明他完好的活在这个世上，胸腔里的那颗心在跳动，没有变成孤零零的一个人。

“他怎么了？”

鹿丸：“谁？”

这是在勾我起兴趣吗？好的，你赢了，我确实有了。

“石泽，卡卡西那个前任的小情人，你不是说他出事了么？”

“前几天他出了车祸，送去医院差点没抢救过来，还下了两次病危通知书。”

“啧……”鸣人想是不是灭口通用车祸，怎么他二叔杀他用，卡卡西那个小姑杀石泽也用，“完了？”

“然后警局那边收到了匿名举报，”鹿丸意味深长的说，“举报卡卡西小姑——走私。”

“嚯，这一手玩得不错。”即使最后查证出来有假，那老女人不死也得脱层皮，何况这份材料多半是真的。

“另外，还有这个。”鹿丸调出个聊天记录给鸣人看，“这是牙那边联系的报社给过来的消息，明天早上发。”

“不看了……”鸣人看了几行大致懂了，站起来懒懒的伸了个腰，“对了，东郊创意侵权的事情准备怎么解决？赔偿？打官司？”

“应该是赔偿，打官司也是理亏，”说到这儿鹿丸突然眯起眼，“你不想私了？”

鸣人愣了下未来得及接话便被鹿丸厉声打算：“不行！做到现在这样已经够了，他们私了也影响不到你后面的安排。”

没听到他的回答，鹿丸沉下脸又说了遍，非得得到一个承诺一般，鸣人耸耸肩，举起两只手投降，无可奈何的说：“好好好，私了。我绝对不插手好了吧？”


	56. 小狐狸

鸣人最近心情很不错，这是所有人有目共睹的。除去总是带着笑的脸，不时哼歌的表现的话，最直接的表现是他整天都兴奋且愉悦的期待着小早川跟他汇报。

小早川：少爷，你正常点，我害怕。

原因无两，自然是股份收购顺利，离他的计划又近了一步。

想来是波风佑一父子的心思全放在了总部，加上畑家前几天的那番动静，怕迟则生变蚕食速度加快不少，自然而然疏漏了子公司的业务。

何况，鸣人有意打时间差，一时半会儿也确实发现不了。

为了避免被老爷子抓回去，他最近都没离开过这里，但引蛇出洞的时间也快到了，鸣人脚尖点着地，几秒钟后突然站起来，回楼上换了套外出的衣服。

小早川：？

鸣人很快又下来了，他换掉了这段时间老穿着的软塌塌的家居服，一身酷boy的模样，掏出茶几抽屉里的车钥匙，拿上鸭舌帽戴好。

反应过来他要出去，小早川条件反射的拦了拦，鸣人笑着躲开她，到玄关穿鞋。

“没事，放心，”他转着车钥匙，漫不经心的模样，“之后的事情你直接告诉鹿丸，他会指导你完成剩下的部分，这边的工作结束后，你直接去买木叶，和田沼一起继续负责东郊事宜，已经做过一遍的工作，想必再拿起来也不难。”

“…好的，我知道了。”冷静下来，小早川惊觉自己先前的动作有些出格。

鸣人正准备走，突然又回过头来：“刚刚我给出云发过消息了，等下他会带车来接你们走，我一出去这里就不能留人了会被查到。”

见他安排得妥当，小早川猜测：“是不回来了吗？”

闻言，鸣人笑起来，他意味深长的说：“嗯，我去自投罗网。”

小早川：……

鸣人走后小早川马不停蹄的进屋通知其他人收拾东西，没半小时出云带着一溜车来了。

“都好了，现在就能走。”小早川提着公文包和笔电，身后跟着一堆东倒西歪的精英。

“好，”出云把车钥匙交给小早川，“车上我定了导航，你直接跟着走，到地方有人接你们，我要先留下来做点准备。”

小早川了然，带着人很快离开。

出云把别墅里的办公用品一一清掉，又把屋里翻得一团糟，找出鸣人留下的文件，关上门打车回了木叶，到的时候鹿丸已经在办公室等他了。

“这是鸣少留给您的。”

是鸣人整理好的父母失踪以及他车祸真相的调查报告，鹿丸静默一晌，叹口气悉数收好。

鸣人如他所说的那般，毫不遮掩的去见了自来也，时隔半个多月，自来也的看起来恢复得不错，看到鸣人他也有些惊讶，有心想问点什么，鸣人却浑得很，三言两语的带过，最后干脆跑了。

老爷子最迟明天就会把他抓回去，那今天他去做点什么好？

想来想去他回了趟公寓，瞧见自家门挑了挑眉，转身按下密码开了卡卡西的家，不过他也没进去，而是把玄关挂着的那辆帕加尼的钥匙勾走了。

车还在他之前停的位置，原封不动，上面还积了些灰，看时间还够，鸣人开出去找人刷了一遍，才开去HAKU楼下守株待“人”。

卡卡西难得有一天准备下班，刚踏出大厅看见辆帕加尼停在那儿，他正觉得眼熟，斜里出来个男孩儿，怀里抱着束火红的玫瑰花，直冲他而来。

“晚上好呀～”鸣人把花塞男人怀里，眉开眼笑的十分开心。

“……”卡卡西鼻尖满是馥郁的花香，稳住心神也笑了：“晚上好。”

正值下班时间楼下人很多，有的人本来被豪车吸引，现下看着这两人，想起来半个多月前那场惊心动魄的婚礼，还有这段时间闹得沸沸扬扬的各类新闻。

不约而同产生了同样的疑问：这样明目张胆的，真的好吗？还是说真爱无敌？

小狐狸失踪半个月又这么大张旗鼓来见他，肯定没什么好事，但花都收了，也不能不跟着走，卡卡西上车前这样想，刚坐进去又笑起来。

心说，果真是美色惑人，害人害己。

“这么高兴？”鸣人觉得男人的反应有趣，车也不开了。

“鸣少怕是刚出关就来见我了，不值得高兴吗？”卡卡西瞥一眼后座的花，“而且，热情似火。”

鸣人被他逗乐，欢欢喜喜的开着车去订好的餐厅。

卡卡西晚上洗好澡出来，看见床上的人恍惚还以为是半个多月前。那时候他知道鸣人是条狼崽子，但没对他獠过牙，这会儿他看着鸣人，觉得这破孩子还是像狐狸多一点，又奸诈又狡猾。

鸣人冲他勾手，在卡卡西靠近的时候，猛地翻起来把人压在身下，手指顺着男人的脸往下摸，在喉结的位置稍顿，大拇指顶着他下颌，指腹摩挲着逼迫它不自然的上下滑动。

“听说，栗子脑袋为了你，差点把自己弄死……”鸣人凑上去吻他的唇角，牙齿叼着他的下唇轻声问。

卡卡西抬起手圈住他的腰，没有立刻回答，按着人狠亲一会儿才哑声道：“好像是有那么回事。”

“是不是很感动？”鸣人骑坐在他胸口，两只手拢着他的脖子，鬼魅似的蹭着男人的脸。

“……”卡卡西不言，只把他兜起来脱裤子，手指沾了东西探进去碾磨，在身上人长着嘴喘气的间隙，凑上去堵得严严实实的。

鸣人极少在上床的时候挠他，今天却像是要找回之前欠下的一样，五指成爪给卡卡西背上抓出几道口子，还嫌弃不够，卡卡西越是干得狠，他下口咬得人越疼，被顶着直哆嗦没力气了，就黏上去要男人亲他，然后咬他的嘴。

做个爱，跟杀人似的。

结束的时候，两人身上都没几块好肉。鸣人后面也肿了，自作自受的结果，没扩张好就不要命的撩着卡卡西肏他，锁骨脖子甚至是耳根都有亲出来的红印子。胸口两点又红又肿，皮也破了，碰一下都疼。腰上掐出来的印子还没消，估计第二天就得青，手腕子也是一圈红。

他懒得去洗澡，便踹一脚卡卡西，后者无法只能抱着他去浴室清理，还没洗完鸣人歪着头就睡着了。

凌晨鸣人有点发烧，卡卡西又找出药喂他吃下，八点不到，有人在门外敲得震天响，男人一晚没睡好，黑着脸去开门，不等他兴师问罪，来人便开口了。

“早上好，旗木先生，我是来接鸣少回家的。”兼叔率先说明了来意，后面跟着几个保镖，想来鸣人若是不愿意，准备强行把人带走。

卡卡西无话可说，但也没好心到让他们进屋：“他还在睡，我去喊，你在这里等？”

“好的，麻烦先生了。”兼叔理解的点点头。

看他们堵在这儿，卡卡西也懒得关门，他下来的时候只穿了长裤，兼叔的目光在他露出的上半身扫过，心里不住的叹气，不用猜都知道是鸣人留下的。

“你家的人来了。”上到二楼，毫不意外人已经醒了。

鸣人点点头，喉咙痛得他不想说话，于是挑了要紧的说：“衣服。”

知道他不会想穿昨天那一套，也出于一种想大肆宣扬的心态，卡卡西给他拿了身自己的衣服，还是一套他穿起来都显宽松的尺码。鸣人不知道他的心理活动，只觉得穿这一套回去能把人气得更狠，非常愉悦的换了去洗漱。

当然屁股还是很痛。

卡卡西套了一件大T恤，跟在他身后准备到门口，兼叔看着鸣人对他笑笑，突然回过头两手勾着卡卡西的脖子亲上去，给他们表演了一个火辣辣的湿吻。

“少爷，老爷在家等您。”

“放心，我肯定和你们一块儿回去。”他吊儿郎当的应着，卡卡西一言不发抱胸站在他身后，“说起来，我的车钥匙是不是该还我了？”

卡卡西漆黑的眸子一凝，冷声道：“等着。”

他拿过来鸣人二话没说收了就要走，被卡卡西一把拽住。

“？”

“那个也带走。”卡卡西示意玄关柜子上的另一把，“之前送你的。”

“……”鸣人不肯伸手拿，卡卡西有些恼，又被他挣开了手，神色倏忽变得异常难看，但不过几秒，他又笑了起来，再见鸣人那张坚持的脸也不再动怒，反而把他揽进怀里亲了亲他的脸。

他的动作和情绪变化得毫无根据，一时间鸣人反应不过来只愣愣地任由他摆布。

“小狐狸，乖乖回家养病，等着我来找你。”

“……”

回老宅的路上，兼叔几度欲言又止，鸣人却因为低烧精神不济闭着眼睡了过去。下车的时候，兼叔有意提醒他拉下衣领，鸣人却竖起手指对着他笑。

波风正雄看着他进门，脚步还有些不稳，过于宽大的衣服，裸露出来的皮肤上全是暗红的吻痕，他气极的问兼叔：“你在他公寓找到的他？”

兼叔思忖了几秒没回，波风正雄便知道不是，而鸣人丝毫没有被捉奸在床的心虚，泰然自若的替人回道：“不是，我昨晚在卡卡西那儿睡的。”

老爷子再憋不住怒火，上前一巴掌甩他脸上，气不过又用拐杖狠狠打鸣人，他也不躲，木质的拐杖在身上打得闷响，突然啪的敲在他膝盖上，受不住力腿一软跪下了。

跪下来后身上的痕迹更加鲜明，波风正雄低头看见他那布满牙印和吻痕的胸下手更重了，鸣人的骨头和拐杖砰砰作响，他的头越来越晕，只好用手撑地避免自己趴下，谁知老爷子直接一棍子横扫，他恍然间听到噼啪一声响就没了知觉。

晕过去前一秒他还在想，这可真是老当益壮，胳膊说打断就打断。


End file.
